Sakura's Revelation
by PinkStar115
Summary: Graduating fresh from the Academy, Sakura begins her new life as a ninja of Konoha. What challenges and obstacles will she face with her new occupation? Read and find out! Contains SasuSaku and other couples! The sequel is out! {UPDATE: I AM IN THE PROCESS OF RE-EDITING AND RE-WRITING}
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Unintentional Encounters} ~

* * *

A pink-haired girl with emerald orbs was walking home alone at sunset, daydreaming about her day tomorrow, where she would finally be able to call herself a ninja. Her mother, Haruno Mebuki and father, Haruno Kizashi didn't approve the life of a ninja, as it was fairly short.

Sakura still remembered her parents' exact words from that day.

_"You won't be able to do all the things that you want in life."_

_"Do what you think is best for you."_

She knew her parents were right, but she hastily decided at first sight of the little opening poster that she would become a ninja. So why was she doubtful? Shaking her head vigorously, the pinkette glanced down at her red dress and thought, _'It's my first day tomorrow and I'll probably train, so this wouldn't be appropriate…' _She fingered her long pink strands that swayed with the light mid-evening breeze and frowned at the length._ 'Come to think of it, my hair will probably get in the way as well. I'll ask mom to cut it. Hmm, but how short..?'_ The Haruno closed her eyes in contemplation and walked along the path when she bumped shoulders with someone.

Sakura's tresses flew wildly as she turned to the person who she bumped into. Observing ink-like coloured hair sticking up in odd angles, the pre-teen recognized immediately who it was.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun!" The pinkette quipped.

The Uchiha stopped for a moment, before muttering a 'Hn' and disappearing around a corner.

As she stood there getting lost in her thoughts, Sakura never really knew what was so "attractive" and "mysterious" about Sasuke. The green-eyed girl knew of his past and felt sorry for him—even offering some tomatoes for a snack once, because she saw that he didn't have anything (or anyone) to make his lunches anymore—but he always shrugged her off._ 'Hmm, but I guess that other girls did that as well, and he got irritated with all the attention.' _She reasoned to herself._ 'Actually, now that I think about it, Ino always did that.'_

The pinkette smiled at the fond memories that flashed through her mind, but her smile faded as she realized that it was just _memories._ She herself never really knew the exact reason why the other girl ended their friendship, but it was quite obvious that Ino liked Sasuke. The vanilla-haired blonde often accused Sakura of liking the Uchiha secretly, but the emerald-eyed girl always shrugged it off.

Sakura turned on her heel and began making her way through Konoha's streets, finding a clothing store. Her mother was good friends with the shop owner and the pre-teen always got a discount whenever she needed a new outfit.

"Hello, Sakura-chan!" The shop owner named Ai chirped cheerfully, smiling at the young girl.

"Hello Ai!" The green-eyed girl replied happily, even giving a small wave.

"What do you need?" Ai inquired, walking over to her.

"I just need an outfit for tomorrow. I'm going to become a Genin!" Sakura informed, happily beaming.

"Oh my, is that so? You'll need something that's easy to move around in and it shouldn't bother you or feel uncomfortable." Ai nodded to herself, quickly and briskly walking around her shop to gather pieces of clothing.

"Ah," Sakura nervously laughed, "that's ok, Ai. I can pick something out for myself."

"Oh alright. Just tell me if you need help with anything." Ai stated and disappeared behind a curtain.

After the pinkette glanced at the various outfits, Sakura picked out a black kimono that ended mid-thigh with long sleeves starting below her shoulders and navy blue short shorts to go under. For footwear, she chose black boots reached slightly above her knee with a small heel.

"Ai, I'm ready to pay." The pre-teen called out, and the shop owner appeared, hearing her name.

"That's okay! You don't have to pay. It's my treat to you in good luck for tomorrow." Ai smiled and packed her outfit into a bag, handing it to Sakura.

"A—Are you sure?" The young girl stuttered, shocked by her generosity and kindness.

Ai nodded and gestured for Sakura to take her purchase. "Now get going! Your mother must be worried."

"O—Okay! Thanks, Ai!" Sakura smiled and jogged back home.

* * *

**At the Haruno's...**

Mebuki heard the front door open and close and peered out of the kitchen to see who it was. Seeing Sakura, the young woman relaxed and greeted her daughter.

"Okaeri, Sakura! Dinner's on the table, if you're hungry."

"Okay, thanks Mom!" The pinkette replied, clutching her shopping bag and going upstairs to her room to put away her outfit. Mebuki sighed and turned her attention to the dishes in the sink, turning on the tap and beginning to wash—also reminiscing her daughter's progress

***Flashback***

"_Mom! Look at this! I wanna go!" __A six year old Sakura exclaimed, pulling her mother's sleeve with impatience evident on her features. __"Ok! I'm coming dear, you can stop pulling now." The young woman said. __"Can I go? Can I go?" The pinkette asked while pointing to a small paper that read,_ _**"Grand Opening! Become a Ninja!" **__and below it said to bring some weapons, like kunai and shruiken.__"I—I don't know, sweetie…" Mebuki replied, "Are you sure you want to go?" Sakura nodded her head up and down, sure with her decision. "Well ok, if that's what you really want…" "Yay, I'm going to be a ninja!" she sang._

***End Flashblack***

Mebuki smiled and thought, _'She's growing up fast. I can hardly see the little naïve girl that she used to be.'_

After Sakura finished her dinner, she went upstairs to hopefully get some early rest for tomorrow. Her mother trimmed her hair a little below her shoulders so that she could still tie her hair into a ponytail. The pinkette showered to soothe herself and dressed into her nightgown, reading some small books before going to sleep.

* * *

Yes, I am re-writing and re-editing my story. When I started this story, I didn't really think through some stuff and re-reading it, I cringe when I read certain paragraphs and I am starting to write in third-person POV, no more individual POV's because it makes everything so _weird and confusing._ Oh and thanks to roleplaying on Tumblr (Yes, I have a Tumblr) and writing FanFiction on there, I know how to write better.

So yes, this is the new and improved,

**_Sakura's Revelation._**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's Revelation

~ { First Day Hazards} ~

* * *

Sakura sleepily woke up at 8:15, rubbing her emerald orbs as she remembered what day it was. She finally going to be called a Genin and put into a team! Excitement now flooding through her veins, the pinkette jumped out of bed and took a quick shower, changing into her new clothes and equipping her weapons pouch. She picked up a book, smiling when she read the title. It was a medical ninjutsu book that she had found in the forest a year ago.

***Flashback***

_The pinkette was strolling through the forest one day when she saw a book on the ground, some leaves covering the title. "Hmm? What's this?" Curious, she picked up the book and began to flip through it—finding diagrams of the human body and methods on how to treat and heal someone. Seeing nobody in sight to claim the book, the pre-teen walked home and began to study the techniques in the book, occasionally asking her mother when she didn't understand a concept._

***End Flashback***

It had topics ranging from poison to internal bleeding and hand-written notes to help or even excel the technique. The young girl was still on the basics like healing minor cuts and wounds, but she was making steady progress. Sakura packed it into her bag and carried it in her hand.

Her feet thumped down the stairs as she glanced into the kitchen—checking if her mother was still present.

"Mom?" Sakura inquired aloud, only to receive no answer. "Guess she went to work early," the pinkette mumbled, opening the fridge and preparing her breakfast and lunch. She made herself a bento box filled with egg, tomatoes, sausage and salmon. Securing it with cloth, she put it in her bag. Checking that she had everything, the pre-teen headed out the door, towards the Academy when she suddenly saw a little girl crying.

Growing concerned, the green-eyed girl walked over to the child.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura queried.

"I was p-playing with my ball when I fell onto a wooden box. T-then I got t-this!" She showed the pinkette her knee that had a medium splinter from the wood.

"Aw, it's ok. Here, I'll help you." The pre-teen told her, ruffling the kid's brown locks.

Sniffling, the child mumbled, "Okay."

Sakura placed her pale hand over the child's knee and focused healing chakra onto the small wound. In a matter of seconds, the bleeding was stopped and she picked out the splinter.

"There, all done." The emerald-eyed girl smiled as she stood.

"Thank you!" The child exclaimed as the pinkette walked away.

* * *

**At the Academy...**

The door slowly slid open, Sakura peeked inside, expecting to see a classroom full of students, but only seeing Sasuke sitting quietly.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." The pinkette greeted, taking a seat at the end of the row.

"Hn." The dark-haired Uchiha grunted.

The emerald-eyed girl giggled quietly at his monosyllabic response before she reached into her bag, taking out her medical book and beginning to read. Sasuke merely glanced at her for a moment before turning his attention elsewhere.

Soon, as time passed, more students filed into the classroom. A crowd of girls crowded around Sasuke squealing, "AHH~! It's Sasuke-kun!" in their high pitched voices, while everybody else cringed at the high pitches. Sakura was about to explode with irritation because she was trying to focus on her book—it was a new chapter for goodness' sake!—but the girls kept screeching every minute.

Not to mention that she was glared at by several girls.

Suddenly, a blond knuckle-headed ninja made his way through the classroom door, glancing around for a moment before yelling, "Hi, Sakura-chan!"

The pinkette peeked up from her book, looking around the room before resting her green orbs on Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura greeted, as she snapped her book closed.

"AHHH! It's Sasuke-kun!" the fangirls screeched. Sakura and Naruto winced and covered their ears at their pitches.

"Sakura-chan, can I sit next to you?" Naruto inquired, rubbing his hands excitedly.

"Sure, just let me move." Sakura moved to the next seat, which was right next to Sasuke. Naruto slipped into the seat, chatting and rambling away.

The fangirls' eyes turned to slits when they saw another girl sitting right next to their 'precious Sasuke-kun'. A glaring brunette shrieked to Sakura, "HEY! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" followed by a chorus of "Yeah!" and "He's mine!"

"I'll sit beside anyone I want," The pinkette casually replied, "and it looks like that he doesn't appreciate your company."

The group of girls grew angry and irritated at her reply, but dismissed her as a simple annoyance. And with that, the pre-teen resumed talking to Naruto.

Without any warning, a rushing student pushed Naruto, who flailed his arms around trying to balance himself. He shoved Sakura towards Sasuke, who quickly caught her by the shoulders while Naruto crashed to the floor.

"GAH!"

"Naruto! Are you—!" Sakura froze, feeling evil aura radiating off of the group of girls.

The pinkette froze, feeling murderous intent in the air.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun." The pre-teen managed to say to the dark-haired boy as he loosened his grip. She rushed to Naruto, helping him up from the floor.

"Naruto, you're hurt," Sakura noted, seeing a cut on his hand.

"Ah, it's nothing." The blonde waved it off, shrugging.

"Oh. Well, okay." The emerald-eyed girl hesitantly agreed, plopping back in her seat as they all waited for Iruka.

As if on cue, the brown-eyed teacher walked in and announced, "Alright students, take your seats. I'm going to call on your name and ask you to do a random jutsu. Then, I'll announce your teams."

"Hai!" everyone replied.

"Ok! First up is Hinata Hyuuga!" Everyone watched as a girl with pale lavender eyes and short haircut went up to Iruka-sensei.

"Please make a bunshin." Iruka said.

"Hai!" she said, then formed the tiger seal. "Kage no Bunshin!" she shouted.

A poof sound was heard and next to Hinata was a mirror image of herself. "Thank you. Here's your headband." Iruka congratulated. "Arigatou." Hinata replied as her clone vanished. This went on for everybody, but with different jutsus. Naruto, although he was known as the class clown, actually managed to make a decent clone and received his headband.

* * *

**Later on...**

"Team 7 consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and…" The Academy teacher paused to add dramatic effect, but said, "Uchiha Sasuke." The fangirls' jaws dropped and began to complain screaming, "Why can't I be on Sasuke-kun's team?", "I can't believe this!" Iruka nervously chuckled and clarified, "The teams weren't decided by me. It was by the Hokage. Anyways! You're all dismissed. You'll meet your teachers in an hour."

"MANNN THIS IS SO BORINGG WHERE'S OUR SENSEI?" Naruto bellowed.

"Calm down, Naruto! I'm pretty sure he or she will be here soon." Sakura replied. _'But he's really late...'_ she added as an afterthought.

Soon enough, the door opened revealing a jounin with silver hair and a mask covering half of his face leaving his left eye uncovered.

"Hello. Meet me on the rooftop." He stated and disappeared afterwards. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped, but followed the Jounin to the rooftop.

"Hi. My name's Kakashi and today we're going to learn more about each other. State your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream." He eyed all of them. "So, why don't you start?" He pointed to Sakura.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei, why don't you go first?" She replied nervously.

"Hmm? Me? Sure." He drawled.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. What I like…I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…hmm…never really thought about that…as for my hobbies…well, I have a lot of hobbies."

_'Well that was useless. We only learned his name.'_ Sakura mused.

"Now, you go." He pointed to Naruto.

"Alright! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike is the three minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen. And my dream… is to be the next Hokage!" Naruto finished, sporting a fox-like grin.

"Huh. You next." Kakashi gestured to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like to read and draw. I don't have many dislikes; my hobbies are studying medical techniques and applying them. My dream is to become a medic nin." Sakura concluded.

"Okay. You last." He indicated to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I dislike, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It is pointless to talk about "dreams"…That's just a word…But one thing I have is determination. I am going to restore my clan and there is a certain someone who I have sworn…to kill."

"Good. You're all unique in your own way. Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at 5 AM sharp. Oh and don't eat anything for breakfast… Or else… you'll puke. Ja ne!" Kakashi disappeared.

_'Huh. Not eating breakfast and arriving early as 5AM? Something's not right...'_ Sakura contemplated for a moment,_ 'My best guess is that he's going to use our starvation and fatigue to his advantage. I'd better eat a light breakfast and get some good rest.'_ She looked at Sasuke and Naruto who were already going to train or Ichiraku's. _'I hope they figure it out soon… But if they don't, I'll pack some energy bars for them.'_ The pinkette finally reasoned.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 3: A Hazed Plan} ~

* * *

At precisely 5:00AM, two boys arrived at the training grounds. "Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted. "Where's Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sasuke didn't respond but inwardly thought, _'She's probably not taking this seriously.'_ Sasuke tuned Naruto out while he complained about his hunger and exhaustion.

**With Sakura...**

The pinkette woke up at 7:15 AM, took a shower and came out lightly smelling of lilacs. Slipping on her kimono, she went downstairs to make myself some breakfast and a quick lunch. Looking at the clock, it read 7:30 AM. The kunoichi dried her pink hair, packed her weapon pouch and set out the door, towards the training field.

Naruto spotted the emerald-eyed girl and shouted, "Sakura-chan! Why are you late?"

Looking confused, she inquired,"You guys didn't figure it out?"

"Huh? Figure what out Sakura-chan?" The blonde queried, confused.

"Kakashi tricked you both." At these words, both boys stiffened in horror and confusion.

_**"WHAT?"**_ The Kyuubi host roared, making Sakura flinch at the loudness.

As they all sat on the ground, the pinkette began to explain.

"Kakashi-sensei asked us to come here at 5 AM sharp and not to eat anything right?" Naruto nodded in agreement as she continued,

"But what doesn't make any sense is that why shouldn't we eat breakfast? I mean, a ninja needs energy to complete his mission. And the time is suspicious too. I'm certain that he's using our weariness and hunger to his advantage." Both azure and dark orbs narrowed in annoyance and irritation at the initial realization.

"Anyways, I brought energy bars in case this happened." The pinkette opened her pouch and got out two energy bars and tossed one to Naruto. "Here. Eat it fast." Naruto opened it and took a big bite. Glancing at the dark-haired boy, Sakura held out the snack. Sasuke spared it a glance, then looked away, almost as if saying, "I don't need you or your help."

Kakashi arrived at the training grounds to see two ninjas sitting on the ground. Sakura was reading her book, Naruto was blabbing about ramen and Sasuke was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey kids! Good morning!" The silver-haired jounin greeted, walking over to a tree stump and setting a timer for noon.

"Alright Team 7. This is your goal. You have to get a bell before noon or else one of you will be tied to this tree stump and not get any lunch."

_'So Sakura was right. Damn. I should've taken that energy bar when she offered.'_ Sasuke thought and grit his teeth in annoyance. He snapped out of his thoughts and got into a battle stance when Kakashi attached the bells to his waist.

"Ready…" Sakura crouched, ready to go.

"Set…" Naruto's hand twitched near his kunai pouch.

"GO!" Sasuke disappeared into the trees.

Sasuke and Sakura disappeared, hiding and watching Naruto as he challenged Kakashi. They heard as Kakashi stated, "Lesson Number 1: Taijutsu." Then reached inside his weapon pouch, pulling out a book with the title of "Icha Icha Paradise"

_'Great. Our teacher's a pervert.'_ Sakura thought disgustedly as Kakashi avoided each attack by Naruto and appeared behind him. _'Oh no, Naruto's in trouble. What should I do?... I got it!'_ She reached into her pouch and pulled out a smoke bomb. Sakura threw it behind Kakashi, giving Naruto time to escape and leaving the silver-haired jounin slightly coughing.

_'Uh oh. Time to find a new hiding spot.'_ The pinkette noted, spying their teacher starting to look for her.

_'That Sakura girl… she's different. She's actually helping her teammates out, even if she doesn't realize it. And here I thought that she'd be one of Sasuke's fangirls. Hmm… Interesting…I think I'll give her a little test.'_ Kakashi disappeared to where his new student was.

Sakura fled deep into the forest far from the training grounds, stopping to catch her breath and commented to herself, "I think I got away from him…"

"Got away from whom, Sakura?"

She froze at the voice and looked above her, seeing Kakashi hanging upside down from a thick branch.

"Surprise, surprise!" Kakashi chuckled and launched at the young kunoichi.

The pinkette regained her senses and back flipped as he landed on the ground. Equipping a kunai and was ready to defend herself when Kakashi formed the Rat seal.

"Lesson Number Two: Genjutsu."

_ 'NO!'_ The pre-teen dropped onto her knees, her vision blurring suddenly. The last thing she saw was Kakashi waving to her before her emerald orbs fluttered shut.

The pinkette hazily woke up to see everything in hues of black, white and grey. It was almost like a colourless world. She walked around and noticed that everything was destroyed or burned to the ground. _'No… this can't be Konoha… this can't be my home…'_

"Sakura-chan!" She heard someone say. The pinkette whipped my head in the direction it came from. It was Naruto!

"Na—" The pre-teen opened her mouth to speak when she heard a stabbing sound. She stiffened as her emerald orbs widened. Naruto was on his knees with a blade through his stomach. She heard him gurgle out, "S-Sakura-chan…" before falling to the ground, motionless.

_'This is a genjutsu, this is a genjutsu, THIS IS A GENJUTSU!'_ Sakura screamed in her head, focusing her chakra and formed the Ram seal.

"KAI!" The pinkette clamoured, releasing the illusion with a heavy sigh.

**With Kakashi...**

"KAI!" The jounin heard Sakura shout. '_Amazing, it was only 5 minutes since she fell into the genjutsu._ _Iruka wasn't lying when he said that Sakura was a genjutsu specialist.'_ He complimented inwardly. Glancing into the forest, he felt Sasuke's chakra and said, "You can come out now, Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped out with annoyance on his features and said, "I'm different from the other two."

"Uh-huh. Why don't you show it to me rather than just stating it?" Sasuke blinked and then growled.

Sasuke threw a kunai at Kakashi which missed..or so it appeared. The kunai cut a rope which sent small katanas flying towards the silver-haired jounin, who quickly dodged.

_'This guy… he planned this out pretty well,'_ Kakashi mused. The dark-haired boy engaged in close combat with Kakashi, aiming two punches which the jounin both caught. Tsking in annoyance, Sasuke sent a kick towards his head. The jounin swiftly let go of his right fist and blocked with his left arm, leaving an opening for the Uchiha to touch the bells before being pushed off.

_'Man, this guy… I can hardly read Icha Icha Paradise now…'_ He started making the signs for a Katon: Fireball Jutsu._ 'What? He shouldn't have the chakra to do that technique! It's above his level!'_

The Uchiha blew the fireball in Kakashi's direction and waited for the fire to subside, onyx eyes narrowing when the jounin was nowhere in sight. _'What? Where is he?_ Sasuke cursed.

Suddenly, a hand shot up from the ground and grabbed his ankle, pulling the Genin down into the ground.

"AH!" The onyx-eyed boy shouted, struggling from his place in the earth.

"It's true that you're different, but they say, 'The nail that sticks up the most, is the one that gets hammered down.' Kakashi chided, teleporting away.


	4. Chapter 6

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 6: Hidden Guidance} ~

Naruto's POV

'Hehe! Kakashi-sensei's not here! I can eat some of my lunch!' I deviously thought and sat down on the ground. "Itadakimasu!" I said. I was about to take a bite when I heard, "Naruto, what are you doing?" I froze. "U-Uh… I- I was just kidding Kakashi-sensei!" "Really…" "Y-Yeah!" "Ok." 'WHAT? HE BELIEVED **THAT**?' "Then Naruto, I have a prize for you…" "Really? What is it?" "You get… TO BE **TIED TO THE POST!**" "AWW MANNNN!"

Sakura's POV

I ran, being fuelled by anger because of what Kakashi showed me. I hated genjutsus, although I was an expert at dispelling them, I unveiled the easy ones. Ones like these, I take a little longer due to what I see in those visions. I came to an empty field, but saw something embedded in the ground.

I walked over to it and stared at it. It was black and had hair that stuck up in odd angles… 'Wait a minute… Is that Sasuke..? IT IS! HAHAHAH! HE GOT **DRAGGED INTO THE GROUND**!'

Keeping a calm composure, I walked around his head and crouched in front of him. I said, "Hey! How's the weather down there?" He growled and looked away from me. "Heehee. I'll just take that as a "'I need help, but I have too much pride to admit it.'" He glared at me.

I stood up and focused my chakra into my hand. I've never done this before, but I read about it in my book. It said that you can make your taijutsu attacks stronger if you pumped chakra into it, therefore creating more damage. "CHA!" I hollered and punched the ground.

The ground rumbled and shook. It cracked around Sasuke's head. I grabbed his shirt and stomped on the ground, enhanced with chakra. I pulled him out and set him on the now rocky terrain. "There you go. Now, do you know where Kakashi-sensei went?" I asked.

"Hn." I groaned. "Really useful, Sasuke. I'll find him by myself."

"Hn. Wait." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Could I have that energy bar?"

"You ask now of all times?"

"Yeah." I was about to respond when the timer rang for noon.

'Great. We wasted time.' I thought.


	5. Chapter 7

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 7: The Shining Light} ~

Normal POV

Sasuke and Sakura walked back to the training grounds to find Naruto tied to the stump. Kakashi looked at all of them with a reprimanding eye. "You all failed to see the point of this exercise. Sakura, you managed to grasp the concept without realizing it." "R-Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Why do you think that we divide people into a three person squad?" When they all had blank faces, Kakashi said, "It's because of teamwork!" "You mean like helping each other out?" Naruto asked. "Yes. Naruto, who do you think helped you escape when you were facing me?"

***Flashback***

_'Oh no, Naruto's in trouble. What should I do... I've got it!' She reached into her pouch and pulled out a smoke bomb. Sakura threw it behind Kakashi, giving Naruto time to escape and leaving Kakashi in a daze._

***End Flashback***

"So… it was you Sakura-chan who threw that smoke bomb?" Sakura nodded. Kakashi also said, "Sasuke, who was the one who helped you out of my jutsu?"

"Hn. Sakura." Sasuke responded. "Exactly. Sakura was the one who helped both of you, when you never even considered helping each other." Kakashi said and sighed.

"Listen, I'm going to tie you both to the stumps, Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura, if you feed one of them, that person will be on your team, while the other one will be dropped from the program permanently." All three ninja's widened their eyes at Kakashi's words.

But before either one could protest, Sasuke and Naruto were tied to the post. Seeing his job done, Kakashi disappeared, leaving Sakura speechless with two befuddled teammates, a desperate situation and a difficult choice.

'W-What do I do?' Sakura frantically thought.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I looked at Sakura-chan and then Sasuke. 'If she's one of Sasuke's fangirls, then she'll choose him instead of me… but why did she become my friend? Probably she was just pretending to be...' I watched Sakura hesitantly.

Sasuke's POV

I stared at Sakura and glanced at Naruto. 'She's Naruto's friend. She'll probably choose him instead of me.' Although, deep inside, I was a little angry that she would choose Naruto, a loser rather than me, the Uchiha prodigy.

Normal POV

'I've made my decision.' Sakura thought. "Sasuke, Naruto, where are your lunchboxes?" Sakura asked. "Hn. It's over by my bag." Sasuke said. "Same. But uh, Sakura-chan what are you going to do?" Naruto queried as Sakura walked over to their bags. Sakura didn't answer, but got their lunches and set them on the ground. She made hand signs and said, "Kage Bunshin!"

A clone appeared next to her, then picked up Naruto's lunch. The real Sakura plucked Sasuke's lunch off the ground as they both walked towards the two boys. "I'm going to feed you both at the same time." Sakura said.

They both stopped in front of the boys. She looked at her clone. "Okay."

"3..." They both got rice in their spoons.

"2…" The boys opened their mouths.

"1!" Both Sakuras fed the boys.

Abruptly, Kakashi appeared without hesitation when Sakura fed the boys. Thunder clouds rolled in and lightning flashed. **"YOUUU! YOU FED THEM WHEN YOU WERE TOLD NOT TO!"** Sakura's clone disappeared and Sakura said, "We're a team, Kakashi-sensei. If they go down, I'll go down with them."

"Is that so?" Kakashi questioned. When Sasuke and Naruto nodded, Kakashi revealed the sun and gave them a thumbs up. "Congratulations! You pass!"

**"WHATTTT?"** They exclaimed. "The whole point of this exercise was teamwork, you see. Those in the ninja world who break the rules are scum, that's true. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi said as he untied the boys and invited them to eat at Ichiraku's.


	6. Chapter 8

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 8: No More Patience} ~

Normal POV

After that fateful day, Team 7 had a list of D-Rank missions to complete. Some were weeding a citizen's garden, walking people's dogs and especially finding lost pets. Today, Team 7 had to find the lost cat, Tora.

"This is Sasuke, arrived at Point B." "This is Sakura, arrived at Point C." "This is Naruto, arrived at Point A." "You're slow, Naruto." Kakashi remarked through the transmitter. "Okay, Team 7… Hmm? The target has moved. After it!" "Okay, he's there, dattebayo." Naruto said as Tora jumped into the bushes. "What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked. "Five meters. I'm ready to go." Naruto answered.

"I am, too." Sasuke added. "Me, too." Sakura said. "Ok…Go!" Naruto caught Tora, who then proceeded to scratch Naruto on the face. Sakura helped him by holding and stroking Tora by his ears. "Does the target have a ribbon on its right ear?" Kakashi inquired. "Affirmative, it's Tora." Sasuke responded.

"**OHH TORA, I WAS SO WORRIED!**" Lady Shijimi exclaimed. "Ha! That cat's getting what he deserves." Naruto said. "No wonder it ran away…" Sakura said. "Now then, Team 7's next mission is grocery shopping in the neighbouring town, babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy, helping dig up potatoes at…"

"NO! No thanks to all of those! I want to do a more exciting mission! Choose something else!" Naruto said. 'He's right for once. These missions are something that even Academy kids can do.' Sasuke thought. 'I agree with Naruto, but does he have to ask like that?' Sakura considered.

"IDIOT! You're still a genin! Everyone needs to start at the basics and work their way up!" Iruka scolded. "But, but…! We've only been doing dumb missions lately! I want a challenging mission-AH!" Naruto was cut off as Kakashi bonked him on his head.

"Naruto! It looks like I have to explain what missions are again to you. Look, a lot of people come here every day. They request things from picking vegetables to assassinations. They are separated into ranks A, B, C and D according to difficulty. You've all just become genins recently, so D rank missions are the best for yo-Hmm?"

"I had tonkotsu ramen yesterday, so I'm going to eat miso ramen today." Naruto rambled. "LISTEN!" the Hokage shouted. "Uh, I'm sorry." Kakashi apologized. "It's not fair! You're always lecturing me like I'm still a kid who plays pranks. Well I'm not!"

Iruka thought, 'He was only able to express himself through pranks…' then smiled.

The Hokage chuckled. "Alright, I understand. I'll give you a C rank mission."

* * *

Normal POV

Everybody looked up at this. "It's to escort a certain person." The Hokage said. "Really? Who? Who? Is it a princess or a feudal lord?" Naruto eagerly asked. "Calm down. I'll introduce him now. Come in, please." The door opened and the first thing seen was a bottle of sake. 'This can't be good.' Sakura speculated.

"Huh? They're all just kids!" a young tanned man with spiky dark grey hair exclaimed. He was tall in height, but had a round stomach. He wore circular glasses and carried a pack on his back. "And what's with the short person with the idiotic look on his face?" he asked. "Ha, who's the short person with the idiotic look on their face?" Naruto interrogated.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and then walked closer to Naruto, straightening up to their full height. Sasuke was the tallest, then Sakura and finally Naruto and by a couple of inches as well.

"GRRR!" Naruto growled, ready to charge at their escort. "Naruto! You can't kill the client!" Kakashi reprimanded, holding him back by his jumpsuit. "Please introduce yourself." The Hokage stated.

"I am the building bridge expert, Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours, while I complete the bridge."

**Meanwhile, a fast moving figure emerged from the forest; it traveling at such a high speed that even a trained ninja could not even compare.**

"YOSH! Let's go!" Naruto declared. Sakura giggled at her friend's antics, then asked, "Naruto, why are you so excited?" "It's because I've never gone outside the village before, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shot back. "Hey, will this kid really be capable of this mission?" Tazuna questioned. Kakashi chuckled and responded, saying "I'm a jounin, there's no need to worry."

Naruto fumed then said, "I'll show you! Don't underestimate me! I'm a great ninja! I'll become the Hokage!" "Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? I don't think that you can become the Hokage." Tazuna mocked.

"SHUT UP! I'm willing to go through anything to become the Hokage!" Naruto shouted. "Even if you do become the Hokage, I still won't acknowledge you."

As Kakashi held Naruto back from his collar, two figures watched the scene from a nearby tree.

Normal POV

"Hey, Tazuna? You're from the Land of Waves, right?" Sakura stated. "Yes, what about it?" "Kakashi-sensei, are there ninjas from that country as well?" Sakura asked. "No, there aren't any ninjas from the Land of Waves. Cultures and customs may be different, hidden villages and ninjas do exist. A hidden village's existence is equivalent to a country's military power.

It all depends on how well they maintain their relationship with neighbouring countries. The five ninja villages each have a leader to rule and protect them, such as the Hokage." "Wow! So the Hokage must be really strong, right?"

'Is that old geezer really as great as they say he is? It sounds fishy...' Sakura inwardly doubted. 'It has to be a lie...' Naruto thought. "Hey." Sakura and Naruto froze. "You all just doubted the Hokage, didn't you?" Kakashi accused.

Sakura and Naruto shook their heads, denying his accusation. "Hehe. Don't worry; we won't have any ninja battles in a C ranked mission." Kakashi said. Sasuke, hearing this, looked at Tazuna and found that he had a bead of sweat running down his face. 'Something's a little off…' he thought.

They crossed a bridge with Naruto in the lead, Sasuke and Sakura walking side by side and Kakashi in the back with Tazuna. They came across a puddle, none noticing any strange except for Kakashi, who spared a glance at it. After they walked past the puddle, it rippled, then a head emerged from the water, then its whole body, surrounded by a cloud of light mist.

One ninja threw its partner towards Kakashi, who looked back. A chain gauntlet wrapped itself around Kakashi, engulfing it. "First one." One of them stated, as they both tugged at the chains, tightening around Kakashi. His right eye widened as his body was shredded like pieces of meat, falling in clumps to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted and then froze because the two ninjas appeared behind him. Their eyes narrowed in amusement then whispered, "Second one."

Naruto looked behind him as they readied their chains to bind him. Sasuke jumped up and readied a shuriken and a kunai knife. He threw the shuriken, pinning the chain to a tree, then threw the knife to secure it.

'It won't come out!' thought one of the brothers as Sasuke landed on their arms. He grabbed them and then kicked them in the face. The chain snapped, as the demon brothers' rushed to attack Naruto and Tazuna.

'He's coming.' Tazuna worriedly thought.

* * *

Sakura's POV

'I have to protect Tazuna!' I thought as I grabbed a kunai and stood protectively in front of Tazuna. "Stay back Tazuna!" as the demon brother was about to strike. Sasuke looked at me, sensing fear in my voice. He teleported in front of me, arms protectively wide as if he was going to take the blow.

'S-Sasuke…' I thought.

Said person got ready to block or defend from the attack. The claw shot towards us in slow motion, but something caught him in a headlock. "AGH!" the demon brother echoed. It was Kakashi! "Yo." He said, as though he didn't get chopped into pieces. 'Kakashi-sensei! He's alive!' I thought with relief. 'Hn. What a showoff.' Sasuke thought. Naruto looked in amazement, then said, "Then, that was…" he turned to see where Kakashi 'died'. 'Kakashi-sensei used the replacement technique.' Naruto realized.

"Naruto, sorry for not helping out right away. I got you hurt. I didn't think that you wouldn't be able to move." Kakashi said. 'I'm saved.' Tazuna sighed. "Anyway, Sasuke, good job. Sakura, you too." Kakashi praised. Naruto horridly thought, 'I… couldn't do anything. But Sasuke was in his first real battle…' "Naruto, there's poison on these guys' nails. We need to remove it immediately. Open up your wound and leech out the infected blood. But don't move too much or the poison will spread throughout your body."

"Oh and Tazuna-san, I need to talk with you." Kakashi finished.

Kakashi tied the two ninjas to a tree and observed them. "These ninjas are Chuunin-class from the Hidden Village of Mist. They're known to keep fighting no matter what the cost. Plus, your disguise was poor. I mean a puddle? On a sunny day?" Kakashi said. "Wait, why did you let the kids fight if you knew?" Tazuna asked. "I wanted to know who they were after." Kakashi said.

'What does he mean?' thought Naruto. "I wanted to see if they were after you, or someone from our ninja group. We weren't informed of you being targeted by other ninja. Your request was protection from robbers and gangs. This is a mission that's above B-rank.

Our job was to help and support you while you completed the bridge. A B-ranked mission would've been more expensive if we were warned of facing ninja." "You figured it out." Tazuna said. "You can leave now and treat your student." Naruto got angry and pierced his wound with a kunai knife. "NO! I promise on this wound that I will never run away and protect this old man! The mission is still on!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Ok.. so that was the end of the chapter. I am currently writing the 12th chapter. I thank you guys for following me on my very first story! At first this was just a story to keep me writing and not bored over the summer. Till my sister said to post it here. Oh this is a heads up for the future chapters. Sasuke might be a tad OOC. No, it's not that I can't portray his character well. It's for... specific reasons. Ah, don't worry about it. You'll see soon. Oh and should I do the Naruto series and the Shippuden? Answer in the reviews! See you the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 9

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 9: Arrival} ~

Normal POV

"Naruto, it's nice that you took out the poison so spiritedly, but you're going to die if any more blood flows out." Kakashi calmly stated. Naruto had sweat bullets streaming down his face as he stared at his hand. Kakashi came to his side and whispered, "Seriously, it's not good if you don't stop it right away." Naruto panicked and screamed, **"NONONONONONONOO!"**

Sakura walked over to him and said, "Naruto, let me see your hand." Naruto showed her and was about to heal it when the wound slowly closed itself up. 'Eh? What was that…?' Sakura questioned. "E-Eh... S-Sakura-chan…" Sakura looked at Naruto, "Hmm?" "Am I going to be okay? You have a serious expression on your face." Naruto asked, still scared for his life.

"Yes. You're going to be fine." Sakura answered, bandaging his wound. 'But what was that…?'

**Somewhere deep within a forest, in a small hut…**

"They failed?" a short man with brown hair and small circular glasses shouted, outraged. "I spent so much money on you people because I heard that you were skilled ninja!" he exclaimed. "Ergh, Shut up…" A man with spiky black hair and pale skin said. "I'll kill them with my sword." "Alright, but you better not fail this time…" the short man said and then left them.

**Meanwhile...**

Team 7 and Tazuna were on a boat on their way to Tazuna's house. "This mist is really thick… I can't see anything…" Sakura remarked. "We should be able to see the bridge soon. If we move along the side, we'll be at the Country of the Wave." They all strained their eyes to see through the thick fog. "Wow! It's huge!" Naruto shouted as he saw the bridge.

"H-Hey! Be quiet! We're using the boat to hide in the mist. That's why I cut the engine off. If we get caught, we'll be in trouble." Naruto covered his mouth with his hands. "Tazuna… who are after you and why? Otherwise, we can call this mission off when we get to the shore." Kakashi stated. Everybody looked at Tazuna in anticipation.

"Looks like I'll have to tell you my story. You see, Gato is after my life." "Eh Gato, of Gato Company?" Kakashi said. "Yes. He secretly deals drugs and takes over countries using ninja gangs." Tazuna retorted. "He came a year ago and took control over everything. But… he's afraid of the bridge being completed."

* * *

Normal POV

"I see… So since you're the bridge builder, you've become an obstacle to him." Sakura commented. "Then those ninjas were sent by Gato." Sasuke observed. "But he uses ninjas. Why did you hide that fact from us?" Kakashi asked. "The Country of Waves is very poor country. Even our noblemen do not have much money, neither do we. We couldn't afford the money for a B ranked mission or above. If you quit your mission after I land, I'll be killed for sure. But it's nothing to worry about...Only my cute grandson will cry."

Sakura and Naruto's expressions twitched in annoyance at this. "And my daughter will hold a grudge against Konoha ninja and live a lonely life." Everybody groaned a little at this and Kakashi scratched his forehead at this, but said, "I guess it can't be helped. We'll continue escorting you." "That's good to hear." But inwardly, he congratulated himself by saying, 'I won.'

They arrived at the pier and got out of the boat. While they were walking, Kakashi rationalized, 'If ninjas are to attack, they'll send Jounin levelled ones instead of Chuunin level ninjas. Oh dear.' Naruto rushed forward, throwing a kunai at a nearby bush and exclaimed, "There!" Tazuna, Kakashi and Sakura held their breaths. "Ah, it was just a mouse." Naruto said. "Naruto! Don't go throwing your kunai aimlessly!" Kakashi scolded. "Naruto, you're my friend, but just don't go scaring people whenever you feel like it!" Sakura cried out. **"YOU BRAT, DON'T GO SCARING ME LIKE THAT!"** Tazuna shouted.

"There's someone there! No, is he there?" Naruto surveyed the area. Kakashi looked at a bush. "There!" Naruto asserted, throwing the kunai at the bush. "I said stop!" Sakura called out, giving him a punch on his head. Naruto held his head in pain. "But I really did sense someone there!" Kakashi looked behind the bush. It was a rabbit with tears flowing because of the kunai that was centimeters away from its head. "Naruto! It was a rabbit!" Sakura scolded. "AH! Rabbit!" Naruto burst, running to cradle the animal and say sorry to it.

'That's a snow rabbit. But the colour of its fur suggests that it was raised inside.' Kakashi perceived. Up in a tree, a figure crouched observing the scene. 'So one has already appeared.' Kakashi thought looking at the tree. The figure smirked then jumped off the branch, throwing his sword towards them. "DUCK!" Kakashi yelled.

* * *

Sakura's POV

We all ducked in time for the flying sword became lodged into a tree and a figure stood on the handle. He was tall, muscular and had gray pale skin. He wore bandages covering the bottom of his face. 'Isn't he…' I thought, but couldn't remember his name. I looked at everyone to see if they were alright and unharmed. Naruto was shaking, probably out of excitement to boast. Sasuke had a mask of indifference and Tazuna looked scared. Kakashi stepped forward and said, "Aren't you Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Village of the Hidden Mist?" So that's who he is.

Naruto's POV

'Exiled? Ah, who cares, I need to… on your mark, get set and go!' I rushed forward, ready to face the ninja when Kakashi put his arm out, signalling me to stop. He said, "You're in the way. Stay back everyone." "What? Why?" I shouted. "This guy is too advanced for your level. If he's our enemy, I can't win like this." Kakashi explained while lifting his headband. "You're Kakashi, the Sharingan user." Sasuke who gaped, then looked at Kakashi. "Sorry, but you have to hand over the old man." The man, named Zabuza said. 'What? What's Sharingan?' I wondered.

Normal POV

"Everyone, form the swastika formation and protect Tazuna." Kakashi instructed. "Don't interfere with the battle." He said. 'W-What's with his eye?' Naruto wondered. "Aw, I'm honoured to see the Sharingan that I've heard about." Zabuza claimed. "You guys keep saying Sharingan, but what is it?" Naruto asked. "Sharingan… the eye creates it and it's the power that the pupil generates. Only those with eye techniques are rumoured to have powers that can see through all genjutsu, taijutsu and ninjutsu, and cancel their effects. But that's not all the Sharingan possesses."

"That's right. The scary part is that the Sharingan can understand how a technique works and then copy it." He finished. Mist slowly started forming. "Kakashi, the man who copied more than a thousand techniques." Zabuza stated. 'Sensei was that great of a ninja?' Sakura thought.

'Wait… I don't get it. Sharingan is a trait that appears in few people of the Uchiha clan. Could he be…?' Sasuke frantically thought.

"Enough talk. I've got to kill that old guy." Zabuza said.

All three genin surrounded Tazuna in a formation with a kunai armed. "But it seems like I'll have to kill you first, Kakashi." Zabuza observed. He dislodged his sword from the tree and disappeared, only to appear on top of the river.

Kakashi looked around, trying to sense Zabuza after he released the heavy mist. He focused his chakra and released an intense thirst for blood. One could see chakra radiating off him, giving the atmosphere a heavy dose of suspense.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

'H-He has murderous intent… If I even breathe or blink, I'll get killed. I'll lose my mind at this rate! I'd rather kill myself to escape this!' I frantically thought as I clenched my kunai. "Sasuke. I won't let my comrades die on my watch," Kakashi said to calm me and maybe even himself.

Normal POV

"I wouldn't be too sure of that…" a voice whispered, appearing in the middle of the formation. Kakashi turned around to look at him in the eye with his Sharingan. Zabuza swung and Kakashi took action.

He managed to teleport in time to divert Zabuza's blade and slice his side.

"AHHHH!" Zabuza shouted. Kakashi looked down at his kunai and saw that Zabuza's blood was water...? "Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi looked behind him and saw Zabuza wielding his sword. "Die!" Zabuza clamored as he sliced through Kakashi's torso. He smirked at the sight of blood slicing through the air but was shocked when he realized it was water.

'The water clone technique... Did he...?' Zabuza inspected. He felt the sharp tip of a kunai as it was placed on his throat. "Don't move." Kakashi said. Everybody looked on with astonished faces.

"This is the end." Kakashi stated. "Cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

Zabuza chuckled. "Is this really the end? You don't understand, you can't defeat me with your little imitation tricks. But I'll admit… you're pretty good."

"You copied my water clone technique when you said to that boy, "I won't let my comrades die on my watch." You diverted my attention to the clone while you hid in the mist. However..."

The Zabuza in front of him dispersed into water. "I'm not going down that easy." Zabuza whispered. Kakashi ducked as he swung his sword. It embedded itself in the ground because of the weight.

The demon switched his hands and pushed himself off his sword, kicking Kakashi. 'Now..!' Zabuza thought. He rushed towards Kakashi but abruptly stopped seeing that he laid a trap. ''How stupid..'' Zabuza reasoned.

'Kakashi-sensei... was kicked away?' Sakura thought with fear. "His taijutsu skills are really good." Sasuke remarked. Kakashi resurfaced and observed, "The water's really heavy..." Zabuza teleported behind him and said, "Idiot." while making hand signs. "Water Prison Technique."

'I thought I could use the water as an escape route. That was a big mistake on my part.' Kakashi scolded inwardly. "You got tricked. This is a prison that you can't escape from." Zabuza chuckled. "I'll finish you later. Right now, I need to get rid of them." He focused his chakra and made a clone.

* * *

"You three call yourselves' ninja, but you aren't. You haven't been wavering between life and death. To call yourselves' ninja, you have to make into my bingo book." He used the mist to disappear.

'He disappeared.' Naruto thought then gasped for breath as Zabuza kicked him in the face. His headband fell off with the force as Zabuza stepped on it.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi shouted, his voice muffled by the prison, "Everyone! Get Tazuna and run! You can't win! He can't move as long as he had me within the prison and his water clone can't move that far! Run!"

Sasuke's POV

'Run? You've got to be kidding. Even if we escape, he'll get to us sooner since you're trapped and we'll be killed. It's impossible to block his attacks.' "We've got to do it!"

I ran towards him, throwing shruiken at him. Zabuza deflected them with his sword as I jumped into the air. 'This is the spot!' I thought. He caught my throat in his hand and started to choke me. My reflex kicked in as my hands tried to pry his hands off. He threw me on the ground as I heard Sakura call out.

Naruto's POV

'Sasuke got... This is a jounin... a real ninja. We'll get killed with no hesitation!' I fearfully thought. As I turned to flee, my left hand pulsed with pain. Then I remembered the promise I made.

***Flashback***

"_I promise by this pain in my left hand that I'm never going to need help from someone else. I'm never going to be scared and back away from things without trying it first."_

_"Sensei, can I please put on your Konoha headband?" I pleaded to Iruka-sensei. "Sorry Naruto, but this is proof that you've graduated school and that you're a real ninja." Iruka replied._

_"Naruto, I want to give you something." Iruka-sensei said._

_"It's because you three are just kids that don't even deserve to be called ninjas." Kakashi scolded. "Congratulations! You pass!" Kakashi exclaimed. _

_"I'm going to surpass the Hokage so people will recognize me." I confidently said._

***End Flashback***

'I vowed that I wouldn't run away anymore! ' I rushed forward despite Kakashi's warning. "Naruto! Wait!" Sakura called out.

Zabuza punched me and I slid on the ground back to my squad mates. I got up from the ground slowly as I revealed what I held in my hand. 'H-He went to get his forehead protector..?' Sakura inspected.

"Hey... no brows... Put this in your little book. The future Hokage of Konoha... the name... is Uzumaki Naruto!" I said as I tightened my headband across my forehead.

Normal POV

'Naruto...' Kakashi proudly thought.

'This kid... he looked dense and unreliable, but now...' Tazuna thought.

"Sasuke, Sakura, lend me your ear for a second." Naruto stated.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said as Sakura looked at Naruto.

"I have a plan." Naruto replied. "I can't believe that you want to use teamwork." Sasuke said. "There's a first time for everything." Sakura retorted.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted.


	8. Chapter 10

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 10: New Knowledge} ~

Normal POV

"You're confident, but can you really defeat me?" Zabuza questioned. "RUN! Our mission is to protect Tazuna!" Kakashi shouted. "Old man..." Naruto stated. "I started all of this, so... please fight as much as you want." Tazuna said. "Hn. That's how it is." Sasuke said. "Are you ready?" Naruto said. "Still pretending? When I was your age, my hands were already soaked in crimson." Zabuza said. Everyone gasped. "Demon Zabuza..." Kakashi whispered. "Some time ago, the Village of the Mist was known as the Village of the Bloody Mist... There was a final test that you had to do in order to become a ninja." Kakashi narrated.

"What was this "final test"?" Naruto questioned. Zabuza evilly chuckled then said, "Students had to kill each other." 'How horrible...' Sakura shuddered. "Ten years ago, they had to go through a reformation." "Why? Why did they have a reformation?" Sakura questioned as she stared at Zabuza. "A small boy who hadn't even gained the right to be a ninja... killed more than 100 students without hesitation." Kakashi finished. "That was fun." Zabuza remarked as he stared at everyone with bloodlust.

Zabuza pushed Sasuke onto the ground and elbow slammed on his stomach, making him hack blood then stepped on him like he was a bug. Sakura heard the distinct crack of two ribs and winced. Kakashi began to shake with rage within the prison. "Kuso!" Naruto shouted, making a handsign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" "Ah, Kage Bunshin? And there are quite a few..." Zabuza remarked. All the clones readied a kunai and hollered, "Here we go!"

They jumped into the air, kunais poised to strike. Zabuza used to his sword to block, then swung all the clones off of him. As Naruto slid across the ground, he ransacked his bag thinking, 'This is the only way!' He pulled out a weapon and threw it to Sasuke. Sasuke caught it and thought, 'I see Naruto. So that's what you were thinking. That's pretty good coming from you." The weapon evened out its blades and became a Fuuma shruiken. 'I see. So that's where my move is.' Sakura calculated.

"A shruiken won't work on me." Zabuza said. Sasuke paid no mind to him and transported mid-air, throwing the deadly weapon towards him. The clone prepared to dodge or redirect the blade when it whizzed past him, going towards the real Zabuza. "I see. So you're going after the real one this time." He said.

"But it's too easy for me!" He caught the blade, only to see a second one spinning towards him. 'Another shruiken was in the shadow of the first one?' Zabuza thought. With both his arms immobile, the shruiken was headed for him directly. Zabuza narrowed his eyes and then jumped above the weapon.

'Still too easy.' the demon thought with pride.

'I'd better get ready.' Sakura concluded. Sasuke smirked and Naruto poofed from the shruiken. "THIS IS THE SPOT!" he shouted, throwing the kunai towards Zabuza with accuracy. Zabuza saw the kunai heading towards his eye, threatening to blind him.

He let go of the water prison to dodge the kunai. The kunai fell short, hitting the ground. "Sakura, NOW!" Sasuke shouted. "Right!" Sakura replied. She ran towards the clone, determination set in her jade orbs.

With a chakra filled fist, she skidded to a stop and punched the ground. The terrain shook and the Zabuza clone wobbled, trying to steady itself. But then, the ground began to split and rocks were uplifted. The clone lost his balance and fell on the rocky ground, dispersing into water. Sakura saw that the ground around her began to yield and she back flipped back next to Sasuke.

"Sakura. Don't let your guard down." Sasuke reminded. "What, no "Nice job, Sakura!"?" Sakura reprimanded. "Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Sakura's POV

'URGHHH! To think that I was actually going to thank him for protecting me when those demon brothers attacked!' I inwardly growled. I looked over at the battle ahead of me and saw that Zabuza was going to throw the shruiken at Naruto, but was stopped by Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto, your plan was impressive. You've all grown." Kakashi praised. Naruto laughed then said, "I used the replication technique to hide that I transformed.

***Flashback***

_"Kuso!" Naruto shouted, making a handsign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

_"Ah, Kage Bunshin? And there are quite a few..." Zabuza remarked._

_All the clones readied a kunai and hollered, "Here we go!" _

_They jumped into the air, kunai poised to strike._

_Zabuza used to his sword to block, then swung all the clones off of him._

_I left one of my clones and transformed. Then my clone threw me, now a Fuuma shruiken to Sasuke. He recognized it was me and used his own shuriken to do the shadow shruiken technique. I hid in the shadow and went straight for Zabuza. But I knew that I couldn't win by just that. So if I broke through the prison, maybe things would switch around. Sakura knew that the kunai would fall short, so she took that as her cue to destroy the clone with her super strength._

***End Flashback***

* * *

"And it worked!" Naruto joyfully exclaimed.

"I lost myself for a moment and cancelled the technique." Zabuza reasoned. "No. You didn't cancel it... You were forced to." Kakashi corrected. Zabuza glared at him. "I won't fall for the same trick again." Kakashi stated. "Heh." Zabuza chuckled and then closed the shruiken to put more weight on Kakashi's hand. "Ungh!" Kakashi groaned. He then repelled the weapon, sending it far away. They both jumped back far away from each other. The missing nin then weaved a single hand sign. Kakashi's eye widened as he recognized the jutsu.

'The Sharingan!' Sasuke thought. Zabuza landed on the water and began weaving hand signs while starting a chant. Kakashi settled on the water a second later and began weaving the same hand signs and whispering the same chant.

The wind began to pick up as they both finished simultaneously. The water swayed side to side, forming two water creatures. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" they both said. The dragons intertwined together racing to the top. Then they both attacked, colliding with each other.

"Ah! W-Whoa!" Naruto gasped as he swayed towards an incoming wave. The dragons intertwined again, Kakashi's dragon biting Zabuza's on its neck, exploding it into streams of water. 'So many handsigns and he nailed them all instantly.' Sasuke thought with amazement. Naruto resurfaced and looked at the battle under the streams of water.

Kakashi was holding on his own as he clashed with Zabuza's sword. 'Something's not right…' Zabuza pondered.

***Flashback***

_Zabuza landed on the water and began weaving hand signs while starting a chant. Kakashi settled on the water a second later and began weaving the same hand signs and whispering the same chant._

_The Sharingan can comprehend and copy the enemy's technique. However…_

_The wind began to pick up as they both finished simultaneously. The water swayed side to side, forming two water creatures. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" they both said. The dragons intertwined together racing to the top. Then they both attacked, colliding with each other._

***End Flashback***

'Both jutsu occurred simultaneously. Could he…?' Zabuza wondered.

A figure stepped out from behind a tree, observing the battle. The wind blew a slight breeze, making the figure's robes flow with the wind.

The clash continued and then both jounin jumped away from each other.

* * *

Ok, this is the 10th chapter. So, I noticed that I'm not really getting a lot of reviews... Reasons why? It would really help. :D Thanks and keep reading!


	9. Chapter 11

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 11: Annihilation} ~

Sakura's POV

Both jounin ran around, switching positions with each other. Zabuza stopped and formed a seal while raising his left arm in the air. Kakashi copied his exact position. "He's moving exactly like him with perfect timing!" Tazuna exclaimed. "What's going on, Sasuke?" I asked, but Sasuke didn't answer.

Zabuza's POV

'This guy… my moves are being perfectly…' I put my arm down. "predicted by him." Kakashi said. 'What? Did he read what I was going to say in my mind?' Zabuza pondered. 'Damn... he has..' "such unnerving eyes, right?" Kakashi finished. "Heh. All you're doing is just copying. Nothing new." I retorted. "You can't beat me, you monkey!" the silver-haired jounin and I said.

"I'll make sure you'll never open that copycat mouth of yours ever again!" I promised. I made hand signs and was about to execute my jutsu when I looked behind Kakashi and saw a figure appear. 'That's…' I looked on. 'Me?' I wondered. 'No, it can't be. Is he using a genjutsu?' I contemplated.

Normal POV

"Water Style: Grand Waterfall!" Kakashi stated. "Wha-WHAT?" Zabuza screamed as he was hit by the jutsu. 'I tried to initiate the jutsu, but I couldn't keep up with his techniques!' Zabuza thought. The jutsu was so intense that it broke of branches of trees and caused waves that left Naruto gulping for air. The waves crashed on the shore and Naruto grabbed a branch for safety. The waterfall hit a tree and Zabuza washed upon it, doubling over to breathe and from exhaustion.

Four kunais whipped through the air, stabbing Zabuza in his arms and legs. Kakashi crouched on a tree branch and said, "This is the end." The water retreated back into the river leaving broken branches of trees in its wake. "Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked. "Yeah. You're going to die." Kakashi responded.

But before he could strike the final blow, two senbon cut through the air and were embedded in Zabuza's neck. Everyone gasped, seeing the quick death. Kakashi looked where it came from and saw a figure standing on a branch as Zabuza's body fell to the cold, damp ground. "It's true. He did die." The figure remarked. Everyone looked at the mysterious person while Naruto stepped onto the land. He looked at the person then diverted his gaze to Zabuza's body on the ground. Kakashi jumped down next to him as everybody awaited the news.

Kakashi's POV

'So much pressure on me… Then again, this guy is a missing nin and almost _**tried to murder **_all of us.' I thought and placed my fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse. "He really is dead." I stated and then looked at the figure. It bowed, saying, "Thank you very much. I've been hunting Zabuza for quite a while." "You're a hunter-nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist." Sakura stated.

Sakura's POV

The figure turned towards me. "Yes. You're very well informed." Naruto rushed towards us. "A hunter-nin?" Naruto said, looking forward to another fight. "Here. I'll remind what hunter-nin do. They assassinate exiled ninja who go against their village. They do it to preserve the secrets of their village. You really need to know things more Naruto." He laughed sheepishly then turned his attention to the ninja. "Yes. I'm part of the unit that hunt exiled ninja."

Naruto's POV

I ran forward, looking at Zabuza's body to the ninja in the tree. Something raged inside me when I saw his height and heard his voice. He couldn't be any older than me! "Who the hell are you? Who are you?" I bellowed. "Calm down Naruto, he's not our enemy." Kakashi calmly said. "That's not what I'm asking! Zabuza was killed by a kid no different from me! We look like amateurs! I can't accept or believe that!" I shouted. "I can understand how you can't believe it. But this is real. There are people younger than you but are stronger than me." Kakashi spoke and ruffled my hair.

Normal POV

The hunter-nin vanished and reappeared next to Zabuza's body, picking him up by his shoulders. "You battle ends here for now. I must go and dispose of this corpse. Please excuse me." The person disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. "Damn it!" Naruto screamed, punching the ground. Kakashi caught his arm before he threw another punch. "If you don't like it, make up for it next time."

"Ok! Our mission isn't done yet! We need to get Tazuna to his house." Kakashi reminded. "Ah, yes! Sorry about that everyone! You can rest at my place!" Tazuna promised. "All right! Let's go!" Kakashi ordered. He took a few steps forward, then stiffened like a statue and fell to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura rushed to him, medical instincts kicking in. She lifted his headband to see the Sharingan and checked it. "He'll be fine. He collapsed due to exhaustion from using his Sharingan too much. Sasuke, Naruto, can you carry him to Tazuna's house?" They agreed and made their journey to the bridge builder's house.


	10. Chapter 12

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 12: Training} ~

Kakashi's POV

I woke up seeing a white ceiling and thought, 'Am I in the hospital? If I am, I need to get out of here before they try to remove my mask.' "Are you ok?" a young woman walked in wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt and a knee-length blue skirt. "Nope. I'll barely be able to move for at least a week." I responded, trying to sit up. "Then you shouldn't be moving around then." She reprimanded, unintentionally sounding like a nurse. "Okay." I replied and lied back down.

Normal POV

Team 7 walked in to see Kakashi awake. "Hey! Sensei's up!" Naruto said. "You overused your Sharingan. It's amazing, but it puts a lot of strain on your body. I healed your eyes, but it took a while and a lot of my chakra reserves." Sakura informed. "Thank you." Kakashi answered. "But you defeated a powerful ninja, so we'll be okay for a while." Tazuna rejoiced.

**Meanwhile, in a secluded area….**

The hunter-nin took out a tool and said, "I have to cut the cloth and then make him cough up the blood first… and proceeded when Zabuza caught his wrist and said, "I can do it myself…" "So, you came back to life already." He said. The demon sat up and pulled his mask down. "Geez, you're so rough." He remarked while pulling out the senbon needles. "Please don't take out those so harshly. You'll die for real if you do." He suggested. "How long are you going to wear that mask? Take it off." Zabuza ordered. "Ah, right." He said.

The figure removed his mask, unveiling dark sepia orbs. The person had such feminine features, but was a boy. "You didn't need to attack my neck to put me into a near-death state." Zabuza scolded as he spit out blood onto the ground. "Well, the neck has fewer muscles, so it's easy to attack at. Plus, you won't be able to move for a week...but maybe you'll be able to move soon." The boy informed. "Will you be okay next time?" He asked. "Yeah. Next time… I'll deal with that Sharingan." Zabuza promised.

**Back at Tazuna's house…**

Kakashi's POV

'What's this feeling…? Zabuza died, but it feels like I missed something…' Naruto's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Sensei?" Naruto asked. "Ah right, getting back to what I was saying, those ninja are supposed to eliminate the corpse right on the spot. "And?" Naruto asked. "What did that boy so with Zabuza's body?" I asked the blonde. "We don't know, he transported away with him." Sakura responded. "Right. He could've brought back his head as proof of his elimination." I stated. "His choice of weapon was strange too." Sakura remarked. "They were long needles, senbon, if I'm not mistaken. Wait. Does that mean-" Sasuke asked. "Yes. It's exactly what you're thinking." I added.

Normal POV

"What are you talking about?" Tazuna questioned. "Zabuza is still alive." Naruto and Tazuna screamed, "WHAT?" "B-But you confirmed that he died!" Tazuna stuttered. Kakashi looked at him and said, "It's true that I confirmed it, but he was probably in a near-death state. That boy used senbon, a weapon that has a low fatality rate unless it hits a critical spot. Hunter-nin know a lot of the human body and its weak points, so it should be easy for them to put a person into a near-death state. The goal of that boy was to help him."

"Maybe you're overthinking it!" Zabuza said worriedly. "No, once a ninja feels something ominous, he must prepare for before it's too late. It's a ninja's iron rule. Hmm?" Kakashi looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. 'Seems like he's eager for a rematch.' He smiled behind his mask, though no one could see. "Sensei, how are you going to prepare for this? You can't move for a while, though I could try healing you…" Sakura drifted off hearing Kakashi chuckle. "I'm going to make all of you train." Kakashi said. "You guys' saved me when I had a difficult time. Plus, you're all growing at a remarkably fast pace. Especially you, Naruto." Kakashi looked at Naruto with a smile in his eye. "You've grown the most." Naruto smiled proudly then proclaimed, "You finally realize Kakashi-sensei! This will get interesting!"

"No, it's not." Everybody looked from where the voice came from. A small boy with messy dark chestnut hair and black eyes said. He wore a yellow shirt matched with pine green overalls and a hat with two navy blue stripes to finish. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna questioned as the boy ran to him to receive a hug. "Inari, say hello to the ninjas that escorted grandpa." His mother said. Inari looked at all of them.

Inari's POV

'A blonde idiot, a pinkette and an icecube. The blonde doesn't look strong, I suppose the pinkette and the icecube are by the looks of it. Yet they call themselves ninja?' Inari criticized. "Mom, they don't stand a chance against Gato." I said. "What did you say? Listen, I'm a hero that's going to become the Hokage. I'll kick this Gato guy's butt!" the blond exclaimed. "A hero? That's dumb. There's no such thing as a hero." I lashed out. "W-Wha…!" He got angry and the pinkette held him back by his shoulders as I walked towards the door. "I'm going to watch the ocean." I managed to say.

Naruto's POV

'That brat needs to be taught a thing or two.' I angrily thought as I trudged up the stairs and to his room. I walked, fists clenched to strike when I heard sobs. 'He's crying?' I peeked inside his room to see him hunched over a picture, his body turned towards the ocean view. He held a picture in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. "Dad…" he choked out, then continued to quietly sob. I looked away with a heavy heart.

Normal POV

"We'll now start the training. Ah, but before that, let me just review chakra, the basic ability for a ninja." Kakashi said. "Right now?" Sasuke asked. "I already know about that! Chatra, right?" Naruto stated. "IT'S **CHAKRA**." Kakashi said in an angry tone as Naruto sweatdropped. "Okay, Sakura." Kakashi gestured. "Naruto, I'll explain this to save time." She pulled out a scroll and unrolled it. "Chakra is energy that a ninja uses to execute a technique. That energy is collected by every cell of the body and from spiritual energy, which results from training and experience. These two energies are fused together and make techniques. Finally, one is able to execute the technique by forming a seal." Sakura finished.

"Correct on everything. It seems like Iruka had some excellent students." Kakashi praised. "What's the point of that? You just learn with your body!" Naruto argued. "Exactly. We're able to use techniques anyways." Sasuke added. "Nope. You aren't using your chakra completely." Kakashi chided. "**WHAT?**" Naruto yelled. "It's exactly what Sakura said. You have to mold the chakra, extracting energy from both your body and spirit and then mixing them.

The amount of energy will differ by the technique you wish to use. But if you can't control the balance, the jutsu will be half as effective or not executed at all. In the end, you'll waste energy and create a weakness for not fighting for a period of time." "So, what do I do?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "You must go through rigorous training where you have to put your life on the line." "What do we do?" Sakura asked. "You're going to... climb a tree." All three shouted, **"CLIMB A TREEE?"**

* * *

******That was a long chapter to write. So, a lot of you are asking, "WHEN'S THE ROMANCE GONNA STARTTT?" To that I answer, "IT'S GONNA START SOONNN!" But yeah, it'll start in the next couple of chapters. Maybe a little in chapter 13. LOOL. Don't worry. Keep reviewing and I will see you next chapter! :D **


	11. Chapter 13

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 13: Training} ~

Normal POV

"Yup. But it's not what you think it is." Kakashi informed. "You're going to climb it, but without your hands." "Wha- How do you do that?" Sakura said. "Just watch." Kakashi advised. He focused his chakra and the ground shifted beneath his feet. He slowly limped to the tree and stepped on it. 'Wha-?' Naruto thought. 'EH?' Sakura thought. '..' Sasuke thought. "He's climbing…" Naruto drifted. "..vertically with just his legs." Sakura finished for the blonde. "This is how." Kakashi said, hanging upside down from the tree branch.

"Gather your chakra and make it attached to the tree. The purpose of this training is to accumulate the right amount of chakra in the right location. It is said to for the most difficult place to concentrate chakra is behind the feet. If you can master this, you can learn any technique, in theory that is." He threw three kunai at their feet. "Use the kunai to mark where you can climb up with your ability. Then, try to climb higher than your last mark. Try to run to give yourself a boost and get used to it."

"This training's too easy for me! Since I'm the one who's grown the-" Naruto said. "Okay, just climb the tree." Kakashi interrupted. Grumbling, Naruto focused his chakra to his feet. The terrain shifted slightly due to the chakra of the three ninjas. The blonde ran to the tree, took two steps then fell on his head. Sasuke ran up the tree when the tree cracked under his foot. He slashed the tree, making a mark then backflipped onto the ground. 'It's difficult... the balance has to be perfect, or else you'll get repelled. But if it's too weak, you won't be attached.' He inspected. "Hey, this is pretty easy!" a voice said. Everybody looked up to see Sakura sitting on a tree branch.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. "It seems like Sakura has the most advanced chakra control." Kakashi stated. "Way to go Sakura!" Naruto congratulated. 'Although, it kinda annoys me...' He inwardly thought. 'Hn. Not bad.' Sasuke inwardly complimented, though he would never say it out loud. "Naruto! You wanted to become Hokage, right? Well maybe Sakura will become the Hokage. I guess the Uchiha clan isn't really great, either." Kakashi mocked. "Well Sakura, you can go- Huh?"

Kakashi looked to the branch where Sakura was sitting, but she wasn't there. "Up here, Sensei." He looked on the branch he was hanging upside down from. "I think it's time for payback for what you showed me in that genjutsu." Sasuke and Naruto stopped their glaring contest to see what Sakura planned. "N-Now Sakura that was just to test you." When she narrowed her eyes, Kakashi knew that he was in trouble. "How high up are we, Kakashi?" "A-About 15 feet." He answered. "Mm. I wonder what will happen if I… oh I don't know… **make you lose your balance..?**" Sakura asked.

Kakashi's POV

'I-Is she serious?' I frantically thought. She took out a kunai and looked at it with curiosity. '**OH KAMI SHE IS.'** I had to calm her down before I fell to my death. "S-Sakura, I-I'll make it up to you." Her gaze shifted from the kunai to me. "Oh? And how?" She questioned. "I-I'll clean your house." I stuttered. "Go on." She said. "I-I'll wear anything you want me to while I c-clean." I promised. "Anything?" gazed the pinkette. "Y-Yeah. Anything you want." "Alright. You got yourself a deal." She slipped the kunai back into her pouch. "I'll see you next Sunday, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled then jumped her way to the ground. 'I just made a deal with a twelve year old. **What have I fallen to…**?'

**Somewhere deep in the forest…**

A door opened and Gato, with two bodyguards stepped in. "Even you were defeated? Ninja from the Hidden Mist must really suck." Haku stood abruptly from his chair as the two body guards readied their swords. 'An iai…' he thought. "Wait." Gato commanded walking towards Zabuza. "Don't be a mute. Why don't you speak?" Gato suggested, reaching for the demon. Haku gripped his wrist threatening, "Don't touch him with your filthy hand!" then squeezing it. He squealed saying, "It's going to break!"

The two bodyguards saw that he needed help and readied their weapons. Haku transported in between their swords and crossed them so that they would point at each other's throats. "You shouldn't try anything funny. I'm mad!" Haku yelled as he threw their swords to the floor.

"If you screw up next time, consider yourself gone from here!" Gato threatened. They walked out without another word. "Haku, you didn't need to do that." Zabuza said as his hand grasped the handle of the kunai hidden under the sheets. "I know, but it's still too early to kill Gato. If we cause a ruckus, they'll chase after us again." He advised. "Yeah. You're right." He agreed.

Sakura's POV

I watched as Naruto made it up a few steps, then fell down on his head again. Sasuke made it up pretty high, but not up to the branch yet. 'I'm burned out.' I thought as I panted. Naruto looked at his tree then grumbled. He walked towards me, to my surprise and asked me in a quiet voice, "Hey, can you give me some tips? But don't tell Sasuke, ok?" "S-Sure." I responded.

* * *

**Ok, so this is the 13th chapter. It's not that long, but I hope you you guys enjoyed nonetheless. Don't worry on the romance for now, cause it's gonna crank up the next chapter. LOLOLOLOLOLOL. I can't believe I just wrote that. I sound so corny. :D Keep reviewing guys and see you next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 14

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 14: Timing} ~

Sakura's POV

I watched as the construction of the bridge continued and yawned. "You look bored by yourself. Where are the other two?" Tazuna asked. "They're training." I replied. "What about you?" He queried. "I passed the training on my first try, so he told me to guard you." I responded. "Oh. That's nice." He praised. Another man walked towards Tazuna saying if he could have a word with him.

Tazuna's POV

"What is it, Giichi?" I probed. "I was thinking about it for a long time… Can I quit the bridge building?" "Why all of a sudden?" I barked. "If I get too involved, Gato will come after me too. Everything will lose its meaning. Why not stop building the bridge?" He requested. "I can't do that. This bridge is our bridge. This is for the hope of the people. It's already lunchtime. Why don't we break?" I suggested. "Tazuna!" he shouted. "Giichi, you don't have to come anymore." I answered, walking away.

**At Sunset, with Sasuke and Naruto….**

'DAMN! **WHAT IS WITH THIS THING?**' Naruto bellowed in his mind. He looked at his tree, then Sasuke's. He sent a glare towards his direction, mentally saying, 'I'm not going to lose to you!' which the raven-haired boy returned. They both stood up and ran toward their trees, striving to beat the other.

**In Town….**

Tazuna and Sakura walked into town to buy the groceries for tonight's dinner. They passed people who sat on the streets, holding up signs that said that they'd do any job. 'What's with this place?' Sakura contemplated. "We're here." Tazuna informed. They entered the shop and the shopkeeper said, "Welcome." 'There's barely anything here…' Sakura saw. A man walked behind her and saw her bag. Greed overtook him and he reached for her bag, only to miss and grope her butt.

Sakura stiffened then kicked the guy in the face, screaming **"PERVERTTT!" **as the guy crashed into shelves of carrots. "I was surprised back there." Tazuna commented. 'What's wrong with this place?' Sakura angrily thought. A hand touched her bottom again. "Hey, you…!" Her words cut off as she saw the person was a child. "Please?" plead the child. The child's appearance was messy and unkempt. Sakura reached inside her bag and gave the child 5 ryo pieces, enough to feed 3 people. "Arigato!" exclaimed the child with deep blue eyes. Sakura nodded as the child ran back home, disappearing the crowd of people.

"It's been like that since Gato came here. All the adults have become cowards. That's why we need the bridge right now. It'll bring back courage and spirit in this dead country. If only that bridge is finished, everything will return back to normal." Tazuna clenched his fists. "Tazuna, is it ok for you to walk back home by yourself?" Sakura asked. "Ah. Yeah. It's fine." He answered. "I have to tell my teammates that dinner's going to be ready soon." Sakura said, then ran off towards the forest.

**With Sasuke and Naruto….**

They both ran up their trees at the same time, when Naruto's branch cracked a little under his feet. He marked it and flipped to the ground, panting. Looking up, he saw Sasuke still running. 'Damn! He's still going!' Naruto yelled in his head. Sasuke lost his footing, but he made slashed the tree then jumped from tree to tree. 'Damn… he's catching up to me.' Sasuke growled. 'Don't think about Sasuke, otherwise my mind will be disturbed! Okay… concentrate.'

***Flashback***

"_Hey, can you give me some tips? But don't tell Sasuke, ok?" "S-Sure." Sakura responded. "Ok, chakra uses spiritual energy, so don't get tense or too eager. Relax and concentrate on your energy. That way you can get a constant amount of Chakra at the bottom of your feet." _

***End Flashback***

Naruto's POV

'Concentrate.. Concentrate… I can feel it. I can do this!' I cheered in my head. "Hey, Naruto." Sasuke's voice made me trip on my feet and I fell to the ground. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!" I yelled out to him.

Sakura's POV

I tree hopped towards my teammates and saw Naruto sitting on the floor and Sasuke asking Naruto something. I hopped closer to catch bits of their conversation. Naruto asked, "What do you want?" Sasuke said, "You asked Sakura for tips before, right?" '**IS THAT A BLUSH I SEE?' **I yelled in my mind. "So what did she tell you?" He managed to say. Naruto grinned and was about to tell him off when I cut in. "You know, if you wanted help, you could've just asked me."

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"**AWWW SAKURA-CHAN, YOU RUINED MY FUN!**" Naruto shouted. She smiled cutely then said, "Gomen, Naruto. But we've got to head back for dinner." "Could you show…" I drowned out their conversation as I looked at my vocabulary. Cute? Since when was that in there? WAIT, IT WAS ADDED **JUST NOW?** "..So we can get some dinner?" Naruto asked. "Sure!" Sakura said. She stood in front of us and said, "Okay, so you can't get tense or competitive. Go at your own pace. Got it?"

We both nodded our heads. "Focus on the tree. Ok, on 3, we all try to climb our tree." All of us went to our trees. "1…" she started. "2.." I drifted. "3!" Naruto shouted.

All of us climbed to the tops of the trees and looked at the sky. The sun was in the horizon and the sky had yellow, pink and blue tints, like after an afternoon shower. I sneaked a peek at the girl to my right. She too was staring at the sky, admiring the sunset colours. A light breeze passed, ruffling her hair slightly. She looked beautiful. I halted at the thought. Beautiful? When did I start admiring my teammate's appearance? My thoughts were cut short when Naruto said, "Let's go back."

Normal POV

"Ah, it's so nice eating together. I haven't had this much people for a while!" Tazuna lively said. Both Sasuke and Naruto were eating fiercely while Sakura just watched with fear that they would choke. They both stood up yelling, "I want seconds!" Glaring at each other, sparks of hate began to fly before they felt sick and threw up on the floor. 'Oh kami… I'm going to have to heal them after…' Sakura thought with a sigh. "Oi! Don't waste Tsunami's food!" Kakashi scolded.

"I have to eat." Sasuke stated. "Me too. I have to become stronger." Naruto added. "That's true, but barfing isn't good." Kakashi chided with his words of wisdom. Tsunami walked into the room and said, "Hey! You guys are wasting Sakura's food!" Sasuke and Naruto stopped eating, in shock that this was made by their teammate.

Sakura looked away as everyone gawked. "W-What? So I made dinner. I-It's nothing big." She replied modestly with a faint blush on her cheeks. Sasuke thought that it was cute. 'Again with the word cute. What's wrong with me today?' He questioned himself.

Tsunami served them tea as an end to the meal. Sakura finished early and looked around. "Why do you hang a torn picture?" she examined. "Inari was staring at it for the entire course of the meal." Sakura stated. "He was my husband." Tsunami said emotionless. "He was known as the hero of this village." Tazuna informed. Inari got off his chair and headed his way towards the door. "Inari, where are you going?" Tsunami questioned. They boy didn't answer, but closed the door after him. Tsunami scolded her father for mentioning him in front of Inari.

**Tazuna explains the story to everyone. I'm too lazy to write it and it's so long… D: Plus, it's hard to summarize. I'm sorry guys but I'm just going to skip. Sorry again! **

* * *

Naruto's POV

I remembered Inari when I first met him and the time when I saw him crying alone.

***Flashback***

"_A hero? That's dumb. There's no such thing as a hero." He lashed out._

_I peeked inside his room to see him hunched over a picture, his body turned towards the ocean view. He held a picture in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. "Dad…" he choked out, then continued to quietly sob._

***End Flashback***

I glared at the torn picture and stood up from my seat. "AGH!" I yelled as I fell to the floor. "If you're trying to train, don't. You molded too much chakra." Kakashi lectured. "If you move anymore, you'll die." He added. I pushed myself off the floor and said, "I'm going to prove to him…" Everyone stared.

"That there are heroes in this world." I stood up, legs shaking. "I'll prove it to him!" I shouted. But as I took a step forward to the door, I fell onto the floor again. "Sakura, heal Naruto and Sasuke. They're going to need it." Kakashi said. "I was going to anyways." Sakura responded. "Get plenty of rest everybody. Sasuke, Naruto you two share a room. Sakura and I get our own." Kakashi said.

* * *

**Inside Sasuke's and Naruto's Room…**

Sasuke's POV

Naruto went to help Tsunami with the dishes as I went to shower. I came out shirtless wearing a pair of black pants. My hair was soaked slightly from my shower. The door opened and in came Sakura with a small medical kit. "Oh. Sorry, did I come in at a wrong time?" She softly asked. "No, it's fine." I answered as I lied down on my bed. "I wouldn't do that." Sakura advised. "You've got two broken ribs." The pinkette walked over to me with her lilac coloured nightgown flowing lightly behind.

She helped me sit up on the bed my back facing the end of the bed. She sat on her knees in front of me and began healing my cuts. It was a peaceful silence until Sakura broke it by saying, "You know I never got to thank you for protecting me from those Demon Brothers. So thank you." "Hn. It's nothing." "Oh and did I see you blush when you asked Naruto for my advice?" Her tone sounded mocking and curious. I stiffened. "You didn't see that." "Hehe." She mildly laughed. I lightly hit her shoulder, stopping her healing ministrations mumbling, "It's not funny." Sakura laughed again and I grabbed both of her shoulders, pushing her back onto the pillows and pinning her there. "It's. not. funny." I hissed out slowly.

She kept laughing and propped herself up by her elbows. I drew back slightly due to the limited space. "Heehee." She giggled with pink cheeks and opened viridian eyes. The door opened and Naruto asked, "Hey Sasuke do you know where-"He cut off looking at us with wide eyes. Sakura and I stiffened looking at Naruto, who absorbed the scene slowly. The blonde turned stiffly and walked back out the door, closing it. I scrambled off of Sakura, neither of us speaking. I looked away from Sakura, forcing the red blush down, but almost to no avail. "S-So, I'm d-done healing you." Sakura stuttered, finding the floor suddenly interesting. "Right." I regained my composure and looked up to see her leaving and closing the door quietly. Racing to the bathroom, I splashed cold water on my face to cool myself down and to gather my thoughts.

Sakura's POV

'W-What just happened back there?' I thought as I leaned on the door of the bathroom. I took a quick shower before getting ready for bed. 'When I walked in to heal him, my heart just started to race at the sight of him. Maybe I'm just overthinking this.' I finally concluded, getting under the covers of my bed and drifting into sleep.

Sasuke's POV

'Why did I do that?' I questioned myself. 'Why am I having these thoughts about my teammate? Whenever she smiles, laughs or blushes, I automatically think that it's cute. What's wrong with me?' I sighed. 'It's been a long day. I should get some sleep.' I concluded. "Sakura forgot to heal meeee." Naruto whined. "She'll just do it tomorrow." I added. "Oh. Good point." The blonde responded and snuggled into his covers. I rolled my eyes at his denseness as I turned out the light and got into my own bed. 'Hopefully tomorrow will be better…' I drifted into sleep.

* * *

HAHA! See why the chapter's called "Timing"? LOOL. **So you guys' wanted romance, HERE'S YOUR ROMANCE. *Smacks 'ROMANCE' in readers' faces*** As you can see, Sasuke is slowly admiring Sakura and the same thing goes for Sakura. HEHE! You guys' must've had 'bad' thoughts when you read that 'healing' scene. HEHE! Please review and I'll see you next chapter! :D


	13. Chapter 15

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 15: Strength} ~

Normal POV

Haku looked outside, hearing the birds chirp their song. He reached up and untied his hair bun, unveiling chestnut coloured hair up to his back. He wore a pink kimono with black swirls on it and a pale coloured obi. He was picking medicinal herbs when a bird landed on his shoulder, startling him slightly. The bird flew off and landed on Naruto who was on the ground sleeping. Haku looked towards him and recognized his headband.

***Flashback***

_"Who the hell are you? Who are you?" He bellowed. _

***End Flashback***

With a grim expression, he stood up and walked his way towards the sleeping boy. He stopped and stared. Slowly, he reached towards him, making the birds fly away.

**Back at Tazuna's house…**

"Morning…" Sakura greeted. Everyone stared at her. Sakura blinked twice. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "You're still in your sleepwear." Kakashi informed. She looked down and indeed she was. The pinkette swatted her hand and said, "Ah, it's nothing. I'll just change after." Sakura took a seat next to Sasuke as Tsunami served her breakfast. He gazed at her from the corner of his eye.

She caught his gaze then asked, "Hey Sasuke, do you know where Naruto is?" "He probably got up to climb trees." He responded. "Eh? He might've fainted from excessive chakra use." Sakura worried. "Is Naruto-kun fine?" Tsunami asked. "Don't worry, he may not look it, but Naruto's a pretty decent ninja." Kakashi defended. "I don't know about that. Maybe that idiot really did faint." Sasuke said as he stood up from his chair. "Sasuke? Where are you going?" Sakura inquired. "I'm going for a walk." Sasuke answered and he walked out the door. "We're about to eat." She said and then looked at his plate. It was empty. 'Boys are so weird.' She inwardly thought.

**Back with Haku and Naruto…**

Haku reached for his neck about to choke him, when he changed his mind and shook Naruto saying, "You're going to catch a cold if you sleep out here." Naruto opened his eyes and sat up abruptly. "Who are you?" Naruto asked sleepily. Haku smiled, making him look like a girl and making Naruto slightly blush and embarrassed. "Were you the one who woke me up? What are you doing?" He rambled. "I'm picking herbs." Haku replied. "Herbs?" the blonde questioned. "Yes. They're medicine for injuries."

Naruto's POV

I looked around me helping the girl pick herbs. "You do a job like this early in the morning?" I asked, curious. "What are you doing so early in the morning?" she asked. I grinned then said, "Training!" She looked confused then said, "Are you a ninja or something? That forehead protector is…" she drifted off. I asked with a blush on my cheeks, "Do I look like one? Yes I'm a ninja!" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly as she asked, "But, why were you training?" "I want to become strong!" I easily answered. "For what reason?" she questioned. "To become the number one ninja in my village! I need to make people recognize me and prove something to someone." I said ecstatic. "Do you have someone important to you?" She queried. "Someone important? What do you mean?" I asked.

Haku's POV

I looked down slightly to remember my past.

***Flashback***

_It was a snowy and cold night and I was sitting next to the city's garbage. A man came to throw away his trash. I rifled through the bags to find his bag when I suddenly heard barking. I looked to see a skinny dog ready to pounce. Hitting it, it slid away from me. Continuing to search through the bags of trash, I heard smaller growls and saw the dog's pups ready to pounce and attack as well. _

_The dog that I hit got up and also started growling. I gazed at the family sadly and walked away. It was still snowing when I sat on the bridge alone, shivering. A person was crossing the bridge, when their footsteps stopped. I felt that they were watching me, so I lifted my head up to meet their eyes. The person was a tall man with a headband. But what was interesting was that he was looking __**straight at me.**_

***Flashback Ends***

"A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish." Haku said.

***Flashback***

"_I won't let my comrades die on my watch." Kakashi promised. _

***End Flashback***

"Yeah, I understand that." Naruto answered. She picked up her basket and started to walk away. "You will become strong. Oh and I'm a boy." She said as she continued to walk. '**WHATT?** HE'S **CUTER** THAN SAKURA!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

Sasuke's POV

I was walking towards where Naruto was when I came across a girl who was walking away with a basket of herbs. I stopped, trying to remember where I had seen her before, but she kept walking. "Why? This world is filled with amazing things…" Naruto mumbled. I hit him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" He yelled. "Did you forget about breakfast, idiot?" I stated. Naruto snickered and then grinned. I turned around, ready to walk back when Naruto asked, "Mind explaining what happened **last night**?" I stiffened, turning pink at the memory.

***Flashback***

_I lightly hit her shoulder, stopping her healing ministrations mumbling, "It's not funny." Sakura laughed again and I grabbed both of her shoulders, pushing her back onto the pillows and pinning her there. "It's. not. funny." I hissed out slowly. She kept laughing and propped herself up by her elbows. I drew back slightly due to the limited space. "Heehee." She giggled with pink cheeks and opened viridian eyes. The door opened and Naruto asked, "Hey Sasuke do you know where-" He cut off looking at us with wide eyes. Sakura and I stiffened looking at Naruto, who absorbed the scene slowly. The blonde turned stiffly and walked back out the door, closing it._

***End Flashback***

"I don't know what you're talking about." I gritted out. "You know **exactly** what I'm talking about." Naruto retorted. "You like her, don't you?" He accused. "I'm going back to the house." I said, not answering his question.

**With Kakashi and Sakura….**

Sakura's POV

"Kakashi-sensei, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while…" I started to say. "Hm? What is it?" Kakashi said. "When I was healing Naruto from that poison, his wound closed up on its own." I paused to remember what occurred.

***Flashback***

_Naruto showed her and was about to heal it when the wound slowly closed itself up. 'Eh? What was that?' I wondered. _

***End Flashback***

"Do you know why that is?" I asked. Kakashi had a grim expression in his eye. "Sakura, it may be hard to believe, but… Naruto is the nine-tailed jinchuuriki." I widened my eyes at the news. 'My best friend… is the nine-tailed beast?' "I… I never knew…" I told Kakashi. 'I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, Naruto…' I apologized inwardly.

Normal POV

'I'll make it up to you Naruto. I swear I'll be there for you now.' Sakura promised herself. "Naruto! Where are you?" Sakura shouted. "Even Sasuke didn't come back from his walk." She added as an afterthought. A kunai shot towards them, landing at their feet. They both looked up in the direction it came from and saw Naruto lying on the branch, limbs dangling. "Naruto! Good job!" Sakura congratulated. Said person stood on the branch for a moment, then lost his balance.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, running as fast as she could up the tree, pushing off to catch his right foot. She caught it and Sasuke caught Naruto's left foot, keeping Naruto from falling to his death. "Idiot." The raven-haired boy mocked. "Sasuke…? Sakura..?" Naruto questioned. "Yeah. You're lucky we're here, or else you would've fallen to your death." Sakura chuckled. 'They've all gotten better.' Kakashi proudly thought.

**Back with Zabuza… **

Zabuza held the apple in his hands and then crushed it seconds later. "Most of your strength has returned." Haku remarked. "It's almost time, Haku." Zabuza reminded. "Right." Haku replied.

**Tazuna's house…**

Two boys burst through the door, looking tired and dirty. "Where have you boys' been?" Tsunami questioned. "Training." Sasuke replied. "We made it all the way to the top, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "Good, good." Kakashi praised. "You can guard Tazuna tomorrow as well." He added. "Hey, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked. "She's in her room taking a nap. Can you guys' wake her up? It's time for dinner." Kakashi asked. "Sure." Naruto responded. "Sasuke, be a good person and go wake up Sakura will you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at Naruto, but said nothing and trudged upstairs. Naruto snickered and when Sasuke disappeared, he whispered to Kakashi, "Hey Sensei, want to hear a story…?"

**Upstairs…**

Sasuke opened the door and peeked inside. Sakura was sleeping softly under the covers with the window slightly open to leave a sea breeze. He closed the door and tip-toed quietly towards her, making sure not to wake her accidently. 'Damn super strength.' He inwardly complained. He stopped by the side of the bed and reached toward her shoulder, shaking her slightly. She groaned and slept on her side, her back facing him. "Come on Sakura. It's time for dinner." He mumbled, shaking her shoulder again. She moaned in complaint then sat up in her bed. Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked at Sasuke. "I have to heal you again, don't I?" she said. He merely nodded.

* * *

**You guys can guess what story Naruto told Kakashi. DUHHH WHAT HE SAW WHEN HE INTERRUPTED IN CHAPTER 14. Anyways, The rematch is the next chapter. Oh and someone asked me if I could make Haku and Zabuza stay alive because they're awesome characters. Which I totally agree to, but we'll have to see next chapter.** **Please read and review! See you next chapter! **


	14. Chapter 16

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 16: Sleeping} ~

Normal POV

Sasuke and Sakura went downstairs to eat dinner when they saw Kakashi and Naruto looking at them weirdly. "What?" Sakura asked. "Am I in my sleepwear again?" She glanced down only to find her black kimono on. "Oh no, it's nothing." Kakashi assured her as Tsunami served them dinner. Sasuke looked at them weirdly, but shrugged it off.

After everyone finished their supper, Tazuna asked, "Why did you continue the mission, even if I lied about the details?" "Not doing right when you it is right is the coward's way. There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander." Kakashi quoted. Everyone looked in confusion. "They're the teachings of the previous Hokage." Inari looked at Naruto who wondered about the previous protector of Konoha.

Inari's POV

I remembered Dad when he dived into the water to save Sector B, when he was executed and when he first saved me. _"Protect whatever is important to you with these two arms." "Don't cry, Inari." _A teardrop fell onto the table. "Why..?" I whispered. Naruto looked up saying, "What?" I slammed my hands on the table, angry.

"Why are you trying so hard that you end up looking like that? You can't beat Gato even if you train! No matter how boldly you say those words, weak people _**always**_ lose to strong people!" He retorted, "Shut up. I'm different than you." "It pisses me off to watch you! You don't know anything about this place! You're just nosy! You don't know real pain and you just laugh all the time!" I shouted. "Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just cries all the time? Go ahead. Keep crying. You crybaby!" He roared.

Sakura's POV

I bit my lip as he stood from his chair and walked out of the room. 'Naruto…' Kakashi gave me a look that said, "I need to talk to Inari, alone." I nodded slightly, receiving the message. I arose from my seat, grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out of the room. We walked upstairs to my room and he seated himself on my bed as I closed the door. "Apparently Kakashi wanted to talk to Inari alone." I whispered my back towards him. "Hn." He responded. "I'm going to shower and then I'll heal you." I gathered my nightgown and my supplies. "Hn." I gave him a quick glare and he held his hands up in mock surrender. I smiled softly and closed the bathroom door behind me.

Sasuke's POV

She closed the door as I continued to sit on the bed. 'What do I do now?' I questioned myself. I decided to lie on the bed while she showered when my back hit something square and fluffy. I sat up and looked at the object of my discomfort. It was a small, white towel. 'Wait… a towel?' I wondered as I picked it up. I stared at it for 3 seconds before everything clicked in my mind. I walked to the bathroom door about to knock when I heard the shower start. 'Damn. Too late.' I scolded myself as I put her towel onto an empty chair. I lied back down on the bed and started taking a short nap.

Sakura's POV

I scrubbed my hair with my shampoo and rinsed it out. I conditioned, combed and rinsed out the residue. I lathered and washed my body with a light vanilla scent. Finally I shaved my legs and stopped the shower. Stepping out, I shivered from the cold air. 'Where's my towel?' I asked myself. 'Oh no. I left it on my bed.' I remembered. I sighed quietly and dried myself to the best of my abilities. I put on my nightgown which in some areas clung to me like second skin. Inhaling and exhaling, I opened the door back into my room.

Sasuke's POV

I woke up from my nap, hearing the bathroom door open. I sat up as Sakura came out with her nightgown slightly soaked near her stomach, thighs and curves. 'Damn it, **stop it!**' I disciplined myself. "Oh. There's my towel." She said as she walked toward the chair that I laid it on. She dried her hair and patted the damp spots. '**STOP LOOKING!**' I yelled inwardly. "Anyways, I'll heal you now." She offered, walking over to me and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Here." She said, helping me take off my shirt. I grunted as I felt my muscles ache from using too much chakra. "Relax. After you get some sleep, you'll be fine." She stated as she began to heal me.

Kakashi's POV

I remembered the story that Naruto told me earlier and chuckled.

***Flashback***

"_I apparently walked in at the wrong time. I was going to ask Sasuke if he had seen Sakura anywhere, when I saw them on the bed with Sakura pinned by Sasuke gripping her shoulders. I think he told her something along the lines of, "It's not funny." Or something like that. Anyways, when they saw me, they froze like statues. Not wanting to see anymore, I turned around, walking away and shut the door. _

***End Flashback***

'Hmm…. I never thought that Sasuke, the human icecube would ever have feelings for a girl. A pink-haired girl with green eyes, nonetheless. Icha Icha Paradise is flowing like a river through my head right now because of what Naruto told me. ***Sighs*** I guess it's my job, **being the awesome teacher that I am**, to push them closer. I'm going to have to do it subtly though or else Sasuke will have my head.'

With that thought, I asked Tsunami if she could lock my room, since I'll be sleeping in Naruto's room. She looked at me weirdly, but agreed. I took my sleeping bag and went into the chamber. I placed it on the floor then got up to lock the door. Hearing it click in place, I lifted the covers and went to sleep. 'If they ask why I slept in Naruto's room, I'll just say that I had to stop him from training again.' I rationed.

Sasuke's POV

After Sakura healed me, I walked back to my room only to find it locked. 'What the-?' I thought. 'Kakashi must've changed the sleeping arrangements. So that means I get his room.' I reasoned, walking towards the spare room, finding it locked as well. 'Ok… so that means I have to sleep in Sakura's room.' I ambled to Sakura's room and knocked. She opened it and asked, "Yes?" "Kakashi changed the sleeping arrangements." I answered. "Oh. So you're sleeping in here?" she questioned, sounding slightly hesitant. "Hn. I guess so. The spare room is locked." "Oh. Okay. Come in." She said. I stepped in as she closed the door.

* * *

**HAHA! I LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER!**

So, Kakashi knows about the little show that Naruto saw and makes his move to get Sasuke and Sakura together..

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

Is Sasuke going to sleep in the same bed as Sakura? - Not **THAT** WAY YOU PERVERTS!

OR

Does Sasuke get a sleeping bag?

**HMMMM... Tell me in the reviews what you think should happen!**

**See you next chapter~!**


	15. Chapter 17

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 17: Revival} ~

Normal POV

Sasuke looked around for a place to sleep, but the ground was wood, promising him a _sore back_ and a night of unrest. "You don't have to sleep on the floor." Sakura said. "I'll give you a sleeping bag." "Hn. Thanks." Sasuke said. She gave him the sleeping bag and he placed it on the floor. "Are you sleeping now?" The pinkette asked. "Yeah." Sasuke replied, opening the sleeping bag. Sakura walked to the light switch and flicked it off, darkening both of their surroundings. She sauntered to her bed, lifting the covers and snuggling in. "Night." Sakura uttered. "Hn." Sasuke answered. They both slept till morning's light shone through the window.

"Naruto used his body to the max, so I don't think he'll be able to move today. So, please take care of him." Kakashi said. "Are you okay, Kakashi?" Tsunami worried. "Miraculously, yes. Thank you and bye." The copy-nin waved.

"What are you doing? I didn't hire you out of donations. Are you listening to me? Hey!" Gato yelled through the microphone. Zabuza crushed it with his foot. "Haku, let's go." The demon said. "Hai." Haku replied as they both looked up to the noise of construction.

Naruto's POV

I woke up and realized, "I **OVERSLEPT!**" I raced downstairs and asked with a start, "Where's Kakashi-sensei and the others?" Tsunami answered, "You sensei said that you could rest today, Naruto-kun." I ran back upstairs and threw my clothes on in a rush exclaiming, "They left me!" I zipped up my jumpsuit, tied my headband and ran out the door. I jumped from tree to tree scolding the others mumbling, "They should've woke me up."

* * *

**At the bridge..**

Normal POV

"W-What happened here?" Tazuna questioned, confused. Sakura rushed over to them, stating that they were only unconscious. 'Oh no…' Kakashi thought.

**Outside Tazuna's home…**

"Inari! Come help me!" Tsunami requested. "Coming…" Inari replied. Two guys stepped towards the door, swords at their sides.

**Back at the bridge…**

Mist formed slowly, alerting Kakashi. "Sasuke, Sakura. He's coming." Kakashi warned. They surrounded Tazuna protectively preparing kunais. A ghostly echo encircled them saying, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi. I see you're still carrying those kids. It's a shame really. He's shaking again." Zabuza mocked. Sasuke smirked, seeing his clones. Zabuza gave a puzzled look. "I'm shaking out of excitement." "Go for it, Sasuke." Kakashi allowed. A clone swung, but before he could injure anyone, Sasuke sliced it in half, doing the same for seven clones all of them dispersing into water. "Hmm? He defeated the water clones; looks like you have a rival, Haku." Zabuza commented.

"My prediction was right after all. That masked guy was working with Zabuza." Kakashi said. "So he lied about being a hunter-nin from the Village of the Mist." Tazuna stated. "He's quite a boy. A clone has one tenth of the user's chakra." Haku remarked. "But we made the first move. Go." Zabuza commanded. Haku made his way towards them in a small tornado. Sasuke smirked and readied his kunai.

* * *

**Back at Tazuna's house…**

Several slices were made in the wooden door, breaking it easily. Tsunami looked behind her, wondering what had happened and gasped. Two men walked into the house and one said, "So you're Tazuna's daughter. You're coming with us." Inari was washing his hands when he heard something crash and his mother scream. The man broke a plate, scaring Tsunami and making her cower in a corner, clutching her head to protect herself. Inari stopped, seeing the two men and shouted, "Mom!" "Inari! Don't come here! Run!" Tsunami shouted. "Should we take him too?" One asked. "No. We only need one hostage." He responded. 'Hostage?' Inari fearfully thought. "Well, I guess I'll kill him." The man with an eye patch said. "No! Wait! If you touch him, I'll kill myself!" Tsunami shouted. "I'm not satisfied." The guy said. "You already cut a lot of things when we were traveling here." The gray haired samurai said.

'I'm sorry Mom. I'm scared.' Inari thought. Suddenly, Naruto's words echoed through his head. 'You crybaby! Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just cries all the time? Go ahead. Keep crying.' He shouted. 'Protect whatever is precious to you with these two arms.' His father echoed. "Am I able to become that strong, too?" He stood up, determination blazing in his eyes. "Hurry up and walk." The captor tugged on her ropes. "STOP!" Inari shouted. "Get away from my mom!" He screamed running towards them. "Don't touch him or I'll-"She was cut abruptly as one of them hit her pressure point, making her sleep. They readied their swords and swung.

* * *

**Sasuke and Haku's Clash….**

They both struggled to overcome one another. Haku, using a single senbon versing Sasuke, wielding a sharpened kunai. "Oh? So he was able to catch up to his speed." Zabuza remarked. Kakashi smirked behind his mask then said, "Sakura, keep protecting Tazuna. We have to let Sasuke deal with him." Sakura nodded as the duo continued to clash. They both drew back to strike and clashed once again. "I don't want to kill you, but you won't back off, will you?" Haku stated. "Are you stupid?" Sasuke retorted. "I thought so. But you won't be able to keep up for my next move. I already have the advantage." Haku informed. "First, I have one of your hands occupied. Second, we're surrounded by water." The masked nin said. "Therefore, you can only withstand and take my attacks." He finished, focusing his chakra.

Sasuke's POV

'What? He's forming seals with one hand?' I shouted in my head. He formed multiple handsigns, then initiating the jutsu. "Flying Water of A Thousand Kills." He then splashed the water, making it surround us in blobs. It floated and then took form of ice senbon. 'Remember the training!' I reprimanded myself. 'Mold chakra immediately.' I instructed as the senbon slowly began closing in.

* * *

**With Inari…**

A hat floated with the wind as a log fell to the ground with a clunk. "The replacement technique?" The gray-haired samurai said. "Where's the hostage?" He questioned. "Sorry for being late." Naruto said. "But heroes always come late." He finished. "Naruto!" Inari shouted. "Inari, great job." Naruto praised. "I was able to save your mom cause you distracted them." He said. "How did you know they were here?" The small boy asked. "When I was going to meet my team, I saw a wild boar that was sliced and the trees had slashes by a katana as well. It led to your house, so I got worried." Naruto finished. "You're just some kid playing ninja that Tazuna hired." The captor said. "Let's kill him." The samurai said as they ran towards Naruto.

Naruto sensed them and threw two shruiken at them. They deflected with their swords and said, "Idiot! That won't work on us!" Naruto got up and said, "You're the idiot." Two clones appeared behind them and kicked them in the face, knocking them unconscious. "Perfect!" Naruto shouted, holding his fist up in the air. Inari grinned and said, "Naruto! You're like a ninja!" "Idiot, I am a ninja." He retorted. They giggled then laughed out loud.

* * *

Damn, this arc is so long. Geez. Ok, so I think that this arc will last for like 3 chapters, cause I write so slow. But you guys keep me writing. Anyways, I'll probably update Chapter 18 later on when I freaking finish it. :( Do you know my writing cycle?

It goes like this: Finish writing a chapter - Update. - Read Reviews of people wanting the next chapter. - Start writing next chapter. And the cycle repeats. With no time for me planning for the **freaking Chuunin Exams.** **AND GODAMN THAT'S ANOTHER FREAKING ARC.** *Sighs* The things that I do for you guys. :D LOOL. I only plan before I go to bed. :/

Oh and here are some reviews that made me a) laugh my head off. b) fangirl c) consider a few things.

summergray : "as much as it would be fun to see them try and sleep in the same bed, i think it be funny to see sakura make him sleep in the sleeping bag, got to make him work for her love. " **- Choice A. **

Zombie Dude : "Is this your first time writing a story. Then you did a excellent job my friend. You make Sakura like a real Konoha shinobi and this is only the first chapter. Update Soon. :-)" **- Choice B.**

Zombie Dude : "I am terribly sorry for not reviewing your other chapters,but I have to say they are really awesome. Don't you think its a little to soon for Sasuke and Sakura to get to together I mean they are still 12 or 13. Maybe you can start with having them harbouring strong feelings for one another. Not trying to be rude or disrespectful of your writing styles if your thinking that." **- Choice C.**

In answer to that, I'm making them have strong feelings and coincidences. In the next few chapters, like say the Chuunin Exams, You'll start to see some little changes here and there with their emotions. I'll stick to the manga for the most part, though. If I ever finish the Land of Waves Arc, I will immediately start on the Chuunin Arc cause that was my favorite arc. Get your tissues and chocolate, people. You're gonna need them. :D

Innocent Blossom: "Haha. Kakashi sure is devious! :) Great chapter! Update soon!" **- Choice A. **

Hearts grow: "Damn cliffhangers Freakin kakashi but u hav to luvv him" **- Choice A.  
**

summergray: "im not sure how they can live but if you or someone else dont come up with something, you can always wright a little scene where they join up again in 'heaven' or somewhere and make it really cute for two friends. oh and cant wait to see if Kakashi says something or naruto about the story of what happened in chapter 14. lol" **- Choice C.**

Hell, if I was Kishimoto, I would, **1. SHORTEN THE FREAKING ARC. 2. Leave Haku and Zabuza alive. **That's pretty much what I would do. But yeah, their deaths were pretty tragic to me. I was like sobbing with tissues and ice cream. **- No joke. **But I will see what I can do. :D

Anyways, please keep reviewing and reading my stories. :D See you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 18

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 18: Clash of Speed} ~

Normal POV

The icy senbon closed in at an alarming speed. Haku jumped back, sliding from the water. 'He disappeared…' Haku thought and looked up just in time to see Sasuke throw the shruiken. He jumped back as the three sharp stars hit the ground. Sasuke appeared behind him saying, "You're pretty slow. Now you'll receive and block my attacks." They separated, Sasuke preparing a kunai to strike Haku. Haku hindered, but Sasuke used his second kunai for a second attempt.

The masked boy ducked and Sasuke kicked him in the face, sending him flying towards Zabuza. "Haku lost in speed?" Zabuza questioned, amazed. "Looks like my speed is better." Sasuke commented. Kakashi stepped in and said, "You see, you can't underestimate our team just because they're children. Sasuke is Konoha's top rookie. Sakura here is sharpest mind and has brute strength and the number one hyperactive ninja is Naruto."

Zabuza chuckled, then said, "Haku, you realize that you'll be defeated if you continue like this, no?" "Hai." Haku responded, standing up and releasing his chakra. 'What is that? It's… cold air?' Sasuke thought. "It's a shame… to think that I'd have to use this jutsu…" Haku sighed and formed a foreign handsign. Sasuke watched in awestruck horror as the water on the ground formed twenty one ice mirrors surrounding him in a dome. "Master Technique." Haku whispered. Zabuza smirked. "Crystal Ice Mirrors." When all of them finished developing, the mirrors glowed with an unearthly light. Haku jumped into one of them, the ice reflecting his image. After he had been absorbed, all the speculum cast back ghostly images of Haku.

"Damn it." Kakashi swore, running to help his student. Zabuza flash stepped him and said, "I'm your opponent, remember? Do anything careless and I'll kill the people behind you."

* * *

**Inside the dome…**

"So. Let's begin. Now, I'll show you my true speed!" Haku echoed, readying senbon. He threw them and they sliced Sasuke's shirt sleeves. They increased in numbers and one hit Sasuke's hand, forcing him to drop his kunai. It flew out of the dome, landing at Sakura's feet. "Tazuna. I'm sorry, but I have to help him." Sakura apologized. "Go ahead." Tazuna pushed. Sakura grabbed the kunai, forming a plan in her head. She sensed Naruto's chakra rapidly approaching and knew what she had to do. "Sakura!" Kakashi warned. She pushed ahead, ignoring his call. 'I've got to help him, he's my teammate!' Sakura jumped up, throwing the kunai with accuracy.

Sasuke, seeing the movement reached out to catch it. A hand caught the kunai, but it was not Sasuke's, it was Haku's. Sakura smirked, confusing Haku. "Don't I make a fine distraction?" She said. A shruiken flew and Haku looked at where it was coming from. It hit him on his face, making him slip out of the mirror, falling onto the ground. He sat up, staring at the ground. A loud poofing sound occurred and smoke filled the area. 'That idiot. What a showoff.' "The number one hyperactive ninja." Haku whispered. "Uzumaki Naruto, at your service!" Naruto shouted.

"That boy…" Haku whispered.

***Flashback***

_"What are you doing so early in the morning?" she asked. he grinned then said, "Training!"_ _"But, why were you training?" "I want to become strong!" he easily answered._

***Flashback Ends***

* * *

"Alright, let's do this!" Naruto shouted. "Kage Bun-" Zabuza smirked and threw shruiken at him. "Naruto! Dodge them!" Kakashi shouted. Haku threw senbon, making it collide with the flying weapons. "What were you thinking? You almost gave away your jutsu like showing off awards!" Kakashi scolded. "A ninja has to be deceptive." Kakashi lectured.

"Haku, what was the meaning of that?" Zabuza asked. "Forgive me, Zabuza. But please leave him to me. Please let me do this my way." Haku requested. "Very well. You're still too easy on the enemy though." Zabuza remarked. "I'm sorry." Haku said. 'Too easy on the enemy, ne? He's right. These injuries aren't fatal. He's not aiming for vital organs... but why?' Sasuke wondered. 'That boy is too advanced for Naruto. I should step in.' Kakashi thought. He took a step forward only to be stopped by Zabuza.

"Hey. Don't do anything reckless or that old guy will die." He reminded. Kakashi stopped and thought it over. 'Sakura is strong, but I don't think that she'll be able to stop Zabuza by herself. And if I make water clones, he can do the same and I'll be wasting my chakra.'

"How could you trick us?" Naruto shouted in confusion. "I'm sorry. But the duty of a ninja is to deceive and find weaknesses. Don't take it personally." 'You don't have time to talk!' Sasuke reprimanded and threw a kunai at Haku. He dodged then said, "You know, I would've liked for you to be quiet and sit there, but I guess that won't happen." 'Sasuke's in there?' Naruto wondered. 'And he's injured.' He added.

"Very well. I'll finish the match with you first. Excuse me." Haku directed to Naruto, then jumped into a mirror. Naruto protested, which Haku responded, "Naruto, I'll deal with you after." Sasuke looked in front of him and then all around him. 'So that's where he is.' He calculated. "This way." Haku reprimanded. Sasuke froze, looking up only to see the mirror empty. He looked behind him fearfully.

But then the mirrors all glowed then reflected the image of Haku. He held up his senbon then attacked him again. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. 'What kind of jutsu is that?' 'The possibilities are endless. He could be using replications, but it's too fast for that. I can't even find the trajectories of the weapons. The mirrors are definitely a key to his jutsu. If I can get Naruto to attack from the outside, maybe…' But that plan was thrown out the window as the blonde whispered, "Hey, are you ok?" Sasuke chided him saying that if he was a ninja, he'd carefully consider his options, to which Naruto retorted for him to be grateful that he came to save his arse.

"You know what? I'll just destroy the mirrors myself!" Sasuke said, forming hand signs. "Hey, what are you planning?" Naruto asked. "These mirrors are made of frozen water and fire is the element that can melt it!" Sasuke exclaimed and then executed his Great Fireball Technique. Once the fire subsided, the ice mirrors remained standing. "You'll need more firepower than that." Haku commented. The speculum glowed and it rained senbon from all directions. "Where's the real one? If there are a hundred mirrors, then I'll just have to use clones to dispel them! Kage Bunshin!" "NO! DON'T!" Sasuke warned.

Naruto ignored him and used the jutsu anyways. The clones all dispersed as quickly as they came. "This is a traveling technique that uses the mirror reflections to show me. From my eyes, you look like as if you were statues." "I knew it! It's a Kekkai Genkai! A bloodline limit that passes down from generation to generation. It's the user's original jutsu, something that I can't copy." Kakashi stated. "I can't die here… I still have a dream that I need to achieve… to become the Hokage!" Naruto shouted. 'Dream…?' Haku echoed.

***Flashback***

_It was still snowing when I sat on the bridge alone, shivering. A person was crossing the bridge, when their footsteps stopped. I felt that they were watching me, so I lifted my head up to meet their eyes. The person was a tall man with a headband. But what was interesting was that he was looking straight at me._

_He said, "What a pitiful kid." He walked straight towards me, then knelt so we were at eye level. "A kid like you won't be needed. You'll just die a beggar without freedom or dreams." I smiled and he looked confused. "But your eyes are just like mine, mister." He widened his eyes, but said nothing. _

***Flashback Ends***

"It's difficult for me to be a true ninja. I don't want to kill you and I don't want to oblige you to kill me. However, if you do fight me, I'll cut my compassion off with a sword and become a true ninja. This bridge is a battlefield that leads to the dreams of many people. I'll fight for my dream as you'll fight for yours. I want to protect an important person. I will work for him, fight for him and make his dreams a reality. That is my dream and if I must, I will become a ninja. I will kill you!" Haku finished boldly. Naruto and Sasuke smirked seeing that he indeed was serious.

* * *

**OK! And that was Chapter 18. The next chapter will be the end of the Land of Waves Arc (Thank God!) and the start of the Chuunin Exams. OOH, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN? Haha! Guys, I hope you like my story so far and I hope you all keep reviewing! See you next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 19

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 19: Final Days: Haku and Zabuza} ~

Normal POV

"Sasuke, Naruto, don't lose to a guy like him!" Sakura shouted. "Sakura, don't get their hopes up. They can't defeat that boy. They're not strong enough to cut their emotions off and kill someone yet." Kakashi lectured. "That boy knows a ninja's life well." He added. "That's right. He wasn't raised in a peaceful village like yours. You can't explain the tension of killing someone." 'I've got to use my Sharingan.' Kakashi reasoned. "Oh, that trick again? That's unoriginal." Zabuza commented, then took out a weapon and headed for Kakashi. He aimed for his eye, but failed because of Kakashi's left hand.

"You're still afraid of my Sharingan, aren't you Zabuza?" Kakashi spoke out. "You're not supposed to show your technique more than once, copy-nin." He pontificated. "You're the only one who's seen this eye twice, but there won't be a third time." He said. "Even if you beat me, you won't defeat Haku." Zabuza remarked. 'What? He's that strong?' Sakura wondered. "I've been teaching him everything I know since he was a little kid."

***Flashback***

_**Thud Thud Thud! **__Zabuza watched as the three senbon hit the dummy's temple, neck and heart. They both flew through the trees, Zabuza attacking and throwing kunai and Haku countering and dodging. Haku formed his handsign and mirrors of ice began forming. "He threw away his belief of a heart and a life. He himself has surpassed me. With that bloodline limit in him, I picked myself a deadly useful tool." He narrated. _

***End Flashback***

"He's different from your team." Zabuza stated as he pulled out his weapon from Kakashi's hand.

**Inside the icy dome…**

Naruto's POV

"Just cause I screwed up the first time, doesn't mean that I'm giving up!" I shouted, determined. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted. "STOP!" Sasuke commanded. He was once again ignored and my clones rushed out. A small bubble of water was splashed through to what Sasuke could see. 'It was faint… but I saw him.' He thought. "Once more!" I yelled.

My clones jumped out, ready to strike. Sasuke grunted then ran up and kicked some water. "Don't you get it? It's futile." Haku said and attacked. The drops of water were splashed through as they both got hit by senbon. 'Ugh… just because I saw a trace, doesn't mean that I can actually see him.' Sasuke grudgingly thought. 'But the water was getting repelled… but what if that wasn't water?' The onyx-eyed boy wondered. 'Okay, next time that he strikes, I'll make my move.' He concluded.

* * *

**With Kakashi and Zabuza…**

"Even if they attack in numbers, they still won't be able to beat Haku." Zabuza bragged. "There is nothing more boring than hearing someone brag. So let's begin." Kakashi scolded. "Wait. Let me brag about one more thing... I didn't simply get defeated by you in our last battle."

***Flashback***

_"Water Style: Grand Waterfall!" Kakashi stated. "Wha-WHAT?" Zabuza screamed as he was hit by the jutsu. 'I tried to initiate the jutsu, but I couldn't keep up with his techniques!' Zabuza thought. The jutsu was so intense that it broke of branches of trees and caused waves that left Naruto gulping for air. The waves crashed on the shore and Naruto grabbed a branch for safety. The waterfall hit a tree and Zabuza washed upon it, doubling over to breathe and from exhaustion._

_Four kunais whipped through the air, stabbing Zabuza in his arms and legs. Kakashi crouched on a tree branch and said, "This is the end."_

_I had Haku watch the battle as he hid. See, Haku can figure out a counter move for an attack that he's seen only once. I've been eager to copy what you've said. _Zabuza narrated.

***End Flashback***

"I won't fall for the same trick again," was it? "Mist Concealment." Zabuza said. The surrounding area began to fill with an eerie mist and silence. It became so thick that not one could see their own hand in front of their own face, even if they waved it. "Sakura, stay with Tazuna." "Hai." 'I need to believe in my teammates! Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, please do your best!' Sakura inwardly cheered.

* * *

**Inside the dome…**

"I know Zabuza. I'll finish this soon." Haku whispered. "HAAAA! Shadow cone jutsu!" Naruto shouted. "He's so stubborn." The masked-boy stated. But when he jumped out to destroy the clone, a fireball came blazing towards him. 'What? A Fire Element Technique?' He wondered as he ducked to avoid the fireball. He destroyed all the clones, but one. Sasuke saw this and readied his jutsu.

The masked boy jumped into a mirror, then shot off to finish off the last one when he saw the fire ball. He swerved to the right, but his the clothing near his ankle was charred. Swiping at the last clone, he disappeared into a nearby mirror.

Naruto slammed his back onto the ground, exhausted. He recovered slowly and stood back up again. 'Good. I'm starting to get the timing.' Sasuke boasted inwardly as he looked at Haku's slightly charred clothing.

* * *

**Within the mist…**

'Even if he's in the mist, he himself can't see.' Kakashi reasoned. He heard sounds behind him and readied his kunai. The noise became louder and shruiken were sent flying towards him. He deflected them and a voice whispered, "As expected from a Sharingan user." The copy-nin looked behind him and saw Zabuza with his eyes closed. "But," he continued. "When you see me next, that will be the last time." He finished. "You overestimate your Sharingan." "What?" Kakashi gasped. "You spoke as if you knew everything. Remember?"

***Flashback***

_Four kunais whipped through the air, stabbing Zabuza in his arms and legs. Kakashi crouched on a tree branch and said, "This is the end."_

***End Flashback***

"You were wrong. That wasn't the end. Kakashi, you can't see the future or read people's minds. Your Sharingan makes people think that so you can see what they'll do next. Also known as the eye of hypnosis and the eye of insight. You used those techniques together to confuse me and act like you knew the future.

***Flashback with Guest Star, Zabuza narrating.***

_Both jounin ran around, switching positions with each other. Zabuza stopped and formed a seal while raising his left arm in the air. Kakashi copied his exact position._

"**First, you used your eye of insight and copied my movements. Using that to disturb me, you confirmed that my mind was shaking and decided to think like me."**

_'This guy… my moves are being perfectly…' I put my arm down. "predicted by him." Kakashi said. 'What? Did he read what I was going to say in my mind?' Zabuza pondered. 'Damn... he has..' "such unnerving eyes, right?" Kakashi finished. "Heh. All you're doing is just copying. Nothing new." I retorted. "You can't beat me, you monkey!" the silver-haired jounin and I said._

"**Then you set up a clever trap and used your eye of hypnosis to coax me into doing the seals first so that you could copy it."**

_"I'll make sure you'll never open that copycat mouth of yours ever again!" I promised. I made hand signs and was about to execute my jutsu when I looked behind Kakashi and saw a figure appear. 'That's…' I looked on. 'Me?' I wondered. 'No, it can't be. Is he using a genjutsu?' I contemplated._

***End Flashback***

"In that case, the solution is easy. So I'll disappear using my mist concealment, so you can't use your eye of insight." He said and kicked Kakashi in the stomach, leaving him breathless as he flew back. 'Damn, I can't dodge in time.' Kakashi grudgingly thought.  
"Then I'll just close my eyes and eliminate the chance of you using your eye of hypnosis." Zabuza continued. "You realize that just makes you blind as well right?" Kakashi mocked. "Haha, but you forgot the fact that I'm the master of silent killing. I can locate you with just sound." Zabuza boasted. 'SHIT.' Kakashi panicked.

* * *

**Again, in the icy realm…**

'He saw my moves?' Haku wondered. 'No. My speed can't be tracked with the human eye. It's just a lucky shot.' He reassured. "Damn. We were so close." Naruto whined. "Naruto, can you still move?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah. I can still move, Believe it!" Naruto retorted. 'He's exhausted. But that's no surprise. The Shadow Replication takes up a lot of chakra.' Sasuke observed. 'But, thanks to that, I found a way to defeat him!' He added.

The mirrors glowed again and Sasuke made the handsigns for his jutsu. "Naruto! Get out of here and attack from the outside!" He shouted. "O-Okay!" Naruto shouted and ran towards the gap between the mirrors. "Will you be able to?" Haku echoed. The mirrors shone and Naruto was repelled. He got up again and shouted, "I'm not going to lose!" Haku jumped out and dived towards Naruto.

'There!' Sasuke shouted and hurled his jutsu at Haku. He swerved and twirled a senbon to the raven-haired boy. Haku teleported in front of Naruto, surprising him with a kick to his torso. The senbon hit Sasuke's left shoulder, a vital spot close to his heart. "Damn! So close!" Naruto shouted. "That was good," Sasuke commented, grunting as he pulled out the senbon. "Let's do it again." He finished.

"Right." Naruto added. 'He's got to be running out of chakra now.' Sasuke observed. Both Sasuke and Naruto ran separate ways, struggling to get out. "It won't happen the way you want it." Haku remarked. "First, I'll stop you!" The senbon rushed to Sasuke, hitting him in the knee, paralyzing him in his movements. More weapons flew out and hit Sasuke's solcus, thigh muscle, extensor carpi radialis longus muscle and brachioradialis, all of which rendered his movements. Sasuke yelled in agony, startling Naruto and forced him to look back. "Sasuke!" He too joined him in his yell as the senbon impaled him in his vertebrae.

* * *

**Outside… **

'Damn, it's been a while since I had to fight in a bad situation like this.' Kakashi thought. 'I'm worried about Sasuke and Naruto as well... No, calm down. Think. Where will he strike next?' Kakashi meditated and gasped. "No-!"

Sakura's POV

'Ok… be calm, Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto are fine. They can hold up their own. Focus on where the enemy is…' I thought. I gasped and sensed him two feet away from Tazuna. I twirled around Tazuna, ready to strike, as he gripped his sword to swing. Kakashi appeared, arms wide to protect both me and Tazuna. "Too slow!" Zabuza remarked and swung. A stream of blood went through the air and splashed the bridge, colouring it carmine red. I screamed seeing Kakashi's open side wound.

Sasuke's POV

'That was Sakura's voice… Did something happen? Why isn't Kakashi doing anything?' I **panicked** and looked over to Naruto. "Sakura-chan…" He mumbled. 'Damn. I need to do something!' I thought. "I'll do something about this!" Naruto spat out as he recovered from the senbon barrage. "Let's go." Naruto added. "How futile." Haku reasoned. Naruto molded the chakra to his feet and started running towards the gap between the mirrors.

Haku materialized in the mirror and he flipped back to start sprinting to an unoccupied one. It seemed like they were running side by side, but with Haku in mirrors. "Naruto! Behind you!" I forewarned. He glanced over his shoulder too late and senbon hit him in his torso.

"It's impossible to escape. Give up." He warned. I crouched behind the fallen boy and scolded, "Don't waste your chakra! It's what he wants us to do. I know… but… Sakura…" He faded off as he fell back onto the ground. 'Damn… this really isn't good. I need to do something!' I willed myself to stand up. 'My eyes are adjusting to his movements.' I observed. "I'll just end this quickly." Haku said as he appeared in the mirror before me.

He threw several senbon and using my quick reflexes, I countered all of them with a senbon from the ground. "What?" Haku breathed. "Get up, you idiot!" I lectured. "I'm aiming at his critical spots now, but I can't get a direct hit due to him dodging.' Haku thought with a frown.

Naruto got up, snapping, "I know that. Stop being so annoying!" The mirrors shone and senbon flew everywhere. 'He should be hanging by a thread… No, that's not it. He's fighting as well as covering for that boy. He sees something…. But what?' Haku thought as Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way then jumping. He froze, then grunted at the two new senbon in his left leg. Haku suddenly disappeared. "What? Where did he go? Naruto! You'd better not faint on me! I can't cover for you anymore!" I shouted.

"I didn't ask you to…" Naruto whispered, fainting. I turned, hearing the sound of him fall. "It seems like that boy can't move anymore…" Haku stated. I looked above to see him in the mirror that covered the top. I chucked a senbon at him which he countered. "Well done. You move brilliantly. But I'll stop you with the next shot." Haku promised, throwing a handful of senbon.

"Movement, reflexes, analytical ability… all of that should be worn out!" 'Calm down… concentrate… see through him!' I chanted to myself. He stopped in a mirror, throwing his senbon. I picked up Naruto and pumped chakra to my feet. The senbon were embedded in the ground, forgotten. "He's able to see through me… that's impossible though!" Haku exclaimed as I dropped Naruto.

Haku's POV

Sasuke looked up and I saw the Sharingan. It was undeveloped, but it still held great power. 'What a boy. In the midst of battle, he activates it.' I wondered, amazed. "I see. So you also possess a Bloodline Limit. Just like me." I said. 'But if that's the case, then I can't fight for too long. He'll read my movements. Besides, he can read me right now... If I attack him, it'll be useless… but if I attack his teammate…' I formulated a plan. I rushed out of the mirror, senbon utilized to attack.

Normal POV

"What? Make it in time!" Sasuke shouted as he pumped chakra into his legs.

* * *

**With Kakashi…**

Blood dripped onto the ground as Kakashi held his side. "You were slow to guard yourself, Kakashi." Zabuza mocked. "You wanted to protect your kids and that fogged up the Sharingan." He continued. "Your ability to read my attacks is slowly numbing… And here I thought that you'd be able to entertain me some more. Am I not good enough for you? Don't worry about those kids. Haku will beat them anyways. Apologize to them in the afterlife." Zabuza evilly laughed, disappearing into the mist. "They'll be ok. They would never lose to a guy like that." Sakura reassured herself. "That's right." Kakashi said. "I believe in them." Kakashi stated.

"Naruto's the number one ninja in surprising people and Sasuke is heir to Konoha's prestigious clan." "What?" Zabuza whispered. "Yes. His full name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's the genius ninja that possesses the Uchiha clan's Bloodline Limit." "He's a survivor of that clan tragedy?" Zabuza alleged.

***Flashback* **

_The masked boy ducked and Sasuke kicked him in the face, sending him flying towards Zabuza. "Haku lost in speed?" Zabuza questioned, amazed. "Looks like my speed is better." Sasuke commented._

***End Flashback***

"He grew up so fast… But that goes the same for Haku. No one's been able to defeat Haku and his bloodline limit. So I guess I'll put an end to this as well." Zabuza finished. "Sakura. Don't move." Kakashi instructed. "Right." Sakura responded. "I'll put an end to this also!" Kakashi ran into the mist.

**With Sasuke…**

Naruto woke up and saw that Haku was face down on the floor. "Really… You're always… such a burden…" Sasuke said. "Sasuke you-!" Naruto cut off, seeing his body abnormally covered in needles. The raven-haired boy looked behind him and said, "You have such an idiotic look on your face right now." Sasuke choked out. "Why… Why did you protect me?" Naruto shouted, aghast. "Who knows…" He whispered.

***Flashback***

"_I'm going to be the Hokage and make everyone recognize me!" Naruto said._

"_Are you hurt, scaredy cat?" Sasuke mocked. _

"_We both climbed to the top." Naruto informed._

_I sneaked a peek at the girl to my right. She too was staring at the sky, admiring the sunset colours. A light breeze passed, ruffling her hair slightly. She looked beautiful. _

"_You know I never got to thank you for protecting me from those Demon Brothers. So thank you." Sakura said._

"_It's. not. funny." Sasuke slowly hissed out to Sakura._

***End Flashback***

"Hn. I… thought I didn't need you two." Sasuke breathed out. "Why? WHY? But why did you protect me!" Naruto shouted, his fists clenched. "I didn't ask you to!" He exclaimed. "Who knows… my body just moved on its own… idiot..." Sasuke gasped out as he fell back. Naruto caught him just in the nick of time. "That man… I didn't want to die till I killed my brother… You… don't die." Naruto's eyes flashed wide as Sasuke's hand fell to his side. Onyx eyes closing to sleep and head falling back into the blonde's arm.

Naruto's eyes filled with oncoming tears, heartbeat in his ears as he stared at the dead boy in his arms. He looked as if he was sleeping soundly into the night. He clutched him closer. Haku got up from the ground and stared at the two. "He…"

***Flashback* **

_Haku rushed towards Naruto as Sasuke ran towards him. He ripped out a senbon from his shoulder and threw it at Haku. He dodged and threw three senbon at him instead. Sasuke took the hit and grabbed his hands and swung him, making Haku collide with his mirror._

***End Flashback***

"was able to jump into a trap to protect someone important. He's a ninja worthy of respect. Is this your first time seeing a friend die? This is the path of a ninja." Haku said as he melted back into the mirror. "Shut up… I… hated you, too." Naruto said as a circle of steam surrounded him and Sasuke. "You'll pay…" Naruto gritted out. Burnt orange and tangelo orange encircled Naruto and marred the floor. It criss-crossed in the air as Naruto crouched on all fours, hair spikier than ever, whisker marks more defined, eyes once a deep sky blue, now a deep cardinal red and his teeth more pointed.

The chakra rolled off him in waves of terror. "What is this chakra…?" Haku asked as he saw pieces of rock get tangled into the chakra. Naruto got up, the chakra following him as his host. "Impossible… the chakra is taking form… and what terrible chakra it is…" Haku breathed. The senbon popped out with ease and his wounds started healing as his hands revealed to be claws. 'Who is this boy?' Haku thought. Naruto looked behind him with an evil eye straight at Haku.

* * *

**With Kakashi…**

Kakashi gasped, sensing the foul chakra. 'Is this Zabuza?' He thought. The chakra took form of a fox with red demonic eyes. 'No… It's… Oh no! Did his…!' Kakashi panicked. 'What's with this chakra? It feels unpleasant…' Zabuza thought. 'Is it Kakashi? No… it's too big to belong to him.' He reasoned. "Naruto…!" Kakashi said. 'This is bad. The seal had to break at a time like this?' Kakashi thought. "I've got to hurry…!" He said.

**Within the dome…**

The fox and the chakra vanished, leaving Naruto and Haku. He crouched again and prepared to run. Haku saw this and prepared more senbon to throw and paralyze him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and ran towards him in a leap. 'What an intense blood thirst! He's different from the boy a few moments ago…!' Haku thought as Naruto released a snarl. 'He's coming…!' Haku readied his senbon and threw them at the boy as he rushed towards the mirror. Naruto released a growl and deflected them. 'What?' Haku thought as he teleported into another mirror. 'He deflected them with his chakra?' he speculated as he watched the enraged boy.

'Then I've got to do this!' Haku thought as he appeared in several mirrors. All of them threw senbon at Naruto meeting their target. He pushed them off, his chakra making all the other images of him vanish. Naruto ran up and punched the mirror, but found no Haku. As the shards of ice flew, Haku emerged from one of the shards holding three senbon close as he drifted down to the boy's back. He missed, senbon now firmly embedded into the ground as Naruto twirled on the spot. 'This isn't good…!' Haku panicked as he tried to merge back into the mirror. He was pulled back by his wrist, as Naruto released his chakra to destroy the icy realm.

* * *

**Kakashi's Battle…**

'Is the seal broken? No… the seal's merely broken. But it's true that the Nine-tailed Fox's chakra is leaking. He unbuttoned his pocket and took a scroll out. He tossed it up into the air, the ribbon unraveling and cut his thumb. Catching it, he unveiled it smearing the blood onto the scroll. "Did you hear me, Zabuza? We're both running short on time." Kakashi said as he twirled the scroll around him. "This may go against your style, but let's stop having fun." He said as he threw the scroll up, the ribbon wrapping itself up. He once again caught it and meditated on it. "How about finishing everything with the next move?" Kakashi asked. "What can you do in this situation, though?" Zabuza whispered into the mist.

**With Haku…**

Haku's POV

He gripped my wrist tightly as his chakra pushed against my mirrors. 'I can't… keep my mirrors intact…!' I panicked. When I was distracted, he drew back his fist and charged it with chakra. Then moving my wrist, he punched me in the face, sending me flying and destroying a mirror into slivers as I flew out. I rolled onto the cold bridge and onto my side, my mask cracking. As I recovered slowly, my mirrors began collapsing in shards. I stood, with bits of my mask chipping. He charged towards me as one half of my mask slowly slid down. 'Zabuza… I'm sorry.' He raised his fist as he ran. 'I… can't compete with him.' The other half fell off. 'Zabuza…. I…' I began as his fist closed in.

Naruto's shaking fist stopped inches from Haku's face, his appearance back to normal with spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes and small whisker marks. "You're the guy from before…" Naruto said.

***Flashback***

_Haku smiled, making him look like a girl and making Naruto slightly blush and embarrassed._

***End Flashback***

Normal POV

"Why did you stop?" Haku asked. "I just killed your friend, but you can't kill me?" He said emotionlessly. Naruto struggled with rage, peering behind him to see Sasuke's cold body. He punched Haku, making him wobble then fall on the floor, coughing blood. "Where did that energy of yours go? You can't defeat me like that." Haku remarked, wiping the blood off his mouth. "He wasn't important to you?" He asked.

***Flashback***

"_Do you have someone important to you?" Haku asked. _

"_I want to protect an important person. I will work for him, fight for him and make his dreams a reality. That is my dream and if I must, I will become a ninja. I will kill you!" He finished boldly._

***End Flashback***

"There are those who have the wrong idea. They fail to defeat an enemy that needs to be defeated. Instead, they show mercy and decide not to take their life. If you ask me, that is not showing mercy. Do you know that pain of living without a dream? Knowing every day that you're not needed by anyone?" Haku asked. "What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked. "Zabuza doesn't need a weak ninja. You stole my reason to live and exist." Haku finished with a small smile. "Why do you fight for that guy? He does evil things! Is that guy the only important person that you have?" Naruto asked, enraged.

"I had people that were of uttermost importance to me a long time ago." Haku answered. "They… were my parents." Haku finished.

***Flashback with Haku narrating.* **

"_**I was born in a small village of the Country of Water, where the snow piled deep. All we did was farm, and we were poor, but my father and mother were very happy with it. I was happy. They were really kind parents. But when I took notice of my surroundings, something happened.**_

_**This blood… My father killed my mother and tried to kill me. See, the Country of Water experienced civil wars and whoever possessed the Bloodline Limit were feared and hated. It's passed down from parent to child, or grandparent to grandchild. The families were feared as the harbingers of wars. After the wars, those families hid their abilities and lived on. Only death awaited them if they were discovered. In my case, my mother had the Bloodline Limit and passed it down to me. She believed that an ordinary life was achievable for a while… No, forever."**_

"_Mom! Look at what I can do!" Haku exclaimed. Haku's mother grabbed his arm and shook it vigorously shouting, "Why do you have it? WHY? WHY?" "That hurts!" She silenced him by slapping him. She gasped, then hugged him saying, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Haku…" Both didn't notice the looming figure shaking with rage on the horizon._

"_**But… my father found out about my mother and me."**_

_A plate broke as Haku fell onto the floor and cowered against the wall. Haku's father held a wooden stick and had tears falling from his eyes. He raised it, about to strike when Haku widened his eyes. _

_A rabbit hopped away as Haku stumbled out of his house, dazed. He fell onto the snow in a daze, crying as the snow slowly fell. His home could not be called a home anymore. It had giant icicles piercing through, deforming its windows and doors. _

"_**When I woke, I realized that I killed my own father. And from that time, I thought of myself as… No, I had to think of myself as being… I realized that that was the most painful feeling one could ever feel."**_

***End Flashback***

"The feeling that you are not needed by anyone in this world." Haku finished. 'He's… the same as me…' Naruto realized. "You said to me, "I want to become the number one ninja in my village! I need to make people recognize me and prove something to someone." Haku quoted. "When someone accepts you for who you are from the depths of their heart, that person should become the most important person to you. Zabuza knew that I was from a family with the Bloodline Limit and raised me. He wanted my abilities that everyone feared."

***Flashback***

"_A kid like you won't be needed. You'll just die a beggar without freedom or dreams."__ Haku smiled and he looked confused. "But your eyes are just like mine, mister." Zabuza widened his eyes, but said nothing. "Kid, do you want to be needed by someone? Can you give everything to me?" They locked gazes for a minute or so before Haku nodded. "Starting today, your ability is mine." Zabuza said. Haku got up from the cold ground and walked beside him. Zabuza pat his head and said, "Come with me."_

***End Flashback***

"I was… so happy." Haku brokenly confessed.

***Flashback***

"_Haku, unfortunately, I have to leave the Country of Water tonight. But I'll return and take possession of this country. But I don't need worthless words of encouragement. What I need is…" He drifted off. "I know. Please be at ease. I am your weapon, Zabuza-san. Let me be with you as a tool that will follow your orders." Haku finished. "Good." Zabuza praised. _

***End Flashback***

"I'm sorry, Zabuza. I couldn't be the tool that you wanted me to be." Haku apologized as he walked towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun. Please… kill me." He asked.

* * *

**With Kakashi… **

He made hand signs with the scroll and said, "Earth Element: Dogging Fangs!" He slammed the scroll onto the ground, chains shooting out to the ground. "Whatever you do, it's useless. You can't feel my presence." Zabuza pointed out. Suddenly, a rumbling was heard. 'Huh?' Zabuza thought. A burly dog shot out from the ground, biting Zabuza. Several more emerged and soon… Zabuza was captured. "If I can't see you or hear you, I'll just have to use my nose." Kakashi smugly said. "I stopped your attacks and bled for this exact purpose, your weapons have my scent on them. This technique is for pursuing purposes anyways.

My cute ninja dogs and their noses work better than any other. The mist has cleared. Your future is death." Kakashi finished. "Zabuza… your ambitions were too big. You failed in the assassination of the Mizukage and ran away with subordinates and became exiled ninja. To gain money for retaliation and avoid prosecution, you sided with a scumbag like Gato. You think I survived with just my Sharingan all this time? I'll show you my original technique. It's not a copy."

With that, he made seals and held his right wrist with his left hand. The chakra electrified in his palm and all around him. "Lightning Edge!" Kakashi shouted. "What the… I can see the chakra in his hand…" Zabuza whispered. "You're too dangerous. You're trying to destroy the hope that gives this country courage. That's not what a ninja is supposed to do." Kakashi scolded. "Who cares? I have fought for my ideals. And it won't change in the future." Zabuza retorted. "I'll say this one more time… Give up." Kakashi warned, his technique flaring electric sparks.

* * *

**With Haku and Naruto…**

"Please. Kill me." Haku requested. "Why do you hesitate?" He continued. "I don't believe that story!" Naruto shouted, backing away from him. "Weapon? Tool? You call that an important person? You're okay with that?" He yelled. "Is it wrong?" Haku asked. "What..?" Naruto responded. "What's wrong with that?" Haku questioned. "But… That's…" The blonde drifted. "Zabuza had high hopes for me. He needed me."

***Flashback***

_A young Haku ran with a rabbit in his tiny arms up the rocky path. But the rabbit slipped and ran into some bushes. Haku looked downcast until Zabuza came and held the rabbit by its ears. Haku scooped it back into his arms and cuddled it as Zabuza patted his head. _

***End Flashback***

"Now… I've lost the purpose that made me for who I am. Zabuza will no longer need me. Hurry…" Haku drifted.

**Meanwhile…**

'Naruto and the others are fighting… We should to!' Inari thought. "Giichi! Please open up! If we all go to the bridge, we'll be able to defeat Gato!" Inari pounded on the door, about to open it when the lock secured. A voice inside said, "Inari. I have stopped fighting. If we try to fight, we'll just become victims. I don't want to lose anyone else. I want to stop regretting things." "I love everyone in this town! I understand now that nothing will change if I keep crying. I don't want any more regrets. That's why we have to fight!" Inari justified as he ran off. Within the house, a woman commented, "Inari's grown to be an admirable man. Is it ok to let him go by himself?"

Inari pounded on many of the villagers' doors, but none would answer. "Why… Why won't anyone be brave and just fight?" Naruto's voice reminded him that he was strong. So, he ran back home.

* * *

**Haku's wish… **

"I don't understand! Is remaining strong the only reason you have left?" Naruto shouted. When Haku gave no response, he continued. "You could've made people recognize you by other things rather than just fighting." "When I met you in that forest, I felt… that you were just like me. You should understand. I'm sorry that I have to soil your hands." Haku said. "Is that really the only way?" Naruto whispered. "Hai." Haku responded. "If I met you somewhere else, we… could've been friends." Naruto said as he took out a kunai and ran full speed at Haku. 'Grab hold of your dream.' Haku thought. 'He… He had a dream too!' Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke. 'Thank you… You'll become strong.' Haku thought as he closed his eyes.

**With Tazuna…**

"Looks like the mist cleared up." Tazuna commented. 'There are two people just standing there… But which one's Kakashi-sensei? Ah! One moved!' Sakura thought and watched.

Normal POV

Haku's eyes snapped open as Naruto charged. He caught Naruto's wrist as Naruto was flabbergasted. "Gomen, Naruto-kun. But there's something that I need to do." Haku said and formed his one- handed seals. "I can't die yet." He released his wrist and teleported away.

Kakashi ran forward, his technique blazing. None noticed the crack in the bridge as steam burst through. 'I guess this is it.' Zabuza thought. Kakashi charged his arm in front of him. Drops of blood floated through the air and a blast of air passed through. "What happened?" Tazuna asked. Sakura looked up and cringed at the mere sight. Kakashi's eyes were wide as drops of blood splashed on his face, some falling onto the bridge in clumps. Kakashi's ninja dogs dispersed one by one, the scroll pierced by several senbon.

A single ice mirror stood, sanguine fluid sprayed and smeared upon it. Zabuza's eye twitched subtly, almost unnoticeable as he digested the scene before him, Haku had taken the death hit for him. Haku's eyes were wide with unshed tears brimming as the lightning faded. He gasped and then vomited blood onto the bridge. He clutched Kakashi's wrist, holding a death grip upon it as he choked out, "Za…bu…za…" "My future is death? Wrong again, Kakashi."

* * *

**At Tazuna's House…**

"No, you can't go by yourself!" Tsunami scolded. "I asked every other villager, but they wouldn't open their doors." Inari replied. "That doesn't mean…" Tsunami drifted. "I have no choice." The boy said, marching towards the door. "Wait! You're still a child!" Tsunami shouted. "That may be, but I know what it means to fight, because I'm Dad's son!" He opened the door and walked out, ignoring his mother's calls. Inari was amazed at the sight before him.

**At the bridge…**

"Wha? Where'd he go?" 'Now that I think about it… the mist has cleared.' Naruto observed. 'There he is.' He thought and ran towards them. He stopped at the sight. Haku stood in front of Zabuza, losing an unhealthy amount of blood. It pooled around his feet as more blood collected. "W-What's going on?" Naruto asked. 'I can't believe that he jumped in the last minute to protect Zabuza…' Kakashi thought. 'This child… is already dead.'

He observed as lifeless sepia orbs gazed at the side. Zabuza chuckled, "Good job, Haku." He grasped his sword, about to swing. 'Is he going to slice me along with the child?' Kakashi panicked as he tried to move. "I sure picked something nice. He gave me this great opportunity!" Zabuza exclaimed. Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger at his words.

***Flashback***

"_Haku, unfortunately, I have to leave the Country of Water tonight. But I'll return and take possession of this country. But I don't need worthless words of encouragement. What I need is…" He drifted off. "I know. Please be at ease. I am your weapon, Zabuza-san. Let me be with you as a tool that will follow your orders." Haku finished. "Good." Zabuza praised._

***End Flashback***

Zabuza swung, but missed as Kakashi flipped through the air, landing a few feet away from him. "So you were able to dodge because Haku's dead." He commented. "That bastard…!" Naruto prepared to charge when Kakashi cut in. "Naruto! Just stay there and watch." He paused, closing Haku's eyes in peace then added, "This is my battle."

Sakura's POV

I squinted my eyes and saw Naruto. "Naruto! Are you okay?" I shouted. 'Sakura-chan…' Naruto sadly thought. "Hey, where's Sasuke?" I continued to yell. Naruto looked to the side, eyes shut tight and teeth clenched. I froze and widened my eyes. "Sakura…" Kakashi whispered. "Kakashi! You don't have time to look away!" Zabuza scolded as he ran towards him. The Sharingan-user twisted his body and kicked him in the face. "I'll go too. That way you won't disobey your teacher's orders." Tazuna said. I wordlessly nodded and grabbed his hand. Together we ran, past Naruto and the oncoming battle.

I got to Sasuke, expecting to see him sitting on the ground, making fun of Naruto or even glaring. Those expectations were quickly crushed as I saw him. He was covered in needles, some sticking in his arms, others in his chest. I fell to my knees to check his pulse to find none, his body temperature gone frigid and skin gray and clammy. I stroked his cheek as I said, "He's not breathing… is he…" "You don't have to hold back because I'm here." Tazuna said. "I know…" I replied, sucking in a breath to restrain my tears. "I… bumped into him when I was walking home from the Academy one evening…" I drifted.

***Flashback***

_I felt my hair swish as I turned to the person who I bumped into. I observed ink-like coloured hair sticking up in odd angles, like a chicken's butt. I stifled a laugh as that thought passed. The person was a boy as far as I could tell with his hands shoved in his pockets, sporting a navy blue shirt with a high collar and white shorts._

_"Gomen!" I manage to say. The boy stopped, then continued on his way._

***End Flashback***

"I didn't know him at the time and I thought that he was just an arrogant person." I continued, tears gathering more. "But when we were placed in Team 7, I learned more about him."

***Flashback***

_"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like to read and draw. I don't have many dislikes; my hobbies are studying medical techniques and applying them. My dream is to become a medic nin." Sakura said._

_"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I dislike, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It is pointless to talk about "dreams"…That's just a word…But one thing I have is determination. I am going to restore my clan and there is a certain someone who I have sworn…to kill." Sasuke finished._

***End Flashback***

"He was arrogant and cocky, but a unique person deep inside." I paused, feeling my tears stream down my face. "I-I know… I'm breaking the shinobi code. To never show emotion, will yourself not to cry and always put the mission first." I finished, gasping for breath. My tears dripped onto his face, running down his cheek. 'This… This is what a ninja is…It's too cruel…' Tazuna painfully thought. My shoulders shook as sobs racked my body. I buried my face in my hands and continued crying.

Naruto clenched his jumpsuit, over where his heart was and willed himself not to cry.

Kakashi and Zabuza clashed and Zabuza fell to one knee, panting as two kunais were embedded in his left arm. 'Why… Why can't I keep up with him?' He thought. 'Damn it!' He cursed, running towards him. Kakashi punched him in the face, then again when he lowered his guard slightly. His sword screeching as it scratched the bridge. He cursed again, swung his sword to the right and over his head. Thinking that he hit Kakashi; his hopes were crushed as he appeared behind him, holding his neck.

"In the state you're in, you can't win." "What did you say…?" Zabuza whispered. "You don't know the true meaning of being strong." Kakashi said. "Now, let's see what happens." A voice said, enjoying the show. The copy-nin twirled two kunais on his fingers then grasped them. "Goodbye Demon." He whispered.

Zabuza looked back to see two kunais heading for his neck. He swung his blade to slice Kakashi in half, when Kakashi stabbed his right arm, rendering it useless. He pushed Kakashi away from him as his blade spun away from him. Kakashi did a backward handspring and landed a safe distance from Zabuza. "Looks like you've been beat, Zabuza." Gato said. Behind him, many of his subordinates were armed.

"Gato… what are you doing here?" Zabuza asked. "Why'd you bring your subordinates?" He continued.

"Sorry Zabuza. But you have to die here." He answered. "What?" Zabuza asked, bewildered. "See, you would've done me a great favour if you ninjas had just killed each other here. Yet, you're injured. You call yourself the Demon of the Mist? In my eyes, you're just a cute devil." He mocked. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. But our battle ends here. I don't have a reason to kill Tazuna, so I have lost the right to fight you." He said. Gato walked forward and said, "Oh yeah, I owe this guy a favour…" He said.

***Flashback***

_Haku gripped his wrist threatening, "Don't touch him with your filthy hand!" then squeezing it. He squealed saying, "It's going to break!"_

***End Flashback* **

"For gripping my hand until it broke." He finished, kicking him in the side of his face. "Oh. He's already dead." Gato commented. "Bastard! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto shouted, running towards him. "Hey! Don't move so carelessly." Kakashi scolded. "And you! Why don't you say something! He was on your side, right?" Naruto said. "Shut up. Haku's already dead." He retorted. "You really didn't feel anything? He was with you for a long time, right?" Naruto shouted. "Gato used me and I was just using Haku." Zabuza calmly said. "I'll say it again. We shinobi are just tools. I wanted Haku for his abilities. I have no regrets." Zabuza said. "You… really mean that?" Naruto asked. "Stop Naruto. He's not our enemy-" Kakashi cut off. "Shut up! He's still my enemy!" The blonde shouted, pointing at him. "He… He really liked you!"

***Flashback***

"_Do you have someone important to you?" Haku asked._

"_A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish." Haku said._

***End Flashback***

"And you really don't think anything of him?" Naruto shouted, enraged.

***Flashback***

_"It's difficult for me to be a true ninja. I don't want to kill you and I don't want to oblige you to kill me." Haku said._

***End Flashback***

"Do you really… not think anything of him?" Naruto shouted, as Haku's words echoed through his head _"I will work for him, fight for him and make his dreams a reality. That is my dream and if I must, I will become a ninja." _"When a person becomes as strong as you… do they start to think like that? He sacrificed his life for you!" He shouted as tears gathered in his eyes. _"I want to protect an important person. That is my dream." "_He… couldn't even see his _own_ dream." _"I… was so happy…" _"Dying as a tool… is just… too painful!" Naruto shouted, tears streaming down like a river. "Kid… don't say anymore…" Zabuza gasped out, tears also leaking out of his eyes.

"Haku not only hurt his heart fighting for me, he hurt his heart for you guys. I know… he was too kind. I'm glad we were able to fight you as your final opponents." Zabuza finished, ripping his mask off. "It's just like you said… Ninja are human too. They might not be able to become a tool without emotions." He said as he set his expression into a grim one. "Give me a kunai." He ordered. Naruto wordlessly threw him a kunai which he caught with his mouth and charged towards Gato. "Hey! Kill them!" Gato said as he ran back to cower behind all of them.

Zabuza sliced his way through the crowd, getting stabbed by a spear in his back, but still continued. He ran towards Gato, who saw him as a true demon thirsting for his blood. Zabuza stabbed him in his chest, then speared by the other ninjas. "If you want to go to where your friend is, go alone!" Gato choked out. "No. I'm not going to where Haku is. You're going to hell with me. Let's find out if I'm really a cute devil in hell or not! With that, he ripped out the kunai lodged in Gato's chest and repeatedly slashed him. With one final laceration, Gato fell off the bridge to his death.

Zabuza turned his eye on the crowd of ninjas. They all backed away in fear, leaving a clear path to Haku. The demon dropped the bloody kunai and staggered towards him. His vision blurred and he fell to his knees. "Haku…" He whispered. "It's time to say goodbye, Haku." He murmured to the ghost. "Thank you for everything… I'm so sorry…" Zabuza breathed, falling to the ground. Naruto looked away, but Kakashi told him not to, saying that it was the end of a man who lived desperately.

* * *

**With Sakura…**

'Did I die…?' Sasuke questioned himself. "Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. 'Sakura…' He thought. "Sakura..." Sasuke gasped out. The pinkette looked up from her hands, not believing her ears. She peered at the raven-haired boy who talked. Onyx eyes stared back at her. "Sasuke…?" Sakura murmured, new tears spilling over as she hugged the Uchiha. "Sakura, that hurts." Sasuke said. She let go and helped him sit up. "Where's Naruto…? And what happened to that masked guy?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto's fine. As for Haku… he died." Sakura responded. "What? Did Naruto kill him?" He asked. "No, He protected Zabuza at the cost of his own life." Sakura looked on to Haku's fallen form. 'He must've done it on purpose from the very beginning…' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered, turning to her direction slightly. "Sasuke's fine! He's alive!" She continued to shout. Naruto, startled by the news, turned to her directly. Sasuke raised his hand, almost as if saying, "Hey. What'd I miss?" Naruto chuckled then looked back at Haku. _"Haku not only hurt his heart fighting for me, he hurt his heart for you guys. I know… he was too kind." _Zabuza echoed in his head.

'So he must've…' Naruto thought. "So Sasuke's safe too. I'm glad." Kakashi said. "Hey! You're getting too comfy. You just killed our source of revenue! Now we have to rob the village." A ninja said. 'This isn't good.' Kakashi thought. "Hey Kaka-sensei, don't you have a technique that just beats them all at once?" Naruto asked. "No. I've used too much chakra." Kakashi said.

"Let's go!" A ninja shouted. But before they could, an arrow landed in front of them, stopping their movements. Everybody looked back to see what had caused it. "Anyone who wants to mess with the village has to go through every single villager!" Giichi warned. "Inari!" Naruto shouted. Inari snickered, "Heroes always come late." "All of you..." Tazuna drifted. 'Right. I'll help too.' Naruto planned. "Shadow Replication!" He shouted.

Five Naruto clones appeared. 'I guess I can use some chakra to bluff.' Kakashi thought and did the same jutsu, only to have fifty clones appear. "Oi, Naruto, don't forget me." Sakura scolded, her eyes blazing and her fists glowing with chakra. "Shall we?" Kakashi asked. All of the ninjas ran away in fear, jumping back onto the ship where they came from. "All right!" Inari cheered, the villagers joining with him.

Kakashi walked towards Zabuza, who was wavering before life and death. "Sounds like it's over." He rasped out. "Yeah." Kakashi responded. "I have a favour to ask." Zabuza requested. "I... want to see him one last time." Zabuza said. "Sure." Kakashi said, pulling down his headband to cover the Sharingan. Everyone watched as the copy-nin removed the weapons and carried him over to Haku. Snow slowly fell, as many of the villagers looked on in amazement. 'Haku… are you crying?' Zabuza asked, only to receive no answer. Kakashi set him right next to Haku and left them alone. "Thank you, Kakashi." Zabuza said.

"We've been together all this time… So I'll die right next to you…" Zabuza murmured as he looked at Haku's peaceful face. He moved his arm to touch Haku's face and said, "If possible… I want to go to the same place you're going to…" He continued. Sunlight broke through the gray clouds, rays of it shining on Haku's face. A snowflake fell on his eye and with the sun's warmth, melted so that it looked like a tear from Haku's eye. Zabuza passed and everyone grew silent.

"He… He was born in a village where a lot of snow fell." Naruto said as he sobbed. "Is that a fact? He was pure white, just like the snow." Kakashi said. 'You can go there, Zabuza. Together.' Kakashi thought.

* * *

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura started. "Hmm?" Kakashi said. "Does a ninja really have to be the way that they say they should be?" She asked, placing the white carnations of their graves. "Ninjas aren't supposed to seek their reason to exist. They exist as a tool. That exists in Konoha as well." Kakashi answered. "Does becoming a real ninja really mean that? I don't… I don't like that!" Naruto said with a frown. "Do you believe that too?" Sasuke queried. "Well, no. That's why ninja unconsciously suffer from that idea. Like Zabuza and Haku." Kakashi replied. It was silent until Naruto proclaimed, "Okay! I've decided. I'm going to follow my own way of the ninja! I'm going to live with no regrets!" Kakashi's eye smiled.

**At sunset… **

"We've completed the bridge and it's all thanks to you! We'll miss you!" Tazuna said. "Take care." Tsunami added. "Hey old man! We'll visit you one day!" Naruto shouted. "Promise?" Inari asked, trying not to cry. "Hey Inari… you're going to get lonely, aren't you?" Naruto questioned, willing himself not to cry as well. "Go ahead. Cry." He added. "I'm not going to cry! You can cry too, Naruto." Inari retorted, eyes shining. "Is that so…" Naruto asked, his eyes watery, Inari looked back, his eyes also watery. "See you!" He said. When Naruto turned, they both started the waterworks simultaneously. Sakura giggled at the display as walked towards the exit.

"That boy changed Inari's heart and Inari changed the hearts of the villagers." Tazuna commented. "He built a bridge of courage, which led to hope." He added. "Oh yeah, what are we naming the bridge?" Giichi asked. "Oh! How about, "The Great Naruto Bridge?" He asked. "That's a great name." Tsunami said.

"Yosh! When we get back, I'll have Iruka-sensei treat me to ramen to celebrate that I completed my first mission!" Naruto said. "I can't wait to tell Konohamaru about my adventures!" He added. "Oh yeah, Kakashi-sensei, I expect you to be at my house at two o' clock tomorrow. I have the perfect outfit for you…" Sakura finished with an evil tone. Kakashi sweat dropped, replying, "Right…" "Ne, Do you guys want to come over and watch him?" Sakura asked her teammates. "**HECK YEAH**! I'm bringing my camera!" Naruto replied. "Hn. Fine." Sasuke said.

* * *

OMG. **THAT** was the absolute longest chapter that I had ever wrote. Okay, HEHE! I made you guys wait for like 4 days. LOL. Was it worth the wait? I hope so cause this is a lot to read. :D Okay, anyways, The Chuunin Exams are up next~! Again, that's a long arc. :) I already made my plans for the Exams and will execute them! Read and Review please!


	18. Hidden Chapter

Sakura's Revelation

**~:. Hidden Scene! .:~**

It was a cloudy day on Sunday, as Kakashi grudgingly walked to his student's house. 'Damn that stupid promise. If I wasn't hanging 15 feet from the ground, she would be cleaning **MY** house.' He thought. He walked up to Sakura's house and knocked on the door. "Coming!" A cheery voice responded. Sakura's mother opened the door and welcomed him in. "Sakura! Your sensei's here." She shouted. "Okay!" Sakura replied, descending from the stairs. She grinned widely when she saw Kakashi. "Sakura, I have to run some errands, so take care." Her mother said, walking out the door and gently closed it. "Ok, so what do I have to clean?" Kakashi asked. "Ah-Ah." The pinkette waved her finger, reprimanding him.

"You have to wear your costume!" She added. Kakashi groaned, hoping that she wouldn't remember. The doorbell rang and Sakura answered it, Sasuke and Naruto arrived. The blonde brought a camera, saying that he would take pictures of his sensei as he cleaned. The raven-haired boy merely said, "Hn. Sakura, what are you doing?" "I'm getting Kakashi's costume." She replied. The two boys' eyes widened at this. "HIS WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed. "His…costume…?" She answered, confused. "You're making him wear a costume while he cleans your house?" Sasuke said, trying to process this information. "Uh…yeah?" She said as she pulled it out.

It was a long maid dress, complete with a small hat and a feather duster. Sasuke then knew that this would not end well. Kakashi's visible eye widened at the mere sight. Naruto burst out laughing at his teacher's predicament. Sakura handed it to her sensei and motioned towards the bathroom. He backed away, not accepting the outfit. "Eh? Sensei, but you said that you would wear _anything_." He didn't respond, not finding a suitable retort. "Now go on and change." Sakura said, putting the outfit in his hands. He walked stiffly to the bathroom and closed the door. "And if you damage or do anything to it, I'll kill you." She hissed out then smirked evilly when she heard a soft curse.

"Sakura-chan, you're evil." Naruto remarked. She turned towards him and smirked. "I know, Naruto." The door opened and in walked Kakashi with a distressed look in his eye. The blonde took pictures like paparazzi. "A few rules though, Kakashi. You can't use any technique to help you clean; you must refer to me as Sakura-san and you have to serve all of us." She finished. Kakashi's eye twitched at the demands. "H-Hai. Sakura-san." He responded. "First, clean the living room, dust everything, wipe everything down and clean every room." She ordered. "Here," she gestured to a bucket of cleaning supplies "are your supplies." He picked it up and went into her living room with Naruto following him, snapping pictures. Sakura snickered then said, "Let's go." Sasuke walked behind her.

For the next few hours, Team 7 watched their sensei clean Sakura's house. Sakura had increased his torture by saying that he missed a spot when he was sweeping or dusting. Heck, even Sasuke and Naruto joined in. They ordered snacks and a few drinks as well, making Kakashi run into the kitchen and back out again. Sasuke eventually left and Kakashi finished his chores. "Sakura-san. I'm finished." He called. Sakura walked out from the living room and said, "Well done. You may take off your outfit and go." He nodded and Naruto waved goodbye as he ran back to his apartment. Kakashi came out of the bathroom and handed her the outfit.

Just then, Sakura's mother came through the door. "Have a good time?" She asked Sakura. "Hai." The pinkette replied with a smile. The eldest Haruno smiled back. "Anyways, Kakashi-sensei, I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Kakashi walked out of the house and reminded her the time for training. She responded with a nod and gently closed the door. The silver-haired jounin walked home and comprehended his next move for his matchmaking plan. He knew that Hyuuga heiress liked Naruto from their days in the Academy, but he was completely oblivious to it.

'Hmm. I guess I have to push them again, slightly or else both Naruto and Sasuke will kill me.' He pondered, agreeing with himself. He pulled out his orange book, flipped to a random page and started reading.


	19. Chapter 21

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 21: The Start of Chuunin Exams!} ~

Normal POV

Naruto yawned and stretched his limbs as he lazily got out of bed for today's mission. He went downstairs to make breakfast. Munching on his buttered toast, he reached towards his milky drink and shook it a little. He heard lumps and sighed. 'Today… is a very bad day.' He concluded. The tired blonde dressed and headed out towards his team's usual training spot with a run.

**At the bridge…**

Sasuke and Sakura waited on the bridge, enjoying the peaceful silence that the daybreak gave them. The sound of clacking shoes caught Sakura's attention. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, running up to her. He abruptly stopped and sent Sasuke a glare, which the dark haired boy returned fiercely. Sakura stood in between her teammates nervously. 'They've been like this ever since we returned from the Land of Waves. I feel so awkward standing between them.' "Guys, stop it." Sakura commanded. They both turned away with a snort. 'Where's Kakashi-sensei when you need him?' Sakura wondered.

"Yo!" A voice said. They all looked upon the bridge post. "**YOU'RE LATE!**" Naruto and Sakura chorused. "Hehe… Sorry, I had to help an old-"Kakashi reasoned when Naruto interrupted. "Whatever sensei, what's our mission for today? Ooh, Ooh is it something that I can… play a major role in?" Naruto enthusiastically asked, coming too close to Kakashi for comfort. Kakashi put his hands up in mock defeat retorting with "Hehehe…" Sakura pulled Naruto off Kakashi.

"Naruto, he can't explain the mission if you keep getting close in his face like that, you know…" Sakura said. "Eh? Sorry sensei." Naruto apologized. "It's fine. Anyways, our mission for today is…" He explained the plan for today to them.

* * *

**At a civilian's house…**

Team 7 was picking out weeds in a lady's garden. 'I'll pick more weeds than Sasuke! Believe it!' Naruto set a challenge for himself. He raced through the garden, picking out to what looked to be weeds. "Hey lady! I'm finished weeding your garden!" Naruto exclaimed showing her his basket of weeds. The lady had a vein popping in her forehead. "Those… aren't… weeds…" She gritted out. "Eh? Then what are they?" Naruto dumbly asked. "**THOSE** **ARE MY SPECIAL HERBS THAT I'VE BEEN GROWING FOR MONTHS!**" She shouted, hitting Naruto on his head.

"What kind of herbs were they?" Sakura asked. The lady turned to her and responded, "They were a special kind of medicinal herbs, ones that you could make into salves." Sakura comprehended for a moment then queried, "Are they… andrographis herbs?" "Yes, how did you know?" the lady questioned. "I grow them at home. I could bring you some if you like?" Sakura offered. "Why thank you!" The client exclaimed, forgetting about her anger at Naruto. "No problem." The pinkette smiled sweetly. They walked away from the client's home towards their next destination, the local river to pick up litter with baskets on their backs and a sharp stick.

The scene was beautiful, with the trees lush and green and the river swimming with fish… if you chose not to look at the litter at the bottom of the stream. So that's what Sakura decided to do until her sensei reminded her that they had a mission to do and had no time to dilly dally which she scowled at.

Sakura's POV

"Then why don't **YOU** help us? It'll make the job easier and faster." I argued. "You're forgetting who the jounin here is. I don't need these chor-missions. Besides, everyone knows that practice gives you more experience." I mimicked his words as he said them. I grumbled as I slipped off my boots and placed them at the side of the river bank. Wading into the water, I began to poke litter and throw it into my basket as I went along.

Naruto's POV

I placed litter in my basket as I waded further into the water. My basket began to feel a little heavy, but I paid no mind to it. The only thing in my mind was to beat Sasuke in everything. Ever since the mission in the Land of Waves, Sasuke was always getting the attention in saving everyone from danger. Sasuke wasn't scared of anything. It's always about Sasuke. Well not anymore! I'm going to get everyone to acknowledge me, starting with this mission! So engrossed in my thoughts, I bumped into Sakura who slipped and then fell over with a splash. "Sakura!" I shouted.

Sasuke's POV

I heard Naruto's shout and turned around to see what had happened. Sakura flailing around was all I needed to witness before I jumped out of the water and ran towards her. I grabbed some rope out of my bag and tied it into a lasso. Looking ahead, I saw a waterfall and inwardly cursed, increasing my speed towards my teammate.

Sakura's POV

Sprawling, I tried to breathe, but the water kept washing my face and blurring my vision. Coughing, I caught a glimpse of someone running on the land, but I heard a roaring sound and distinguished where the river lead to. My eyes widened as I saw a grand waterfall. It was a few feet behind me, but the water was going to push me there in a matter of seconds. I tried to tread, but the weight of my kimono dragged me down deeper into the water and strained my movements. I gasped, feeling my legs slide off the edge of the rocks.

Desperate to hold on, I tried to grab the ledge, when the water unexpectedly splashed me in the face, making me struggle for oxygen and reflexively wipe my face of the liquid. My stomach lurched and my hair whipped against my face, sticking to my cheeks as I plummeted towards the inky waters below. "AHHH!" I yelped, flailing my arms around. I clenched my eyes tightly, awaiting my death.

Normal POV

Hanging by a rope, Sasuke caught Sakura by her right hand in time before she fell. Sakura cracked an eye open, checking her surroundings. "Hn. You okay?" Sasuke asked. "Y-Yeah. But I'm s-soaking w-wet." She stuttered. He lifted her up wordlessly and set her on the ground as Naruto came running up to them, screaming apologies to Sakura. "I-It's ok, Naruto." She assured. Kakashi, who was sitting up in a nearby tree reading his perverted book, said that Sakura should dry off before she caught a cold.

Sakura took his advice and sat down, removing her outer layer, leaving her hadajuban***** and her navy blue shorts covering her. She carried it over to the edge and squeezed the river water out. Setting it on a flat rock, she set it aside to dry by the sun's rays.

Kakashi's POV 

"Sakura, I think you should take-" I started to say but she cut me off. "NO. I already have a pervert for a teacher and I do not need my teammates to become perverts as well." I shut my mouth after she rejected my suggestion. 'I'll admit, my suggestion was a little perverted, but did she have to say it like that?' I contemplated as my ego deflated slightly.

After Team 7 finished cleaning, they had to guard dogs. Sasuke and Sakura picked dogs that were small and less hard to control while Naruto picked a dog that was twice his size. It wandered toward the land mine field where the fence had a hole big enough for a person to wander through. The onyx eyed boy and the pinkette sighed as Naruto hopelessly tried tugging on the leash, but the dog did not yield. The blonde was pulled through the fence, where several land mines erupted. Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes then dropped their heads with a sigh at their teammate, whose dog was unharmed, but he himself was completely singed and charred.

* * *

**Walking home…**

"Hn. You're just a guy who needs help all the time." Sasuke remarked, walking to his house. Naruto got angry and got ready to strike when Sakura put her arm in front of him, stopping him. "It's ok Naruto. I got this." She whispered. Naruto calmed down as she marched up to Sasuke.

She grabbed him by his right shoulder and turned him around roughly. "You didn't need to say that to Naruto!" She angrily said. He merely raised a brow. "He's my teammate and yours, so apologize!" She added. "No. What I said was the truth. He always needs help." He retorted. "That doesn't give you the right to criticize him and brand him as someone worthless." Sakura defied. "Tch, I never said that you were any better." Sasuke stated. At that statement, all of Sakura's fight rushed out of her, leaving her echoing his words in her head. Sasuke, seeing no more reason to continue, walked away.

"Sakura-chan! Forget about Sasuke, how about you and I train together?" Naruto offered, while Kakashi teleported away to file the mission report to the Hokage. Sakura put on her fake smile and said, "Sorry Naruto. Maybe next time. I have some errands to do." "Sure." Naruto replied, not noticing her mask. Sakura walked away and when she turned a corner, she broke into a run towards her house.

Naruto's POV 

I noticed behind me a square rock with two holes. As I walked, it followed closely. I broke into a run from left to right when I stopped suddenly. It halted abruptly and I proclaimed, "**ROCKS AREN'T SQUARE! AND THEY DON'T HAVE TWO HOLES! IT'S OBVIOUS, BELIEVE IT!**" "You're pretty good, Boss! Just what I'd expect from my rival!" A muffled voice stated inside. The box glowed and coloured smoke filled the air.

"I'm Moegi, the female ninja from the senior group!" Moegi exclaimed. "I'm Udon and I love math!" Udon shouted, wiping his nose with a tissue. "I'm Konohamaru, the number one genius ninja!" He finished last. "Together, we make the Konohamaru Corporation!" They all cried. "Huh. I thought it was you guys." I replied indifferent. Their shoulders drooped a little at my tone, but lifted when I asked, "So, what are you guys' doing?"

"You promised us to play ninja today." Konohamaru said. "Aha… Really?" I sheepishly asked. 'If I play with them, I'll be stuck with them for a whole day.' He inwardly groaned. "I… can't play today cause…" I racked his brain for an excuse while the trio looked at me with pleading eyes. "…I've got training to do! Yep, lots and lots of training to become the Hokage!" I finally said. "That's just an excuse! UGHHH You're impossible! Come on guys, let's go get some candy!" Konohamaru exclaimed running away, when he bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

Sakura's POV

I opened the door to my house and ran upstairs, ignoring my mom's call. Some tears slipped down my face as I collapsed on my bed, pressing my face into my pillow. Thinking about… what _he_ said only made me more depressed. I knew not to let people's opinions get to my head, but… this was my teammate's opinion. They help you improve yourself and prevent you from making mistakes, so of course it mattered... "_I never said that you were any better._" _His_ words resonated in my head, sharp like fragments of glass. I pressed my face deeper into the cushion.

Normal POV

There stood two people, a male with purple face paint and a girl behind him. The male ninja wore a black full body jumpsuit with it cutting off at his ankles and wrists; he covered his head with a cat-like ear hood and his forehead with his headband. The girl slightly behind him had buff coloured hair that was tied into four ponytails and teal eyes. She wore an off the shoulder thistle coloured dress that ended at her knees with a red sash around her waist and her headband on her neck. Both had giant weapons strapped to their backs. The girl had to what looked to be a giant fan and the boy had something covered in bandages.

The male picked Konohamaru by his collar while he uselessly struggled. "That hurt, you little brat." He said. "Stop it. We'll just get scolded." The girl warned. "Oi! Let go of him!" Naruto shouted. The male looked at his headband and thought, 'Huh. So these people are Genin.' "But I wanted to play around before some people came." He continued, squeezing the boy's collar. Naruto became angry and rushed forward to attack him, but as soon as he took a few steps, he fell backwards.

"What was that?" He asked out loud. "Konoha Genin are weak. Besides, I hate short people anyways." He said. The blonde sighed and said, "I'm not responsible for what you do." "After this kid, that short kid's next." He said as he raised his fist to strike. Naruto ran towards Konohamaru to save him when all of a sudden, a small pebble hit the captor's wrist, forcing him to release Konohamaru, who fell to the floor. "What do you think you're doing in another's village?" A voice said. Everybody looked towards the source.

There, perched on a branch, was Sasuke, throwing a pebble up in the air and catching it. Naruto looked with jealousy, the blonde girl looked with a small blush and the male gave a calculating look and said, "Another kid that pisses me off." Sasuke's expression hardened and he crushed the rock in his hand and let the dust sprinkle. Konohamaru got up and ran towards Naruto accusing, "Why aren't you like that?" Naruto reassured him by saying, "I could've beaten in him in seconds." "Liar." The small boy retorted. 'Sasuke… Do you always have to stick your nose into everything?' Naruto thought angrily. 'Wait… where's Sakura? Maybe she went home…?' Sasuke speculated.

"Hey brat…come down." The male said, breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke gave a look that said, 'Are you crazy?' "I hate brats that think they're so clever." He continued, reaching for his weapon. "What? You're going to use Karasu?" the teal eyed girl said. "Kankuro, stop. You're a disgrace to our village." A voice ordered. Sasuke's eyes widened.

Hanging upside down from the branch next to Sasuke, was a red-haired boy with sea foam green eyes surrounded by black rings, like a racoon. He had no eyebrows, but the kanji "love" carved on the left side of his forehead. He wore a black full body suit with an open neck and t-shirt like sleeves. A cloth covered his right shoulder and his left hip and a leather band over his left shoulder and his right hip where his headband was tied. He had a stern look in his eyes and a gourd tied to his back. Kankuro, who looked sheepish and slightly nervous, managed to stutter, "G-Gaara."

'When did he appear next to me? He's as good as Kakashi.' Sasuke acknowledged as Gaara's eyes shifted slightly over to him.

**At a meeting… **

"You should already know why I called you here." The Hokage said. "So… it's that time already?" Kakashi lazily asked. Everyone sweat dropped at his question, seeing that the copy-nin never kept track of dates and always arrived late for everything. "You've already reported this to other countries? I've seen a few in the village." Asuma commented. "It's official. I will make the announcements in a week. The Chuunin Exams will begin on the first of July."

* * *

***** A hadajuban is something you wear under a kimono... like a second layer.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm not dead surpsingly... I've just... been sorta maybe delaying on my chapters... Hehe.. sorry. BUT I will TRY to get back on writing. Oh and if you wanted the outfit that Kakashi was wearing in the last chapter, go on my profile and scroll down and click the link.

Hehe... So... what's going to happen between Sasuke and Sakura? Give me your predictions in the reviews! And I'll see you next chapter!


	20. Chapter 22

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 22: Indecision} ~

Naruto's POV

I looked at the red-haired guy as he asked in a controlled tone, "Do you know why we came into Konoha?" Kankuro stuttered out, "T-These guys started it." "Shut up. I'll kill you." I inwardly shivered at his tone. He really meant it. "I'm sorry! I was at fault." The hooded nin put his hands up in defeat and apology as did the blonde next to him. "Please excuse them." Gaara apologized emotionlessly.

'He had unpleasant eyes...' Sasuke mused. 'He stopped Kankuro with just a rock. He's good…' Gaara speculated as he dispersed into sand and onto the ground. "Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around." Gaara commanded. "Wait." Sasuke said. The trio stopped. "Judging by your headbands, you're from the Hidden Village of the Sand. State your purpose." He finished."Yes. We're from the Sand Village and we're here to take the Chuunin Exam." The blonde girl replied. "Chuunin Exam? What's that?" I echoed, confused. "It's an exam that lets you advance from a Genin to a Chuunin if you pass."

"Really? Maybe I'll take it too." I said. The Sand trio started walking away until Sasuke stopped them. "What's your name?" He queried. The teal-eyed girl turned around with pink dusting her cheeks. "Me?" She voiced. "No. The guy with the gourd on his back." He corrected. Gaara turned and said, "I'm Gaara, of the Sand. The female is my sister, Temari and the male is my brother, Kankuro. I'm also interested in your name." "Uchiha Sasuke." He answered.

The two ninja's eyes locked with each other, silently challenging and calculating. I broke the tension by asking, "Hey, what about me?" "I could care less." Gaara responded and jumped away. 'Hn. This is getting interesting.' Sasuke mused. I sulked to Konohamaru saying, "Ne, Ne Konohamaru, am I really that weak?" "Weaker than Sasuke." He retorted. Sasuke and I started arguing while three figures watched from a tree.

"So, what do you think?" One of them was a male, with black-spiky hair and an evil smirk plastered on his face. He wore a pale yellow shirt and a dark brown sleeved shirt underneath and his headband on his forehead. The girl had knee-length hair tied loosely near the bottom and her headband around her head. She wore a dark green sleeveless top and black arm guards. The last male on the team had bandages covering his face, leaving an eye exposed. His headband secured the dressings, making sure they wouldn't fall off. He wore a dark grey sweater with the arms too big, forcing them to droop. His back had a mound of fur, almost as if it was a weapon. They all wore the same dark grey baggy pants with black spots and open toed knee-length boots.

"I don't think they're a threat, but we have to keep watch on that black-haired Genin from Konoha and the guy with the gourd on his back from Sunagakure." The masked one replied.

* * *

**In a meeting…**

Iruka's POV

"Now that we're starting the Chuunin Exams, those who are in charge of new Genins, please step forward." The Hokage requested. Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma walked forward. "Do you recommend any of your students? Keep in mind, any Genin whose completed more than eight missions is eligible to enter. Those who have done twice the amount are more suited." He finished. 'There's no point in asking, none of them are ready yet.' I assured myself. "Let's start with Kakashi." The Hokage said.

"I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto for the Chuunin Exam." He finished. I gasped inaudibly. "I, Kurenai Yuuhi, recommend Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino for the Chuunin Exam." Kurenai stated. I bit my nails. "I, Asuma Sarutobi, recommend Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji for the Chuunin Exam." Asuma ended. Several gasps were heard in the room. Some whispered, "It's been a while since rookies were in the Chuunin Exam." Along with, "All three recommended their students. But can they handle it?"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Please wait!" I interrupted. "Please let me speak, Hokage-sama." I pleaded. "The nine who were called were students of mine at the Academy. Every one of them is talented, but it's too early! They need more experience before they enter." I argued. Kakashi stepped in. "I became a Chuunin when I was six years younger than _Naruto_." He retorted. "Y-Yeah, but that's **YOU**. Not _them_!" I almost yelled. "Iruka. Calm down." The Hokage said. I silenced myself. "I understand your argument. So we'll hold a special preliminary exam for the rookies." He said. "Preliminary Exam?" I echoed.

* * *

**The next day…**

Normal POV 

"Ugh, why does he make us come early if he always comes late?!" Sakura yelled out, imagining herself choke her sensei. "Yeah, I didn't have any time to eat breakfast or anything like that." Naruto cried out and on cue, his stomach rumbled. 'Why are these two being so perky today?' The 'avenger' on the team asked himself. "Yo. I got lost on the path of life today-"The lazy ninja drawled, when his two students cut him off with a hearty, "**LIES!**" "Anyway, I'll get straight to the point. I've recommended you all for the upcoming Chuunin Exams. You don't have to take it if you don't want to. However, if you do choose to take it, sign the slip and go to the Academy by 3PM and go to Room 301. Oh and there's no training tomorrow."

"**YES! I LOVE YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI~ !**" Naruto cried in glee, latching himself to his arm, squeezing it. "AH! Don't hug me!" Kakashi protested, prying the blonde's limbs from his arm. Once Naruto was on the ground calm, the silver-haired jounin handed him his application along with Sasuke and Sakura's.

'Chuunin Exam… Chuunin Exam!' Naruto chanted in his head. 'This is my chance to beat that guy and Sasuke too!' He cheered to himself, envisioning Sasuke and Kankuro fallen on the ground and Naruto defeating them. 'I might be able to fight him…' In his head appeared the image of Gaara. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction to himself. 'Should I…?' Sakura questioned herself as she watched her teammates walk on without her.

* * *

**Morning breaks…**

Sakura's POV

'Chuunin Exams…'I grimly thought. "Hey!" A voice called from below. I looked from my balcony to see who it was. On the road, was Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke. Is something wrong?" I questioned. "Do you want to take a walk somewhere?" He offered. "Uh… Sure." I answered, jumping from my balcony and onto the ground next to him.

Sasuke's POV

I was making my way to the market to buy more tomatoes to make onigiri when I saw Sakura walking with me. I stopped for a few seconds before I realized that something was wrong. "Saku-!" I shouted, but she was out of hearing range. I cursed inwardly and followed her from a safe distance, constantly telling myself that I was just watching over her and nothing else.

Normal POV

The duo stopped near a river bank and Sasuke said, "Sakura. Don't take the Chuunin Exams. It's too early for you." "_I never said that you were any better_." She recalled his previous blunt words. Blinded by fury, she shouted, "**YOU HAVE **_**NO IDEA**_** HOW **_**USELESS**_** YOU MADE ME **_**FEEL**_** THAT DAY WHEN YOU SAID THAT!**"

Hidden in the shadows, Sasuke was shocked, now realizing the magnitude of his words. 'I… didn't mean it like that. I just…' He drifted off, not able to finish his thought. Sakura attempted to punch him in his back when he jumped away from her. 'That's something that Sasuke can't do yet… It's beyond his level…' Sakura speculated as she caught herself. She sees a flicker of deformation and says, "Drop the henge." Sasuke smirked and was unveiled to be a disguised Rain ninja.

As the Rain nin prepared to attack, Sasuke tensed and almost jumped out to protect his teammate when Sakura asked, "Do you really take me for a fool?" "What?" The masked ninja questioned, incredulous. "This level of genjutsu won't work on me. The real Sasuke wouldn't invite me for a walk. Plus, you're an illusion as well, the real you isn't here." Sakura finished proudly. "Really?" He chuckled.

"We'll see about that!" He chucked his weapon at her, which was a spiky umbrella. She walked through without hesitation. "See?" She said. "Hehe. But if you go to the Chuunin Exams, all this will become a reality!" He ended, disappearing. Sasuke also vanished, seeing that his teammate could hold her own ground, but ponders on her words. 'I should make it up to her…But how?' He wondered, walking to his apartment.

Naruto's POV

'I should probably do some training today just to prepare myself.' I planned in my head. Walking over to the training fields, I saw Hinata training there. "Oh! Hey Hinata!" I shouted, running over to where she was. Hinata paused in her training to see who had called her. She blushed when she saw it was Naruto, her long time crush. "Did you get recommended for the Chuunin Exams too?" I asked her. "Y-Yes." She stuttered. "Cool! Do you mind if I trained here as well?" I queried. "O-Oh! I-It's n-no p-problem." She replied. Nodding, I started by throwing shruiken and kunais to the training dummies while Hinata worked with her Byakugan, training her eyes to see distant objects.

* * *

**A few hours past…**

Hinata's POV

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto interrupted. "Do you want to get some ramen with me?" He offered. I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. "S-Sure!" I agreed. We walked together to Ichiraku's and ordered. Naruto ordered miso ramen and I requested for pork ramen. We finished and I saw that it was dark. "Hinata, I'll walk you home since it isn't safe at night." Naruto said, leaving no room for refusal. I blushed in the dark and nodded. We strolled towards the direction of my house.

Normal POV 

Suddenly, a ninja with their chakra hidden crept up behind her and put his arm over her mouth. She protested and alerted Naruto. "**HINATA!**" Naruto shouted. "Mmf!" The blue-haired girl struggled against the ninja's hold. "Hey! Let go of Hinata!" The blonde demanded. The ninja jumped towards the nearest roof and began to run with her in his grasp. 'Kuso! I've got to go save her!' Naruto thought determined. He also jumped to the nearest roof and followed the mysterious ninja.

* * *

Heyyy guys, don't kill me. I am sorry for not updating for who knows how long... but I have a theory exam coming up, so I've got to study my butt off. But I am still trying to fit in some writing here and there and so far, it's all right. But yes, about the chapter.

**OOH LA LA. SOME ROMANCEEE? It seems like Sasuke finally realizes that he was a freaking jerk to Sakura when he said his 'advice'. Yes, I put some NaruHina in there cause... I just realized that there's been a little too much SasuSaku. LOL. Anyways... READ AND REVIEW! And I'll see you next chapter. **


	21. Chapter 23

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 23: Fortitude} ~

Naruto's POV

I chased after the ninja that held Hinata hostage. 'Oh? So he can keep up with me at this pace?' The Rain ninja speculated. "Hinata, hang on just a little bit longer!" I shouted while Hinata struggled against the ninja's grip. "If I just sneak in during the Chuunin Exam, I can easily infiltrate Konoha." He evilly planned. I stopped in front of him. "That was quick." The ninja remarked. "What are you planning to do with Hinata?" I boldly asked. "What am I going to do?" He repeated, holding a kunai up to her neck. "Do you really want to know?" I growled, preparing to strike. "Don't move or she dies!" The ninja warned. "Why are you doing this?" I probed, my gaze intent on Hinata.

Normal POV 

She looked back at him with fear-filled lavender orbs. "I'm looking for the First Hokage's Scroll of Sealing. If you bring it here, I'll let her go." He stated. 'Scroll of Sealing?' Naruto echoed in his mind. "Well? What are you doing just standing around? Bring the Scroll of Sealing!" The Rain nin ordered. "What if I say no?" The blonde questioned. "You really don't care what happens to your friend?" The masked ninja inquired. "I don't care what happens to the clump of straw." Naruto replied. Surprised, the ninja looked back to see a straw dummy. "What?! When did he…" He drifted off, glancing up to where Naruto was, holding Hinata with his arm around her shoulders.

"I've taken back Hinata from you all right." He proclaimed proudly. "The replacement technique…" The ninja acknowledged, starting to climb up the tree. "Just accept defeat like a man!" Naruto roared, throwing a net to capture him. Caught off guard, the ninja got tangled and three shadow clones charged after him, pinning him down. "N-Naruto…" Hinata mumbled next to him. "Huh? What is it Hinata?" The hyperactive ninja asked. "W-We s-should check w-who h-he is." She advised.

"Yeah. You're right. We might not know if he'll attack anyone else." He said. They both jumped down as Naruto's clones disappeared. "**WHAT?!**" Naruto shouted as they looked at the net, which should've held the ninja, but only turned out to be rocks. "Naruto… w-we should g-get h-home. It's r-really late." Hinata suggested. "Sure." The blonde replied. They walked to Hinata's house conversing with one another, discovering unknown things about each other. For Hinata, she liked pressing flowers in her spare time and wished to improve her relationship with her family. For Naruto, he liked to eat not only just ramen, but sometimes sweets.

The pair arrived at the Hyuuga residence. "T-Thank you for w-walking me home and training with me today, N-Naruto." Hinata said. "Ah, it's no problem. We should do this again sometime." The boy offered. "O-Ok!" The blushing girl replied, smiling. Mustering up all the courage she had, she stepped forward and gave the boy a hug, which he returned. When they let go, Hinata opened her door and gave him a wave before closing it. Naruto nodded and jumped away into the night. Little did they know, two stern eyes were watching the whole exchange.

* * *

**Late at night…**

The Rain ninja that attacked appeared behind Kakashi, but he didn't seem frightened. Instead, he asked, "How were they?" The masked-nin replied, "Although we went through the trouble of hosting a preliminary exam, 7 rookies passed." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. The ninja transformed revealing Iruka. "Who were they?" The jounin queried.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I couldn't test him because he was hiding in the shadows while I was testing Sakura." "What test did you put Sakura through?" Kakashi questioned, curious . "I disguised as Sasuke, asked her for a walk and told her not to take the Chuunin Exam. She blew up at me saying something about "useless" and tried to punch me from behind." 'I see… so Sasuke's words must've affected her...But Sasuke… Was he worried for her?' The masked nin observed, closing his visible eye in contemplation.

"The other rookie was Hinata Hyuuga. She was kidnapped by me, but she was saved by Naruto." Kakashi smiled under his mask, thinking, 'It seems like they're figuring it out for themselves. Still, I'm getting them together secretly.' He giggled girlishly in his head. "I see. Iruka, you've done enough. I'll test those two." Kakashi replied to him, snapping out of his _devious_ thoughts. "A-Are you sure? I mean, the test is tomorrow." Iruka asked.

"Don't worry. I've got this." The silver-haired ninja countered, disappearing into the night and leaving Iruka alone on the rooftop.

* * *

**LOLOLOL. Heyyy guys! It's been... a week since I've updated. And I am sorry about that. But... my Theory Exam is tomorrow and it's two hours long. So don't expect the next chapter. I know this one's a little short, but it has a power up of romance. Oh and if you could give me an idea for Sasuke and Hinata's test, that'd be great, cause I can't really think of anything. :D Oh and please Read and Review! I'll see you next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 24

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 24: Stuck} ~

**The next morning…**

Sasuke was walking towards the Academy with a very light air of confidence. Why, you ask? The sole avenger of the Uchiha clan _escaped_ his fangirls. He smirked proudly to himself thinking of ways that he could rid of them forever. Looking at the position of the sun in the sky, he concluded that he would be 15 minutes early and would have to wait for his other teammates. 'Might as well get some training in.' He reasoned to himself. Walking to a nearby field, he started throwing shruiken to the targets to start warming up when he suddenly sensed an unknown presence nearby in the bushes.

The ebony-haired boy shot a kunai at the bush. A shadowed figure leapt out from its hiding place, standing a few feet away from the young ninja. "Very good." The figure commented. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the person, trying to recognize his chakra signature. 'It feels familiar, but I can't remember who it belongs to…' He pondered and observed. The person was male with a Cloud headband. "What do you want?" Sasuke questioned. "Nothing. I'm just observing the power of the Uchiha clan." He paused, evaluating the practice targets.

"Which isn't that great, judging by those targets." He finished. Sasuke growled at the insult to him and his clan. "Say, isn't your brother Uchiha Itachi? You know, the one who massacred your clan?" The Cloud ninja rambled. The youngest Uchiha snarled at the mention of his brother. "I bet he's better than you. I heard that he made ANBU captain at age 13." The ninja continued, ignoring the snarling of the younger Uchiha.

"Shut up…" Sasuke gritted out. "You don't know anything!" He lashed, attacking the Cloud ninja with a kunai. Said ninja countered with his weapon. "I know that you're not ready to face him." He commented. They both continued to attack each other relentlessly, Sasuke willing to prove that he was strong and the Cloud ninja to verify that he wasn't. The Uchiha found an opening and tripped his opponent, sending him into a tumble to the ground. Proud, Sasuke stood over him warning, "Don't insult my clan. I will defeat Itachi. I'll do whatever it takes." He finished, sauntering away from the scene.

'I figured… he's still stuck on the path of revenge…' The Cloud ninja revealed Kakashi. 'Sasuke… If you continue on your path, you'll hurt more than yourself in the end. 'The grey-haired ninja thought, worried for his student. He loudly sighed, then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**At the Hyuuga residence…**

"Father, I'm leaving now." Hinata said. "Very well. You may leave." Hiashi responded. Hinata bowed, getting up to leave. "Don't be a burden to others." He ordered. Hinata froze, then nodded wordlessly. Kakashi watched from the shadows and pitied the girl. 'Was she always treated this way?' He questioned himself. 'I'll have to talk to Kurenai about this.' He reasoned.

Hinata stepped out of the compound and began walking towards the Academy. Kakashi made a clone, since he knew about the Hyuuga fighting style and how they can stop chakra flow. His clone had ninja attire and a Cloud headband again. He sent it to appear and attack Hinata.

Hinata's POV

I was walking towards the Academy when a Cloud ninja blocked my path. "A-Ano, could you please move?" I said in a polite voice. When he wordlessly took out a kunai and started to come towards me, I knew that I was in trouble. I heard him mumbling, "I'll kill you, then I'll destroy the village." 'No you will not!' I shouted in my head. I slipped into my defense stance and activated my Byakugan as he got ready to attack.

He threw several kunai at me as I evaded. But before he could restock any weapons, I jumped close to him and hit several chakra points in his arms, stopping a chakra path. "You will not hurt any of my friends or destroy my village… I won't just sit here and let you take them away from me!" She boldly shouted. When the ninja said nothing, she continued. "Leave and don't you dare come back." The Cloud nin scampered off, scared for his life. I deactivated my Byakugan and checked my chakra reserves. 'Good. I only used a small amount of my chakra. Ah! I've got to get to the Academy!' Hinata remembered, setting off in a light run.

* * *

**HEYYY! I'd like to thank XsummergreyX for the ideas in this chapter. She reviewed:**

**"i loved that you had kakashi giggled like a girl in his head. i busted out laughing.  
for hinata, Kakashi could pretend to be neji and hinata has to show that she is still aiming to become strong. something like that since her goal is to have neji respect her as ninja. show her growing.  
for sasuke, could do something with his "brother"(really kakashi) but that could put him more on the revenge path and away from sakura. this one might not help but hopefully it gets you thinking."  
**

**Thank you for the awesome review and I considered your ideas.  
**

**Keep reading and reviewing! And I'll see you next chapter!  
**


	23. Chapter 25

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 25: Sincerity} ~

Normal POV

Kakashi watched her performance from the shadows. 'Well. She passed with flying colours.' He nodded to himself and disappeared again.

**At the Academy…**

Sasuke and Naruto waited for their female teammate to arrive. Naruto wasn't talking about ramen or training surprisingly, but was instead in deep contemplation for the Exams. Sasuke reflected on the battle just a few minutes beforehand and scowled at the mention of Itachi. Suddenly, he saw Naruto grin and he knew that Sakura had arrived. "**Sakura-chan!** How come you're late?" The blonde greeted. "Oh… Sorry about that." She apologized. She spared a glance at her other teammate. "Good morning Sasuke." She addressed. "Aa. Morning." Sasuke responded. 'I still haven't found a way to make it up to her…' He remembered.

**Inside…**

A crowd had gathered outside a classroom, watching the event in front of them. A boy wearing a dark green spandex jumpsuit had been punched in his cheek and fell onto the ground. A girl who was his teammate helped him recover. "You're trying to take the Chuunin Exams with that level? You'll die for sure." One of the guards commented. "Please, just let us pass." The girl pleaded, walking up to them. The sickening crack of a jaw cut through the air as she was knocked down next to her teammate. Gasps were heard and sympathy reached out towards the girl and her teammate. A pearly-eyed boy was clenching his fists tightly at his side, gathering up all his self-control to not lash out at the two guards for what they had done to his teammate.

The guard said, "Listen, we're being nice to you. We're showing that you all aren't ready for the Chuunin Exams. There are people who gave up after they took the Chuunin Exams. A Chuunin is a leader of a squad. They have to take the blame of a failed mission or their teammate's deaths. Plus, what's wrong with sorting out the ones that are weak?" He questioned.

"That's a good argument, but I think we'll pass." Sasuke walked up along with Sakura and Naruto. "And release the genjutsu. People want to go to the third floor." He added. "What's he talking about?" People whispered behind him. "Oh? You noticed?" A guard remarked. Sasuke was about to retort when he looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye. 'Just this once…' He thought to himself. He secretly smirked and addressed, "Sakura, how about you? You should've noticed first."

Sakura looked up at him confused. "Your skill in genjutsu and analyzing is the best on our squad." He complimented. 'Sasuke…Thank you.' She thought in her mind. "Of course I noticed. Besides, this is the second floor." The pinkette proudly stated with rosy cheeks and a smile. Sasuke smirk widened, proud of himself. The classroom number changed from 301 to 201. "So you saw through the genjutsu, huh? But I'm afraid that seeing it isn't enough!" He exclaimed, getting ready to kick Sasuke. The raven-haired boy's eye widened and he proceeded to strike back when two hands caught their blows, stopping them. It was the boy who was knocked down, but now he wore a determined expression on his face.

'He's… really fast…' Naruto acknowledged to himself. 'He's acting completely different from the person who was just knocked down…' Sakura observed. The boy reluctantly let go of their legs, allowing the guard to cartwheel away. 'He stopped my kick? What's that chakra in his arm...?' Sasuke queried himself.

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Hey, you broke the promise." A boy with pearly eyes, long brown hair that was tied into a loose ponytail commented. He wore a tan shirt and dark cargo pants. Next to him was a girl with chocolate doe eyes, hair tied into two buns. She sported a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants. I turned my attention towards who he was talking to. I saw a boy with a bowl-shaped haircut, bushy eyebrows wearing a dark green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. He wore a red forehead protector around his waist and bandages covering his arms. I listened intently on their conversation.

"You were the one who didn't want to attract attention by doing something that stands out." I looked at all of them, before resting my eyes on the girl's jaw. I walked up to her wordlessly and offered, "Do you want me to heal your jaw? Well, if you're okay with it of course." She stuttered, "O-Oh! Um, you may." I nodded and channeled healing chakra to my hand. I raised it to her jaw and she winced, backing away.

"Hey! What are you doing to TenTen?!" The pearly-eyed boy almost shouted, grabbing my wrist tightly and stopping the chakra flow. Sasuke stepped in defending, "She was just trying to help her, so let her go." He growled out. "Neji, I'm ok. It just hurts a little, that's all." TenTen added. Neji cautiously released my wrist and I rubbed it absentmindedly. Glancing at the girl, I stated, "TenTen, was it?" She responded saying, "Yes?" "It's nice to meet you. I'll continue healing, if you'd still want it." I stated. "Sure. Your name is Sakura, right?" I nodded in response and transferred healing chakra into my hand again, lightly setting it against her jaw. In a matter of moments, her jaw was completely set back into place. "There. All better." I said. "Thank you." She responded. I smiled and walked back to my teammates, who were still observing the other ninjas.

* * *

Normal POV

"Anyways, I thought we agreed not to show off." Neji scolded. "I know, but…!" He drifted, gazing at Sakura with a pink tint on his cheeks. "She must be why…" TenTen said with a sigh while Neji glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. 'His bruises are gone… Were they just fakes? And what's with that look he's giving Sakura? I don't like it one bit…' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched the boy walk up to his teammate.

The ninja in the green spandex jumpsuit walked up to Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder, disrupting her conversation with Naruto. She turned towards the boy and gave him her attention. "My name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura-san, right?" He inquired. "Uh yes." The emerald-eyed girl replied. He grinned with a blush on his cheeks and gestured a thumbs up, closing his left eye for an added wink. "Please go out with me! I promise I'll protect you until the day I die!" He promised. Sasuke's eye twitched as he inwardly restrained himself from standing in front of Sakura, shielding her from Lee.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"Uh…" Sakura looked away with a faint pale blush that no one would've noticed without sharp eyes. My eyes widened and I inwardly panicked. 'Is she… really _considering_ going out with that guy?!' Lee noticed this as well and grinned even wider. "Umm… I'm sorry, but I'm not really… interested." Sakura rejected politely. Lee's shoulders drooped at her declination. I released a small breath that I didn't even know I was holding at her answer. "But…why?" Lee inquired.

"To be honest… you're not really my type." Sakura squeaked out. My ears perked up at this. 'So… what kind of guys does she like…?' I wondered to myself. Realizing at what I just thought, I mentally slapped myself. 'Damn it! This is not the time to be thinking of Sakura!' Snapping out of my thoughts, I heard someone calling from behind me. "Hey, you there." Neji, I think his name was. "Identify yourself." He demanded.

Naruto's POV

'Damn it! They always go to Sasuke!' I angrily thought. "You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask others." The raven-haired boy replied, coolly. "You already know me. Or do you have short- term memory loss?" Neji icily insulted. I snickered softly at the retort. Sasuke didn't seem too pleased at this either, judging by the look on his face.

"You're a rookie, aren't you? How old are you?" Neji continued to ask, disregarding the look on his face. Sasuke replied saying, "I'm not obligated to answer that." This time it was Neji who had the displeased expression. "What?" Neji gritted out. They both remained silent before Sasuke decided to turn and walk away.

Normal POV 

Lee leaned against the wall mumbling incoherent things like, "I'm not her type…?" "Well! Let's get going, Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing both their hands and dragging them along with her. "Don't pull." Sasuke mumbled, but allowing her to continue. From behind a closed door, two pair of eyes watched the whole interaction.

One smirked and perceived, "Those must be Kakashi and Guy's students. But I guess they pass the application phase." They both transformed, revealing the two jounin examiners for Konoha. "Looks like we can enjoy ourselves with the candidates this year." The other added. "Hehe. We are the examiners after all." They both chuckled.

**Walking up the stairs…**

'Well, well… It looks like the Chuunin Exams are filled with monsters after all…' Sasuke thought and smirked. His mind flashed the images of Neji, Lee and Gaara.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**This is the 25 chapter of Sakura's Revelation.**

**I know it may seem a little cheesy, but bear with me. I kinda had a hard time introducing Lee and his teammates, but I think I managed to introduce them decently.**

**Oh! And I added NejiTen. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, I'm really sorry it took a little time for me to update. Stupid writers' block always gets me. Plus, I have to plan on how to write freaking good fight scenes and upcoming events.**

**Sighs.**

**Review please! And I'll see you next chapter~!**


	24. Chapter 26

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 26: Sasuke: Defeated?!} ~

Normal POV

'That crest… Is he Uchiha Sasuke?' Neji mused. Lee glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Does he interest you?" TenTen asked. "Hn." The pearly eyed boy replied, walking away. The chocolate-eyed girl giggled and followed him. "Eh? Lee, what are you doing? We've got to go." TenTen questioned. "You two go ahead. There is something that I have to check out." He replied, sauntering into the other direction. "What was that about?" TenTen inquired. "I don't know." Neji hastily replied, marching off.

**On the way to Room 301…**

"You there with the sharp eyes. Wait." A voice said. Team 7 stopped to face the mysterious voice. Rock Lee stood at the top of the stairs, gazing down upon them. Naruto chuckled, Sakura looked away and Sasuke answered, "What do you want?" "Will you fight me, here and now?" Lee asked. "Fight you right here and now?" Sasuke questioned. Lee jumped off from the balcony and landed a few feet ahead of them.

"My name is Rock Lee. You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask the same to others, right?" He inquired. "Uchiha Sasuke." He added. 'So he knows my name…' Sasuke said to himself. "I'd like to fight you, just to test my skills against a descendant of the genius ninja clan." The green-spandex ninja stated, slipping into his battle stance. "Also…" He drifted off, glancing at Sakura.

Sakura's POV

'Ok, this guy is really persistent…' She concluded in her mind as her left eye started twitching. As he continued to gaze, spots of cerise appeared on his cheeks. The boy proclaimed, "Sakura-san, I love you." I stiffened visibly and gently tried to refuse him. "I'm sorry, but as I said before, you're not really my type." "You're an angel." He continued, ignoring my response. To my added horror, he winked, sending a pink heart drifting towards me. I froze and quickly dashed behind Sasuke, unconsciously clenching the fabric and peeked over his shoulder to see what Lee planned next. The heart floated away to stick itself onto the pillar behind us.

"Very nice. Just what I'd expect from my lovely cherry blossom!" He exclaimed. "I shall send more!" Lee added, preparing to wink more hearts towards me. I winced in protest behind Sasuke, my grip increasing in strength.

Sasuke's POV

I heard Sakura wince behind me and the hold on my shirt tighten. Inwardly, I smirked. 'So she's finally realizing that this guy is a freak.' Smirking smugly to myself, I was about to accept his challenge when Naruto burst out, "IT'S **ALWAYS** ABOUT SASUKE, WHY NOT **ME**, DAMN IT! I'LL FIGHT HIM!" Sakura let go and jumped out from behind me to protest, "Naruto! Please don't…"

Normal POV

"Don't worry; this'll only take 5 minutes." Naruto assured. "I don't want to fight you; I wish to fight Sasuke Uchiha." Lee corrected. "You know what; I'm getting really tired of people repeatedly mentioning Sasuke like he's some kind of god." The blonde said irritated. Impulsively, he rushed towards Lee and aimed a punch at him. Lee merely stepped forward, struck his fist with his fingers redirecting his attack to the side.

Angered, he twisted his body using his hands in attempt to kick the spandex-clad ninja. Lee ducked, crouching on the ground and spun in a circle, breaking Naruto's balance sending him spinning towards the wall rapidly. The wind in his lungs was knocked out as he crashed into the wall in a heap and into unconsciousness.

Sasuke's POV 

"I'll say this now. You can't beat me because I'm Konoha's strongest Genin right now. I narrowed my eyes at the proclamation, remembering the incident earlier today.

***Flashback* **

_'He stopped my kick? What's that chakra in his arm...?' Sasuke echoed to himself._

***End Flashback***

I smirked to myself and retorted, "Fine. I accept your challenge." I slipped into a battle stance and awaited his move when Sakura interrupted, "Wait. We don't have time for this. There's less than 30 minutes left and we've got to get there early to turn in our slips." "Relax. This'll take five minutes." I assured her, running towards him.

Lee's POV

'He's coming! I'm really sorry Gai-sensei, but I might have to use _that_ move!' I silently apologized as Sasuke aimed a punch towards me. I disappeared avoiding the blow and aiming for his head. He ducked and evaded as I spun on the floor, preparing my next attack. 'I can't dodge in time, so I'll have to guard!' Sasuke silently planned. Seeing his plan, I focused and kicked him in the cheek.

Normal POV 

Sasuke flew back and slid on the wooden floors as Lee took his stance again. Twitching, he steadily got up again and re-evaluated what had just happened. 'What was that…' He questioned himself. 'What…! How did that happen? He guarded that attack for sure!' Sakura speculated. 'Was that an illusionary technique or a ninja one?' The raven-haired boy continued to inquire. 'Just as I thought, you can still stand up.' Lee concluded. "Tch, I didn't think that you'd be this much trouble, but I suppose I was wrong. This is the perfect opportunity to test out these." Sasuke said, standing up.

'Wha- Could it be…?' Sakura mused to herself. Sasuke raised his head, revealing his now blood-red eyes known as the Sharingan. 'He should be able to see through Lee's attacks easily!' The pinkette assured herself. 'Ninja technique or illusions, I'll see through it now!' Sasuke told himself, focusing his bloodline on Lee and rushed towards him again.

* * *

**HA! I LEAVE YOU CLIFFHANGER AGAIN.**

I am so sorry for not updating faster like I used to at the start of my story.

I've just been... _planning_ and _organizing_ my ideas for the Chuunin Exams.

**Naruto:** You liar! You've just been fantasizing about Sasu-

**Me:** OKKKKKK I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH INFO ON MY PERSONAL LIFE.

Anyways, I've been thinking of starting my first crossover story. My idea is combining Naruto and Avatar: the Last Airbender. Tell me your opinions on this and if I should start it. Oh and if I do start this, it means that Sakura's Revelation will have to... er.. be _set aside_ for later. **ORRR** I might start the crossover while maintaining Sakura's Revelation.

Please Read and Review!

**P.S. I am glad to say that Sakura's Revelation has reached over 20,000 views! I really appreciate each and every one of you that has taken the time and patience reading my first story. Please keep with me on this sort-of-epic-journey. I might do the whole Naruto and the Naruto Shippuden series if I have the time (or the patience). But it is you, the fans and followers that give me the strength to continue! So please, keep reading and reviewing!**

**And I'll see you the next chapter!  
**


	25. Chapter 27

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 27: Reprimands} ~

Normal POV

Sasuke ran forward, about to attack when Rock Lee's foot kicked him by his chin, sending him flying upward. 'I couldn't detect it with my Sharingan? Could his moves be composed of…' Sasuke calculated. Suddenly, 3 arrows shot out, pinning Lee's leg and arms to the wooden floor. 'Sasuke hasn't recovered yet!' Sakura worriedly thought. She ran forward and caught him before he fell to the floor. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned. The last Uchiha didn't respond, but merely glared at Lee. 'He's disturbed… he couldn't even fall right.' Sakura concluded. 'Nrgh! I can't move!' Lee thought, glancing at the direction where the arrows came from. "Stop fighting, both of you." A voice sternly commanded.

A woman with pale white skin, long straight black hair that was tied into a loose ponytail and big russet coloured eyes said. Her weapon was a bow and arrow armed and ready, threatening to shoot again. When Lee attempted to move, she warned, "Don't force me." When everyone stilled, she lowered her weapon and put her arrow back into her quiver. She walked leisurely down the stairs, power emanating from her very presence.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

'That's weird… She's not wearing a headband…Who is she?' I curiously thought, examining her further. She wore a white jacket that extended past her wrists with red cords weaved through the sleeves. Her red nagabakama***** was wrapped around her waist snugly as she reached the bottom. 'She's not wearing ninja sandals…' I inspected her appearance. On her right shoulder, there was a string to hold her arrows as she held her bow in her left hand. "Why were you both fighting?" She inquired, stopping before Lee and Sasuke.

Normal POV 

Silence was her answer and discreet glares were exchanged. "I may not understand what has happened, but I know enough that it needs to stop now." She advised. "You both may not be friends, but you are both from the same village." The black-haired girl finished, walking over to Lee. She pulled her arrows out of his clothing, allowing him movement. Naruto hazily woke up to see a woman ahead of him, an injured Sasuke in Sakura's arms and Lee jumping away from her. 'What? Was Sasuke beaten?' The blonde voiced in disbelief. "I need not scold you for someone is to arrive and do so." She said. On cue, smoke erupted, concealing someone.

"Lee. You know that move is forbidden." A deep voice scolded. "G-Gomenasai." Lee apologized. The smoke dissipated revealing a man with bushier eyebrows and a bowl cut hair style like Lee's. He even wore the same outfit as Lee but with a jounin jacket unzipped. "Bushier _everything_…" Naruto blandly commented.

Lee grew angry at the comment and yelled, "Hey! Don't mock Gai-sensei!" Naruto retorted, "THE HELL I **WON'T**! WE HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO REACT BECAUSE WE'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH UNUSUAL THINGS!" "Why you-!" Lee began to protest when Gai calmed him down. "Lee," Gai began. "YOU **FOOL**!" He shouted, drawing back his fist and punching Lee in the face, sending him flying.

'How the hell is that a punishment…' Sasuke incredulously thought. Gai walked towards Lee as he recovered and apologized with fresh tears flowing from his eyes. "It's okay, Lee. Don't say anything more." Gai said. "S-Sensei!" Lee exclaimed, running towards him and embracing him.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were frozen with shock and disgust while Sasuke had to stop his eye twitching at the sight. The first to recover was Naruto, who turned to Sakura then said, "Hey, this kind of situation isn't too bad." Like whiplash, she retorted, "You want to join them? I'll gladly push you!" Naruto paled and slowly backed away from his pink-haired teammate. The bowl-cut haired duo slowly got up from the floor as Gai gently said to his pupil, "Lee, it's ok to make mistakes when you're young. But as your punishment, you must run 100 laps at the training ground at sunset!" "Hai, Sensei!" Lee responded, enthusiastic.

They both were about to walk away when Naruto interrupted, "Hey! Wait a second! What about the Chuunin Exams? There isn't any time left!" Gai stopped and turned back to Lee. "Oh yes! Lee, I will punish you after the Exam by making you run 500 laps!" He exclaimed. "Sir!" Lee responded.

'Oh? Those are Kakashi's students.' Gai eyed them individually then slid his gaze to the woman beside them. "And who might you be, youthful lady?" He asked. "I see you haven't changed, Gai." She stated with a hint of a smile. "Wha-?" Gai spluttered, and then his face lightened up. "**Kikyo**! It's been so long! You look so youthful!" He exclaimed. "Yes. Indeed it has. Thank you for the compliment. How are the others?" Kikyo politely questioned. "They are doing well and are filled with youth." Gai replied.

Lightly laughing, Kikyo said, "That's good to hear. Well, I must be off, perhaps we can talk later." "Sure. I'll grab everyone and we can all talk." Gai offered. "I look forward to it." Kikyo agreed, walking away. "Gai-sensei, who was she?" Lee inquired. "That was Kikyo Hidaka. She grew up here and became a ninja, but she decided to travel." Gai specified. "She was close friends with Kakashi and I, along with others." He finished.

"Wait, how do you know Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto queried. Gai chuckled then said, "People call us eternal rivals." He finished. In the blink of an eye, he appeared behind the trio. "I'm faster than Kakashi, so the record stands at 50 wins and 49 losses." He proudly declared from behind them. They quickly turned and faced him. "Please excuse Lee from the trouble he caused you for the sake of my face. This refreshing face, that is." Gai uttered.

* * *

'His speed is definitely better than Kakashi's. Damn it! He's not bluffing!' Sasuke grudgingly thought. "Anyways, you all should get to the classroom soon. Good luck and farewell!" Gai said, disappearing. Once he was gone though, Lee addressed Sasuke once again. "Sasuke-kun. Let me say this before I go. I honestly wanted to test my skills. But I lied; the strongest of the Konoha Genins is in my team. I entered the Exams to defeat him. But you are also one of my targets as well. So, prepare yourself!" He finished, jumping up the balcony and disappearing.

Sasuke clenched his fists in anger. "Looks like the Uchiha clan's not as great as people make it out to be." Naruto commented. "Shut up. I'll kill him next time." Sasuke gritted out. "But you got beaten pretty badly." Naruto replied. "Naruto! What's up with you today?" Sakura asked. "Nothing. I'm just stating a fact. And that fact is that Lee's trained harder and longer than Sasuke." The blonde finished. Sasuke's fist shook with rage as his head flooded with thoughts of power and revenge, but calmed. "Hn. This is getting interesting, the Chuunin Exams that is." Sasuke stated. Both remained silent for a second and then wholeheartedly agreed.

"Let's go, Sakura, Naruto." Sasuke said, walking into the hallway.

* * *

* A nagabakama is basically a long hakama. A hakama are tied at the waist and they fall approximately at the ankles.

* * *

**Don't you just love plot twists? LOL.**

**Go onto my profile for a picture of Kikyo. I was too lazy and uncreative to think of a new character appearance, so I just basically used Kikyo from InuYasha.  
But this isn't a crossover, so don't worry. I'm just using her appearance. Though, she will be essential in this story and a possible love interest for someone... :) Try to guess in the reviews for who! (I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't put it in the description.)  
**

**Oh, for my crossover story, I think I'll put it off for now because a lot of you want to see what I have planned for Sakura's Revelation. Plus, I still have to work out some things.  
**

**AWWW DON'T WORRY, I won't drop another cliffhanger. At least, not for now. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THERE WON'T BE A CLIFFHANGER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.  
**

**Please keep reading and reviewing! And I'll see you next chapter!  
**


	26. Chapter 28

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 28: Playing the Cards} ~

Normal POV

The trio walked up to stairs only to face Kakashi, standing in front of the doors. "I see. So all of you chose to take the Exams." He said. "You may now officially register for the Chuunin Exams." The grey-haired jounin stated. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "The Exams can only be taken in teams of 3. If one of you didn't show up, the whole team wouldn't be able to register for the Exams." Kakashi revealed.

"But you said that we could decide if we wanted to." Sakura responded. "Well…I lied. If I did say that, Sasuke and Naruto would've forced you to take it. You were feeling unsure about yourself due to something or someone." He quickly turned his sharp eye at Sasuke, who slightly flinched. 'I see… so he's already apologized.' Kakashi assumed. "But all of you decided on your own. You've all grown up and I'm proud to say that you're my students." He finished and stepped away from the doors.

Sasuke and Sakura stopped at the doors, each gripping a handle. They swung the doors open and entered. 'I'm all proud of you.' Kakashi concluded before walking away.

* * *

**Inside…**

"What's this?" Naruto asked, glancing around the room only to be stared down by millions of other people. 'Are they all taking the Exam?' Sakura questioned to herself. She kept observing until a high squeal reached her ears. 'That squeal only belongs to one person and that's **Ino.' **Sakura grudgingly thought.

A blonde with vanilla coloured hair tied up in a high ponytail came into view. She had baby blue eyes with bangs covering the right side of her face. Her outfit consisted of a plum-coloured vest like blouse paired with a skirt that had its sides cut off, allowing more movement and flexibility. Bandages were wrapped around her stomach and legs while purple and white arm warmers covered her limbs. Finally, her forehead protector wrapped around her waist, serving as a belt.

She latched herself onto Sasuke, who glared at her. "I've been waiting for you since I heard that I could see you." Ino confessed, and then looked at Sakura. "Oh. It's you,_ Sakura_." She greeted. "It's good to see you too, Ino." Sakura replied, unfazed. But inside, the pinkette was burning with anger at Ino. 'Wait... Why am I so angry all of a sudden?' Sakura asked herself. "What, you three are taking the Exam as well?" A voice questioned.

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Hey! It's the idiot trio!" I jokingly said. "Oi! Stop calling us that!" The boy named Shikamaru retorted. 'Nara Shikamaru. He's always complaining about everything and never does anything about it. But he's known for his high intelligence.' I recognized. 'Akimichi Chouji. This guy eats a lot and almost never stops eating.' I continued to speculate. "Sasuke-kun is mine." Ino declared. 'Yamanaka Ino. She's annoying and is one of Sasuke's fangirls.'

"Finally! We found you guys!" A boy named Kiba exclaimed. "H-Hello." Hinata greeted beside Kiba. "Ah, Hinata! It's nice to see you." I saluted. "It's n-nice to see y-you too, Naruto-kun." She responded with a delicate blush. 'Hyuuga Hinata. She's a shy girl with a nice personality. I'd like to learn more about her.' I smiled at the thought and switched my gaze to Kiba.

'Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru. He's sometimes bossy and annoying. Akamaru is his ninja dog or his companion and he travels on Kiba's head.' Finally, I looked at Shino. 'Aburame Shino. Um... I don't know him very well. He's someone I'm not really good with.' I finished.

* * *

Normal POV

"Ah, so you three made it too, huh." Shikamaru drawled. "So all nine Genin rookies are taking the Chuunin Exams. This'll be fun. How far do you think we'll get, Sasuke-_kun_?" Kiba questioned almost mockingly. "Hn. You seem quite confident Kiba." The raven-haired Uchiha retorted. "We trained non-stop. We won't lose to you." Kiba claimed. "Shut up. Besides Sasuke, I will never lose to you." Naruto countered. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I'm s-sure Kiba didn't m-mean it that w-way." Hinata confessed. "Ah, it's alright." The blonde replied, almost carefree.

'Akamaru sure looks tasty right now…' Chouji hungrily thought. He stepped forward, only to be blocked by Shino. "What?" The plump boy implored. Shino didn't reply, but simply looked down. Chouji followed his gaze and looked at the ground. If one squinted, they would see a small bug crawling towards Shino. "Don't step on it." He said. "What? Are you going to eat it?" Chouji inquired. A silence fell among the nine rookies.

"Hey, you should all quiet down." A man with onyx eyes advised, but he wore circular glasses to cover them. Ash-gray hair styled into a ponytail. His clothing consisted of a high-collared purple shirt with a white undershirt beneath it. His stomach was covered with a white-cloth waistband. Finally, he wore dark purple pants and fingerless gloves with plates on the back.

"You're the nine rookies that just graduated from the Academy, right?" He questioned. Everyone turned to look at him. "Geez, you all will be easy bait with those cute faces." He continued. "Who are you to say that?" Ino questioned, enraged. "I'm Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you..." He instructed. The rookies turned around to gaze around them. Everyone in the room, from different villages speculated them. Most glared and some had calculating eyes. "The ones behind you are from the Hidden village of the Rain. They have a short temper since the Exam is about to begin. I warned you so that you won't get picked on." Kabuto finished.

* * *

"Kabuto, was it?" Sakura asked. "Yes?" The grey-haired ninja responded. "Is this your second time?" The pinkette probed. "No, it's my seventh." He replied honestly much to everyone's shock. "The Exam takes place twice every year and it's my fourth year." Kabuto continued to explain. "So that means you know a lot about the Exam." Sakura stated. "Yes, that's true." He replied. "But you haven't passed. Is it that hard to become a Chuunin? This is getting more and more troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned.

"Well, it'll be more difficult if you take it with _that_ attitude." Kabuto mused, earning a small smile from Shikamaru. "Anyways, I'll just give you a few pointers…with these ninja info cards." Kabuto offered. "Ninja info cards?" Sakura echoed. "They're cards with info burned onto them with chakra. But it has to be my chakra, if anyone else tries to use theirs; it won't work and will only remain blank." He explained.

He unveiled a stack of cards and put one on the floor. Twirling a finger on the paper surface, Kabuto focused his chakra into the card, the blank surface revealing a map of the neighbouring countries. "How many cards do you have?" Naruto implored. "I've been here for four years, so 200 cards." Kabuto replied. "Wait. Do you have cards with info on the participants?" Sasuke inquired. "Are they your competition?" The grey-haired Genin probed. "Hn." The raven-haired boy countered. "Give me something about them and I'll find the info." Kabuto reciprocated, ignoring his reaction.

"Gaara of the Hidden Sand and Rock Lee from the Leaf." Sasuke retaliated. "Here." Kabuto showed him the cards. "First, Rock Lee. He's one year older than you guys, but this is also his first time taking the Chuunin Exams. He has great taijutsu skills, but lacks in other areas. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga and TenTen and his sensei is Gai." 'Hyuuga? Is he related to Hinata?' Naruto thought to himself, casting Hinata a side glance. "Next is Gaara of the Desert. He had one B-Rank Mission and came back unscathed…But since he's from a foreign country, I don't have that much info on his abilities." Kabuto acknowledged.

"Many outstanding Genin from the Hidden Villages are here to take the Exam. Well, the Sound Village is a small village created last year, so there isn't much insight on it. But otherwise, this Exam won't be easy." He finished. "M-Makes you lose y-your confidence…" Hinata shyly added.

* * *

**Strolling through the village… **

Normal POV

'Did I make the right choice?' Kakashi pondered in his mind.

***Flashback***

"_This isn't so easy. I had to give my students an extra year so they could get the hang of things." Gai commented. "They may not be perfect, but they'll leave your students in the dust." The Sharingan-user assured. "Enough. We will now nominate the non-Rookie Genins." The Hokage said. _

***End Flashback***

Kakashi's POV

My thoughts were broken as I heard Gai calling me. "Kakashi! You'll never guess who's here! Come on in!" Gai motioned towards a teahouse. 'Huh? What is he talking about? Oh well… Might as well.' I concluded as I drew closer. Pushing the curtain aside, I froze as I saw who was sitting at the table. "K-Kikyo!" I stuttered, surprised. She smiled and gestured to a seat among Kurenai, Asuma and Gai.

I took a seat beside Kurenai, continuing to observe one of my closest friends. Her hair had grown longer and developed hazel, doll-like eyes paired with pale skin. "So how are all of you? I heard that all of you are leading squads." Kikyo said, making light conversation. "Hai. Kakashi leads Team 7, I'm in charge of Team 8, Gai manages Team 9 and lastly, Asuma has Team 10." Kurenai responded. "That sounds very challenging; perhaps I could be of assistance? I can cease arguments among the students, if that's the case." The pale-skinned woman offered, while pouring some Jasmine tea into small China cups.

"Hmm… That's very kind of you Kikyo, but I think I can handle Shikamaru and Ino's arguments." Asuma subtly rejected, sipping tea. "I'm the same case. Besides, I have Hinata who's a very good mediator." Kurenai replied. "Arigato, youthful Kikyo, but I rarely have arguments in my squad." Gai answered. "Kakashi?" She inquired, gazing at me. "Uh…" I paused for a moment, contemplating on my answer. 'Sasuke and Naruto's arguments are getting out of hand lately… Sakura's usually the one who breaks them up but lately she's been _joining in_…' With a loud sigh, I said, "Please help me."

* * *

**So... all of you who guessed that Kikyo was Kakashi's love interest, you are correct. **

**The first review for this chapter was from Hearts grow. And it said,  
**

**"I hav a feeling kikyo Is for Kakashi"  
**

**I just froze and thought, 'WAS I THAT OBVIOUS? THEY ALREADY FREAKING FIGURED IT OUT! CRAP, NOW I HAVE TO THINK OF ANOTHER PLOT TWIST! ASDFGHJKL'  
**

**But yes. Kikyo is for Kakashi. About Kikyo, I know that Wikipedia states that she's 5'2, but I'm changing her height to 5'5 and I'm making Kakashi shorter, so his height will be 5'7. His original height was 5'11 1/4". And I just said, "NO." Oh and Kikyo's age. She supposed to be a teenager, but again, I'm changing her to be 25 and Kakashi to 26.  
**

**For people who want to see what Kikyo's personality is like, I would read the manga cause the anime depicts her of being a little senile. But she's actually not. But in my story, she almost has the same personality, just a tad bit different.**

**P.S. I LOVE YOU ALL MY FIRST EVER STORY HAS GOTTEN OVER 25,000 VIEWS. 25,529 TO BE EXACT. IN ANY CASE, THIS IS A HUGE NUMBER WHICH IS WHY I AM STUCK ON CAPS LOCK. THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!  
**

**I will update a little faster, but school is going to start pretty soon for me. (September 4th) So... I might have some trouble updating in the upcoming months. :(  
**

**BUT I WILL WORK IT IN! DO NOT WORRY!  
**

**Please keep reading and reviewing! And I'll see you next chapter!  
**


	27. Chapter 29

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 29: Challenge One} ~

**Back at Room 301…**

Normal POV

"AGHHHH! THAT'S IT!" Naruto shouted. "**MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI, AND I SWEAR I WILL NOT LOSE TO EVEN _ONE_ OF YOU BASTARDS!**" He promised, pointing at all of them. 'That's the Naruto I know.' Sakura thought proudly. 'It's that guy from before…' Kankuro speculated within the crowd. "The Sound Village is a minor village?" The girl from Sound asked. "Let's help him add data… that Sound shinobi can be quite vicious." The masked one suggested. 'He just turned everyone in here an enemy.' Shikamaru observed.

The three Sound shinobi stealthily shadowed past everyone and made their way towards Kabuto. The masked one lifted the sleeve of his jacket, unveiling a metal attachment. Kabuto sensed two chakras rapidly approaching and tracked their movements with his eyes. Suddenly, a spiky-haired ninja leaped out from the mass of ninjas and launched two kunai at Kabuto. He evaded, but was surprised as the masked-ninja appeared in front of him and prepared to strike him with the metal extension. 'They're from Hidden Sound…' The grey-haired ninja observed.

Kabuto narrowly dodged as the metal appendage swooped by where his head used to be as they both jumped away from each other. 'Good speed. It's something I can keep up with.' Sasuke speculated. Suddenly, Kabuto's glasses cracked in shards and fell to the floor. 'I see… so it was that kind of attack.' Kabuto deduced. "What's going on?! He fully dodged the attack, so why did his glasses…" Sasuke questioned, confused. "It probably grazed his nose or something…" Shikamaru concluded. Kabuto suddenly felt nauseous and fell to his knees, vomiting.

"Kabuto-san!" Sakura cried out, rushing over to heal him when she was held back by Sasuke. "Sasuke-! What are you-" She was cut off by his gaze. It was so solemn, that she stopped struggling. "You shouldn't expose your abilities too much. These people are searching for your weakness and the length of your competence." He stated monotonously, but there was a sliver of worry in his tone. "Oh… right." The pinkette realized. 'But… was that worry in his voice?' Sakura thought to herself. 'No. You're overthinking this Sakura.' She shook her head to banish her assumption.

"Are you ok?!" Naruto asked him, concerned. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Kabuto answered. "Hehe. Pathetic for a fourth year Genin." The masked-Sound ninja commented. "Write this on your little cards. The three Sound Ninja are definite future Chuunins." The spiky-haired one said confidently. "Lee, about that attack…" TenTen started to ask. "No problems in seeing the speed. It must be some kind of trick." Lee replied.

"**QUIET DOWN, ALL OF YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!**" A voice boomed throughout the room. A group of examiners and a stern looking man with a scar across his face appeared. He was wearing a large black trench coat with dark grey clothing underneath. "Thanks for waiting…. I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the first test of the Chuunin Exams." He introduced and pointed to the Sound ninja in the back. "Hidden Sound ninja stop doing as you please. Do you want to fail already?" He questioned no trace of sarcasm in his tone.

"I apologize. This is our first time and we got a bit carried away." The masked-one explained. "There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. If you disobey me, you will be failed immediately." Ibiki warned.

"Now we will start the first test of the Chuunin Exam. But first, instead of your current seating arrangements, you will draw one of these slips and sit in the seat assigned to you. Then we'll hand out the Exams." Ibiki clarified. All was silent until… "**WHATTTTTTTTTTT?! A **_**WRITTEN**_** TESTTTTTTTT?!**" Naruto screeched.

* * *

**After the arrangements…**

'This is the worst possible situation for Naruto…' Sakura contemplated, worried for her teammate. 'Man, everyone's separated in different directions… What do I do?!' Naruto grudgingly thought when a soft voice brought him out of his conjecture. "Ah! Hinata!" Naruto softly exclaimed. With a balmy glow, she wished him the very best. "Do not turn your tests over. I have some rules that you have to absolutely follow." Ibiki's voice reverberated throughout the silent room.

"There are many important rules to this test, so I'm taking the trouble to write them on the board. I will not answer any questions, so don't bother asking." The tanned-skinned man bluntly stated. 'Well... that's just nice.' Sakura deadpanned in her mind. "The first rule is that you'll all start off with 10 points. The test has 10 questions, therefore 1 point for each correct question. However, this test uses a subtraction system. For each question that you get wrong, 1 point will be deducted." He explicated. 'Ah… so all wrong means 0 points…' Naruto nodded to himself. 'I'm so screwed.' He finished negatively.

"The second rule is that this is a team test. Whether you pass will be determined by the combined score of your teammates." The stern man continued. "So, each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the total of 30 points." Sasuke inwardly deflated at this. 'Sakura can hold her own ground, I'm sure I can as well, but it's Naruto that I'm worried about the most…' Sasuke scrutinized.

"The third rule of the Exam is that during the Exam, anyone caught cheating will have 2 points subtracted for every offense." Ibiki continued. "So there will be some who will lose all their points and be asked to leave the room. Realize that pathetic people that are caught cheating are destroying themselves. If you have to cheat, be a proud ninja." Ibiki finished. 'Ok… this isn't so bad… As long as Sasuke and I answer all the questions alright, we'll just have to cover for Naruto…' Sakura planned ahead. "The final rule is that those who lose all their points and don't answer any of the questions… will be failed along with their two teammates." Ibiki concluded. 'Fate just loves to toy with me…' Sakura groaned. "I sense two people that want to kill me…" Naruto faintly whispered, sweating bullets.

"The Exam will last one hour." Ibiki stated. "Ok…. **BEGIN!**" Ibiki's voiced thundered, inwardly chortling at the scared looks. 'Naruto… I'm hoping that you don't get zero points.' Sasuke hoped. 'Hehe… this is nothing. I can't fail here. Look at each question and focus on it.' Naruto instructed himself, shaking in his seat. 'Damn it! It looks like Naruto's already freaking out!' Sasuke speculated. 'Hmm… Too complicated. Next one!' Naruto chirped cheerfully. 'Is Naruto going to be alright? Never mind… I have to worry about myself. I've got to get us some points here!' Sakura focused on the second question.

'These...! These are complicated questions that require a high amount of book smarts and experience… There's no way Naruto can answer these! Actually, almost everybody won't be able to except me…' Sakura mused. 'Hehe… I see… I can't answer a single question…' Sasuke dejectedly thought. '**THIS IS BAD! REALLY, REALLY BADDD!**' Naruto shouted in his head. 'What do I do!?' He continued, shaking. Hinata noticed and heard him try to regain composure. 'What's with this… It's like they'll assume that we'll cheat. Such bastards…' Sasuke noted.

'The second rule… If they're adding up all the scores, that means we'll be ranked… but how many teams will be allowed to pass? But… it's not like knowing will make a difference…' Sakura assessed. "Umm excuse me…" The ninja beside Sakura stood up. "How many teams will be allowed to pass?" He asked. "Hehe…" Ibiki chuckled deeply. "It's not like knowing will help you… or do you want to be disqualified?" The ninja panicked and apologized. 'I thought so… If only 10 of the 51 teams will pass, then you'll have to score a lot of points. But this is a system that encourages cheating… Hopefully Naruto and Sasuke don't cheat… but I know both of them aren't stupid enough to do that.' Sakura assured herself. 'Relax. Be calm. I just have to cheat in a way that I won't get caught!' Naruto contemplated. 'No! I can't do that! I'll have that as a last resort.' The blonde planned inside his head.

'But those people watching us… they're probably making checks on those clipboards.' Sasuke watched as a guard marked his board. 'Someone just got caught.' He calculated.

***Flashback***

"_Realize that pathetic people that are caught cheating are destroying themselves. If you have to cheat, be a proud ninja." Ibiki finished._

***End Flashback***

* * *

'Wait a second…! I see! So that's the purpose!' Sasuke realized. 'This isn't a test to measure our intelligence. It costs you everything because… this is a test to assay our skills to gather information.' Sasuke recognized. 'A shinobi must read underneath the underneath… so what the examiner really meant was, "If you're going to cheat, don't do it pathetically. But be a proud ninja and don't get caught." So we have to deceive the testing officers and the person we're cheating off of.' Sasuke speculated.

Gaara looked at Kankuro. 'Don't look at me like that. I know.' Kankuro thought. Gaara glanced at his hand as sand began to swirl around it. 'I see… so Gaara's already started.' Kankuro mused.

Akamaru looked around and softly barked the answers to Kiba. A fly flew around and landed on Shino's finger. 'Good, tell me.' He commanded, letting the insect fly around his desk. Above him, mirrors were being secretly moved, reflecting on Shino's paper. 'Lee, if you can see it, tie your forehead protector.' TenTen acquainted. Lee looked up and saw the answers, so he tied his headband around his head.

The masked-nin from Sound closed his eyes and concentrated. 'Judging by the amount of strokes, rhythm and order…. Ah… that's the answer.' He mused in his head and wrote down the answer. Neji focused on the person before him and activated his Byakugan to see through his body and onto his paper. 'Ok… look at that guy's movements and copy them! Sharingan!' Sasuke activated and his hand automatically copied down the answers. The ticking of the clock echoed in Naruto's ears as he stared at the clock. 'Agh! I'm running out of time! My only choice is to cheat!' He finalized.

Suddenly, a kunai whizzed past his ear and landed in the participant's paper. "**WHOA!**" He exclaimed, backing away from his paper. 'What was that? I was about to turn around and look…' Naruto nervously thought. "**WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**" The shocked ninja screeched. "You messed up 5 times. You **fail**." The examiner said. "**No… NO WAY!**" the ninja exclaimed. "The two on his team, get out of here right now." Ibiki demanded. 'Yeah… cheating isn't the way to go…' Naruto decided. "N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata softly whispered. "Y-You can look at my test." She offered, glancing at him. 'Wha?!' Naruto spluttered. "You can c-copy off my a-answers, Naruto-kun." She murmured.

* * *

Naruto's POV 

'Why would she…' I wondered until an idea popped inside my head. Narrowing my eyes at her, I pondered, 'Could this be a trap? Nah… Hinata's not the type of person to do that… But if Kiba told her to…' I became more and more suspicious. "Hinata… why are you willing to do that?" I whispered to her. I saw her quietly gasp and blush a faint red. "Because…" She drifted, hesitating with her answer.

Hinata's POV 

'This is my chance to tell him!' Hinata thought confidently. 'But… I feel like this isn't the right time. Like there's a better time to tell him about I feel.' Hinata prospected. "I… don't want you to disappear here." I insinuated. When he gave a confused look, I tried to explain more. "See, there are only 9 rookies and we need to work together…!" I rationalized. "Oh… I see. I was kind of confused there for a second." He said. 'Oh Naruto-kun… if only you knew…' I mused.

Normal POV

Hinata slid her paper under her arm to let Naruto see her paper when he heard a tapping noise. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw a guard with his pencil on his clipboard. The guard switched his gaze to Naruto and smirked. "Hinata… You don't understand…" Naruto whispered.

"Huh?" She responded. The blonde grinned at the timid blushing girl and told her, "A great ninja like me doesn't need to cheat." "But… Naruto-kun…" She drifted. "Plus, because you helped me cheat, you could get in trouble as well." He reasoned. 'Also, if I get caught, I'll only cause problems for Sasuke and Sakura…' Naruto comprehended. "Gomenasai…" Hinata apologized. Naruto silently nodded, but cried tears at his predicament. 'I'll have to risk it on the last question!' He planned inside his head.

'Alright. I'm done… I just have to wait for the last question.' Sakura smirked to herself. 'This is working really well… I was going to copy a few more people… but I really the jackpot with this guy.' Sasuke continued looking ahead at the person's movements. 'Looks like Sakura's hand stopped. Sakura… I'll acknowledge your intelligence.' Ino smirked and activated her jutsu.

'Ino's fallen asleep. She must've activated her jutsu.' Shikamaru peered over at her. 'Sorry Sakura, but I'm going to have to borrow your spirit for a little bit. I'll have to enter Shikamaru and Chouji to copy down the answers.' Ino plotted. More teams continued to fail every passing minute. One even tried to justify himself, but was quickly silenced by a punch in the gut. 'What's that kid up to… He's completely calm… That's very impressive…' Ibiki watched Gaara.

The sand formed an eyeball and Gaara crushed it into particles floating through the air. It glided through the air and surrounded a shinobi. 'Damn… dust in my eye.' The shinobi thought and rubbed his eyes. When he wasn't looking though, leftover sand gathered again and copied his answers. One of the guards saw the shinobi's movement and was about to tattle when Kankuro raised his hand. "Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." "We have to follow you to the bathroom." The officer said, attaching a rope to him and Kankuro. "I see." Kankuro replied.

* * *

**Inside the bathroom…**

"Those testing officers aren't very impressive…they didn't even notice an extra testing officer. So start telling me from question 1, Karasu." Kankuro said as the "officer" started to crumble.

**Back to the testing…**

'We've gotten rid of the hopeless cases… and now it's time for the final question.' Ibiki thought. "We'll now start the final question." He voiced out loud. 'Here it comes!' Naruto gulped. 'About time…' Sasuke thought. 'Hurry up and return, Kankuro. You're supposed to give me the answers before the tenth question!' Temari worriedly thought. "But before we get to that, I'd like to go over the rules for this question." Ibiki stated.

The door opened and in walked Kankuro. "Hehe. Good timing. Was your doll-playing helpful?" Ibiki questioned. 'He saw through!' Kankuro panicked. "Just sit down." He ordered. When Kankuro walked to his seat, he slipped a miniscule piece of paper onto Temari's desk. "I'll now explain the rules." Ibiki sternly said.

* * *

**At the teahouse…**

"Great! I'll help them once they finish the Chuunin Exams. But I'd still love to meet all your students." Kikyo cheerfully confessed. "Sure, I'll introduce you sometime." Asuma said. "Same with me." Kurenai assured. "I wonder how they're holding on…" Kakashi wondered. "I heard that the first examiner for the test is Morino Ibiki." Asuma said. Kikyo gasped, turning to face Asuma breathing, "It's Ibiki…?!" "Yeah. It's that sadist." Kakashi replied.

Kikyo looked towards Kakashi fearful for the students. "Sadist?" Kurenai echoed. "Kurenai, you're a new jounin so you probably don't know." Asuma answered. "Who is he?" The red-eyed woman probed. "A pro of torture and interrogation. He's head of lead assassination squad, torture and interrogation captain, special jounin Morino Ibiki." The smoker informed.

"Although there isn't any physical torture, he's putting them on the edge with mental suffering." Kakashi finished.

**In Room 301…**

"First, for the 10th question you must choose whether you will take it or not." Ibiki informed. "Choose?! What if we choose not to!?" Temari nearly shouted. He ignored her and continued. "If you choose not to, then your points will be reduced to zero and you'll fail along with your two teammates. But if you choose to take it and you answer incorrectly, you'll lose the right to take the Exam again." He sternly declared.

"**WHAT KIND OF RULE IS THAT? THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO'VE TAKEN THE EXAM BEFORE!**" Kiba shouted, enraged. "Then you guys were unlucky. This year, it's **my** rules. But…I'll give you a way out. Those who aren't man enough to take it can try again next year. Those who do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, you may leave." Ibiki gravely deadpanned. A tension-filled silence enveloped the room, participants weighing their choices. 'If I do accept this question and get it wrong, I'll be a Genin forever. But if I don't, Sasuke and Sakura will fail too!' Naruto considered his options.

2 teams cracked under the pressure and exited the examination room. Naruto shakily raised his hand. "Ibiki knows the human mind completely, that's what makes him scary. If he attacks their mind, he can gain control over their spirit. And that's when all your weaknesses float up like bubbles to the surface." Asuma told Kurenai.

'N-Naruto-kun!' Hinata gasped. Then slammed it down on the table, frightening Hinata. "**DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T RUN! EVEN IF I AM A GENIN FOREVER, I'LL STOP AT NOTHING TO BECOME HOKAGE!**" He shouted, smoke coming out of his nostrils. "I'll ask you again. Your whole future is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit." Ibiki told him calmly. "I'm a ninja. I don't go back on my word!" He retorted confident of his choice. Everyone in the room lost their fear and sat up straighter. 'Huh… This kid… He blew away all the indecision and fear in the room… 78 left… that's more than expected.' Ibiki counted.

"Well then… **CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL 78 WHO HAVE PASSED THE FIRST TEST!**" Ibiki shouted. "**HUHHHHHHHH?!**" Almost everyone shouted, nearly bursting Ibiki's hearing. "See, there never was a 10th question. Well, you could say the two choices were the question." Ibiki said, grinning. "Then what were the 9 questions for then?! They were pointless!" Temari screeched. "No. They served their purpose. It was to test your information gathering skills. It's as I explained. The success on this test was graded on the whole team doing well. Therefore, it put a lot of pressure on each member not to mess up things for their teammates." Ibiki enlightened.

Naruto grumbled out, "I knew it was something like that…" Hinata giggled at this. "These questions were designed so that none of you could answer them." "Er… I solved them." Sakura meekly put in. Ibiki remained silent at this and mentally noted to check her paper. "I'm sure that most of you concluded that you would have to cheat off of someone else. So, we put in two or more Chuunin that had the answers. But if you cheat poorly…" He drifted, taking off his headband.

Deformed flesh, burns, scars and other monstrosities were unveiled before their eyes. 'Those can't be healed… How did he survive that…?' Sakura wondered, jade orbs raking over the damage. "At times, information is more important than life itself. And people risk their lives to get their hands on it." He covered his head again. "I'll leave you with this. Important information can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and village. People who are courageous and survive any hardship, those are the qualities needed to become a Chuunin captain. But those who can't do that, they cling to the uncertain future of 'there's always next year' and walk away from their chance. Those people don't deserve to become a Chuunin. You've made it through the first test of the Chuunin Exam. I wish you guys luck." Ibiki congratulated. "**HELL YEAH! WISH US LUCK!**" Naruto cried out, jumping out of his seat.

'Heh. Interesting…' Ibiki mused, then sensed something rapidly approaching. Something black crashed through the window, startling everyone. "**I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS OVERRRRR!**" One shinobi cried. "**I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!**" Another shouted. Kunais cut through, pinning the cloak to reveal a banner and a woman. 'Oh dear Kami…' Ibiki sighed.

"**YOU GUYS! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CELEBRATING!**" A woman with violet hair tied into a ponytail shouted. She had pupil-less beaver coloured eyes and pale skin. Her outfit was a tan overcoat that covered her fishnet outfit. She wore a dark orange mini skirt and shin guards. "**I'M MITARASHI ANKO, THE SECOND EXAMINER FOR THE CHUUNIN EXAMS, NOW LET'S GO!**" She screeched. "Bad timing…" Ibiki whispered as she sweatdropped. She peered around the room and snapped at the tanned-male. "78?! You left 26 teams?! The test was way too easy this time! Ah whatever…I'll cut the number in half with the second test." She finished, commanding everyone to walk after her.

**After they all left… **

Ibiki was collecting the leftover tests and looked at Sakura's test. 'Huh… I don't think she has a Bloodline Limit or anything of the sort… so she must've relied on her pure knowledge...and the fact that they're all correct makes me impressed…' He thought as he collected the next test, but saw that it was completely blank. 'There's a guy that got through one of my tests without doing any of the questions… Uzumaki Naruto, huh…' He chuckled.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I really hope that you liked this chapter, because there will be more coming.**

**I have so many plans for the Chuunin Exams that I might not even use some of them. LOL. **

**Ask me in the reviews anything you're confused about, oh! and try to guess some of my ideas for the future chapters!**  
**They are about the following topics:**

**- Forest of Death**

**- Sakura**

**- Sasuke**

**- Kikyo**

**Please keep reviewing and I'll see you next chapter!  
**


	28. Chapter 30

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 30: A Soft Hiss} ~

Normal POV

They all walked to a training ground labeled, "Area 44." Next to it was a sign that said, "Enter at your own risk." "Welcome to the Forest of Death." Anko said. "Once you enter, you'll find out why it's called that." She continued. "Once you enter, you'll find out why it's called that." Naruto mocked. "**You really think that scares me?! Well you're wrong!**" He shouted, pointing at Anko.

She smirked then said, "Yep. You're a spirited one." With inhuman speed, she whipped a kunai, slicing a piece of someone's hair in the process. She teleported behind him, drawing him closer to her body. "People like you are quickly killed… spraying that red fluid that I love so much…" She whispered, licking his fresh wound. Suddenly, she sensed something behind her and whipped out another kunai out of her sleeve. A woman with black long hair and a straw hat hissed, "Here's your kunai…" Her abnormal tongue wrapped around a kunai. "Why thank you. But if you don't want to be killed, don't stand behind me." Anko warned. "No… I just get excited when I see red blood. Plus you cut my hair, so I couldn't help it." The woman said.

'Naruto-kun…' Hinata shuddered. 'What's with this examiner… and that lady too…' Sakura examined. "Looks like there's a lot of bloodthirsty ninjas in this test. This should be fun." Anko smirked. "But before I start the second test, I have to hand something out. You've got to sign these agreement forms. There'll be deaths and I don't want to be responsible for them. I'll explain the test first, hand the papers and then each teams will check out that booth behind me." Anko instructed.

After handing the papers, Anko started to explain the Exam. "You'll be in the forest for five days. There's plenty to eat and more things that'll eat **YOU**. Surrounding the area are 44 gates. Your goal is to make it there in 5 days. But that's not all. You'll have to complete a certain task. You have to compete in a no rule scroll battle. You will fight over these two scrolls, "Heaven" and "Earth". 13 teams will receive the Heaven scroll and the other 13 teams will receive the Earth scroll. To pass this test, you must make it to the Tower with both scrolls within exactly 5 days." She informed.

"As the days drag on, the distance to the goal will become farther. And time for rest will become shorter when enemies are lurking every corner." Anko cautioned. 'Great…' Sakura thought. "Now I'll talk about the things that can get you disqualified. First, those that don't make it to the tower, with both scrolls within the time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate or have a teammate killed. Lastly, if you open the scroll and look inside before you reach the tower… Well, you'll wish that you didn't." Anko finished.

Sakura's POV

"Exchange your 3 forms for your scroll. Then choose a get to get started. A final word of advice… Don't die." The violet-haired woman ended. 'I think we know that…' Sakura mentally replied. "It's about time to exchange scrolls." An examiner stated. Everyone shuffled towards the booth. A black cloth covered the participants, preventing anyone from peeking inside. 'It's as Ibiki said,' Sasuke thought. 'In this test, we will risk our lives fighting for information.' Sakura also thought. 'Everyone is an enemy.' Sasuke and Sakura both finished.

* * *

Anko's POV

'Hehe. By signing that form... means that they really know the risks and dangers of this test.' Anko mused. A sharp pain hit my neck and I grabbed it on reflex. 'What?! The Curse Mark? Does that mean **he's here?!**'I panicked. 'I'd better keep an eye out…' I planned.

Sasuke's POV

We chose Gate 12, peering inside through the fence, only seeing a dense forest. Soon it was our turn to hand our papers in exchange for our scrolls. I saw Sakura look unsure of her decision and I felt like reassuring her that we'll make it through the test. I said, "Hn. We'll be fine. So stop worrying." I saw her visibly stiffen at my voice and then relax. "Thanks. I needed that…" She replied, smiling. Naruto looked at us back and forth, almost as if deciphering something. He was about to say something when Anko shouted that it was almost time to enter the forest.

Normal POV

Team 7 stood at the gate, watching the examiner unlock the gate. Glancing at her watch, Anko shouted, "**THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHUUNIN EXAM NOW BEGINS!**" Every shinobi burst through the gates, adrenaline powering their speed. One particular group landed near Kiba's team, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So, basically everyone's heading towards the tower, right? Then it's best to set traps near there." Kiba drifted and abruptly stopped, smelling a scent. "Already?" He questioned out loud. "Hehe… Kids standing out in the open… We've been found, but they don't know where we are…" He drifted. A teammate of his hanging upside down screamed, "**WHAT THE HELL IS **_**THAT**_**?!**" The ninja pointed to his friend's neck. A rain of slug-like creatures rained from above, surrounding them. They got up in a daze and set off a trap, dangling them up near the trees with the slug-like animals. "Konoha jumping leeches will sense life forms and attack in a group. Five minutes of sucking from those things and you'll be sent to the next world." Kiba finished.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" The ninja group stuck with leeches screamed. "It sounds like it's started." Anko smirked, but her expression became serious as she contemplated. 'I have a very bad feeling about this… My mark's throbbing like no tomorrow. That means he's definitely here… but why?!' Anko frustratingly thought.

* * *

**With Team 7…**

All were startled by the screams from the direction they were just in. "I guess it's already started…" Sakura said. "Be right back, I've got to do my business." Naruto said. In a few minutes, he came out relieved. Sakura tried reading his chakra signature and found that it was completely different. She prepared to take action when Sasuke punched him in the cheek. "Where's the real Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. "What the hell are you talking about?" He grunted out. "Your chakra signature's completely different." Sakura stated.

"Unlucky! Which one of you has the scroll?" Naruto was unveiled to be a Water ninja. When none answered, he decided to take it by force. He rushed towards them, Sasuke jumped in front of her, shielding the enemy from her. "Phoenix Fire Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, a fire attack heading towards the Water shinobi. The shinobi evaded and they exchanged blows, moving into a different direction.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted from below, tied with ropes. 'Geez, you idiot!' Sasuke scolded, throwing a kunai toward his ropes. "Ha! An opening!" The Water shinobi yelled throwing an explosive kunai at him. The raven-haired boy flipped down under the branch dodging the weapon. 'Explosive note?!' Sasuke panicked. There was a big explosion and Sasuke jumped to the ground, luckily unscathed. The ninja teleported behind him, holding a kunai to his neck warning, "One move and you'll die. Hand over the scroll." He smirked, startling the shinobi. "**PEEK-A-BOO!**" A feminine voice screamed from behind the ninja. "Huh-?" The ninja questioned about to look behind. Sasuke jumped out of the way, knowing who shouted. The ninja turned around and met a bone-crushing punch in his right cheek sending him flying back into a tree, every bone broken from the impact.

Sakura stood there grinning, her fist still in lock. "Don't mess with my teammates." She warned. "Yes ma'am…" The Water shinobi replied in a daze, falling unconscious. "That just proves that we can't trust appearances." Sasuke stated, jumped back near her, along with Naruto. "What should we do?" Naruto asked. "We should have a password just in case. If they get it wrong, assume they are enemy no matter what they look like. So listen carefully, because I won't repeat." Sasuke said. Little did they know, a stick of bamboo stuck up from the ground, hearing their every word.

"A shinobi must wait for the right time to attack; he must be silent and prepare himself when the enemy is tired and ill-prepared." He stated. "Alright." Sakura memorized the password, word for word. Naruto, on the other hand, had some trouble remembering it. "Umm… Could you repeat it one more time?" He asked. "No. I'll hold the scroll." was his answer. "Ouch!" Naruto yelped, a splinter of wood cutting his cheek. "What the…?" He asked out loud. A blast of strong air blew, making everyone shield their eyes from the flying debris. "More enemies?!" Sasuke shouted. The air grew stronger and blew each member of Team 7 in separate directions.

Sasuke landed in a bush, on guard when he saw Sakura. "Sakura…" He whispered. "Sasuke." She responded. "Wait. Password." He said, wielding a kunai for safety. "Oh. Right. A shinobi must wait for the right time to attack; he must be silent and prepare himself when the enemy is tired and ill-prepared." She restated from memory. "Good." He lowered his kunai, but raised it again when they head the bushes rustling. Naruto came out looking dirtied. "Naruto! Wait. Say the password." Sakura ordered. "I know… A shinobi must wait for the right time to attack; he must be silent and prepare himself when the enemy is tired and ill-prepared." He finished.

Sakura secretly smirked with Sasuke, clearly seeing that this was a fake. He whipped a kunai at him, which he expertly dodged. "So this time it's someone who can expertly dodge my attacks." Naruto smiled evilly and transformed, revealing the lady from earlier. "Impressive that you knew…How did you know that I was a fake?" She questioned. "I knew that you were listening to our conversation underground." Sasuke exposed. "Besides, Naruto can't remember a password that long!" Sakura also put in.

She again tried reading her chakra signature and inwardly gasped at the amount the lady had. 'Sasuke and I can't match that…We've got to get away!' She thought to herself. "Sasuke! We've got to escape for now! That woman's chakra is too big for us to face!" The pinkette stated. "Run where?! We don't even know where Naruto is!" He responded. "Then we'll find him!" She suggested.

* * *

**Somewhere far away… **

Naruto got up, bewildered at how far he had been blown. "Wait a minute, where's Sakura and Sasuke?!" He asked out loud, until a shadow covered him. He looked up, only to stutter, "H-Hu…! **HUGE!**" He screamed. A giant snake slithered towards him, looking hungry. "I've never seen something so big! What's with this forest?!" He said to himself. The snake narrowed its eyes, preparing to eat him. Naruto did as well, silently challenging him to do it. The snake lunged, but Naruto dodged. Suddenly, something flashed before his eyes and he was being constricted by the snake's tail. The snake opened its mouth and swallowed him. "**LET ME OUT! DAMN YOU!**" His voice was muffled within.

**Back with Sasuke and Sakura…**

"You want my Earth scroll right? It would go nicely with your Heaven scroll, no?" The woman stated. She licked her lips and stretched her mouth wide, her scroll in her hand about to swallow it. She wrapped her long tongue around it and swallowed. "Now… let's begin… the battle for each other's scroll… with our lives on the line!" She finished, dragging her eyelid down.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**You guys didn't guess any of my ideas?**

**Well, since you didn't... I guess my plans are going to really, really surprise you..**

**Oh, I hope the music set the mood for this chapter. Yes, I know it's from InuYasha, but they have awesome music like Naruto. More music will be added, so don't worry.**

**Review and I'll see you next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 31

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 31: Voracious} ~

* * *

Normal POV

They both made the mistake of looking into her eye and saw a catastrophic nightmare. Blood, _**their**_ blood splattered everywhere, staining it crimson. Wounds that were supposedly imaginary suddenly felt _**realistic**_. Torn flesh lacerations, poison seeping through their ripped clothing, slowly agonizing them. Their screams were heard on deaf ears, suffering witnessed by the blind. Their eyes widened as an immense pressure crushed them, leaving them grappling for breath. Bones snapped and more anguish was added along with bloodcurdling shrieks of indescribable pain and suffering shot towards the sky. Kunais to the throat quickly silenced them, as they choked out sanguine-coloured fluid. Their vision became blurry and hazed as they fell back onto the ground, unmoving.

Sasuke and Sakura fell to the ground, paralyzed by fear. 'W-Was that a genjutsu?!' He thought, fearful of the woman standing before them. 'Her thirst for blood… it's unquenchable! Who… Who is she?!' Sasuke yelled in his mind. "Sakura…" He slowly looked to her. She too was shaking, the same amount he was. 'We've got to get away from her or else… We'll die!' He said to himself. "Kukuku… You can't move now…" She hissed. 'Come on… Move!' The raven-haired boy commanded himself. He gradually wielded a kunai as the lady prepared to kill them. The woman looked on, interested.

Sasuke faltered in his movement and the woman threw her kunai at them. Sharingan flashed, as Sasuke leapt at Sakura with chakra stored in his heels. The kunai hit the log behind where the pair used to be. In the last second, Sasuke escaped with Sakura in his arms, bridal style. A spray of dark-coloured blood was left on the ground as proof that they were here. 'So… he used pain to get rid of his fear… He's not normal prey.' The woman speculated. In a distance not too far, Sasuke dislodged the kunai stabbed into his leg.

* * *

**With Naruto…**

"**DAMN YOU! BARF ME OUT!**" Naruto screamed from inside the snake's belly. 'How can I make him throw up?' He thought to himself. A flashback of an eating competition in the Land of Waves blazed through his mind as he inwardly smirked. "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" He yelled from inside. The snake expanded till its cheeks and torso were puffed up with clones. Soon it exploded in a bloody mess all over the forest floor. Naruto stepped out, covered in snake fluid. "Ugh… Can't die here. I've got to find Sasuke and Sakura now." The blonde declared.

**In a nearby tree…**

"Sasuke, let me heal y-" Sakura was cut off abruptly by Sasuke clamping her mouth shut with his hand. 'We've got to get away before she finds us again… But how?! How can we run away?' He yelled in his mind, expecting an answer. 'This is bad… I've never seen him panic this much…Wait…What's that?!' She glanced above to see a snake ominously moving towards her teammate. The pinkette's cries were stifled as she tried to warn the raven-haired boy. Fed up, she ripped his hand off and shouted to him these words, "**SASUKE! SNAKE!**"

Sasuke turned around so fast that he thought his neck snapped. They both leapt away from each other, Sakura landing on a branch and Sasuke still soaring through the air. 'Damn! I was panicking so much that I drowned out everything else!' he berated himself. The snake slithered up the tree, wrapping around it like a ribbon. It opened its mouth to devour the Uchiha with a devious glint in its eye resembling the woman's. Sasuke's heart leapt into his throat when the snake got closer. "_**GET AWAY!**_" He screamed, throwing various weapons at the serpent's head.

The snake fell back and hit a tree as Sasuke landed safely. Suddenly, the neck of the snake began to rip and tear, revealing the lady from before covered in snake fluids. "You shouldn't relax for a moment. Prey should always run in the presence of a predator…" She hissed out. Faster than the human eye, she slithered up the tree Sasuke was standing on. Weapons landed on the spot she was about to move to. "Sorry Sasuke… It seems that I've forgotten the password!" Naruto exclaimed standing on a branch a few feet higher than them.

"Hehe… It looks like you defeated my snake… Naruto-kun." The woman congratulated. 'This guy sure looks like a snake…EH WHAT? **SHE** SENT THAT THING AFTER ME?' Naruto raged in his mind. 'Naruto's appearance doesn't make the situation any better…' Sasuke assessed. "You were picking on my teammates, weren't you?" Naruto questioned. 'There's no other option…' The raven-haired boy calculated, flicking his Sharingan to life then turning it off again. He took out the scroll and said, "I'll give you the scroll. Just take it and leave us."

* * *

"**WHAT!? SASUKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GIVE THE SCROLL TO THE ENEMY?!**"Naruto yelled. "I see… that's very smart. The only way to escape a predator is to give it a different meal." The woman said. "Take it." He merely said, tossing the scroll. But before she could receive it, Naruto swiped it from her, landing on the branch Sasuke was on. "Idiot! What are you doing?! Do you even understand the situation we're in?!" Sasuke yelled. Gritting his teeth, Naruto punched Sasuke in the cheek with the scroll in hand, hoping to vanquish whoever possessed his teammate. Sasuke skidded back and landed on a different branch. "What was that for?!" He called. "You're a fake, aren't you?!" The blonde accused. "Moron! I'm the real Sasuke…!" He retorted. "**LIAR! THERE'S **_**NO WAY**_** SUCH A STUPID IDIOT LIKE YOU… IS THE SASUKE I KNOW!**" Naruto screamed. "**What guarantee is there that he'll let us **_**go**_** if we give him the scroll?! **_**You're**_** the one who's too freaked to comprehend the situation!" **Naruto finished, panting. 'H-He's right… I was afraid of his killing intent and the safety of Sakura...' Sasuke recognized. "Kukuku… You're right Naruto-kun! Since I can just…" She rolled up her sleeve revealing a strange seal. "Kill you and take the scroll." The woman finished, drawing blood on her thumb and running it straight down her wrist. "Grrr…. SHUT UP!" Naruto exclaimed, running towards her. "No! Run away, Naruto!" Sasuke bellowed. 'Damn it… I've lost respect for you Sasuke…' Naruto thought grimly. "Summoning jutsu!" the lady exclaimed, summoning a giant snake.

Wind rushed around the woman, blinding Naruto temporarily. Suddenly, he was whacked by the snake's tail and crashed into a tree, the air rushing out of his lungs and replaced with blood. The blonde descended in height slowly with his eyes closed in pain. "Hehe… Go ahead and eat him." The woman allowed her snake. Naruto declined slowly towards the snake's awaiting tongue as Sasuke and Sakura watched in horror.

"EAT YOURSELF!" Naruto yelled. With an extra burst of energy, he slammed the snake's mouth closed before he was eaten. He looked at the woman with a red glint in his eyes. 'This kid… No way…Hmm… This is getting interesting…' She speculated. 'No! The Nine-Tailed Fox!' Sakura panicked inwardly. 'Is this really Naruto?!' Sasuke wondered. The woman gained an advantage as she blew a fire attack at Naruto, surprising him and knocking him to a tree. "Now it's your turn, Sasuke-kun! What will you do?!" She shouted, riding her snake rapidly towards the Uchiha.

Sakura tried to move and help him when her legs buckled, still not freed from the woman's jutsu. 'Damn it! This jutsu's still not worn out!' She grit her teeth in annoyance at being paralyzed. Luckily, Naruto stopped the snake in time with two kunai helping him stand. "Hey… you alright…" The blonde panted, looking down at his feet. "Scaredy cat?" He questioned Sasuke, staring him straight in the eyes.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

"Geez… a problem already…" An examiner sighed. "Alert Anko-san, the second-test examiner." He commanded as the ninja disappeared. "Mmm… Nothing like dango and juice for a snack." Anko sighed in bliss as she lazily threw a dango stick towards a tree, perfecting a Konoha leaf symbol. "I guess I'd better head to the tower… only the fast ones need about a day." She mused to herself. A ninja appeared saying, "There's some trouble, Anko-sama! There were three bodies discovered close to the Forest of Death entrances." The examiner informed her. 'Bodies…?' She inwardly questioned.

**Near the entrances…**

"After examining their identities, it seems that they were Hidden Grass shinobi registered for the Chuunin Exams. And as you can see… they have no faces." The examiner said. 'There's no doubt about it… this is his doing… But what is he doing here?!' Anko panicked. "Show me their identities!" She ordered. "Here." The examiner handed her some photos. She recognized the woman as the one who returned her kunai. 'I see… so at that time…' She thought. "This is bad…! Send some ANBU captains to the Forest of Death, I'm going in! Inform the Hokage about this immediately!" She directed. "Hai!" All of them answered, disappearing.

* * *

**Back in the forest… **

Sasuke was stuck in a trance, remembering the time when he saved Naruto from the Demon Brothers. "_You alright? Scaredy-cat." _He mocked. "_**There's no way… that a **__**stupid idiot like you… is the Sasuke I know!**__" _Naruto's yell broke him out of his thoughts. "Ah! Let go of me you freak!" The woman's tongue was wrapped around his body, raising him to the woman's level. "Oh my… So the brat lives… " She hissed while forming seals. Purple flames erupted on her fingertips as she continued speaking. "When your emotions are heightened, some of the fox's chakra leaks through…" Her tongue lifted up his shirt revealing the seal. "Oh dear… the seal is still visible…" She remarked.

"This is very interesting… but for now… you're just in my way!" She stated. 'Five-part seal!' She activated her jutsu, fingertips glowing a dark eerie purple then slamming them on Naruto's Fox Seal. "AGHH!" The boy screamed. His eye colour changed back to blue and his features turning back to human. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed, seeing his pained expression. 'Twelve years since the seal… Both their chakras are beginning to fuse…' She mused, stealing the scroll from his weapons' pouch. She then threw him back, allowing him to fall to his death. 'He won't survive that fall!' Sakura panicked, moving to throw a kunai at his direction.

It stuck him to a tree by his jacket. She looked at Sasuke, still seeing him frozen. Tears sprung into her eyes, her best friend was unconscious, her friend was petrified with fear and they all had a low survival rate. "Sasuke! It's true that Naruto can get in the way, that he's just a kid, but at least…! **AT** **LEAST HE'S NOT A COWARD!**" She screamed at him.

Sasuke grit his teeth, taking her insult as voices echoed through his head. "_Foolish brother… If you wish to kill me, run and cling to your pathetic life…_" "_AT LEAST HE'S NOT A COWARD!_" "**NO!**" He screamed, vanquishing all the voices in his head. He revealed his Sharingan, but it had two commas instead of one. 'At last… his Uchiha blood has come to a boil… all because of her words…?' The woman thought, glancing at the pinkette. 'I think I'll play with him for a little bit…' She mused.

* * *

Sasuke pulled out various weapons from his pouch, a kunai in his mouth, his right arm crossed over his left, hand armed with four kunais and his left equipped with a shruiken. He jumped up, delivering his kunais to the snake-like woman. 'I must survive in order to kill my brother, that's what I believed. But if I'm afraid and I can't risk my life here, how could I ever face him?' She evaded with flexibility and he swung himself around the tree, aiming his shruiken at the woman, keeping up with her speed. She was shocked at the weapon, but jumped high, dodging it. He took cover using the tree, lacing the kunai he held in his mouth with chakra and thin string.

Throwing again, the woman dodged by moving her head to the side. 'Impressive… He's reading my movements and going for a critical hit.' She thought to herself, amazed. The kunai laced with chakra stopped and string became visible to the her eyes. 'String?' She thought, trying to decipher his plan. She looked behind her and saw the weapon closing in on her. "This is…! The Sharingan Windmill: Triple Blade!" She stated before blood spurted out.

From his position against the tree, Sasuke knew that this wasn't over. "Hehe… Too bad." The woman gritted out, the weapon in between her teeth. "Bah." Sasuke replied, preparing himself for a fire jutsu. 'Dragon Fire Jutsu!' He emitted flames from his mouth onto the string, the blaze quickly heading towards the woman. It struck as she backed away, the flames marring her face. "You truly carry the Uchiha blood in your veins…" She susurrated, skin peeling off her face. "I had fun testing your abilities." The face-burnt woman confessed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura jumped onto the branch he was on. "My name is Orochimaru. If you wish to see me again, survive and pass the Chuunin Exams. Of course, along with defeating my Sound nin trio as well." She introduced herself to them. "What the hell are you talking about? Why the hell would we want to see you again?!" Sakura yelled at him. "Kukuku… It won't go that way…" She whispered softly, forming a seal. The jutsu extended her neck, while her body remained still. The duo were frozen with fear, unable to move as she got closer.

* * *

**Hello! There's music on my profile that goes with some of the scenes. A reviewer told me to edit and get rid of the breaks that I put where you should play it, so yes. I did that.**

**I know, I know. I should really update more often. But I like leaving my readers in suspense. Gives me more time to work on the next chapter as well. Hehehe... :D **

**Anyways... Read and Review and I'll see you the next chapter!  
**

**P.S. Oh! And tell me what you think will happen next! I'd love to hear all your ideas!  
**


	30. Chapter 32

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 32: Liberation!} ~

Anko's POV

I burst through the trees as the Grass-nin extended his neck to bite Sasuke. '**NO!**' I screamed in my mind. With an extra burst of chakra, I kicked him in the side of the cheek, sending his protracted neck down and away from Sasuke. "_BOTH OF YOU RUN AWAY __**NOW**__!_" I hollered at them, taking a protective stance in front of them. 'I refuse to let him ruin anyone else's life!' I promised myself. They both got up and Sakura picked up Naruto, carrying him along with Sasuke. 'Thank you, Anko…' Sakura silently thanked as she and Sasuke escaped.

His neck returned back to normal as he hissed out a greeting. "Anko… what a surprise…" I shut my eyes and jumped up into the air, my sleeve producing 4 senbon. I prepared to strike when his tongue wrapped around my wrist, forcing me to release my weapon. I crouched on a branch. 'You won't get away…!' I thought to myself, activating my jutsu. "Shadow Snake Hand!" I yelled, snakes from my sleeve wrapping around his tongue, sinking their fangs into the muscle and gripping it. Using every ounce of my strength, I slammed him onto the thick branch. He chose this time to retract his tongue and slam me into the trunk of the tree with his body weight.

Quickly, I grabbed his wrist and equipped a kunai from my other sleeve, stabbing myself through the hand to prevent his escape. "Heh. Caught you, little snake." I remarked. "I'm just going to borrow your left hand, Orochimaru." I said as I started forming seals. "Yes… You and I are going to die here." I stated as he recognized the jutsu. "Ninjutsu! Double Snake Assassination…!" I was about to execute the jutsu when someone hissed, "Planning to commit suicide?"

Shocked, I whipped my head towards where the sound came from. He was lazing in a tree, watching the whole scene. "Shadow clone…" He continued. I looked back at where I thought I had trapped him. The figure in front of me dispersed into mud. "You're a special jounin of this village… You shouldn't be using all those forbidden jutsu I taught you." He chided. Suddenly, my neck pulsed with pain and I gripped it, my knees buckling. "Why… are you here…?" I managed to say.

"Tsk tsk, Anko. We haven't seen each other in a long time and this is how you greet your teacher?" He scolded me as he ripped off the burnt flesh. "Bah… Have you come here to assassinate the Hokage?" I questioned, still in pain. "No, I don't have enough men for that yet. I thought I'd recruit some outstanding ones from the village." He confessed. "Kukuku… I was about to give a kid the Curse Mark when you showed up." Orochimaru said bitterly.

"Aww… are you upset that I ruined your plans?" I mocked, but soon regretted as the pain on my neck increased ten-fold. "Jealous, are we now…" He hissed. "Please, don't stop the Exam prematurely…I'm going to enjoy this. If you try to end my enjoyment early… I'll see to the Konoha's demise." He finished, standing up and disappearing as the ANBU arrived. Panting, I shakily rose to my feet still gripping my neck. "Anko-sama, are you alright?" One of them asked. "Yes. I'm fine." I replied. 'The mark's stopped pulsing…I think we're fine… for now…' I calmed down.

**Elsewhere…**

"The sun should be up in less than an hour. We've spent about a day gathering food and water. Most teams are resting during this time. Let's attack during this time. Split up for 30 minutes scouting the area. But whether you find a team or not, meet back here." Neji planned out. "Right." TenTen replied. "Hai!" Lee exclaimed. They all disappeared in different directions.

**With Team 7…**

Sasuke's POV

Sakura and I panted as we set Naruto down on the forest ground. "I think… that's far enough." Sakura managed to say. "Yeah." I wheezed. My vision started to blur at the corners as I rubbed my temple. "Sasuke? Are you ok?" Sakura said, seeing my position. "Yeah…I'm fi…" I slurred as I fell forward onto the ground, exhausted.

Sakura's POV

"Sasuke!" I panicked, running over to him. I checked him for injuries, relieved that he didn't receive many. 'Oh thank Kami… it's just chakra exhaustion. I'll heal him a bit and then see how Naruto's doing.' I planned to myself. I healed him with a quarter of my chakra and checked Naruto's condition. 'That lady did something to Naruto's seal...I need to see if it's serious…' I remembered, lifting up his bright jumpsuit. "Ah…!" I softly exclaimed. The seal looked intricate with markings and small black flames on his stomach. I slid the jacket back down, seeing there was nothing to help him.

"Our target is Sasuke Uchiha. As Orochimaru-sama commanded, we attack at daybreak." The masked-ninja whispered. "But if the other two get in the way, we can kill them, right?" The spikey-haired ninja questioned. "Of course." He replied, observing Sakura from a high view.

**Soon… at daybreak… **

Normal POV

Sakura checked on her teammates again when she suddenly heard a noise. Immediately she equipped a kunai and looked around where she heard the sound. Out of the bushes appeared a squirrel. 'I'm getting worked up over a squirrel. Ah! It's…!' Sakura threw her kunai to stop the squirrel from coming closer to her. It froze in its tracks and scampered off, scared for its life. "Huh… do you think she saw the explosive note, Dosu?" The male ninja asked. "No… we'll find out more when we get closer…So let's go." Dosu said.

**With Lee…**

Lee was jumping through the forest, landing on a sturdy branch as he saw the falling green leaves. An idea popped into his mind. 'If I can catch all 20 of these leaves before they fall to the ground, Sakura- san will begin to like me!' He thought with a red blush on his cheeks. 'But if I miss even one… it will always remain as unrequited love.' He aspired, fire burning in his eyes. He pushed off the tree trunks, catching 19 falling leaves. 'One more!' He encouraged himself in his mind. Suddenly, an animal's shrieking alerted him. He saw a squirrel with an explosive note on its back, rolling on the ground to avert it.

'Oh no…!' He jumped towards it, forgetting about his quest. There was a loud explosion as Lee held up the explosive note between his fingers. "Whew… that was close. That's an explosive note, it explodes after a while," He explained to the small rodent. 'Who would do something like this?' Lee wondered, while the remaining leaf floated slowly to the ground.

**Neji's strolling…**

Neji strolled through the forest, pearly eyes looking through the forest. "Come out from there." He stated. 'Damn… we hid quickly, but he still caught us.' Ino grudgingly admitted. She made the number two with her hand, switching her gaze between Chouji and Shikamaru. They popped out of the bushes, Ino exclaiming that she wanted to meet Neji for a long time with Shikamaru adding that he wanted his autograph. The female reached up to her ponytail and unravelled it, revealing long, blonde hair. "I'd… like to get to know you better…" She confessed. Shikamaru hid a tiny blush at her sultry tone.

"Get lost." Neji merely stated, turning his back on them. '**ARGHHH! **Why doesn't my sexiness work?!' Ino fumed in her mind, raising a fist. "If you're shaking a fist at me, does that mean you want to fight?" Neji questioned, still not facing them. "No, of course not!" Ino stuttered. "Then leave! If I take a scroll from you, it'll make me the laughing stock of the village." Neji advised. "Yes!" She replied, scurrying away into a bush. 'Pathetic…' Neji mused, now off to find his female teammate.

Panting in the bushes from that encounter, Ino recovered tying up her hair and suggesting that they find some weak guys. 'There is no one weaker than us…' Shikamaru groaned.

**Back with Sakura…**

"Hehe… up all night?" Dosu questioned from behind her. Sakura swiftly turned around and faced them. "But that's no longer necessary. Wake up Sasuke-kun. We want to face him." Dosu ordered. "What are you talking about?! Why the hell would I do that?!" Sakura shouted at them, wielding a kunai from her pouch. "I'll kill her… then that Sasuke- guy after." The ninja planned out loud. "Wait, Zaku." Dosu commanded. "Huh? Why?" He questioned, confused. "Your observation skills are lacking." Dosu commented. "A recently overturned stone and different coloured dirt… Grass doesn't grow here." He said, shifting the grass cover aside. "A booby trap is useless unless it goes unnoticed." Dosu remarked mockingly. "Tch, so that kunai was to prevent the squirrel from setting off the trap." Zaku said.

"Now… kill her." Dosu said, all three charging at her. Sakura smirked then used her kunai to cut a thin wire beside her. A giant log fell from above, its shadow covering them. "Another trap above?!" Dosu shouted. "Pfft." He landed on the ground and focused his chakra, cracking the giant log in half. But what he didn't see, was a fist aiming straight for his face.

* * *

**Hey! LOL. I updated this on the first day of school. I'll admit, this chapter was a little hard cause I didn't have a lot of ideas for it. (Mainly it was how Sakura was going to hold off the Sound nin.) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and this is a little warning for future chapters. I may have to slowly update the chapters, cause of school and all, but I will try my very best to update more often. **

**Oh. And I'm going off the manga now. Well, I'll still follow it, but yeah.. minor changes here and there.**

**Tell me what your ideas are for the next chapter, I'd love to hear them and who knows? Maybe I'll include them for my next chapter!  
**

**About the songs, I'll post them when I think that there's a need for emotional music. Which I think will be soon, according to my plans and if I can coordinate them properly.  
**

**ERGHHH ShikaIno doesn't really come easy to me, I mean I wrote plans for them, I'm just not sure how to approach them. (Seriously, you guys should see my plans. I wrote them on pieces of paper with different coloured pens. But I think I might have to adjust some of them, but not entirely different from the original...)  
**

**Ah, now I'm rambling.  
**

**Review and I'll see you next chapter!  
**


	31. Chapter 33

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 33: Change} ~

The fist made contact and he went flying back, crashing into a tree trunk. She readied kunais between her fingers, awaiting their next move. "Grr! You'll regret that!" Zaku snarled, putting his arms up to attack. A blast of air came at her, just as she threw her weapons. The weapons flew back, surprising her. 'Ok… so that guy uses air pressure to push things back… I see…' She observed from a tree as her clone dissipated. "What? Where'd she go?!" Zaku exclaimed, looking wildly around him.

"Oh well. I guess she chickened out and left her teammates to die." He said, walking towards Sasuke and Naruto. Her jade orbs narrowed dangerously as he was a few steps from her teammates. Just as he reached out to snap their necks, Sakura jumped down towards him and kicked straight down, making the ground explode into chunks of rock.

Risking a quick glance at her teammates, 'I've got to protect them… if it's the last thing I do!' She promised herself. Sakura felt a new, raw power rise within her. Zaku slid back from the blast on his back, coughing from the dust that arose from her attack. 'Damn… that's one strong kick she has… got to watch out for that.' He noted to himself, watching if Dosu recovered from her punch. He was correct, as he watched his teammate stand up on his own feet. "Little girl, I look forward to killing you." Dosu commented, brushing dust off his clothing.

They stood in silence, calculating each other. Sakura made the first move, punching the earth beneath her and hurling rocks towards them. 'I can't get too close, or else they might use it to their advantage.' Sakura instructed herself. Dosu sliced them in half as Zaku prepared to attack. He used air pressure again, managing to send her crashing into a tree trunk. "Kin, now!" Dosu commanded. Sakura looked to the side and saw a kunai about to slice her neck.

Sakura narrowly dodged, ducking at the last second. She punched the tree, making it tumble and used it to her advantage. Swinging it almost like an axe, the pinkette managed to hit Kin on one of her steers. 'Cha! Take that!' She cheered to herself. Unfortunately, Dosu broke the base of the tree and managed to hit her on the side of the face, leaving a dark bruise. "UGH!" Sakura flew back, sliding on the ground. Her ear throbbing like crazy and her vision blurring. 'What… what just happened?' She questioned herself, looking at Dosu. "Hehe… The human ear drum bursts after exceeding sounds higher than 150 MHz. And deeper within, is the ear membrane. Once that's damaged, you'll lose your balance to even stand." Dosu explained, chuckling. 'Ugh… I don't have enough chakra to heal…' Sakura begrudgingly thought as she felt blood dribble out of her mouth from her now broken jaw.

* * *

**In some bushes… **

"Hey Ino, isn't that Sakura?" Shikamaru whispered to Ino, pointing at Sakura who was still on the ground, slowly recovering. Ino didn't respond, but merely stared at the pinkette. "Didn't you two used to be best friends?" Shikamaru continued, watching for her reaction. Ino remembered the time that they broke off as best friends.

***Flashback***

"_You like him, don't you?!" Ino screeched, pointing at a bewildered Sakura. "Huh? Ino-chan what are you talking abo-!" Sakura questioned. "Sasuke-kun, that's __**who**__!" The blonde continued, jutting at finger in her face. "I-!" Sakura tried to clarify but was cut off by the fuming blonde. "Look, I know that you're my best friend and all, but this is just crossing the line!" She angrily shrieked. "Today, we're not friends anymore!" Ino declared, stomping away from the shocked pinkette. "I… I don't even…" Sakura murmured to herself._

***End Flashback***

'Why am I remembering that time?' Ino queried to herself. "Well? What are we going to do, Ino!?" Shikamaru harshly whispered, controlling his tone. "I… I don't know! But we can't just go charging in there!" She replied, tone also abrasive. "You might want to decide now!" Chouji hastily put in, pointing at the fight.

Sakura was exhausted and Dosu was slowly encroaching on her. 'Get up… _Get up…!_ **GET UP**!' The pinkette chanted to herself but her body wouldn't listen. Dosu got closer, holding his metal attachment up in the air, glinting dangerously. 'Come on Sakura…!' She tried encouraging herself to stand up and fight. Suddenly, wind blew on her face and she managed to make herself tilt her chin up to see what had happened.

Light blonde hair and dark plum purple clothing was all she needed to witness. "I-Ino?" She stuttered out. Ino didn't reply, but merely looked straight at the opponents with determination shining in her baby blue orbs.

* * *

**In Sasuke's conscience…**

'The old me…?!' Sasuke questioned, bewildered. "They didn't have to die… if you had more power…!" Younger Sasuke exclaimed, tearing the flesh around his eye area revealing a snake's stare. "If only you had strength…" Younger Sasuke hissed.

**Outside…**

"Why…?" Sakura continued to interrogate her. "I… I had to." Ino responded. "Looks like more insects scurried out into the open." Dosu commented. "Hey look, one of them is a fatty." Zaku also put in. "**WHAT DID HE SAY?! THAT'S IT, HE'S GOING **_**DOWN**_**!**" Chouji shouted. 'That word sparks an unquenchable rage within Chouji…Say it twice and…' Shikamaru waited. "I _said_ that you're a **fatty**!" Zaku emphasized on the last word. "**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**" Chouji promised, fire burning in his eyes. "Sakura. Take care of your teammates. We'll handle this." Ino instructed. "Chouji, start us off!" Shikamaru ordered. "Ok! Multi-size jutsu!" He expanded his body into the shape of a ball. His head, arms and feet shrank, truly resembling a ball. Chouji rolled towards Zaku, who blasted him upwards.

'What? It just blasted him upwards? If I try a sound wave, it'll crush my arm.' Zaku gritted his teeth, unable to think of a counter. Dosu began running to help him when he was frozen to the spot. 'What?! My body...!' Zaku evaded in time, sending Chouji rolling into the ground. "Ino! There's just the girl!" Shikamaru said, looking over to her. "Right! Take care of my body, will you? Mind-transfer jutsu!" She activated her jutsu, entering Kin's body. Shikamaru caught her gently and placed her next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"It's over now! Move another inch and I'll kill this Kin person. Drop your scroll and leave. When I can't sense your chakra, I'll let her go." Ino said from within Kin's body. Dosu and Zaku smirked, having the same plan. Zaku raised his arm and blasted Ino, making her crash into a tree, coughing blood. With Shikamaru, Ino's real body had blood dribbling down her mouth. "Why… would you hurt your own comrade?" Ino questioned them.

"Hehe… You're mistaken… Our goal isn't to pass this Exam… it's Sasuke-kun!" Dosu exclaimed. 'Damn… this jutsu will end soon.' Shikamaru panicked inwardly. "Ah… it seems that your jutsu only lasts 5 minutes…" Dosu commented, regaining control. "From the looks of that girl, it seems that whatever damage happens to the person she's possessing also happens to her." Zaku speculated.

* * *

**Outside of the Exams…**

Kakashi and Kikyo were strolling through the village, occasionally conversing. "So what brings you back to the village?" Kakashi asked her. "Oh, I pretty much wanted to visit and see how everyone was doing…" She answered, sounding a little hesitant. Kakashi noticed this and looked at her. Her eyes were slightly glazed with something similar to reticent distress. "Kikyo…" Kakashi drifted, settling for an intense gaze. Kikyo looked at him and turned away from his gaze. She sighed softly then turned back to him.

"Ok fine. I… I had a feeling that something horrible was going to happen." She confessed, her tawny eyes glancing at the silver-haired jounin. "Huh? Konoha's not in danger right now." Kakashi assured her. "I know…but I just can't shake off this feeling so easily." The archer replied, tightening her grip on her bow.

"Well, that's ok. I'm sure that your presence here won't do any harm. You are staying, right?" Kakashi questioned. "Yeah. I'll remain here until I feel that it's my time to go back and travel." Kikyo responded.

* * *

**Back in the Forest…**

"I can't take any more of this. Minor Sound people bullying Konoha ninjas?" Neji stated, crossing his arms. "What?!" Dosu angrily said. "They keep coming out like cockroaches." Zaku remarked. 'Thanks to you, little guy, we were able to find them in time.' Lee thanked the squirrel. "You're going to pay for harming fellow Leaf shinobi!" Neji threatened, activating his Byakugan. 'What's this?! It's like his eyes see through everything…' Dosu observed. 'Huh? This chakra…' Neji sensed. "If you don't like it, then why don't you come down and do something about it." Dosu challenged. "No. It seems that won't be necessary." Neji ended. "Sasuke! You're awake!" Sakura exclaimed. 'Huh?' She inwardly questioned, looking at him. 'That's Sasuke?' Ino wondered.

"Sakura…Who did that to you…?" Sasuke asked her, his Sharingan blazing for everyone to see as he scanned her battered form. "Sasuke…?" Sakura breathed. "Who is it?" He asked again, anger growing inside. "We did it!" Zaku exclaimed.

* * *

**Hey! I'm not dead. I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time.**

**Yes. I dropped another cliffhanger, sort of.  
**

**Bet ya can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Oh, if you've noticed, I changed the summary. I kinda felt that it could be improved. :)**

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please review!  
**

**And I'll see you next chapter!  
**


	32. Chapter 34

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 34: Ire and Importunes} ~

Normal POV

Everyone stared at him, some of shock, curiosity and for Sakura, fear. 'Is this… really Sasuke?' She asked herself as she continued looking at him. "Sasuke… you…" Sakura drifted, unsure of what to say. "Don't worry… I feel great." He assured her. "Now… it was you three that did this to her, wasn't it?" He gritted out. 'Huh?' Ino inquired. "Ino! This is bad! Return to your own body! You come too Chouji, we've got to hide!" Shikamaru shouted orders at them, running with his arm around Ino's waist. 'Release!' Ino returned to her own body. "Oh good, you're back." Shikamaru remarked as Ino woke up, releasing his hold on her shoulders. Sasuke glanced at Sakura again and turned towards the Sound trio, deeply scowling at them.

Sakura's POV 

"No need to be afraid of this freak, Dosu!" Zaku shouted, slamming his palms together. "Zaku! You don't get it!" Dosu attempted to warn him, but was ignored as he aimed his palms at us. "**Ultimate Air Blast!" **He exclaimed, a strong air blew towards us. A warm arm wrapped around my waist quickly and pulled me as the trees shook, rising with the debris. "Heh! Blew him away!" Zaku shouted, happy. "Blew who away?" Sasuke questioned from behind. He hit him with a single strike, sending him flying away. Zaku recovered and awaited his next move. "Mythical Flower Jutsu!"

Fire in the form of flowers blew their way to Zaku, who just air-blasted the flames away. Hidden within were shruiken which pierced and injured Zaku. Sasuke disappeared again, appearing below Zaku and seizing Zaku's wrist. Twisting his arms behind his back, he held a position that could break the Sound ninja's arms. "Hehe. So you're proud of these arms, aren't you?" He questioned. 'The same arms that hurt Sakura.' He thought venomously in his head. "Who is this…?" I quietly whispered.

Sasuke applied pressure on his foot, stretching Zaku's arms. A loud snap echoed through the forest, frightening everyone. "**AGH!**" Zaku cried out, falling to the ground. "I hope you'll make things more interesting…" Sasuke peered at Dosu from the corner of his eye and started walking towards him, passing me on his stride. Staring at his back, memories flashed through my mind.

'This isn't… This isn't Sasuke…!' I ran up to him, my arms wrapped around his shoulders, drawing him closer and halting his movements. He turned his head to look at me out of the corner of his eye, the Sharingan activated. "Please…this isn't like you…Please stop…" I begged. His eye-technique faded, returning to onyx orbs as he calmed down.

* * *

Ino's POV

'Sakura…I've…already lost.' I slowly admitted defeat. Tears formed in my eyes, but I quickly pushed them aside.

'We're safe… for now.' Dosu sighed inwardly. "You are strong… We can't defeat you right now. You've earned our scroll." Dosu rolled the scroll towards the duo. Shuffling over, he picked up Zaku and Kin by the waist. "If we ever meet again, we won't run or hide." Dosu promised, walking away. A silence fell upon everyone. Shikamaru broke it by asking if I was okay. "Yeah…" I replied absentmindedly, still staring at the two.

"Sasuke, are you alright…?" Sakura asked him, concern evident in her eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine. Are you…okay?" He inquired, glancing at her form again. "I'm… fine. I'm sure I can heal up once I regain most of my chakra." She answered, putting on one of her best smiles. I saw Sasuke nod and I looked away, not able to bear it any longer.

Normal POV 

"What should we do with him?" Chouji asked Shikamaru. "I don't know… should we kick him awake?" He queried, unsure. "Oi, Ino! What should we-?" Shikamaru glanced over to Ino, but saw that she was looking away, at the ground. The lazy ninja silenced himself, seeing that she needed time to adjust.

Naruto woke up from his wonderful dream of protecting Sakura while Sasuke was unconscious by a sudden whack to the head. "**OWWWW! WHAT THE HELL?!**" He shouted, clutching his throbbing head. Looking around for the snake-woman, he saw that everyone was safe and that she wasn't there. He spotted his teammates a distance, not too far away but enough to have a private conversation. "Ah, Sakura! Are you okay? You look exhausted!" Naruto commented, running up to her and Sasuke. "Oh, I'm fine. But it's like you said… I'm just a little tired." Sakura replied, smiling. Naruto accepted this, but Sasuke looked at her with calculating orbs.

"Why are you guys here?" Naruto asked, looking at Shikamaru and Chouji. "Explaining to you would be a waste of my time." The lazy ninja replied. "They… all came to help me." Sakura answered for Shikamaru. 'Uchiha Sasuke…He seems like a formidable enemy.' Neji speculated.

* * *

**10 hours earlier…**

Beaver coloured orbs scanned the area before jumping in. Panting, she stood facing three humongous striped tigers. 'Damn it…! I don't have time for this!' Anko swore inwardly. The tigers charged towards her as she readied herself for their attack. The animals froze, bound by a jutsu. 'This is Body Freeze Technique!' She recognized and looked to the trees where two ANBU stood. "Geez, you guys are so slow." The woman remarked. Suddenly, her Curse Mark throbbed painfully and she fell to the ground on her knees. "Hey! Are you alright?!" One questioned, concerned. He glimpsed the Curse Mark and suggested that they see the Hokage. "No! We've got to get to the Tower. Have Hokage-sama meet us there." Anko objected.

**Once inside the Tower…**

"We can't stop the Exam! I know things are getting bad but we can't." Anko tried to explain when a knock on the door interrupted their session. "We've been waiting for your arrival for a long time, Anko-san!" An examiner exclaimed. "I have something to report! Please take a quick look at this!" He concluded, holding up a videotape.

"This is…!" Anko breathed, watching the videotape. "This is the second part of the Exam only an hour and 37 minutes in." He pointed to the time on the clock. "How… is this possible..?" She questioned aloud, a little bit frightened. "I don't understand, from the forest to the Tower is at least 10 kilometers. Not to mention the forest is filled with poisonous plants, beasts and rough terrain. Yet they made it through like it was nothing." Anko continued to voice. "Especially that brown-haired kid…" An examiner commented. "Yeah. Not a single scratch or scuff mark." She answered. "Looks like a reliable guy has appeared. But I don't like the look in his eyes." One ANBU commented.

* * *

**Rewinding the videotape to the start of the Second Exam, approximately 50 minutes.**

Hinata's POV

"Yeah! We're lucky that those guys had an Earth scroll. At this rate, we'll be at the Tower in no time!" Kiba exclaimed. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves…Be careful not to draw unwanted attention to ourselves." Shino advised. "I… think that Shino makes a g-good point, Kiba." I added in. 'I hope Naruto and the others are doing ok.' I silently wished them the best of luck.

"Wait." Kiba suddenly commanded, stopping. "W-What's the matter?" I asked, curious. "If we're not attracting enemies to ourselves, Hinata could you look with your Byakugan about 1 km from here?" Kiba asked me. "Sure, I'll look." I responded. I activated my eye technique and saw a Sand ninja standing there. "There are people fighting." I notified. "It seems they are six of them." Shino added in, listening to the ground.

"Ok! Let's go check it out!" Kiba loudly suggested as I deactivated my jutsu. "What are you saying? We shouldn't." Shino objected. "The examiner didn't say that we couldn't bring an extra set of each. So if we get more now, the less we have to worry about the competition!" He finished. "B-But…What if we're discovered…?" I asked. "Hinata-san has a good point. If we're caught, what's our plan of action then?" Shino queried, disagreeing with Kiba's logic. "If it looks bad, we won't fight." Kiba finished, hopping off in that direction.

**In the bushes…**

Normal POV

Akamaru started whimpering and shaking. "What's wrong, Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog as they arrived silently. "Akamaru just started shaking. He can smell out enemy chakra and the amount of strength… but for him to start shaking this much… that means the enemy's really strong. Those people up ahead aren't normal people." Kiba finished.

Three Rain shinobi stood out in the open, sneering at the Sand trio. "Hehe. The Sand brats challenging us head on, how foolish." One mocked. Suddenly, the cap to the sand gourd popped out, sand swirling around the three siblings. 'What is he thinking?!' Kiba wondered. Akamaru whimpered again, relaying a message to Kiba. "Akamaru says that the big guy is real trouble." Kiba whispered to both his teammates.

"You'll die." The oldest remarked. "Whatever. Let's just get on with it, old man of Hidden Rain." Gaara replied, monotonous. 'Which one of them has the Earth scroll? It's also possible that they already had their scroll taken…' Kankuro thought. "Oi, Gaara. We should find out if they have a scroll." Kankuro advised, but Gaara ignored him and retorted, "I don't care…Those who meet my eyes…must die." He finished.

"Bah! Then let's do it!" The leader readied his weapons which were umbrellas. He threw them up into the sky, twirling with the wind. "Die brat!" He shouted and focused his chakra. "Flying Needle Jutsu!" The umbrellas shot out needles flying in all directions. "There's no escape! Plus all the needles are controlled with my chakra to strike my prey!" He said as the needles closed in.

'Heh. Too easy…' He thought, smirking to himself. But shock was evident on his face as he saw Gaara unharmed, protected by a solid sand shield. As a last resort, he focused his chakra into a few needles to strike him in the front. 'There's no way a jutsu like that will work against Gaara. Running into him was already your misfortune.' Kankuro alleged. "A rain of needles…then I'll make it rain blood." Gaara stated from behind the sand protection.

The three ninja were shocked at his statement. "What a huge chakra… plus that sand has an odour…" Kiba murmured. "Odor?" Shino questioned. "Yeah… it reeks of blood." Kiba finished, attention reverting back to the fight. "A wall of sand?" One questioned. "Yes. A sand based total defense. The sand is packed in the gourd with chakra, it protects his body. It happens regardless of Gaara's will. For some reason, it does it automatically." Kankuro said. "You can't defeat our Gaara." Temari spoke up.

* * *

Angered, the shinobi ran towards them when sand enveloped his whole form, restraining any movement. Gaara removed one umbrella, opened it and used it to block out the shade. "The sand in the air and on the ground can be controlled by Gaara's will." Temari added. "I can't…! I can't move!" The shinobi constricted by the sand gasped out. "Shut up. I can cover your mouth and kill you… but that would be just pitiful." Gaara said. He lifted the shinobi covered in sand from the ground and up into the air. Gaara squeezed his hand into a fist and blood flew out from the sand, startling everyone. It rained blood, but Gaara was unstained due to the umbrella over his head.

"W-We'll give you our scroll, just p-please let us go." The Rain ninja begged Gaara. Before they could say another word, sand enveloped them both. Blood mixed with the sand, giving it a slightly darker shade. "Let's get out of here! If they find us, we're dead!" Kiba harshly whispered, prepared to run. "How lucky. It's the Heaven scroll." Kankuro remarked, picking up the parchment. "Right. Let's head towards the Tower." He took charge when Gaara stated, "Shut up. I… haven't had enough yet…" He looked towards the bushes where Team 8 was hiding. All of them started inwardly panicking and sweating bullets.

'Crap! Did they notice us?!' Kiba swore internally. "Let's stop…Gaara." Kankuro commanded. "Why don't you listen to your older brother? That's enough, Gaara." Kankuro advised. "I've never once thought as you two ever being my siblings. Get in my way and I'll kill you." Gaara threatened as he got ready to kill again. "Gaara, let's stop alright? Don't say such cold things. Please listen to your sister, ok?" Temari tried calming him down. He made no remark, but continued looking at the bushes.

Particles of sand started forming in front of Team 8, all of them frozen to the bone with fear. Fingers twitching, sand started forming around his hand as the sand near Team 8 started gathering more. "Gaara!" Temari shouted as he clenched his fist. "Fine…" Gaara complied, his hand revealing a cork. He sealed the gourd with the cork and started walking. Kankuro and Temari sighed in relief and followed after him.

Still shaking and panting, Team 8 calmed down. "Oh, so that's what you meant, Akamaru. Geez…" Kiba said. "What did he say?" Shino asked. "Akamaru said that the tall guy was going to get killed by that Sand kid. I don't know who he is but… he's way too dangerous." Kiba finished, glancing at the Sand trio walking away.

* * *

**Hello! I've updated faster. Usually, my time limit is within 4 days. :D**

**I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm really sorry if the ShikaIno parts are a little short, but I promise that it'll become longer. ShikaIno doesn't really come easy to me, but that's what plans are for, right?**

**Anyways, please tell me your ideas, opinions and guesses on what will happen for the next chapter.  
**

**Who knows? Maybe I'll use them. (Of course, I'll credit you.)  
**

**Please review and I'll see you next chapter!  
**


	33. Chapter 35

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 35: Last Resort!} ~

Normal POV

Three Naruto shadow clones jumped from a high rocky cliff, making a huge splash in the river. From underwater, he scared the fish into jumping out of the river. Above, Sasuke threw kunais to pin the fish to the tree. Rising to the surface, Naruto's clones disappeared, leaving Naruto panting for air. "Do it again! We'll need food for later, so three fish aren't enough." Sasuke commanded. Angered, Naruto retorted to him, "**WHY DON'T YOU DO IT?! IT'S REALLY TIRING!**" Sasuke was about to retort when Sakura walked over.

"Sasuke, everything's set up; we just need your Fireball Technique. What are you guys doing?" She spied the three fish pinned to the tree and sighed. "Three fish aren't enough…I probably can make the fish jump out if I punch the ground." She murmured, slipping into a stance when Sasuke held her arm. "Huh-?" She asked, confused. "It's ok. Three fish are fine." The dark-raven haired boy let go of her arm and walked away to the campsite. "**HEY-! WAIT A SECOND!**" Naruto spluttered. 'What was that about…?' Sakura wondered.

The fish cooked over the roaring fire, warming Naruto's shivering skin. "This is the fourth day since the start of the second test," Sasuke started. Sakura looked over to him. "meaning that we only have about 25-26 hours left." He concluded. Sakura nods, showing that she agreed with him. "That's true… Many teams may have already passed…" Sakura drifted. Sasuke picked up the Earth scroll, almost scowling at it. 'This is getting bad…' Sasuke thought.

* * *

**In the forest… **

Three shinobi panted, leaning against a tree to catch their breath. "What should we do? There's probably no one to go after." One huffed out. "Most of the teams might've already passed…" His teammate added. "Well, it is the fourth day. It's noon. You two rest up and I'll get us some food." One shinobi offered. "Yeah… Thanks." They both replied.

Once their team leader left, his teammate asked, "Hey, the Heaven scroll had white edges here and the word written on it here, right?" "Hmm… I don't remember very well from when we saw them before the beginning of the test… Why?" He replied. His teammate looked at him with a devious glint in his eye. "No way… you aren't…!" He gasped.

**Back with Team 7… **

"You know, there may not be any Heaven scrolls left." Sakura stated, finishing her meal. "What do you mean, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Well, 80 percent of the test is over, because it's the fourth day of this five-day test. 78 entrants, 26 teams and 13 scrolls, the highest amount of teams that can pass are 13 teams. And you both remember that Orochimaru-guy burned our Heaven scroll. From that point on…" She continued. "The number of teams that can pass went down by one." The pinkette finished.

'That's right. If one of the scrolls are destroyed, that makes the other half meaningless.' Sasuke thought, looking at the Heaven scroll lying on the ground. "When we left the others of the Leaf, it took us about two days to recover." Sasuke remarked. "Either way, the next enemy that comes, is our absolute last chance!" He finished.

The crackling of the fire was all they heard for the next few minutes. Sasuke got up informing that he was going to get some water. A contemplating look on Sakura's face was present as she watched him walk away was what Naruto saw from his position on the ground. "Hey! Hey! There's a way… to get the scroll without fighting any enemies." Naruto whispered to Sakura. "You don't mean…!" Sakura replied, watching him as he dug through his weapon pouch.

"That's exactly what I meant. I have tons of scrolls, on ninjutsu, poison manuals and lots of other ones." He stated in all seriousness. "Look, we don't even know what's inside the scrolls! What makes you think that we can copy it if we don't know the material?" Sakura incredulously questioned. "Hmm… These things usually have a password to them… Ones that you need two parts to understand. Once we get to the Tower, they'll make us say a password." Naruto answered, confident of his guess.

"But if we can figure out what's inside the scrolls…" Naruto drifted. "Naruto… you can't be serious…!" Sakura gasped. "I'll… I'll open the scroll!" The blonde exclaimed. "_**IDIOT!**_" The pinkette shouted, punching him on his head. "We can't open the scroll, not until we get to the Tower!" She reprimanded him. "But… at this rate, we are desperate…!" He cried, holding his throbbing head.

* * *

**Back to the shinobi…**

They both sat there, anxious about opening the scroll. They looked at each other and silently nodded, one fingered the end of the parchment when the other said, "B-Be careful. There might be a trap inside o-or something…" "Y-Yeah…" He replied. He unraveled the scroll, widening his eyes.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" They screamed, alerting their team leader. He rushed back, expecting to find an enemy and found his teammates knocked out cold with the scroll rolled up neatly beside them.

**With Sakura and Naruto… **

"We can't…! Naruto, think this through! We can't go through with this!" Sakura reasoned. The blonde didn't respond, but fingered the end of the scroll. "Naruto…!" Sakura gasped, about to stop him when a hand gripped his wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kabuto commented, a stern look in his eyes. Naruto gasped and Sakura sighed in relief.

Sasuke came back to the camp, sensing another chakra. 'An enemy?!' He panicked inwardly. After Kabuto explained the situation to him, he sighed then turned to Naruto. "Idiot. What were you thinking?" He asked. "That was close." Kabuto remarked. "But Kabuto, what are you doing all the way out here?" Sakura asked. "It's not like I'm after your scroll or anything. I swear." He answered. 'That's true. If he was, he could've just taken it from Naruto.' Sasuke deducted. "I already have both scrolls, so there's no need to take any from you. Well, I've got to meet up with my teammates at the Tower, so I'll see you all later." Kabuto waved to them. "Wait." Sasuke ordered. Kabuto looked back at him. "Fight me." He said with all seriousness.

* * *

**In nearby bushes…**

"Lucky!" A Rain ninja whispered softly, excited at the upcoming battle. "Fight?" Kabuto questioned. Sasuke didn't reply, but merely stared at him, waiting for him to make the first move. "Sasuke! What are you thinking?" Sakura exclaimed. "You're serious…" Kabuto remarked. "We don't have much time left…We don't have much of a choice." The raven- haired boy stated. "You're lying." Kabuto said. "Lie…?" Naruto asked. "You aren't as cold-hearted as people say you are." He continued, as Sasuke grit his teeth.

"If this test has really turned you into that… why would you challenge me openly? Why not take the element of surprise?" He wondered, aloud. "Well, I don't hate you for that, so I'll tell you the path you should take." Kabuto offered to them. "But first, put out that fire. The smoke will probably lure animals and enemies." He finished, glancing at the bushes the Rain ninja was concealed. 'Damn…' the Rain shinobi cursed and disappeared.

**Traveling through the forest…**

"Are there really enemies left?" Naruto asked aloud to Kabuto. "Yeah. No doubt about it. Think about it…The goal of this test is the Tower, right?" Kabuto started to explain. "So when there's only 1 day left, the easiest place to get a scroll is near the Tower." He said after landing on a branch. "An ambush." Sakura added in. "Exactly." He responded. 'I get it! I get it!' Naruto thought excitedly. "But you're not the only ones who've thought of this. Other teams may have already laid traps for you to fall into." Kabuto said. "I see! So there are already tons of enemies near the tower, waiting to ambush us! Heh, it just makes it all the more exciting!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh come on Naruto, that doesn't make it more- _**Ahhh!**_" Sakura yelped as she descended in height due to a cracked branch. "Sakura!" Naruto called, about to help her when she expertly seized a branch with a grunt and swung herself back up onto a tree limb. The pinkette looked to where she almost fell and glimpsed small, invisible wires that would cut her petite body into shredded paper, had she fallen. "That was close." She breathed. "Hn. Stay closer." Sasuke grunted as he helped her back up and placed her next to him. "Yeah..." She replied.

* * *

**Hey readers!**

**I hope you all aren't mad at me for not updating for like... 4 days...**

**BUT I HAVE A VALID EXCUSE.**  
**I've got projects and assignments that are pretty much due at ridiculous days and I've got to get them finished.**

**But when I have them all finished, I will continue writing more and more chapters. DO NOT WORRY. I would never abandon this story. Oh, I have some good/bad news, depending on how you look at it.**

**I'm thinking of writing a trilogy for Sakura's Revelation. Or maybe just a sequel.**

**The reason for this is that I don't want Sakura's Revelation to keep going for like 50 or 60 chapters. (And yes, I've seen FanFics that are about 100 chapters long and I do not want that to happen to me.)**

**So, my idea is a sequel/trilogy. - Tell me in the reviews which one you want! A sequel or a trilogy?**

**But it's YOUR JOB to guess these topics:**

** How many chapters Sakura's Revelation has left.**

**Where I'm going to end the story at.**

**What happens to each of the characters.  
(Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, Kikyo, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji and TenTen.)  
**

**But till then, I'll see you next chapter! XD  
**


	34. Chapter 36

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 36: Scrolls} ~

Normal POV

They continued traveling through the trees as Kabuto explained other dangers to them. "People are going to appear and "collect" your scroll, ensuring their passing in the test. There are people who pick off teams to make their competition easier. Oh, one more thing…You should realize this on your own, that these ones are confident in their abilities are the very strong ones." The silver-haired ninja finished. "I see… So you're scared too, that's why you tagged along." Sasuke concluded. "Exactly." Kabuto replied.

**Night falls… **

"This is good. We can see the Tower from here." Sakura remarked. "Alright! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed. Suddenly, something moved out of the corner of his eye. With quick reflexes, he threw a kunai and killed it. When they all looked to see what it was, it had many legs and a protective shell-like skin. "A giant centipede. That's just disgusting…" Sakura stated, scarcely shuddering. "Naruto-kun, I'd like for all of us to avoid needless actions and noises from here on. If we make a lot of noise, it'll only attract more enemies for us. And I don't think that they have a fun welcome party planned for us." Kabuto warned.

* * *

**After countless walking… **

All three Genin were weary and exhausted. "How long have we been walking…? We aren't getting closer to the Tower at all…" Sakura asked, sitting on the ground. "Seems like… they've already made their move…" Kabuto speculated. "Look." The ninja instructed. Team 7 shifted their eyes to where he was pointing and were shocked when they saw the giant centipede from which Naruto slayed earlier. "Genjutsu…?" Sasuke wondered. "Looks like it… They've taken advantage of our worries and made us walk in circles." Kabuto grunted. "So they should be ready to attack…" Sasuke mused as he helped Sakura up to her feet. "Thanks." She said. Sasuke nodded in reply.

Strange clones rose from the ground, slowly encroaching and surrounding them. One chuckled and said, "You're trapped rats." Sasuke scowled in reply. "Ergh…**SHUT UP**!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, both running out to fight. They exchanged glances, working out a plan mentally to destroy the clones. The duo nodded simultaneously and went off in separate directions, Naruto chose the left and Sakura the right.

Naruto punched a clone in the stomach, just as Sakura kicked one on its side. Suddenly, both clones dispersed into black liquid. Naruto fell forward, still in the motion of his attack. He fell onto the ground, sliding on his back. 'Who are they…?!' Sasuke thought to himself.

The clones that Naruto and Sakura attacked began to reform and grow a second body attached to the former body. The two clones had a weapon this time as Sakura wielded two kunai in her hands when the clone began to attack. 'I'll uncover it!' Sasuke activated his Sharingan and watched Sakura's fight with the replication.

Naruto was still on the ground, wondering what had happened when the clone turned around and was about to heave a double-edged kunai towards him. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, catching his attention. "Huh-?" The blonde questioned, about to turn around. The Sharingan-wielder threw three shruiken, making the replica's arm disseminate into the strange liquid once again.

The clone turned its attention towards Sasuke, its arm regenerating. Equipping another double-edged kunai, it flung the weapon towards him. Sasuke froze as he forcefully turned off his Sharingan. "Sasuke!" Naruto warned. He let the kunai slice his arm as if it brought him back to reality. 'What… What was that?' The lone Uchiha asked himself as he stopped the bleeding. 'No doubt about it… It's real, not an illusion.' Kabuto concluded when he saw Sasuke's wound.

"Give us your scroll." The clone demanded as it fought Sakura. "Sasuke! Are you alright?!" Sakura asked as she countered a side slash. Naruto recovered and got back up on his feet. "Does the fact that Sasuke got hurt mean they are shadow clones?! Usually they'll disappear when they get a direct hit, but these don't. So is it genjutsu? Which is it?!" Naruto pressed, preparing another kunai. "No, don't!" Sasuke hollered, his Sharingan flickering back to life. "It's enemy genjutsu." He stated. "He's right. The enemy's probably hiding somewhere and manipulating the movements of the clones to make it seem that the illusions are attacking." Kabuto concluded.

"Then let's find the idiots who are throwing the kunais and kick the crap out of them!" Naruto suggested. "But these kinds of attacks mean that they're weak at taijutsu and close-range fighting." Kabuto said. "The real enemy won't reveal themselves until we can't move." The silver-haired ninja finished. "So for now, we'll just dodge their attacks!" Sakura exclaimed, avoiding a kunai.

"Now…how long will they last?" A Rain-shinobi queried. "It will be a long night…" His teammate replied. "There's no end to this!" Sakura yelled. "Then I'll do this!" Naruto made the shadow replication hand sign. "Stop! Don't waste your chakra! Attacking them is pointless!" Kabuto advised.

"If we defeat all the illusions at once, then while they're returning to normal…then the enemy can't throw kunais because they'll be found!" He shouted, replicating himself into clones. 'Kage Bunshin?!' The Rain shinobi thought. The clones rushed into the fight, mixing into a jumbled crowd. Naruto's clones defeated the enemy's, but they just reformed into copious amounts. "Damn it…!" Naruto cursed, making more clones.

* * *

**Soon, at daybreak…**

Naruto slid on his back, panting. "It's… finally over." He managed to say. Everyone was exhausted from fighting and dodging endlessly. "That's enough, Mubi. The sun's rising; it's time to kill them." His teammate ordered. The clones below began to dissipate and reveal the two Rain shinobi. Mubi recognized Sakura and exclaimed, "You're the girl who killed our leader… We can finally return the favour!" "Great job Naruto!" Sakura cheered from behind the three ninjas. "You're trapped rats…" Sasuke commented, smirking.

"Them…how?! When?!" The Rain shinobi yelled. "Idiots! We finally got you!" Naruto roared, revealing the team to be his clones. 'This kid…No way...' The shinobi thought to himself, amazed. "The Kage Bunshin was just a trick. It was a diversion while I became the whole team." Naruto explained. "The moment Naruto did the jutsu, the three of us hid. You genjutsu users just got a taste of your own trick." Sasuke stated monotonous.

Suddenly, Naruto fell onto the ground on his right knee, panting. "Naruto, you've used too much chakra. I'll take over from here." Sasuke said. Naruto grit his teeth and punched the Rain shinobi in his cheek, making him collide with his teammate. They crashed into a heap onto the cold forest ground. "I'm sick of letting you always take the lead…" Naruto panted, clenching his fist.

'Is this really Naruto…? When did he grow so much?' Sasuke thought to himself. 'That chakra stamina…Traveling, making countless clones and transforming into three people…if this kid masters his chakra use…he'll be unstoppable.' Kabuto gathered as he stared at Naruto. "Not bad… we'll show you our ninjutsu!" The Rain ninja exclaimed, making a hand seal. "Mist clone technique!" He activated his jutsu, making clones.

"It's just a normal clone, but there could be a trick, so watch out." Sasuke warned. "Naruto, rest up. I'll take care of this." Sakura ordered, running up towards the cluster of clones. "Sakura, don't!" Sasuke bellowed. The pinkette ignored him and with a chakra-filled fist, punched the ground revealing the two hidden shinobi. The clones all disappeared with the force of her assault on the ground. 'That girl…she has monstrous strength!' Kabuto speculated with wide eyes.

However, one shinobi used the replacement technique and attacked Kabuto, who received a wide cut. "Kabuto!" Sakura cried. He glared at them with all his might, sending a flare of killing intent. The last shinobi was frozen with fear and Naruto used the distraction and kicked him. He landed unconscious with his other teammate who was knocked out cold from Sakura's attack.

The pinkette rushed over to the grey-haired ninja, insisting that he let her take a look at his wound. He assured her that it was nothing and that he was fine, to which the pinkette believed. "Great job Naruto!" Sakura cheered. "You too!" He replied, sitting on the ground and checking the pockets of the two Rain ninja. "Found it! It's the Heaven scroll!" He called, ecstatic. "Good job, Naruto-kun!" Kabuto congratulated.

'This guy…there's something strange about him.' Sasuke noted.

* * *

**At the Tower…**

"You're late, Kabuto…" His teammate commented. "Hmm? Oh sorry, we ran into some trouble." The grey-haired ninja apologized. "But thanks to you, we got the scrolls!" Naruto stated. "Nah, it was all thanks to you. You were amazing at the end, Naruto-kun." Kabuto complimented. "We'll just go through this door, Good luck to the both of us!" The grey-haired ninja wished, smiling at the energetic blonde. The knuckle-head ninja grinned back and opened the door, ripping the seal pasted onto the door. 'Something's still a little off about that guy…' Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as he walked through the doors, with support from Sakura. His right arm was slung over her shoulders, weight evened by the pinkette.

**Inside the room Kabuto entered…**

"So… how was the harvest?" A voice questioned, curious. "It was… above expectations. I've written down all of his data from the second test, along with his teammates. I think you'll find his teammates… interesting." Kabuto handed the person one off his data cards. "Tell me what you think…Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said. "What's your opinion on them?" The Snake Sannin hissed. "That's unnecessary, since everything will be decided by you." Kabuto replied, healing the wound on his face effortlessly. "Hehe. I like that intelligence of yours…Good work." Orochimaru said, disappearing.

* * *

**Inside the room Team 7 entered…**

"Nobody's here…" Naruto remarked. "Sakura…I'm alright now…" Sasuke assured her and removed his arm around her. "Right." She replied. "Hey, hey! What should we do?" Naruto asked his teammates. "Hey, look at that." Sakura pointed at the scroll hanging on the wall. "Without Heaven…What does it mean?" Naruto asked aloud. "It's referring to the scrolls. I think we should open the scrolls…" Sakura concluded. Naruto handed her the Heaven scroll and they both fingered the parchment, nervous of what to find.

They both unraveled the scrolls, reading the contents. 'This is… a summoning type jutsu!' Sasuke recognized. "Naruto! Sakura! Let go of the scrolls!" Sasuke yelled to his teammates. The blonde and pinkette threw the parchments away from them just as smoke erupted from the papers. A summoning was heard and Team 7 peeked through the smoke to see what happened. They all widened their eyes at who they saw. "Hey! It's been a while." Iruka greeted. "Why was Iruka-sensei summoned?" Naruto asked his teammates. "At the end of the second test, we Chuunins can meet up with the exam takers and I was the one chosen to greet you." Iruka explained, taking a watch out of his pocket. "Whew. Made it just in time." He sighed.

"Well, I am proud to say that all of you have passed the second test. Now, I'd like to buy you all ramen but I'm sad to say that-**WHOA!**" Iruka was abruptly cut off as Naruto glomped him by surprise. "**WE DID IT!**" He giddily exclaimed. Iruka balanced from the attack and stuttered, "H-Hey Naruto, listen t-till the end…" "We did it, we did it and we did it! I'm so happy!" The blonde rambled on as Iruka gave a small smile. Sakura slumped to the ground, exhausted. "He sure has a lot of energy…" Sasuke sighed.

"You sure haven't changed." The Academy teacher remarked. "I see… What would've you done if we opened the scrolls during the test, Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke asked. Smirking at his wit, Iruka answered, "Those exam takers would knock you unconscious for the rest of the exam by my orders." "It's a good thing that you didn't open the scroll, Naruto." Sakura stated.

"Hey sensei, what's the story behind the scroll on the wall?" The pinkette queried. "Who the hell cares?! We passed!" Naruto shouted. "No…I am here to explain that as well." Iruka sweatdropped at Naruto's antics. "This is a motto of the Chuunin written by Hokage-sama himself." Iruka explained. "Heaven refers to the human mind and Earth applies to the human body. For instance, if Naruto's weakness is his brain," Naruto frowned and crossed his arms stubbornly while Sakura giggled in the background.

"He has to seek knowledge and prepare yourself. If Sakura's weakness is stamina," Naruto burst out laughing, "**HA! Who's laughing now?!**" Irritated, Sakura pinched the blonde's whiskered cheek and stretched it. "_**What was that?**_" She gritted out, her eye twitching. "Nohing!" Naruto winced. Sakura let go of his cheek and turned away quickly, her eyes shut and cheeks puffed as she huffed silently.

Sasuke smirked at her display and turned back to Iruka. "Then she has to train more. However, if you have both Heaven and Earth, you can succeed the most dangerous mission. These 5 days were to test your abilities to become a Chuunin. At the rank of a military captain, you hold the responsibility should you fail your mission along with your team." Iruka alleged. "But… this third and final test… don't push yourselves too hard. Especially you Naruto, I worry about you the mo-" Iruka was cut off once again as Naruto assured him that he was not the kid from the Academy.

"I see. I'm sorry, Naruto." Iruka apologized, remembering what had happened in the Hokage's office.

***Flashback***

"_I want to prepare them for the worst when they fail." Iruka pleaded to the Hokage. "Very well. It's not like there's a demand for the job anyways.." He finished. "But they're Kakashi's students, right? I have high expectations from them." Anko stated. _

***End Flashback***

**At the Tower…**

"Ugh…" Anko groaned, clawing at her mark. "Does the curse still hurt?" The Hokage asked Anko. "No… it's much better now." Anko replied. "Why would Orochimaru come to the village now?" One questioned as Anko remembered their encounter.

***Flashback***

"_Please, don't stop the Exam prematurely…I'm going to enjoy this. If you try to end my enjoyment early… I'll see to the Konoha's demise." He finished and disappeared._

***End Flashback***

"Anko-sama! We have now confirmed that all 21 participants have passed the second test. For the first time in 5 years, we will hold a special preliminary test. The second test is now complete." A shinobi reported through the monitor. "Well… let's continue the Exam as planned. We will watch Orochimaru's movements." The Hokage ordered. "Yes…" Anko replied, putting on her coat.

* * *

**And that is the end of the 36th chapter of Sakura's Revelation.**

**There are some questions from Chapter 35 reviews, so I'm going to answer them:  
**

banglamiss

_"Its hard to decide, to be honest. If you want to go to shippuden, then sequel would be a great idea. However, if you read the manga, then you'll understand that the war is coming to an end and kishimoto's gonna start part 3 very soon (yes, there's definately going to be a part 3)._  
_ So by the time you finish the shippuden series, you can start doing the part 3 sakura as well. Or you can just drop it at shippuden. Ur choice. _  
_ But definately do a sequel for shippuden. :)"_

I still haven't made up my mind about whether if I should make a sequel yet because that would mean more planning and rewriting a lot of the current manga. But with the progress I'm making with writing the chapters, I can assure you that a lot of unexpected things and twists will happen in future chapters. I have decided the number of chapters to end Sakura's Revelation though.

Anoni Mos

_"This is just torture! Its going by so fast, and you are already talking about the ending! Are you going to make a sequel, or something?  
Ah, and you forgot Anko. I think that she deserves a good ending, just like the rest...she is sort of one of my favorite female characters...  
Well, UPDATE!"_

LOL. Don't worry. There are still (many) chapters to come! Hang in there!

mischeif maker

_"no matter 4 days are early for me)"  
_

Really...? Huh. I'll keep that in mind. C:

summergrey

_"okay i dont really know whats going to happen with the characters. i dont even want to guess because i want to find out and be surprised or what.  
maybe five more chapters or so.. and i think a sequel is a good idea.  
anyways i like this chapter, cant wait for the next and good luck on your projects."_

LOL. You really want to be surprised? You're going to be in the biggest shock of your life when you find out what happens to one of the characters in the upcoming chapters. I'll leave you all guessing to who that character is. Angsty mood activated. :D Oh and thank you for wishing me luck on my assignments.

**But anyways, Read and Review so I'll see _you_ next chapter!**


	35. Chapter 37

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 37: Prolegomena} ~

**Inside…**

"First off! The second test… Congratulations all for passing!" Anko congratulated, skimming the number of faces in her head. 'Huh…for 21 to make it this far…' She thought. 'So hungry…' Chouji moaned. 'Still this many left? This sucks…' Shikamaru complained. "Your team isn't too bad. But as long as my team's around, your team doesn't stand a chance." Gai commented. "Hmm? You say something?" Kakashi asked his rival. 'Grr! Not bad Kakashi… Not bad…' Gai inwardly seethed. Kikyo, who was standing in between them softly laughed.

'Ah, so that's Gai-sensei's rival. Gai loses in terms of looks, though.' TenTen speculated. 'Among all teachers, Gai-sensei's the coolest!' Lee thought determined. 'So… all the main teams made it…' Neji glanced around him. 'I'll get you back for my arms, Uchiha Sasuke.' Zaku planned, glaring at the Uchiha. 'So 7 out of 27 teams passed the Exam.' Temari observed. 'Oh good. Naruto-kun passed too.' Hinata shyly glanced at her crush. "Wow! Old Man Hokage, Iruka-sensei and even Big Brows is here! It's almost like everyone's assembled!" Naruto harshly whispered. 'I can't say that I'm getting a good feeling about this…' Sasuke concluded.

'For this many to make it and all rookies...' The Hokage skimmed the crowd. "The Hokage will now explain the third test, so listen up!" Anko barked. "Yes. But before I explain that, I would like to welcome back Kikyo Hidaka." The pale-skinned woman stepped forward and bowed to everyone in the room as a greeting, then straightened up. "Kikyo is a jounin and left to travel around, but she is back in the village." The Hokage said. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Good luck on the final test." She saluted. 'Oh, she's nice and pretty.' TenTen observed. 'If she's a jounin…she must be pretty good.' Neji speculated.

'But why does she use arrows as her weapon? That's a bit odd…' Ino wondered to herself as she saw Kikyo's bow and quiver of arrows. 'Hmm… Kikyo, eh…?' Orochimaru noted in his mind, while disguised as a Sound leader. He intensified his gaze on Kabuto, who nodded. "Finally, I will remind you of something. The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi...And a shinobi's true strength is…only born through life-risking battle." The Hokage solemnly stated.

* * *

A ninja teleported in front of the Hokage kneeling. "Umm…Hokage-sama I'd like to…" The ninja drifted, unsure. "By all means..." The Hokage permitted. The ninja nodded, then got up and faced the crowd. "My name is Hayate and I'd like to host a preliminary round for all the participants. There's a bit too many of you here and we're a little short in time…" He coughed, before speaking. "Those who aren't feeling too well may drop out now, since we will be starting the preliminary immediately." He stated. "Wha-?! Right now!?" Kiba exclaimed, surprised. Naruto gulped and promised himself that he would do his best for Kabuto. Orochimaru subtly nodded again at Kabuto and Kikyo slid her gaze to him from the corner of her titian eye. She observed him silently and noted to herself, 'There's something strange about this man...'

Kabuto raised his hand and embarrassingly chuckled. "Ehm… I'd like to quit." Shocked, Naruto shouted at him, "Kabuto! What are you thinking?!" "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I'm really exhausted and now we'll have to risk our lives. I don't think I can handle that…" Kabuto explained in a regretful tone. "I've seen him before. Yakushi Kabuto. He's failed 6 times in the past." Anko remarked. "It says here that he's the lone survivor from the Battle of Bell flower Pass." The violet-haired woman read off her clipboard.

'I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…Sasuke-kun…Sakura-chan…I would've like to play with you all a little longer…But if I do, the old blood will start boiling again. I am a spy, after all. I can't reveal my identity here.' Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "Don't take selfish actions. Have you forgotten Orochimaru-sama's orders?" His Sound teammate whispered behind him. "I'll let you two handle it. With your abilities, I'm sure there'll be no problems." Kabuto replied.

'Hehe. I'll save the fun for all three of you later on…' Kabuto evilly smirked, walking off. A wave of pain washed over Sasuke as the Sharingan activated itself. The dark-haired boy struggled with himself as he tried to suppress his bloodline. 'Damn it! What's happening?!' Sasuke angrily thought. Suddenly, an image flashed through his mind. The lone Uchiha stiffened as he caught a glimpse of it. It was his parents with blood pooling around their cold bodies. He was woken up by Sakura shaking his arm. "Sasuke? Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. He didn't reply and she murmured to him, "Maybe you should forfeit too." Sasuke was shocked and considered her words carefully.

"No, I can't." Sasuke replied. "W-What?" Sakura questioned, her green orbs mirroring concern. "This has nothing to do with you." The dark-haired boy continued. "I'm an avenger. This isn't just a test or becoming a Chuunin. I need to find out if I'm strong and I'll find that out when I verse strong people…and they are all here." He finished, his mind flashing the images of Gaara, Neji, Lee and the Sound Team. "You bastard! Listen to Sakura!" Naruto chided. "Naruto…I also wish to fight you." Sasuke monotonously stated. Naruto was surprised and did nothing to mask his expression. "Um, ok, since there are no more participants forfeiting, we will now start the preliminary exam." Hayate announced.

"Since we have exactly 20 participants, we will conduct 10 matches and the winners will advance to the third test. There aren't any rules for this test. The fight continues until either one of you dies, knocked out or admits defeat. But since we don't want to increase the amount of corpses, I'll step in and declare the match finished." The proctor explained. A giant screen was revealed and everyone's eyes were upon it, intently gazing at the names flashing by. It stopped on Sasuke and Kabuto's teammate, Yoroi. "The two participants are Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi. Are you ready?" Hayate declared. "Yes." Sasuke responded. "Yeah." Yoroi replied.

* * *

'Sasuke… if you want to fight me… then you better not lose!' Naruto thought to himself. 'Good luck Sasuke-kun!' Lee cheered inwardly. 'A chance to see his abilities…' Neji smirked to himself. "Will everyone please move to the upper level except the two participants?" Hayate motioned to the balcony. Everyone began filing towards the stairs, whispering about the upcoming match. Sakura cast a worried glance for her teammate and turned away, walking to the stairs. Kakashi walked behind Sasuke and stopped for a moment. "Sasuke…Don't use the Sharingan." The silver-haired jounin advised, before resuming his pace towards the stairs. 'Kukuku…But Sasuke-kun…Yoroi's ability is the worst for you.' Orochimaru hissed inwardly.

"Begin!" Hayate announced, jumping away from the starting battle. Yoroi filled his right hand with chakra and readied three shruiken in his left just as Sasuke equipped a kunai. Sasuke deflected and redirected all three to Yoroi. Suddenly, the Sharingan nearly activated, catching Sasuke off guard and made him topple to the ground. The Sound ninja dodged and teleported to where Sasuke was, punching the ground where Sasuke's head was. The Uchiha rolled to his side and grabbed a kunai. Stabbing it into the ground, it gave him a firm grip to choke Yoroi with his leg. "Yes!" Naruto cheered and grinned at his rival. However, Yoroi reached up and grabbed his shirt, his hand glowing with chakra. Kikyo widened her eyes as she recognized the jutsu. 'Ugh… my strength…' He groaned. Yoroi slammed a fist on Sasuke's chest, making him cough out blood. 'What…was that? My strength just suddenly…' Sasuke tried to think and recover from the attack. Yoroi got up from the floor and ran towards Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, waking him from his daze. 'That girl…' Kikyo turned her head slightly to look at Sakura, who was watching her teammate with uneasiness.

Sasuke kicked Yoroi away from him, realizing what his ability was. 'He absorbs chakra…he'll probably try to make this a close-range fight. What do I do?!' Sasuke thought hard and looked up to the stands. 'I've got it!' The dark-haired boy smirked to himself. The Sound nin got up, filling his hand with chakra. "You don't have the time to sightsee!" He yelled. Sasuke slid below him and delivered a blow that sent Yoroi flying upwards.

* * *

**Hey readers! You thought I abandoned this story? NEVERRRR**

**I _FINALLY_ UPDATED! :D Isn't that great!?**

**Ehm... Anyways, I am really sorry for not updating sooner...I hope you aren't disappointed. This chapter literally gave me writer's block because I just couldn't think of any ideas! And I had to review past chapters and fit in some extra stuff and come up with NEW things.  
**

**Sighs. Anything. ANYTHING for my readers.  
**

**Oh...Here's something for you to guess.  
**

**-Why does Sasuke's Sharingan keep activating on its own?  
**

**If anything is confusing to you, please don't be afraid to message me/write it in your review!  
**

**Review Answers!  
**

**banglamiss reviewed:  
**

_"Ok, its goin great so far. But i have a complaint. There rnt much romance happening. Sure there were some sasusaku moments but there isnt any sasuke confused by her felelings or sakura trying to suppress hers. Or is there gonna be any? What im sayin is not that that the lack of romance is bad, cuz it isnt. All im sayin if dat if there id gonna be any romance, make sure u do charecter developement and dont just put all the romance in one chappy. Cuz dat will just e a fail. Also what i would suggest is go of the canon track a bit to make things more interesting.  
All in all tho, its a great chappy. U r a great writer so keep on writing and i hope i didnt offend u in any way. :D"_

Yeah... I'm really sorry about that, I'm not exactly the best at character development...Right now, Sasuke's just passing his actions/behaviour as protection over his teammate. Sakura doesn't really need to suppress her feelings because I took my story in a different perspective (She isn't a fangirl) but she is somewhat confused by Sasuke's actions. Ehh...I might make another Hidden Chapter (traveling out of Canon Town, LOL) soon because I need to develop Kakashi and Kikyo's relationship. Ah, too bad that it doesn't involve Kakashi in a maid outfit like last time. (The outfit that he wore is on my profile if you want a good visual of what he wore. It's hilarious.) Thank you for the compliment and no, you didn't offend me. You gave me your opinion on how I could make my story better. C:

**_OHHHHH BEFORE I FORGET,_**

**What should I name my sequel? I would appreciate some good, unique titles (so that my story won't be deleted)  
**

**Thanks and I'll see you next chapter!  
**


	36. Chapter 38

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 38: Mercenary} ~

Normal POV

Sasuke teleported right behind him and put two fingers on Yoroi's back, making the Sound ninja wonder what he was thinking. "Take this!" Sasuke managed to say while still recovering from the ninja's previous attack. But before the Uchiha could strike, the Sharingan was triggered, freezing Sasuke as it bestowed upon him another illusion.

It showed him Naruto and Kakashi leaning against trees with their heads hung low. Slashes were evident on their chests, crimson liquid pooling around their bodies. By the mere sight, Sasuke didn't know what to say or even do. Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind and turned around to see who it was.

Sasuke froze as he recognized his pink-haired teammate. Sakura's jade orbs were filled with tears as she clutched her bleeding side which left a scarlet trail behind her. Blood trickled down her mouth as she choked out, "Y-You couldn't s-save us…" Anguished tears finally spilled, streaming down the pinkette's pale bloodied cheeks. "You c-couldn't even s-save me…" Sakura alleged.

The dark-haired boy remained fixed to his spot, unable to move as his heartbeat resounded in his ears.

* * *

Kikyo's POV

'Irregular heartbeat, body numbness…I'm sure of it.' I assessed the symptoms to myself. Turning to inform Kakashi, I saw him intently staring at the boy frozen like a statue in the air. "Is he one of your students…?" I softly questioned him. "Yeah…" The silver-haired jounin muttered back.

Sasuke's POV

'I can't…I can't let that happen!' I pledged to myself as I was released from the illusion. I formed a fist and slammed it on Yoroi's back, making him fly upwards. 'Not enough…' Kakashi speculated from the stands. I teleported above him and smashed my foot onto his stomach, hurling him to the ground. The Sound ninja crashed, uplifting rocks from the stadium.

I landed on the ground, panting and exhausted. The proctor jumped in and walked over to Yoroi. He checked for his pulse and promptly smirked to the whole crowd. "I now pronounce Uchiha Sasuke as the winner of this match!" He shouted. "**YESSSSSSS!**" Naruto bellowed. I sat down and was about to collapse on the floor when a knee held me up. "Well, good job." Kakashi remarked. "Hn…" I replied.

Normal POV

"**Sasuke! What a lame way to win! You're all beat up, you idiot!**" Naruto belted from the stands. Sakura sighed in relief as she scanned her teammate's form for any fatal injuries. 'It was a completely random combination, but I suppose it helped…' Kakashi admitted. 'Last year's number one rookie was Neji Hyuuga… But this year is Uchiha Sasuke… I wonder which one is stronger…' TenTen wondered.

Medical ninjas filed in, moving Yoroi's body onto a stretcher. "Uchiha Sasuke, let the medical team treat your injuries now." One of them advised. "That won't be necessary. I will take care of him." Kakashi replied. "I will assist." Kikyo appeared right beside him. The two jounin exchanged glances and nodded. "Wait until after the matches. I want to watch everyone compete." Sasuke replied. "No. It has to be done now." Kakashi sternly insisted. "Fine…" Sasuke stubbornly agreed, getting up. Kakashi, Kikyo and Sasuke walked away from the crowd, traveling to an empty room.

"Oh yeah, Sakura-chan…Do you know why Sasuke froze in the air like that?" Naruto asked her. 'I wish I knew, Naruto… but I don't.' Sakura thought to herself, remembering her conversation with Sasuke in the Forest of Death.

***Flashback***

"_Promise me…You won't tell Naruto about what happened." Sasuke stated. "What?" Sakura replied, incredulous. "Listen, this is part of teamwork. If he doesn't know, it's better." He finished, leaving her no room to argue._

***End Flashback***

* * *

"I…don't know." Sakura voiced out loud to Naruto. "Oh, that's okay." The blonde replied. "We will now begin the second match!" The proctor announced. The screen selected two names: Aburame Shino and Abumi Zaku. The duo made their way to the stadium floor. "Begin!" Hayate said. 'That's the guy whose arms were broken by Sasuke…he's still going to fight?' Sakura observed. "Will Shino-kun b-be alright?" Hinata softly questioned, worried. "He's strong! He's one guy that even I don't want to fight." Kiba added.

'Now Zaku…It'll be interesting to see how you fight…' Dosu mused. The Sound-leader disappeared from his spot next to Dosu. "If you fight here, you'll only lose. Forfeit and save yourself the trouble." Shino monotonously advised. "One arm is enough against a weakling like you!" Zaku shouted, dashing towards him. They collided with Shino blocking his arm from swiping at him. "You can't defeat me with just one arm." The Aburame remarked.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!**" Zaku yelled, summoning his chakra for an air blast. It blasted Shino away, sending him rolling on the floor.

* * *

**With Kakashi, Kikyo and Sasuke…**

Sasuke sat down on the cold floor with Kakashi behind him and Kikyo walking around to face the young Uchiha. She backed away a few steps and stated, "You have a rare condition called "Sufulfite". "What is it?" Kakashi asked her. Kikyo averted her eyes to the jounin. "It's when your body uses visions to shock you. Those visions might be frightening, especially when they include people close to you." The pale-skinned woman answered. Sasuke stiffened as he recalled his most recent delusion. _"You c-couldn't even s-save me…"_

"Why..?" The dark-haired boy spoke up. Kikyo's gaze shifted to him as she replied, "Usually the main reason is that you've used up too much chakra, so in order for you not to faint, your body usually channels a small amount to the place where the most amount is being used. In this case, it's your Sharingan. The visions are what your own mind makes up with a small portion of fear combined." "Is there a way to fix it?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes. He has to increase his chakra reserves tremendously. But for now, I think my powers are enough to heal him." The long-haired woman stepped forward and sat on her knees in front of Sasuke. She put down her bow and removed his headband. Closing her eyes, the titian-eyed woman focused her chakra to her hand, which was soon enveloped in a light celeste colour. Kikyo pressed her palm against Sasuke's forehead, soothing him.

'I've never seen this type of healing…Did she develop it on her own?' Kakashi wondered, absorbed in watching the healing process. Kikyo removed her hand, the pale celeste light fading. "I transferred a portion of my chakra to your body to relieve some of the pain. However…that won't stop the visions or what you see in them." Kikyo finished.

Sasuke struggled to stay awake, but exhaustion took over and he fell forward. Kikyo caught him by the shoulders and gently turned him so he was lying on his back. She set him onto the ground beside her and swiftly seized her bow and arrow into a firing position. "Who goes..!" She said calmly, but her eyes shone with irrefragable anger.

"Looks like you caught me…"A soft voice hissed. Kikyo tightened her grip on her bow. "You are…" Kakashi whispered. "It's been a while, Kakashi-kun. And you're Kikyo, aren't you?" Orochimaru inquired. Kikyo didn't reply, but merely settled for a glare. 'It's the same man from before. But now…there's something vile I sense within him.' She concluded. "I'm sorry, but I'm not here for either of you. I'm here for the boy." He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Why are you after Sasuke…?!" Kakashi interrogated. "Heh. You're lucky that you already have it. Did you have to use it yet? That…Sharingan in your left eye!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "I also want it…the Uchiha blood." He confessed. "What are your goals?" Kikyo probed. "The newly created Hidden Sound Village. That's my village…you should understand from just that…" The yellow-eyed man hinted. "Foolish ambition…" Kakashi concluded. "Yes…Something like that. And for that, I need lots of pieces." Orochimaru smirked.

* * *

**Back to the battle…**

"Hey…Get up!" Zaku ordered Shino. The Aburame got up slowly and when the smoke cleared, bugs were evident on his face, sealing his wound. 'W-What? Bugs?! From inside his body…coming from below the skin?!' Zaku observed, shocked. He heard scuttling behind him and turned to see hundreds of little bugs waiting.

"They're called destruction bugs. They attack their prey in numbers and eat chakra. If this many attack you, you'll be finished. If you don't want that, then your only choice is to give up. If you try to use that technique with your left arm again, the bugs will instantly attack you from behind." Shino finished. "_**DON'T MESS WITH ME!**_" Zaku screamed, flinging his right arm out for use.

"What?! He can use his right arm too?!" Kiba belted. 'Hehe…I see. So he was acting like his right arm was useless. Nice one, Zaku.' Dosu commented.

"I see…So Sasuke is also just one of those pieces…" Kakashi assumed. Kikyo quickly glanced at the sleeping boy beside her before returning her eyes to Orochimaru.

"_**TAKE THIS!**_" Zaku bellowed, preparing for an air blast.

"No. Sasuke-kun is a very important piece." Orochimaru corrected.

But instead of an air blast, Zaku blasted his own limbs off.

"And the guys taking the Exam right now…" The snake continued.

"When I told you to give up earlier, I was commanding my bugs to seal up those dangerous wind holes with their bodies." Shino said, teleporting right behind him. The Aburame punched him, knocking him out.

"…Are just my _**pawns**_." Orochimaru finished, evilly smirking.

* * *

**Yes. That is Chapter 38.**

**I made up Sasuke's condition, so don't bother searching if it's real or not. :D**

**I am getting back to my 4-day-update schedule, so don't worry..**

**There are a lot of names for my sequel so I narrowed it down to these 3...**

**- Sakura's Revelation 2 (LOL I know, it's really unoriginal...)**

**- Of Time, Fate and Love (I have no idea where that came from..)**

**- Sakura's Determination (suggested by Iloveanime16)**

**Help me choose...!**

**Ehm. For certain fights, I'll shorten it a little bit because I don't want to be writing 10 pages for just ONE fight...*shudders***

**Please Read and Review and I'll see YOU next chapter!**


	37. Chapter 39

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 39: Bereavement?} ~

Normal POV

"If you take one more step towards this boy…I'll shoot!" Kikyo threatened. Kakashi clutched his right arm, blue electricity crackling through the air and cloaking it with energy. "Even if you are one of _those_ three…Right now, at least **I** can compete with you..." He said calmly. "Hehe…" Orochimaru chuckled deeply. "What's so funny?" The silver-haired jounin questioned. "It's useless. That little healing session was meaningless. It won't stop him from seeking power." The snake-man sneered at the long-haired woman.

Kikyo's face darkened at his insult to her powers. Angered, she fired her arrow and promptly missed, the projectile embedding itself into the wall with strands of the snake's long black hair. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, but said nothing about her action. 'She's bold…just how much have you changed…Kikyo?' Kakashi boggled within his mind. Orochimaru turned, about to walk away when he remarked, "You were supposed to kill me right? Let's see you try…If you two can that is…" Orochimaru released a sliver of his killing intent, freezing the blood in Kakashi and Kikyo's veins.

Kikyo's POV 

He turned around, teleporting too fast for the human eye and stabbed me in the chest with a long sword. Blood spurt out of my mouth and splashed onto the sword, staining it crimson. Orochimaru swiftly pulled it out and sliced my throat, making a quick death. "Kakashi…you're next." He hissed.

Kakashi's POV

He teleported from Kikyo and stabbed me in the leg with his sword. Pulling out, he stabbed my arm and finally swung to sever my head. My decapitated head slid on the gray floor, leaving a blood trail in its wake.

Normal POV

He walked away, leaving the two jounin in the room. 'What am I, an idiot? I can't compete with him!' Kakashi scolded himself. 'That was an intense killing intent…I can't face that yet…' Kikyo thought to herself, a bead of sweat running down her forehead.

* * *

**Back to the battle…**

Zaku lay on the floor, unconscious with blood rushing down his chin, a result from two broken teeth. Hayate checked his condition and looked at his blown-off arm. "It's over. Aburame Shino is the winner of the second match!" He announced.

**Within the crowd…**

"What is he, Neji?" Lee asked. The Hyuuga made a series of hand signs, activating his Byakugan and observing Shino. "What a guy…I can understand summoning bugs, but…that guy's body is a nest for them." Neji said. "What?" TenTen breathed. "He must be part of the bug-using clan of the Leaf." Gai guessed.

"Yes…I've heard of them. They give their body to insects to use as a nest from the time of their birth." Neji stated. "They can control the bugs for their use and as their primary fighting technique. By feeding chakra, they established a contract with the bugs." The pearly-eyed boy added as an afterthought.

Shino walked up the stairs up to his teammates. "S-Shino-kun, Great job!" Hinata congratulated. "Yeah. I'm counting on you guys too." The bug-user stated. 'He always acts like he's the team leader!' Kiba pursued his lips in distaste towards his teammate.

"We'll start with the next match!" Hayate's voice echoed through the stadium. Kakashi, along with Kikyo appeared behind Sakura and Naruto. "Yo." He greeted his two students. "Is Sasuke alright?" The pinkette questioned. "Yes, he's sleeping in a hospital bed as we speak." Kikyo answered. Sakura breathed a small sigh of relief.

Naruto looked at the screen and gasped. It showed the names Tsurugi Misumi and Kankuro. 'Finally…my turn.' Kankuro smirked. 'It's him…!' Naruto thought, watching the Sand ninja walk down the stairs. "Unlike Yoroi, I don't show mercy to my opponents. I'll say it now, if you continue you'll get killed." Misumi warned. "I don't want you to show mercy, especially when I'll be the one who wins." Kankuro boasted, taking his weapon off his back and laying it on the ground with a loud thump.

Misumi jumped with no hesitation in his movements. He attempted to hit Kankuro, but the Sand ninja blocked it at the last second. The Sound ninja smirked behind his mask, startling Kankuro slightly. The grip the Sound ninja had on his wrist increased as his arm began to extend. "What?!" Kankuro shouted, alarmed.

A leg wrapped around his own, assuring a firm hold. An arm wound itself around Kankuro's neck, choking him slightly. "In order to gather information, my body was altered to be able to fit into any space. So I can keep squeezing until I break your bones or unless you forfeit." Misumi stated from behind him, slowly squeezing Kankuro.

"I don't know what ninja tools you use…but in a state like this, you can't do anything. If you try anything funny, I'll snap your neck." The Sound ninja warned. "Hehe. No way." Kankuro replied, unfazed. Clutching him tauter, he questioned incredulous, "Do you want to die?!" "You're the one who'll die." The Sand ninja promised.

Hayate widened his eyes at the snapping sound that echoed through the silent stadium.

* * *

"His…neck is broken…" Sakura whispered. "Bah…Stupid." Gaara chided to his now dead brother. "Damn idiot, You made me kill you…" The Sound ninja stated.

Suddenly, Kankuro turned his head 180 degrees, revealing a deformed, cracking mask. "Then it's my turn now~!" Kankuro gleefully rejoiced. "_**What?!**_" Misumi screamed. Kankuro's clothing ripped, wooden arms swiftly grabbed Misumi into a tight hug. "T-This is a puppet?!" He exclaimed, examining the puppet too close for his comfort. The body bandaged on the floor began to unravel, exposing Kankuro. There were chakra strings controlling the puppet holding Misumi. "If I break your bones, you'll be even softer right?" Kankuro mused. "Give u-**AHHHHH**!" The Sound ninja cried. 'Phew…I almost ended that one too early.' Hayate sighed and announced the winner to be Kankuro.

"2 on 1 is cheating! Is that really allowed, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto accused. "It's not cheat-**EH**? Sasuke, what are you doing out of bed?!" Kakashi reprimanded his student. "Hn…I'm fine. That lady healed me, remember?" The dark-haired boy said. "That _lady_ is right behind you." Kakashi monotonously informed. "And my name is Kikyo, not 'that lady'." Kikyo smirked slightly from behind the Uchiha.

"Hnn…" Sasuke mumbled in reply. "Sakura, you're up next. Look." Kakashi pointed to the screen. The pinkette looked towards the screen along with her teammates and widened her eyes.

The screen picked Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura made her way to the battlefield ground as did Ino, both gazing at each other. "Sakura, I never thought that I'd be fighting you…" The Yamanaka said once they reached the stadium. Sakura didn't reply, but took her headband off. "W-What?" Naruto stuttered, confused by his teammate's actions. 'It may not look like it, but Ino is exceptional among female ninjas. But will she be able to handle Sakura?' Asuma wondered. "Those two…? This could get annoying…" Shikamaru complained.

* * *

"Listen Ino, I've grown up. I'm not the little girl that you remember from your childhood." Sakura stated to the blonde. "Sakura…_**who**_ do you think you're talking to? _**Don't get ahead of yourself…!**_" Ino replied, agitated. "Um…Hey, don't you think Sakura went a bit too far? Ino's eyes are fierce…" Naruto commented, gulping.

"Sakura's not the type to unnecessarily flaunt her power…She's making sure that Ino doesn't go easy on her." Kakashi observed. 'Ino…I once wanted to be just like you…But I realized that when you strive to become someone else, you lose your own identity in the process.' Sakura confessed to herself. 'And unless I beat you, it means to me that I've stopped trying to be you and that I'm a true kunoichi!' Sakura thought.

"Why are they so serious like that?" Naruto wondered, aloud. "It's the same with you and Sasuke." Kakashi blatantly replied. "But some rivalries are…_strange_." The silver-haired jounin admitted, glancing at Gai from the corner of his eye. Gai returned his look, understanding the underlying message.

***Flashback***

_After Ino's outburst about Sasuke, Sakura walked towards the field where Ino was waiting. "What is it Sakura? I've got to be somewhere other than here." The blonde sourly stated. "This won't take long. I'm returning this." Sakura responded, holding out a rosewood coloured ribbon. "I've decided that I won't be your shadow." She continued. "The time that I put my forehead protector proudly is the time when I show you that I'm a true kunoichi." The pinkette solemnly promised. "Good idea. I promise too."_

***End Flashback***

* * *

"Do you understand now Ino?" Sakura asked Ino, sporting her headband across her forehead. 'Yes…Now I understand.' Ino nodded, removing her headband from her waist up also to her forehead.

Both kunoichi rushed off, heading towards each other. 'I can't waste a lot of chakra in case she uses her Mind Transfer Jutsu. It's all about control, Sakura!' The pinkette chanted to herself.

Having that thought stored in her mind, Sakura made a hand sign for a clone technique. "This isn't the Academy Graduation Exam! You think that you can beat me with handbook moves?!" Ino chided. 'If I look closely, I can figure out which ones are fake.' Ino planned.

Sakura smirked to herself and summoned chakra to her feet. 'Explode off the ground!' She stomped on the ground, making Ino lose her focus. Sakura shot forward and hit Ino with a partial amount of chakra charged within her fist. Ino flew back, blood gushing out of her jaw. "Ino, is that all you've got?! Get serious!" The jade-eyed girl reprimanded her baby-blue eyed opponent.

Sasuke's POV

"I'm glad that you said that, cause here I come!" Ino retorted, recovering from her attack. "Wow! Sakura-chan rules!" Naruto cheered. "Her chakra control is perfect, even for a rookie. She's better at that than you, Sasuke." Kakashi remarked. 'Huh…Better than me…' I smirked to myself.

Ino dashed towards Sakura and both attempted to punch the other, but caught each other's attacks. They both jumped back and whipped a shruiken, but it cancelled each other out.

Ino's POV

'Since when did she become this strong…?!' I wondered to myself, preparing to punch her. 'Yes...See me for who I am, Ino.' Sakura thought inside, also charging her fist with chakra.

* * *

Normal POV

They both landed a hit, but Sakura's blow was more powerful making Ino fly back farther as she crashed to the ground. Sakura, however managed to stabilize herself before she stumbled. "Ugh…" Ino groaned, getting up from her fall. "There's just no way…You could ever be matched with me!" The blonde shouted. Sakura smirked and retorted, "Yes…How could I ever be matched with someone who cares way too much about her appearance?"

Angered, Ino snapped back, "**YOU! YOU BETTER STOP DIRESPECTING ME!**" She reached up with a kunai and sliced off her ponytail. 'I see…I'll play along.' Sakura thought to herself. "**ORAAAAAA!**" Ino yelled, holding her severed ponytail. 'Yikes! She's completely snapped!' Shikamaru speculated. "I don't need this!" The blonde girl threw her vanilla-coloured strands at the pinkette.

"Scary…" Naruto shuddered, feeling the vibes of anger radiating from the baby-blue eyed blonde. "I'm going to end this right now! I'll make you forfeit whether you like it or not!" Ino declared, forming her Mind Transfer Jutsu hand sign. "Hey! No Ino, don't do it!" Shikamaru scolded from the stands. "Ino, that's useless. If you miss, then it's all over." Sakura warned. "What's that?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu, originally a spying technique is a jutsu that projects your spiritual energy at your opponent, gaining control over their body for a few minutes. But there are weaknesses to it. First, the launched spiritual energy flies at your opponent at a slow speed. Second, if you miss your target, it takes a few minutes to return to your own body. In that time, the user's body will be no more than a lifeless doll." Kakashi narrated.

'If you keep moving, then she won't be able to hit you. Not only that, if it fails, you have free shots at your opponent for a good few minutes. But if that happens, the proctor has to call the match.' Sasuke reasoned.

'It's only useful in battle with the combination of my Shadow Copy No Jutsu! It's impractical here!' Shikamaru concluded. Ino moved her hands in front of Sakura, who prepared herself to run. She ran out of the way, blonde strands around her feet rising with her. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino stated, activating her jutsu.

* * *

A silence fell throughout the stadium, everyone intently watching the battle to see the outcome. Sakura spoke, "Hehe…Too bad Ino…" "It didn't work... She's finished." Chouji predicted. The jade-eyed girl inwardly smirked at the success of her plan. "You fell for it, Sakura…" Ino chided the pinkette. "No way…" Sakura feigned shock as she looked down at her feet, which were glued to the floor. "Exactly…that was all an act so that you would fall into my trap. Hmm? Can't move? It's a special rope using my hair and chakra." Ino explained, not noticing her acting. The baby-blue eyed girl focused chakra to her feet and made her hand sign again. "Now I just have to enter your body and make you forfeit." She finished.

'There's a 100% chance that she'll succeed this time…' Chouji thought. "I see…" Kikyo commented along with Kakashi. "That idiot….snapping was also an act?" Shikamaru questioned aloud. "Now…**Mind Transfer Jutsu!**" Ino activated her jutsu.

* * *

**Hey! I did manage to update...but I didn't tell you what time/hour! :D **

**Yes, so I have decided on my sequel's title. It will be "Sakura's Determination" as suggested by Iloveanime16.**

**Wow, this chapter took 6 pages on Microsoft 2010. Two more than I usually write..OH WELL, It was a special chappie anyway.**

**OOH What's going to happen next? Ideas/ Reviews/ Questions are much appreciated!**

**See you next chapter!**


	38. Chapter 40

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 40: Outshined!} ~

Sasuke's POV

Ino's body slumped to the ground but Sakura remained standing. "Hehe…Too bad…Sakura!" Ino voiced through my teammate's body. 'Sakura wouldn't willingly let Ino take over her body…there's something off…' I thought, watching the battle. "W-What's with Ino? A-And Sakura-chan seems strange! But this is your chance! Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto…I don't think you completely understand Ino's jutsu. Right now, Ino has completely taken over Sakura's mind. And her plan is most likely…" Kakashi drifted, nodding his head at the battle. Sakura smirked and slowly raised her hand. "I, Haruno Sakura would like to for-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto. "**DON'T DO IT, SAKURA-CHAN!**" He bellowed. "**IF YOU LOSE TO INO, I'LL NEVER LET YOU LIVE IT DOWN! YOU'RE BETTER THAN HER!**" He hollered.

Ino's POV

'It's useless! She's completely under my control!' I thought proudly. Suddenly, a sensation began to rise within Sakura's body. '_**Damn that Naruto is annoying! I can't let Ino win!' **_A voice echoed. 'Sakura…?! No way…!' I clutched my head to get rid of the voice. "What is it? Do you want to forfeit?" Hayate asked.

Inner Sakura's POV

"**FORFEIT? LIKE HELL I'LL **_**FORFEIT**_**! NARUTO, SHUT THE HELL UP! WHEN I GET BACK UP THERE, YOU'LL FACE MY WRATH!**" I threatened, pushing Ino's spiritual body aside. 'What? My jutsu…it _**failed?!**_' Ino thought, shocked. Inner Sakura grabbed and squeezed Ino, terrifying the blonde. "_**Ino, if you don't get out of my body, I'll make you regret it!**_" I screeched.

* * *

Normal POV

'No good…! I'm in trouble!' Ino thought and released her jutsu. 'Impossible…she defeated Ino's jutsu…' Shikamaru speculated. "Two minds…Just what are you…?" Ino panted. "Didn't you know? Women have to be tough in order to survive." Sakura stated. "When you made your chakra hair rope, I was pretending to be shocked. I knew your plan was to take over my mind, so I played along. My Inner woke up from her sleep, because of your intrusion." Sakura finished.

"Wow…" Naruto breathed.

"Ino…you tricked yourself. Now all your moves will be used against you." The pinkette stated. 'What? What does she mean by that…?' Ino thought. "You-!" The blonde shouted, looking down at her feet. "Yes…That's right. I channelled my own chakra through your strands of hair when you lost focus." The viridian-eyed girl smirked, starting to walk towards her opponent with chakra focused on her feet, ensuring no escape.

"This is the end, Ino." Sakura indicated, standing in front of Ino. Charging her fist with chakra, she punched the blonde in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and into unconsciousness. Ino slumped to the ground, out cold. "Winner! Haruno Sakura!" Hayate announced.

Asuma teleported and carried Ino to the medical team's stretcher.

Sakura walked up the stairs towards her teammates, tired and exhausted. "Sakura-chan! You did great!" Naruto cheered, hugging her. "Idiot, she can't breathe!" Sasuke pulled Naruto off, feeling somewhat left out. Sakura gave him a grateful look before her knees buckled. Surprised, Sasuke caught her and saw that her eyes were closed. "Kikyo!" Kakashi called, seeing Sakura's condition. The long-haired woman rushed over to the pinkette and scanned her form. "She'll be ok. Let her have some rest, but don't move her. She may have some internal injuries that should be healed at the hospital." Kikyo finished.

* * *

Kakashi nodded and instructed to the dark-haired Uchiha. "She'll just sleep for a few minutes till she can restore some of her energy. Make sure she doesn't move a lot or else she'll strain herself." Sasuke nodded silently and carefully re-adjusted the pinkette into a more comfortable position, leaning her body into a sitting position against the wall with her legs sprawled out in front.

'Once you're caught in that jutsu, it isn't easy to push out the invader…Sakura's desire to defeat Ino paired with Naruto's cheer really helped her push through and defeat Ino's jutsu.' Kakashi eyed the sleeping pinkette with pride. 'You've really grown, Sakura.' The silver-haired jounin concluded, turning his gaze away to the battle.

"Onto the fifth match, Temari and TenTen please come down." Hayate ordered. "Now…the second member of the Sand Team…This could be interesting." Neji commented. "**GOOD LUCK, TENTEN!**" Lee cheered. "Begin!" Hayate stated.

Temari sent TenTen a look, which made the chocolate-doe eyed girl jump back. 'She'll be able to deal with offense and defense…' Neji speculated and smirked at his teammate's measurements.

"Ugh…" Sakura groaned, blinking her eyes. "Hey. You're finally awake. Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. "What…What happened?" The pinkette questioned. "You fainted from exhaustion." He answered.

"Hmph. You want to see what I do? This is just a warning, but if I start attacking, you'll be finished in a second." Temari warned, taking one step towards her. TenTen wisely backed away as she continued to speak. "You're not skilled enough to see how I'll attack." The teal-eyed girl mocked. "You sure seem confident…Then I'll go without hesitation!" TenTen stated, before jumping up high.

"**GO TENTEN!**" Lee supported her. "_**YOUTHHH!**_" Gai bellowed.

TenTen threw four shruiken at Temari who teleported to avoid them. "What? I missed?" The chestnut-eyed girl said, shocked. 'Her aim is extremely precise…How could she have missed?' Neji thought to himself, slightly curious. "What's wrong? Did you shrink with fear at the last second, throwing off your aim?" Temari sneered. 'I thought that I'd have more fun, but I guess not…' The blonde sighed inwardly.

* * *

TenTen's POV

'Calm down…Don't let her provoke you.' I chanted to myself. 'One…Two…Three. If she's dodging it, then I'll make her not dodge it.' I calculated. 'She's measuring the distance between herself and me…The next attack should be a big one…' Temari smirked, laying her hand on her fan in precaution. 'I see…That fan was the trick.' I concluded as I started to run around Temari.

I reached into my pack and grabbed my scroll. Jumping up, I unravelled the parchment and twirled it like a ribbon around me. I spun faster and began summoning weapons from the scroll. I whipped them towards my opponent with insane accuracy and dropped back down to see if any had injured her, but none had even scratched her. "What? My weapons…Is there a trick to that fan?" I wondered aloud.

Normal POV 

Temari slightly laughed and stated, "This is the first star. When I unveil all three stars, you'll be finished." "TenTen! Don't let the enemy make you go at her pace! Stay calm and focus!" Lee cheered. 'I know, Lee! I'm sorry Neji, but it looks like I may have to use _**it**_ here instead of the main matches.' TenTen apologized, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of her face. The chocolate-eyed girl smirked and grasped two identical scrolls from her pack holding it in front of her.

Neji gazed at her before closing his eyes, remembering the day she showed him her technique.

***Flashback***

"_Neji! I have to show you something! I created my own jutsu!" TenTen ran up to him, excitement evident in her chocolate orbs. Neji was inwardly shocked, because he knew how hard it was to create your own technique. Keeping a calm face, he merely said, "Really?" "Yeah! Come on, let's go to a training ground and I'll show you." TenTen pulled him by his hand to an empty training ground. "You're first to see it in action!" She smiled once they arrived at a training ground. TenTen gently pushed the pearly-eyed boy by his shoulders, making him a few steps back. She pulled out her two scrolls, making seals with it. 'What..?' Neji wondered. TenTen set them on the floor, making the parchments stand up balanced. _

_Kneeling down, she started to make hand seals in front of her scrolls. The chocolate-eyed Genin yelled out, "Twin Rising Dragons!" Smoke enveloped the training field as two dragons, made of smoke rose from the cloud. They roared, intertwining with each other. Neji widened his eyes when the mist faded, revealing her two scrolls. From the ground, TenTen teleported through the twine of her scrolls to the top, convening various weapons._

_She threw them with extreme accuracy and speed, sending all of them crashing a few feet beside Neji but not enough to injure or harm him. Dust and debris arose from her attack as she landed safely on the ground, her scrolls floating lightly to the ground behind her. _

_After the fragments and particles settled, weapons of different sizes and shapes were embedded into the hard terrain. TenTen looked around, panting then managed to grin at her handiwork. Neji finished coughing and smirked. "That was a great technique, TenTen. However, if you want to make it more powerful, attach strings so you can manipulate them if they're repelled." Neji recommended._

***End Flashback***

* * *

TenTen focused and made the seals with the scrolls in her hands. Kneeling, she placed her scrolls on the ground and began to make more seals. "Hehe! No matter what you try, it's useless!" Temari mocked. "You never know unless you try!" TenTen retorted, finishing her last seal. "**Twin Rising Dragons!**" She activated her technique. Smoke covered the entire battlefield, making everyone wonder what was happening. Twin dragons, composed of mist roared and twisted with each other.

The brume faded and imparted to be her two parchments. TenTen jumped up high, through the interlace and called her weapons. She whipped various weapons when she grasped them, throwing them towards her opponent. "Even if you increase the numbers, it's the same." Temari unveiled the second star on her fan and created a whirlwind, effectively deflecting the weapons.

The ordnances were scattered on the ground, with TenTen's scrolls wafting to the ground. The weapons' mistress landed on the battlefield and declared, "I'm not finished yet!" She jumped up, flipping and moving gracefully through the air. She manoeuvred her fingers, thin wires glimmering around the handles of the weapons. TenTen tugged lightly, careful not to snap any of the strings. Soon, the munitions were effortlessly lifted and were dangling in the air. Hundreds of armaments hung in the air, all of them glinting in the light. 'She took my advice…' Neji observed and gave a smirk.

The chocolate-eyed girl gave a quick tug and crossed her arms, sending the weapons flying towards Temari. Her opponent widened her eyes slightly in surprise, making TenTen give a proud grin, thinking that she defeated her enemy.

However, Temari changed her facial expression into a cruel smirk, exposing the third star. She waved her fan, sending the weapons into a frenzy as well as TenTen. The weapons' mistress used her arms to wrap herself, slowing down her speed on the floor. TenTen recovered, getting up to see the teal-eyed girl in a stance revealing all three stars on her fan. "Third Star." Temari stated, monotonous.

* * *

She kneeled down behind her fan and disappeared in a swirl. 'What? She disappeared?' TenTen looked around, straining to sense her chakra. "Where is she?" The chocolate-eyed girl voiced, searching for her opponent. "Here." A voice echoed from behind. 'Oh no!' TenTen panicked and quickly turned around. Temari was sitting on her fan, gliding through the air and above TenTen. Landing on the ground, she wielded her giant weapon in hand. "Whirlwind Attack!" Temari activated her jutsu.

She summoned a great twister with her fan and hurled it towards TenTen, who tried to withstand it, but was swept off the ground and into the air. "_**TenTen!**_" Lee shouted, worried for his teammate.

Her screams were muted by the high winds as her arms were thinly cut from the sharp winds. 'That wind has chakra infused with it…that must be why she can't escape…!' Neji narrowed his eyes slightly in regret.

TenTen slowly descended in height from the tornado and slammed on the hilt of Temari's fan, coughing blood and going unconscious. "That's cruel…" Naruto breathed. Sighing, Temari commented, "That was boring…Very boring."

"There's no way we'll lose here." Kankuro stated. 'The Sand Country…is something to be feared...' Kikyo mused. "Fifth Match Winner, Temari." Hayate proposed to the stadium. The Sand shinobi maliciously smirked and rocked her fan back to throw the unconscious girl onto one of her many weapons. 'Oh no!' Neji panicked, jumping over the railing.

Temari threw TenTen off her fan, the unconscious girl hovering above the sharp weapons, she was about to crash to the ground onto the weapons when Neji landed on the stadium and caught her with a slight grunt. He set her gently on the ground slowly, careful not to injure her more. Lee appeared beside the Hyuuga, apparently rushing after him.

"Nice catch." Temari remarked. Neji boiled with anger, about to scream at the Sand shinobi for what she did to his teammate when a glaring Lee burst out, "_**Why did you do that?! Is that something you should do to someone who fought her hardest?!**_" "Shut up." Temari ordered, banging her fan on the ground, silencing him. "Take that piece of trash and get out of here." Neji's patience was about to snap and Lee's glare increased. But before they could do anything, Gai teleported in front of his team, asking the two Genin boys to stop.

"Temari, you won. Stop and come back." Gaara emotionlessly commanded. "_**What?**_" Lee gritted out, shifting his glare to Gaara. The redhead merely held his stare, his sea foam green eyes boring its way to Lee's soul. "Let it go, Lee." Gai put his hand on the bushy-haired ninja's shoulder. When Lee didn't respond, he nodded to himself and spoke up. "Sand ninjas, if I may warn you of something? He's strong." He pointed to Lee. "So be prepared." He finished.

"Don't lose to them, Naruto." Sakura murmured, looking at the blonde. "Hey are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Don't worry about me. If you lose here, you'll never become a Chuunin! Do you want to remain a Genin your whole life?" The pinkette glanced at him, waiting for his answer. "No! If I do, I can't become the next Hokage!" He grimaced at the thought of not becoming the Hokage. "Also…Thank you." Sakura managed a small smile, remembering his outburst.

***Flashback***

"_**IF YOU LOSE TO INO, I'LL NEVER LET YOU LIVE IT DOWN! YOU'RE BETTER THAN HER!**__" Naruto hollered. _

***End Flashback***

Naruto paled slightly, stuttering to Sakura. "A-Are you really going to k-kill me?" Confused, Sakura looked at the blonde who was trembling. "Uh…No. When did I say that?" She questioned. "N-Nevermind." Naruto turned his attention back to the battle.

* * *

**Hey! I updated! YAY!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as I put some NejiTen in there. What's going to happen next, I cannot reveal.**

**Please Read and Review and I'll see you next chapter!**


	39. Chapter 41

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 41: Battle of Wits!} ~

Normal POV

The screen showed the names Nara Shikamaru and Tsuchi Kin. 'My turn now? How troublesome…and I was about to check up on Ino…' Shikamaru thought. "He controls shadows…be careful." Dosu warned. "Tch, I won't fall for such a stupid jutsu." Kin retorted. Both shinobi walked down to the battlefield. "Man…this is troublesome. Plus it's tough fighting a girl." The ninja groaned.

"Then I'll finish it quickly." The long-haired Sound ninja smirked. "Begin!" Hayate started the match. 'I've seen both of the Sound ninja's abilities…but I haven't seen any of hers. This is the only chance I've got!' Shikamaru activated his jutsu. Kin avoided it by moving to the side and whipped three senbon towards the lazy ninja.

Shikamaru ducked, looking behind him to find two senbon embedded with bells attached. "I get it. So next you'll throw one without a bell so I don't notice the second one stab me." He concluded. "You sure like to talk!" Kin remarked, about to throw more needles. 'Just avoid them. Knowing her plan, it should be easy.' He thought. Small clinks behind him made Shikamaru re-evaluate his plan. 'Behind?!' The lazy ninja slightly turned to see the bells moving. 'String! No!' He panicked, whirling back to see his opponent throwing senbon. Taking the attack, the lazy ninja fell on his back and slid on the ground.

"If I dodge your shadow, then there's nothing you can do." Kin equipped more senbon and was about to finish him off, when she suddenly froze. 'What? My body…' She trembled. "Heh. Finally the Shadow Copy No Jutsu worked." Shikamaru recovered. "What are you talking about?! I don't see your shadow anywhere!" The Sound ninja shouted, outraged. "You haven't noticed yet?" Shikamaru questioned. "N-No way!" Kin exclaimed, looking down at the string. "Exactly. A string at that height doesn't make a shadow." He mused. "I'll tell you something about my technique. I can lengthen, shrink and freely control my own shadow." Shikamaru explained. 'The shadow's getting fatter and fatter…Damn it, I've been fooled.' Kin angrily cursed herself for not recognizing his plan earlier.

They both took out a shruiken and prepared to aim it at each other. "We'll keep throwing shruiken to see how long we can both last!" Shikamaru stated. "You fool!" Kin said. When they both threw, they waited until it got closer. The lazy Leaf ninja prepared to dodge, making Kin think that he was bluffing.

She copied his movements and knocked her head on the wall behind her, sending her into a state of unconsciousness. "Hehe. One down." Shikamaru grunted as he flipped from his position. "Even if we move the same, you have to observe your surroundings." He voiced aloud. "Winner, Nara Shikamaru!" Hayate proudly exclaimed. 'Hehe…It looks like I'm the only one left.' Dosu speculated. Nervous, Hinata looked around the stadium. 'There's the Sound ninja, me, Naruto-kun, Chouji-san, Kiba-san, Neji-san, Lee-san and Gaara-san.' She observed. "The next match! Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba, please come down!" The proctor announced.

* * *

"**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! **_**FINALLY**_**! IT'S ABOUT TIME!**" Naruto bellowed. "Hehe! We can beat him, Akamaru!" Kiba spoke to his small, puppy friend.

The two participants made their way to the stadium floor, intently watching the other. "Hya! We've already won the match, Akamaru!" Kiba snickered to his puppy, who barked back in agreement. "Shut up! We haven't even started!" Naruto retorted. "And don't bring a puppy; it'll just get in the way!" The blonde scolded. Up in the stands, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi sighed at the blonde. "Dobe, Akamaru's fighting with Kiba." The Uchiha stated. "Hey, Hey! Is that allowed?" Naruto questioned. "Yes, animals or bugs are the same as ninja tools." The proctor answered.

Naruto looked at Akamaru again, scanning his small form. "Ah, that's all right. You need all the help you can get." Naruto mocked. Kiba was taken aback, but regained his composure and took Akamaru out of his jacket. "Akamaru, you stay out of this. I'll fight alone." He addressed his dog. 'I'd like to cheer for Kiba-san because he's on my team but I really want to cheer for Naruto-kun…' Hinata thought, fiddling with her fingers. The timid girl firmly decided that she would cheer for Naruto. "_G-Go Naruto-kun!_" Hinata managed to stammer in a voice which she thought was her loudest.

Naruto, secretly nervous about his match, heard her and turned to Hinata's direction within the stands. He widely grinned at her and gestured a thumbs up before returning his attention to his opponent, feeling more determined. The lavender-eyed Hyuuga widened her eyes and froze as her face turned a cardinal red. '_**Don't faint! Don't faint!**_' Hinata chanted to herself.

"Please begin!" Hayate announced.

Immediately, Kiba crouched and summoned chakra to his whole body. "Here I come!" He grinned wolfishly, disappearing and reappearing to knock Naruto in his stomach, sending him flying towards the wall. "He won't be opening his eyes for a while, referee." Kiba stated. "N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled. "Man, he's weak." Kankuro commented. Slowly but surely, Naruto picked himself up from the floor with blood on the corner of his mouth. "Wha-" Kiba turned around. "**DON'T…UNDERESTIMATE ME!**" The blonde growled, wiping his blood with his sleeve. 'Naruto-kun…!' Hinata smiled at her crush. 'Ohhh! Some big words now!' Shikamaru watched on, interested. "Saying that as you bleed? Stop acting tough!" Kiba retorted. "I let you hit me…To test your strength. You should stop acting too, use your dog or whatever." Naruto nodded to himself. "You'll regret that!" Kiba snarled, commanding Akamaru to get ready and equipped smoke bombs in his hand.

The Inuzuka threw them, smoke covering the whole battlefield and confusing Naruto. 'I can't see…!' He soon began to be attacked from different directions, making it difficult to pinpoint his opponent. 'If I don't get out of this smoke, I'm finished.' The blonde concluded, running from the smoke. But Akamaru suddenly appeared, biting down on Naruto's arm. 'You fell for it!' Kiba smirked.

Naruto cursed, sliding back into the smoke cloud. When the smoke languished, Naruto was lying on his side and Akamaru barked beside him. "Good job, Akamaru!" Kiba praised, Akamaru running towards him.

* * *

Suddenly, Akamaru leapt and bit on Kiba's arm, shocking the dog-owner. "HA! You fell for it!" Naruto's voice was muffled as he transformed. "You-! Damn it, I wasn't paying attention! Where's Akamaru?!" The Inuzuka yelled. "Bleh!" Naruto released his hold on the jacket. "You stink of dog!" He commented, spitting out the taste. "Over here." Naruto's clone held him up by the paws. "He has good timing with his jutsu…" Temari speculated. "He's better than I thought." Kankuro mused.

'But, he bites someone and then gets pissed. What a funny guy…' Neji smirked. "So you've gotten a little stronger…But it's over. I'm serious now." Kiba voiced. "Hehe. So am I." The blonde grinned. "N-Naruto-kun...that w-was amazing!" Hinata stammered. 'This is Naruto…!?' Kurenai thought shocked. 'But… Kiba might be better.' The red-eyed woman smirked at her thought.

"Here I come, Naruto." Kiba said, flicking a small pill to Akamaru. The small puppy ate the pill and began to transform.

Naruto reluctantly let go of his hold and saw that Akamaru's fur turned red. "What did you feed him..?" He probed. 'Soldier pill?' Kikyo guessed. "Here we go Akamaru!" Kiba ate the same pill and crouched on all fours with Akamaru on his back. 'He intends to end it here…' Kurenai speculated.

Akamaru barked twice and Kiba activated his jutsu. "Beast Human Bunshin!" The small puppy transformed into a clone of Kiba. "It was a soldier pill..!" Kikyo widened her eyes. "What's that?" Shikamaru questioned. "A soldier pill is a special medicine that allows a shinobi to fight for three days and nights without resting. It's full of protein and a special stimulant. Kiba and Akamaru's chakra has most likely momentarily increased." She finished.

Kiba charged at Naruto, managing to land a hit that sent him flying back. Naruto quickly regained his footing and avoided several attempts to render him unconscious. 'Damn it! Even if I focus all my chakra to my feet, it's still not enough!' He cursed inwardly, wiping blood off his forehead. Kiba rushed again, activating another jutsu. "Beast Human Taijutsu Supreme Technique!" Both Akamaru and Kiba spiralled rapidly, hitting Naruto on one of their spins.

The deep-sky blue eyed blonde roughly slammed on the ground, cuts slashed on his clothing and face. He coughed blood, forcing Hinata to flinch and fearfully close her eyes. "That's the difference between our abilities." Kiba mused. "I…Hokage…Can't lose here…" Naruto groaned out. Kiba snorted, "You become Hokage?! You're weaker than me! I have the better chance of becoming the Hokage than you ever will!"

* * *

Hinata's POV

'You're wrong, Kiba…' Hinata thought, re-opening her pale eyes. Her gaze was intent on the shinobi lying on the floor.

***Flashback***

"_YOU ALL WATCH, I'LL RECEIVE THE HOKAGE NAME!" A young Naruto proclaimed, his glare fixated on the villagers. 'Unlike me, Naruto-kun always believed in his self-worth. I think that was really amazing, because I understand how difficult that is. Yet nobody looked at Naruto…No one tried to acknowledge him…' _

***End Flashback* **

'But now…Everyone is watching you and acknowledging you.' Hinata beamed as Naruto recovered and stood up. "If you're competing with me…I'll whip you like a dog." The blonde assured the Inuzuka. "Tch, you won't be saying that after I'm done with you!" Kiba retorted, activating his technique again. Naruto let himself be hit, inwardly trying to devise a plan.

'I can't keep dodging…What do I do?' Naruto thought, crouching in the smoke from the attack. "It's not over!" Kiba declared, preparing himself for one last spiral. 'I could attack, but I would need to know which one is the real Kiba. Wait…I know!' Naruto had a stroke of luck, making a seal.

'Transform!' Naruto disguised himself as Kiba, just as Kiba appeared out of the smoke about to attack him. He froze, confused. "I see…" Kakashi mused. "I see…that's your plan but…I'll warn you about something. Last time, I wasn't paying attention but…Transformation jutsu won't work because…" He drifted, teleporting to the Kiba in front and punching him. "You smell different. Don't underestimate our noses, Naruto." The Inuzuka smirked, rubbing his nose.

However, the person Kiba hit wasn't Naruto… It was Akamaru!

"What?! Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, shocked. 'What's going on? Kiba's nose confused Naruto and Akamaru?' Shino queried. Kiba turned around to the clone of himself and punched him as well.

The Kiba rolled on the ground, transforming into Akamaru. "WHAT?!" Kiba bellowed, angered. 'Well…the creativity of a former prankster…' Kakashi watched from the stands. The Akamaru behind Kiba got up and changed into Naruto, kicking Kiba in the face, knocking him backwards to where Akamaru slept.

'Damn it! Keep calm, Kiba. You still have the advantage. If I keeping watching him and look for an opening, I can get him with my jutsu.' Kiba planned and readying shruiken between his fingers.

"So you're finally serious, eh Kiba? I'll end it quickly, with my new special technique!" Naruto declared. "I don't know what kind of technique it is, but I won't let you do it!" Kiba retorted, throwing the shruiken at Naruto, who dodged.

This gave Kiba time, as he appeared behind Naruto. "Too slow!" He remarked, about to attack. Naruto clenched his seal too tight and farted in Kiba's face, overriding Kiba's senses. Some people like Sakura was appalled, others like Sasuke sweatdropped at the blonde. "Oops! Clenched too hard." Naruto lightly laughed. "Time for my new technique!" Naruto recovered and made 4 clones of himself. They all ran at Kiba, the first one kicking Kiba close to the three other clones while he flipped up in the air. "U!" He exclaimed. The three clones kicked the Inuzuka, each one exclaiming "Zu!" "Ma!" Ki!" Kiba floated, but slammed into the ground after receiving a kick to the face. "Naruto Rendan!" Naruto finished, standing and panting.

'New technique eh? He was watching Sasuke's move earlier…He even stole the name.' Kakashi observed. 'Naruto-kun…' Hinata thought, admiring him. "Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate announced. 'I've gotten stronger…' Naruto grinned at himself, clenching his fist.

"Hahaha! That was easy!" Naruto ran up the stairs giddily. 'What should I do…?' Hinata wondered, fiddling with a small container as Naruto came closer. "N-Naruto-kun…" The Hyuuga heiress stuttered. "Eh? Yes, Hinata?" The sky-blue eyed blonde inquired, facing her. "Here…" She held out her container. "What's that?" Naruto quizzically asked. "It's herbal m-medicine. It helps your wounds h-heal." Hinata informed. "Oh, thanks! You're so nice, Hinata!" Naruto thanked her, making the timid girl blush and fiddle with her fingers.

* * *

Hello! I really hope that you don't kill me for not updating for 11 days. I truly am sorry.

I noticed that I'm getting less and less reviews... :( Is no one interested anymore or...?

Cause if you aren't, I could always put this story on hold and start my other one (Avatar&Naruto Crossover)

But if you still are, then I'll continue it.

OOH THE NEXT FIGHT IS NEJI AND HINATA ***FULL OF NARUHINA MOMENTS***

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time!**


	40. Chapter 42

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 42: The Hyuuga Style!} ~

Normal POV

Naruto applied Hinata's medicine on his wounds, the medicine instantly sealing the abrasions on his skin. "Wow, this medicine works well!" He commented, spreading the paste on more of his injuries. "A-Ano, this is medicine for Kiba-san and Akamaru-san." Hinata stuttered to the medics assisting her teammate.

"Hehe. You should start worrying more about yourself. Listen Hinata…there are only 6 contestants left. If you get that Sand guy…forfeit immediately! If you get Neji…also forfeit. He's cruel to you…you'll be beaten to a pulp." Kiba panted out, exhausted. Hinata looked down at her feet, eyes downcast. "We will now announce the next match!" Hayate announced.

The screen showed the names Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji. "Damn…" Kiba cursed. Hinata gulped, a bead of sweat running along the side of her face.

The two opponents faced each other in silence, until Neji disrupted it. "I never thought that I'd be facing you…Hinata-sama." Neji accosted. "Neji nii-san…" Hinata mumbled out a greeting. "**EHHHHHHHHH **_**SIBLINGS**_**?!**" Naruto shouted, shocked.

"No, they aren't siblings…They are members of the Hyuuga's clan "Main Branch" and "Branch House". "Main Branch" and "Branch House?" Naruto questioned. "Yes. Hinata-san is a member of the Main Hyuuga House. Neji carries the Hyuuga blood, but is in a lower house." Lee corrected. "So, they're cousins." Sakura stated. "Yes, but…Many things have happened between the houses over the years…And right now they do not get along together very well." Lee informed, gazing at the two Hyuugas.

"Fight!" Hayate started the match.

"Before we begin to fight, I would like to tell you something Hinata-sama.." Neji drifted. Hinata looked up to meet his eye. "You do not make a good shinobi…Forfeit now!" Neji ordered.

"You are too kind…You wish for harmony and avoid conflict. You agree with others, never resisting." Neji continued, "You have no self-confidence…so that is why I thought it would be best for you to remain a Genin. But the Chuunin Exam can only be taken as a team of three. You couldn't turn down down your teammate's request and unwillingly entered…Am I right?" "N-No…I wanted to change myself…and do it myself…" Hinata denied.

'Hinata is trying to change herself…' Kurenai thought. As I thought Hinata-sama…you are spoiled at the Main House…People cannot change themselves!" Neji exclaimed, making Hinata's pale orbs widen at his words. "Losers are losers…Their personality and strength will not change."

Naruto's POV

'This guy…!' I clenched my fist and tried to contain my rage as he continued to criticize Hinata. "Because people cannot change, differences are born…Expressions like elite and loser are created." Hinata remained frozen, processing each word he spoke. "Looks, brains, ability, size, personality…All people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchangable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against." A vein began to grow with my irritation as I held in my fury.

"And they suffer within their own means. Just like the fact that…I am from a branch house and you are from the main house cannot be changed…" He drifted. I trembled in anger and clenched the container that held Hinata's ointment.'

* * *

Normal POV

"I have seen through many things with my Byakugan. So I know that deep inside, you want to run and hide." Neji accused. "N-No! I really…" Hinata defended herself. "Byakugan?" Sakura queried. "They say that the Uchiha clan's origins derive from the Hyuuga clan. The Byakugan is a Kekkai Genkai passed down through the Hyuuga line. It's similar to the Sharingan, but surpasses it in terms of insight." Kakashi noted.

Hinata froze as Neji activated his Byakugan, staring at her and picking out her flaws.

Her eyes shifted to the upper left, then lower down right as she brought her trembling hand to her lips. "You can't fool my eyes…Just now, your eyes floated to the upper left…you were remembering you past…your _painful_ past. Then, your eyes looked to the lower right…imagining the outcome of the battle…with you losing!" Neji smirked at Hinata, who slowly began to tremble.

"And the way of raising your arms in front of you…you're trying to build a wall between you and me…which verifies that everything I've been saying is correct. Touching your lip is a trait that reveals disturbance..you're attempting to quell your nervousness and worry…" Neji stopped to see her reaction.

Hinata had tears gathering in her eyes as he spoke each word. "So you haven't realized...that you cannot change your…" "_**YOU CAN!**_" Naruto screamed, shocking everyone. "_**STOP DECIDING THINGS FOR PEOPLE! HINATA, KICK HIS BUTT!**_" The blonde hollered, spitting in different directions.

Hinata's POV 

"Naruto-kun…" I whispered. "Hinata! Stand up for yourself! Was all that training for nothing?!" Naruto almost screamed. I silently gasped, remembering the day we both trained and my silent promise.

***Flashback***

"_Argh! Why can't I get this right?!" Naruto fumed, throwing a scroll across from him. "Get what right, Naruto-kun?" I asked. "I don't know how to do this jutsu." He pouted and crossed his arms. I walked over, picking up the scroll and studied it. It was a jutsu that taught how to seal. _

"_E-Eh? Naruto-kun this is a Chuunin-Jounin level type jutsu." I informed. "Oh. Whoops. Wrong scroll." He chuckled, then reached into his ninja pouch for a different scroll. "Here it is!" Naruto grinned, unrolling the scroll and examining it. I smiled softly and rolled up the scroll, handing it back to him._

_Turning away, I promised myself, 'Naruto-kun…You won't be alone anymore.'_

***End Flashback***

* * *

'Kami, he's annoying.' Neji cursed. 'Naruto-kun…Thank you…' I acknowledged his words. 'Her eyes have changed…' Neji observed, but voiced, "So you won't forfeit...I'm not responsible for what happens."

My Byakugan began to appear around my eyes as his voice reverberated in my mind. _"I'm a ninja. I don't go back on my word!"_ "I no longer want to run away!" I confidently shouted, fully activating my Byakugan and shifting into my stance.

"Brother Neji…we fight." I decided, facing him. In return, he also activated his Byakugan shifting into the same stance as I and returned, "Very well…"

Sakura's POV

"I thought so…she uses the same style as Neji...Konoha's strongest taijutsu style..." Lee gritted out, clenching his fist. "The strongest Genin is most likely on my team…Hyuuga Neji!" He declared. 'What style is he talking about? And how is it the strongest..?' I wondered, returning my eyes to the battle.

Normal POV

The two Hyuugas stared down at each other, daring each other silently to make the first strike. Soon, they both ran at each other, but Hinata had determination shining in her eyes. With chakra enhanced in their palms, they began to fight. Dodging each attack they began to exchange physical blows, with both chakras lingering in the air.

Changing their footing, they continued to relentessly assault their opponent. Hinata veered back, her sandal screeching back along with her as she prepared to strike Neji. '_**HERE!**_' She cried to herself. Her palm of chakra nicked Neji, making him jump backwards.

Hinata retreated also, wondering if she struck him. "Did it hit?!" Sakura voiced aloud. "No, it wasn't deep enough." Sasuke answered her. "No, it hurts even if it just nicks you." Lee corrected. "The Hyuuga family has a different type of fighting style." Gai began. "Lee and I exert physical attacks, while the Hyuuga family attacks the inner chakra system. Although it may not look exciting, their attacks will start to hurt after a while." The jounin lectured.

"You see, you can't train your organs. If you're hit by their attack, it will be fatal." Kakashi simplified for his students. Naruto nodded, showing that he understood and gazed upon the battle.

They returned to physical blows, occasionally changing their angle of attacking. Again, Hinata quickly gained the advantage and prepared to strike Neji's shoulder. 'I also can…!' She thought and skimmed her opponent, who narrowly dodged at the last second.

A blare of chakra flashed and both Hyuugas jumped away from each other. **"YAY HINATA! YOU'RE DOING AWESOME!"** Naruto cheered.

* * *

Kikyo's POV

'But to attack the inner chakra system…that is truly fatal. It can take weeks or even months to recover…' I analyzed. "But I don't understand, what's so fatal about their attacks?" The blonde asked. "When you attack your chakra system, it also affects your internal organs." Kakashi replied. "Their style of fighting is different than ours. If you channel your chakra to your palms and flow it into your opponent's body at the chakra system, it damages the internal organs." The silver-haired jounin finished.

Normal POV

Hinata braced herself to attack along with Neji. Chakras embroiled in the air, making everyone wonder if Hinata had landed a fatal blow. "_**YES!**_" Naruto screamed. The two Hyuugas remained stagnant in their positions, heads bowed low and their hands motionless.

Hinata's heart constricted within her.

Naruto gazed intently at the battle, as did everyone else. Hinata's heart beat pounded within her ears as she tried her best to calm it. Suddenly, it tightened and she coughed blood onto Neji's palm. "Is this the extent of the Main House's power?" He questioned. "What?! Hinata's attacks hit him too!" Naruto protested. Hinata panted, 'I'm not done…!' She defied within her mind, whipping his arm away from her and throwing an attack at him.

Neji simply let the attack come, sidestepping slightly and gripped her wrist. He struck a spot on her arm. 'What a guy…' Kakashi thought. 'No wonder people call him the genius of the Hyuuga clan.' The Hokage mused. Hinata's vision blurred faintly, but she kept her Byakugan activated.

Neji kept his hold, but slid the clothing on her arm to reveal red blister spots. "W-What? You were...From the beginning…" Hinata drifted. "Correct. My eyes can see the tenketsu spots." Neji admitted. "What? What's going on?" Naruto was confused. "In the chakra circulatory system, there are 361 points otherwise known as Chakra holes. They are about the size of a needle and when one is blocked, it stops your opponent's Chakra flow. Basically, you can control your opponent's chakra flow." Kikyo countered.

Neji gave a hard shove to Hinata, who fell sliding on her back. Walking a few steps forward, Neji cruelly remarked, "Hinata-sama, this is the difference between our abilities. It's the difference that separates the elite and the dropouts." Hinata slowly recovered, panting with exhaustion as she listened to what he had to say.

"This is the unchangeable reality. You were destined to regret this when you said that you didn't want to run away when you were given the chance." Neji continued, "You should be in despair right now. This is your last warning. Give up." He apprised the blue-haired girl.

Shifting onto her knees with palms flat onto the ground, Hinata panted out, "I…" Blood dripped onto the ground as she struggled to stand on her feet. "don't go…" She shakily used her arms as leverage to get up. "back on…" Hinata managed to get up into a bowing position, shocking Neji. "my…" The blue-haired girl pushed off her leg unsteadily. 'Hinata…!' Naruto leaned closer over the railing, determined for Hinata. "my words..!" She stood up fully, turning around to face Neji, blood evident around her mouth.

"_I won't run away!" _Naruto's bold statement rang through Hinata's ears. "That is also…_my_ ninja way." She voiced, risking a glance up into the stands. The blonde gazed back at her, making her smile. "She's similar to you, Naruto." Lee commented. "Yeah…she was always watching you." Sakura remarked. Shifting her gaze to Neji, she activated her Byakugan again. "Come." Neji ordered, his Byakugan also activated.

Hinata's heart constricted, making her cough blood. 'She's at her limit…If she takes anymore attacks, she'll most likely die.' Kurenai speculated. Neji paid no heed, taking his stance once more.

"Neji's attacks have completely stopped Hinata's flow of chakra, meaning that she can't force her own Chakra into the enemy's body." Kakashi stated. "He's too strong…This fight is almost unfair…" Sakura breathed. Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched the ointment Hinata had given him.

* * *

Hinata's POV

"**HINATA! DO YOUR BEST!**" Naruto cheered on, despite all the comments and whispers. 'Naruto-kun…' I thought. 'Strength has once again returned to her eyes.' Neji mused. With that, I charged at Neji. 'Naruto-kun…All this time I've been watching you.' I assessed while fighting Neji. 'I wonder why…'

'I don't know why, but…'

***Flashback***

"_AGHHHH! THAT'S IT!" Naruto shouted. __**"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI, AND I SWEAR I WILL NOT LOSE TO EVEN ONE OF YOU BASTARDS!" **__He promised, pointing at all of them._

***End Flashback***

'When I watch you…'

***Flashback***

_"If you're competing with me…I'll whip you like a dog." Naruto assured Kiba._

***End Flashback***

'I feel courage… I feel that if I try my best... Even I can do it… That I am worth something. That's how I feel.' I concluded.

Normal POV 

Hinata went in for a hit, but Neji dodged and returned a blow to her face. She slid back, but managed to regain her footing. Hinata coughed more blood as she slowly recovered. "Hinata…" Kurenai whispered. 'You used to be a quitter but you began to try and change yourself. I know better than anyone the tough training you forced upon yourself. But you would always fail in the missions. You became weak where it mattered most and you lost confidence.' Kurenai thought. 'But today…I have never seen your eyes like that…' She observed.

Running towards Neji, Hinata said to herself, 'Naruto-kun…I've only been watching you. But right now...you are..!' Hinata prepared to attack, but Neji was faster and struck her chest, the chakra rushing out of her back. Hinata's Byakugan faded as she coughed more blood and wafted to the ground.

Neji slowly put his arm down and reprimanded her. "You don't understand…From the beginning your attacks have done no damage." 'Hinata…that's enough. You may have lost, but you have indeed changed.' Kurenai sighed inwardly. Naruto narrowed his eyes, reminiscing. _"I wanted to change myself…" _Gai's statement brought him out of his thoughts. "A fatal blow to the heart. She will not get up again." "Continuing this match is impossible and thus-"**DON'T STOP IT!**" Naruto ordered.

Naruto slowly nodded, the next sight sent a shock to everyone right down their bones. Hinata quaveringly writhed on the floor, willing herself to stand up. Slowly, but surely she stood up, trembling and holding her side in pain.

Recovering from the astonishment, Neji breathed, "Why did you stand up..? If you push yourself, you'll surely die." A bead of sweat rolled down his face. 'He's finally watching…the person I admire.' Hinata's smile radiated although the metallic taste of blood made her want to vomit.

"Why?!" Neji yelled. 'I can't…look this bad.' She answered within the tresses of her mind. The long-haired Hyuuga activated his Byakugan once more in precaution. "It's not over…" Hinata declared. "It's useless acting tough. You're barely able to stand." Neji blatantly remarked.

"From your birth, the responsibility of the Hyuuga House has been forced upon you. You've always hated yourself for your own weakness, but people cannot change…this is destiny. There is no need to suffer anymore, let it go!" Neji demanded. "You're wrong…Neji nii-san. It is not me who suffers within the destiny of the main branches…it is _you_." Hinata stated.

Neji's Byakugan intensified and he charged at Hinata.

"Neji-kun! The match is over!" Hayate declared, running to stop him. Suddenly, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Hayate stopped him from further harming Hinata. Gai scolded him by saying, "Neji, calm down. You told me that you weren't going to let this Main family stuff go to your head." "Why did all the other jounin jump in…Oh right, special treatment." Neji grumbled. Hinata's heart tightened as she knelt down and hacked up more blood.

"Hinata!" Kurenai panicked, rushing over to her.

Naruto, Sakura and Lee jumped over the railing to see her. Naruto crouched down low and asked, "Hinata! Are you alright?! Hey!" "Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered back. His voice faded as she slowly closed her eyes and into sleep.

'_Was…I able…to change a little…?'_

* * *

"Hey…loser over there." Neji addressed. Naruto turned to face him. "I'll tell you two things. One, if you're really a shinobi, don't cheer for pathetic strangers. Two, losers…will always be _losers_." He finished.

"You want to try?" Naruto threatened. In return, Neji smirked, angering Naruto further. The blonde ran at Neji, but was stopped by Lee. "Naruto-kun. I understand your feelings so much that it hurts. But the fighting should be one of the main matches. Although, the opponent might be me. But if it's you, that's fine as well." Lee stated. "Damn…Alright, fine." Naruto agreed, glaring at Neji before walking back to Hinata.

The blue-haired girl coughed more blood, scaring Naruto, Sakura and Lee. Kurenai quickly unzipped her jacket and placed her hand on her heart, feeling for a pulse. 'This isn't good…She's going through ventricular fibrillation. Was he really…?' The red-eyed woman scowled at Neji. "If you have time to glare at me, I believe that you should be helping her." He calmly stated.

Kikyo appeared beside Kurenai, quickly checking her condition. "Medic team! Get over here!" She ordered. "S-Sorry!" The leader stuttered, unrolling the stretcher. "Put her on the stretcher. She has ten minutes at best if you rush her into the emergency room. Go!" The titian eyed woman instructed.

"H-Hai!" They quickly, but carefully put her on the stretcher. "Move!" The leader ordered. 'Hinata…' Naruto stared after the medics, his mind flashing Hinata's best, strong moments in her battle. _"That is also…my ninja way." _'Hinata…I promise you…' Naruto knelt down to where Hinata coughed blood and smeared it on his fingers, clenching it into a fist.

"I promise…to win." Naruto vowed.

* * *

**Hey! This is the 42nd Chapter of Sakura's Revelation!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading all the NaruHina moments in there. **

**Umm..I might have to skip Gaara and Lee's fight because simply it's too long. **

**I am really sorry. I might just skip to the Conclusion of the Preliminaries or something..**

**Sighs. **

**Keep reviewing and I'll see you next chapter! **


	41. Chapter 43

Sakura's Revelation

~ {Chapter 43: A Great Shinobi} ~

Normal POV

Sasuke coughed all too suddenly, alerting Kakashi. "You're not fully healed yet. Go back to the hospital and get some rest." The silver-haired jounin advised. "No. I'm fine." The raven-haired boy defied. "Sakura, bring Sasuke back to the hospital." Kakashi instructed, ignoring his student's reply.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura responded, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the door. "Hey-! Let me go!" Sasuke protested, attempting to wrench his limb from her grip. "No. You heard Kakashi, you haven't recovered." Sakura quipped, sounding cheerful. "At least let me walk on my own." Sasuke muttered. Without a word, Sakura let go of his arm and continued walking with him to the hospital.

Sasuke's mind drifted to when Kikyo healed him.

***Flashback***

_"You have a rare condition called "Sufulfite". It's when your body uses visions to shock you. Those visions might be frightening, especially when they include people close to you."_

Sasuke stared at the pinkette.

"_You c-couldn't even s-save __**me**__…" Sakura alleged._

Shaking his head rapidly, Sasuke continued to recollect scraps of information.

"_Usually the reason is that you've used up too much chakra, so in order for you not to faint, your body sends a small amount of chakra to where the most amount of chakra is being used. In this case, it's your Sharingan. You'll have to increase your chakra reserves tremendously." _

'So I'll have to train more…' Sasuke concluded. Sakura's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Well, we're here! Rest easy, okay?" Sakura suggested. "Right." Sasuke mumbled back as she disappeared around the corner, leaving a tinge of lament deep within the Uchiha.

* * *

**Lee's match went as it was in the manga/episode. The only people that aren't commenting are Ino, TenTen, Sasuke and Hinata. Sorry, I was too lazy to type it...**

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to his room and looked around. The cream-coloured curtains were closed, but sunlight peeked through the folds of the cloth. A night-side table was next to his bed, its drawers filled with medical supplies. The bed itself was white as snow, the sheets crumpled. Sasuke sighed as he walked towards his bed, when a nurse came in. "Uchiha Sasuke, you've been moved." She notified, holding a medical clipboard.

"Hn." He replied, turning around and walking out of his room with the nurse.

Peeking around the corner, Sakura turned and quickly traveled back to the stadium in record time, walking down the stairs to the battlegrounds. 'What…was he thinking about?' The jade-eyed rosette pondered to herself as she stood next to Kakashi.

"To all who have passed the "Third Round" in the Chuunin Exams, Congratulations!" Hayate announced.

"Sensei…" Sakura whispered to her teacher beside her. "Sasuke. Is he…?" The pinkette drifted, unsure. "Yes, he'll be fine." The Sharingan user answered, but inwardly thought, 'The rest…is up to Sasuke.' "Sakura, I'll be right back, so listen closely for Sasuke's match and yours." Kakashi instructed. "Hai." Sakura responded.

"Very well, I will start explaining the main test." The Hokage promulgated. 'Finally!' Naruto grinned.

* * *

**Outside…**

"The preliminaries have ended…They will soon have the finals." Kabuto notified his master. "By the way…it's become halcyon…No… It's become used to peace in a time when other countries are strengthening their forces." Orochimaru mused. "Could we take it now?" The onyx-eyed Sound medic questioned. "Well yes, but I'm not sure that there will be much fun in cutting off that geezer's head." The Snake-Sannin frowned.

"It seems that you're hesitant to act. From now on, all the Hidden Villages will fight each other in a long, intense battle. And you intend to become the trigger for this…And Sasuke-kun's the bullet for it." Kabuto speculated. "You're so innate that's it scary." Orochimaru chuckled. "Not really. I didn't know about Dosu, Kin and Zaku after all." Kabuto corrected. "Kabuto, do you really think that I'll tell you about those insignificant three? In return, I'll let you handle Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru stated.

"I didn't get a chance to implant the Curse Mark, but as long as the darkness in his heart does not fade…he will seek me for power." Orochimaru assured himself. "I need you to kidnap him." The snake-eyed man stated. "It's unlike you to be anxious." Kabuto observed. "There's just something bothering me a little." Orochimaru confessed. "Is it his teammates?" Kabuto wondered aloud.

'Hmph, smart kid.' Orochimaru praised inwardly. "Sasuke-kun lives for the sole purpose of killing his brother Itachi in revenge. He's a child that will never die until he achieves his goal…But when he fought me, he came at me without fear of death, knowing that he wouldn't be able to defeat me." The long, black haired man explained. 'I didn't think that he was a child that would rush to death so easily.' He added in his mind.

"According to your data, it looks like his bonds with the pink-haired girl and the Nine-Tailed Fox boy is gradually changing Sasuke-kun's goals and heart... They are both children who have much influence on him. So the faster we tear the team, the better…I must soak him in my colors soon…" Orochimaru licked his lips in anticipation.

"Well then…" Kabuto replied, about to walk off. "Kabuto…" Orochimaru called. His medic stopped to hear his words. "If you want to stop me…You'll have to kill Sasuke-kun right now…" Orochimaru blatantly remarked. Kabuto widened his eyes in shock. "You likely can't kill me…You're strong, but only about the same level as the Copy Nin." The amber-eyed man smirked. "Hehe, I'm only joking." Orochimaru slightly laughed. "All right then, go on now. I have faith in you." He ordered.

Kabuto disappeared with a maniacal look in his eye.

* * *

**Back in the stadium…**

"As I told you before in the main event, your matches will be seen by everybody. Each of you will fight to represent the strength of your countries. I'd like you all to show off your powers with no restraints, which is why the finals…will be held one month from now." The Hokage promoted. "What? We're not going to do it here, right now?" Naruto grumbled.

"What does that mean?" Neji probed. "This break will be used for preparations. You will need to know your enemy and yourself. It's the time period where you will calculate your chances of success, by analyzing the data you gathered during the trial competition. However, the final trial will not be the same. There are shinobi who showed all they can do to their rivals… There are those who competed and badly injured against a strong opponent. This one month should be used to improve your own abilities." The Hokage advised.

Naruto glanced at Neji, remembering his tacit promise to Hinata. 'I've got to improve, I can't just rest for a month!' The blonde thought determined.

* * *

**In Sasuke's hospital room…**

The door opened, revealing Kabuto leisurely walking in. The Sound medic sighed out loud, voicing his thoughts. "You know, there's something called being too outstanding…" He looked to the slumbering boy. "We stood out too much. We were both unfortunate to catch the eye of Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto continued, but not aloud. 'To think that even at this age, he has a demon raging in his heart and for it to be used against him. Eventually, with that ninjutsu this child will also…' He shifted, slightly uncomfortable.

'Kabuto...maybe you really will kill Sasuke-kun…' Orochimaru smirked.

The silver-haired medic pulled out a scalpel, about to slice Sasuke's neck in his sleep when he threw it behind him to injure Kakashi. "Just what I'd expect from you, Kakashi-san, to stop my attack on your from your blind spot." He remarked.

Taking slow steps toward the medic, Kakashi continued to talk. "You're no ordinary Genin, are you? Noticing my presence and attacking with your weapon…You're quite the guy." Maintaining his calm composure, Kabuto replied, "No, not really." "What do you want with my student…? Depending on what you intend, I'll have you captured and interrogated." Kakashi stated. "Really now..." He paused, turning around. "…by the likes of you?" Kabuto mocked.

They stared at each other in silence, calculating their opponent in skill, speed and endurance. "Who the hell are you?" Kakashi blurted out. 'To easily kill all the ANBU members that I hired…' He thought, narrowing his lone eye. "Weren't you the son of a Leaf Ninja Doctor… Wasn't your name Kabuto, a bottom-feeding, no-good ninja?" The jounin sneered, but retained all his seriousness. "Next time…you better prepare at least _10_." Kabuto merely replied.

"Are you connected to Orochimaru?" Kakashi cross-questioned the Sound medic, who simply smirked. "If you capture me here, you might not be able to prove my connection with Orochimaru. I won't talk no matter what sort of torture or illusions you try on me…And I don't really like to fight. If you let me swim away, it's something you'll eventually find out…" Kabuto retorted. The silver-haired jounin merely sighed and declared. "You're a very spoiled brat, aren't you?"

He whipped out a kunai, directing it at Kabuto. He too equipped himself with a kunai with a slightly curved tip. "I guess you're not going to just let me go then." He sighed. "You know the laws of the village, don't you…?" Kakashi inquired. "Please stop acting so superior. I'm at the advantage right now." Kabuto commented, holding his blade at Sasuke's neck.

He swiftly lowered it about to kill the Uchiha when Kakashi teleported and kicked him in his side, countering the attack with his kunai. He brought him down, noticing the ANBU that sprung to life. 'Ah, I see!' He thought and made a clone, blocking the open door.

The ANBU skidded back, throwing shruiken at the window and used his body weight to break the glass and escape. Kakashi rushed to the window as the ANBU took off his mask, unveiling Kabuto.

'Damn! I let him escape!' He cursed and glanced behind him at the fallen ANBU. He walked closer to one of them, examining the side of his face to discover small stiches. 'Amazing… he changed the ANBU's face to make it look like him as well as cover the body's odour. He stopped his own heartbeat and disguised himself as one of the ANBU that he killed to prepare an escape route.' Kakashi concluded, looking at the broken window. "He is worthy as the adopted son of the medical unit's squad leader, controlling dead bodies like this." He spoke aloud to no one.

'For someone like this to be under Orochimaru…I'm not strong enough to face him yet…' Kakashi deduced.

* * *

**At the Stadium…**

"…And that's the way it is. But before you go, I'd like do something for the finals." The Hokage announced. "**WHAT IS IT?! I'VE GOT TO TRAIN!" **Naruto lashed out. "Don't get so angry…there are slips of paper inside that box. Each of you must only take one piece." The Hokage instructed. "I'll come around so wait your turn!" Anko stated, walking to Dosu.

Naruto picked up a slip of paper, opening it to reveal the number 1 printed in black ink. "All right, you all picked. Now, I'd like you to tell us the number imprinted on that paper starting from the left. "It's 8…" Dosu answered. "I got 1…" Naruto voiced. "7." Temari answered. "5." Kankuro retorted. "3." Gaara deadpanned. "9." Shikamaru replied. "6." Shino refuted. "10!" Sakura quipped.

"That would mean that he's number 4." Ibiki muttered lowly to the Hokage. "All right, now I will reveal to you the final tournament!" He proclaimed. _**"WHAT?!"**_ Naruto bellowed. "Ibiki, show them the arrangements." The Hokage ordered.

The matches were: Naruto vs. Neji, Gaara vs. Sasuke, Kankuro vs. Shino, Shikamaru vs. Dosu. Whoever won between Shikamaru and Dosu would have to face Temari and the loser of the match would have to face Sakura.

'Perfect…' Neji smirked, looking at Naruto. 'Hyuuga Neji. I'll get him…Bring it on!' Naruto determinedly thought, his mind flashing Hinata's match. 'Damn it! I have to face the loser of Shikamaru and Dosu's match.' Sakura growled, wanting a chance to face Temari. "There's a possibility that everyone will become a Chuunin, or that no one will." The Hokage assured. "Good luck to you all! I will see you in a month!" The Hokage dismissed them all.

Naruto jogged over to Sakura, who was still grumbling about her placement. "Sakura-chan, where's Kakashi-sensei?" The blonde asked. "He's probably with Sasuke in the hospital." She answered. "I'll come with you." The pinkette offered, walking with Naruto.

* * *

**At the Hospital…**

"Where's Sasuke's room?" Sakura questioned politely. "Sasuke-sama is not being allowed any visitors." The receptionist denied courteously. "What the hell?!" Naruto blurted out. "I-It's hard to explain, but…" Another medic stuttered. "Naruto! Quiet down." Kakashi ordered, appearing from a corner. "Kakashi-sensei!" The two members of Team 7 chorused. "Hey, I have a request!" Naruto ran over to him. "No need to tell me, I already know what you're going to ask. I already found someone who will help you with your training." Kakashi coolly replied. "WHY?! I want you, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto interjected.

"I've got some business to take care of, so…" The silver-haired jounin drifted. Sakura crossed her arms, not pleased with his excuse. "You're planning to train Sasuke, aren't you?" The jade-eyed girl deadpanned. Kakashi merely blinked and sheepishly chuckled, until something caught his attention for a split second. Kikyo was walking with a little brown-haired girl, who looked about the age of 5, with a cast on her leg and crutches supporting her as she walked. Naruto glared at his teacher, not noticing his lack of attention and waited for his answer. "Look, I've found a teacher that's more reliable than me." The jounin stated, keeping a track on Kikyo's chakra as she walked with the little girl outside towards a bench. "Who is it?" Naruto probed. "It's _me_!" A voice shouted behind the Team 7 trio.

"**OH! YOU'RE THE CLOSET PERVERT!"** Naruto shouted.

* * *

**Hello! I haven't updated in a while. I'm really sorry.**

**Anyways, I am really sorry about skipping Lee and Gaara's fight.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!**

**Leave me reviews and ideas! Who knows? Maybe I'll use them! :)**


	42. Hidden Chapter!

Sakura's Revelation

**~:. Hidden Scene! .:~**

"_**SASUKE-TEME!"**_ Naruto screamed from the Team 7 training ground. "What do you want dobe…" Sasuke growled out, his patience about to snap. "Both of you quiet down, you two fight all the time like an old married couple." Sakura deadpanned. _**"WE DO NOT FIGHT LIKE WE'RE MARRIED!"**_ Naruto and Sasuke called out simultaneously, glaring at each other afterwards. The pinkette tiredly sighed, leaning against a tree. **"ATLEAST I DON'T HAVE INHUMAN STRENGTH!"** Naruto shouted, crossing his arms arrogantly. Sakura stiffened, lowering her head so her blush pink hair covered her eyes.

She got up from her spot and slowly walked over to her blonde teammate, stopping right in front of him. Harshly gripping his jumpsuit, she yanked him close to look her right in the eye. "_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING INHUMAN!?**_" Sakura screamed right back, her orbs now a shade darker in her anger. "Hn, Sakura calm down." Sasuke advised. Like whiplash, Sakura directed her glare at the raven-haired boy. "Me? _**I**_ should calm down? You're basically the one who continues the argument with Naruto even though you should just ignore his complaints!" She retorted, letting go of Naruto.

**Hidden behind trees…**

"See what I mean?" Kakashi whispered. "Yes. I think I can help them, but I think it'll take some time." Kikyo murmured back, her gaze trained on the three Genin. "What do you have in mind?" The silver-haired jounin inquired. "Just wait and see." The tawny-eyed woman mysteriously replied. Pouting, the Sharingan user said, "Fine. I'll go stop them from killing each other." He disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the training grounds with Icha Icha Paradise in hand.

'Was he just pouting at me…?' Kikyo wondered, staring at the spot where he previously stood.

"Hello Team 7!" Kakashi greeted, earning silent glares from all of them. "Today, the Hokage didn't give us a mission, but I'd like all of us to meet my friend, Kikyo. She's a jounin of Konoha, so I'd like all of us to make her feel at home." His eye crinkled upward in joy as he spoke.

Kikyo's POV

I stepped out from behind a tree as he finished, beginning to introduce myself properly. "Hello," I greeted with a soft smile. "I'm Kikyo, a childhood friend of Kakashi and a proud jounin of Konoha. Now I've seen you all at the Chuunin Exams, but I would like to get to know you all more." I specified, looking to Kakashi. He was slightly confused, but quickly regained composure and cleared his throat.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, the most _active_ one here." Kakashi pointed to the blonde while returning to his previous spot in his book. The blue-eyed boy widely grinned at his introduction. "That's right, Kakashi-sensei! I'm the most active one!" He boldly confessed, glaring at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. I strolled to Naruto and stopped in front of him, gazing down at him. 'He looks so much like Minato-san…' I mused, extending my hand towards him. "It's so nice to meet you." I greeted.

Naruto's POV 

I looked at the gesture confused and hesitatingly shook her pale hand, feeling her warmth radiate from the contact. Kikyo smiled and ruffled my blonde sunshine hair fondly which I slightly blushed at. "You too." I murmured, which unknowingly, Kikyo caught at the last second.

"This is Haruno Sakura, the medical ninja on the squad." The lazy jounin motioned to the pink-haired girl. Sakura stuck out her hand, which Kikyo gladly took and returned. "You must be very strong for someone your age, based on what I saw during the preliminary matches." The long black-haired woman commented, earning a small smile from Sakura.

Sakura's POV

"Last, but not least is Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi said, giving the raven-haired boy a light shove towards her. "It's nice to officially meet you." Kikyo smiled again, giving the young Uchiha a pat on the shoulder which he grunted in response at.

Normal POV

"Kakashi-san told me that you've been having some _disputes_ lately." The archer blurted, straight to the point. All three Genin shook their heads, denying the statement. "Really…?" Kikyo drifted, suspicious. "Anyways, since Kakashi told me that you don't have a mission, today I will be having you spar against each other and maybe you all will verse against me." She smirked, seeing all their reactions.

Naruto was wide-eyed, Sasuke's eyes were slightly widened, Sakura had a surprised look and Kakashi dropped his precious book onto the ground. "What's the matter? Are you all afraid you're going to lose?" Kikyo questioned jokingly as Kakashi bent down to pick up his literature. "No way! We won't lose!" Naruto objected, determination shining in his blue orbs.

'We'll see about that!' The tawny-eyed woman thought, smirking. "Ok, Sasuke and Sakura spar while Kakashi and Naruto fight." She voiced, walking to a tree and leaning against it. "Wait! Won't we waste our chakras by fighting each other?" Naruto queried. "Yes. But it will teach you to correctly preserve your chakra and still have some left over to fight another opponent." She reasoned to the blonde.

Sasuke and Sakura shifted into battle stances, as did Kakashi and Naruto. "Ready…" Kikyo looked between the fights. "Set…" All of them tensed slightly in anticipation. "GO!" The long-haired woman commenced the battles to begin.

* * *

"**CHYAAAA!" **Sakura shouted as she charged her fist with chakra and rushed towards Sasuke, who in turn dodged and whipped out shruiken. The pinkette quickly predicted the movement and crashed the ground with her fist, effectively uplifting a piece of earth to shield her from the weapons. The dark-haired boy appeared from the left side of the boulder, surprising the jade-eyed girl. He threw a punch towards her which was blocked. They both jumped back from each other, skidding to a stop on the ground.

Naruto made the first move by summoning clones to attack Kakashi, who simply equipped a kunai and slashed through all of them. Naruto attempted to sneak attack him from behind when he was suddenly kicked in the stomach. "Agh!" The blue-eyed blonde groaned, rubbing his tummy. "What was that for Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto cried out. "You almost interrupted the best part!" Kakashi retorted, re-reading a paragraph of his smutty literature.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other, predicting who would strike. They both dashed at one another with kunai in hand, clashing the weapons dangerously and accurately. Sasuke grunted in annoyance and tripped Sakura, sending her reeling towards the ground. 'That was so…cheap!' Sakura grumbled as she recovered. The young Uchiha flicked his Sharingan to life, the red irises revealing 2 commas. 'Ok…I'd better not use too much chakra or else those visions will come back.' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, weary of his Bloodline. 'Great. I'll have to plan my moves carefully.' The pinkette thought to herself, preparing for anything that her teammate might throw at her. Sasuke made quick hand-seals for his clan signature jutsu. "Great Fireball Jutsu!" A grand mass of fiery energy was hurled towards Sakura, who slightly scowled at the sheer size before running to avoid being charred.

Kakashi and Naruto engaged in close taijutsu, although Naruto armed himself with a kunai after a few blows from his teacher. "Focus, Naruto!" The silver-haired jounin scolded the blonde. The Genin growled and began to attack harder, although his mind was beginning to drift to a certain female lavender-eyed Hyuuga. 'Is she alright? I didn't get a chance to see her after the preliminary matches...' The blue-eyed boy wondered. His thoughts were cut short as his teacher threw kunais with exploding tags, which Kikyo slightly cringed at.

Naruto quickly dodged, the ammunitions exploding when they made contact with the earth. 'That'll teach him to focus on your opponent.' Kakashi smirked proudly to himself. "**OI! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME AND SCATTER MY BODY HALF WAY ACROSS KONOHA?!**" The blonde screeched at his sensei. 'And erupt a volcano of anger from him.' He added in his mind.

* * *

"Alright! The fights are over! You all are to verse me now!" Kikyo announced, calling them over. 'I only wasted about 10% of my chakra...so that's good. When I had those visions I had 20% of my chakra drained.' Sasuke smirked, anticipating the fight. 'Ok...I have at least 25% of my chakra left over...That should be enough to face a jounin.' Sakura mused, readjusting her feet to quickly attack or dodge. 'This shouldn't be too difficult...Actually, I haven't seen her skills to completely analyze them...' Kakashi frowned a bit at this. 'Hehe! This'll be easy!' Naruto grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Kikyo tightened her loose ponytail and readied her bow to fight. "I want you all to come at me with no hesitation." She stated in all seriousness. They all nodded, but the silver-haired jounin was a little hesitant. 'What if I unintentionally hurt or injure her?' He thought when the long-haired woman shouted, **"GO!" **

The tawny-eyed woman jumped back from Team 7, wondering out of all of them who would make the first move. Naruto gave a battle cry, rushing at her hastily. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and quickly equipped four arrows, close to firing them at Naruto. 'What?! I didn't think that was possible! She'll pin him to a tree!' Kakashi marveled and promptly teleported behind his blonde student and tugged him back to safety. "AHH!" Naruto choked out, his orange jumpsuit temporarily strangling him. Once they were back with Sakura and Sasuke, Kakashi released him and began to lecture him. "What were you thinking? She could've attached you to a tree!" At this statement, Naruto slightly grinned, confusing his teacher and teammates. "And why am I not stuck to a tree?" He questioned slowly. When no one answered, he simply stated, "Because.. I know all of you have my back. And we all will watch out for each other, protecting one from danger."

Kakashi's lone eye widened, a distant memory beginning to replay in his head.

_"Do you promise to be there for me and protect me...?"_

At this proclamation, Kikyo closed her doe-like eyes and nodded slightly. "Yes, that's correct. You three Genin have forgotten the meaning of teamwork. You all know each other's weakspots and you must cover them, or else the enemy will seek them and attack." She spoke, her orbs portraying that her mind was elsewhere.

"Now...I will give you a second chance to attack me seriously." The archer smirked, putting her arrows back into her quiver. 'Why is she putting her arrows back? She'll need some protection if we're going against her seriously...' Sakura's eyebrows were knit in confusion. "Go." The woman simply stated with no trace of fear.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances, conveying messages through simple eye contact. Sasuke dashed off first, his hands flying through hand seals for his clan's jutsu."Great Fireball Jutsu!" He skidded to a stop and launched a great swirling mass of energy towards Kikyo, who jumped back quickly and fired an arrow, the projectile flying straight through, barely burnt and towards the dark-haired Uchiha.


	43. The Last Chapter

Sakura's Revelation

**~:. Hidden Scene! .:~**

"I've got your back!" Sakura yelled, as her small fist collided with the hard terrain. She elevated a hard chunk of rock, giving the impression that she prevented the long dart from injuring the dark-haired boy. However, cracks began to spread from the boulder making Team 7 widen their eyes in disbelief. "FALL BACK!" Naruto shouted, jumping away. 'What…What happened?!' The hyperactive one in Team 7 thought, skidding back onto the ground a safe distance as the sarsen quickly crumbled to the ground in smaller pieces along with a snapped arrow.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Kakashi's face. 'That shouldn't be possible. A regular arrow shouldn't be able to withstand a fire attack and shatter a large piece of rock.' He thought, suddenly realizing something. 'What if she infused something in it…like her chakra?' The silver-haired jounin pondered, mentally slapping his forehead for being oblivious.

Quick as a flash, Kikyo shot another arrow, this time at Sakura who ducked behind a tree in turn. The sharp projectile embedded itself into the wood and became stuck. Sasuke glimpsed an opening as the tawny-eyed woman began to arm another arrow. He ran at her from the side and equipped a kunai. Surprisingly, the long-haired woman saw him running out of the corner of her eye, dropped her bow and arrow like it was lava, briskly clutched his wrists and used all her strength to throw him over her head. "Fly with the wind!" She exclaimed. Grunting at the remark, the raven-haired boy managed to re-adjust his footing in mid-air, but doing so made him drop his kunai onto the ground near Naruto.

"Haha! Sasuke-teme's flying like a bird!" The blonde laughed and jeered. "Oi, baka! Do something! She could be targeting you now!" The Uchiha scolded, landing on a tree branch and keeling over from body fatigue. But Kikyo proved Sasuke wrong, for she picked up her weapon and seemed to aim for Kakashi. 'Ok...if she pumps them with chakra, then she'll do more damage than expected.' The Sharingan-user calculated, preparing for anything she would try.

Smirking, Kikyo broke her long re-curve bow in half and charged them with chakra. The titian-eyed woman ran at the baffled silver-haired jounin. 'He's still ambivalent...This could be an advantage...' She thought, beginning to strike first. She aimed for his side, but he dodged at the last split second. Swiftly ducking, the long-haired woman stuck out her leg in an attempt to trip him. The jounin jumped high and armed himself with a kunai as the long-haired woman leaped in pursuit. In mid-air, a metal kunai collided with a chakra-filled wooden bow, making Naruto stare in awe. "Wow...Kikyo-san is really talented, ne?" The azure-eyed boy speculated. "Yeah..." The pinkette spoke aloud, "But...doesn't it look like they're going soft on each other?" "No way. Kakashi-sensei never goes easy on anyone. He kicked me in the stomach earlier and I thought for a second that I couldn't eat any of my precious ramen ever again!" Naruto protested, waving his arms wildly to emphasize his point.

Taking a glance hidden in the bushy branches, Sasuke indeed saw that they were indeed going soft on each other. Sure, Kikyo had a flare in her titian orbs, but a sliver of panic leaked through at times when she struck a little too harsh. Observing his sensei, he too had a steady facade but at certain times a trace of dread appeared in his dark eyes, but vanished as he snapped his attention back to the battle.

* * *

___"Do you promise to be there for me and protect me...?"_

_"Yes, I promise that I'll be there for you and protect you—"_

_"—Forever?"_

_"Yes. Forever."_

* * *

The two jounin landed on the ground, catching Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto's attention. Kakashi risked a glance back at his team, sending a signal to them through his look. All three Genin nodded, understanding his message. The silver-haired jounin kept pushing Kikyo back, subtly towards his students for them attack. The tawny-eyed woman didn't notice however, as she countered each and every attack. The pinkette, raven-haired boy and the blonde readied their best attacks, Sakura supplied her fist with chakra, Sasuke readied another fire jutsu and Naruto made clones.

"CHAAAAAA!" Sakura cried out, her warrior cry surprising Kikyo. The long-haired woman jumped out of the way, only to have her back facing Sasuke who sent Fire Flowers blazing towards her. Kikyo swiftly did a side flip to the right, taking down a clone of Naruto's. Crouching, she swung her bows around her in a circle, all the clones disappearing in poofs. Kakashi teleported right behind her also crouching, a kunai hovering close to her pale neck. Kikyo remained still, her bows positioned at her sides.

"Very good. You managed to use teamwork and defeat me." She complimented, dropping her bows onto the soft emerald grass. The silver-haired jounin removed the weapon away from her neck and briskly stood up. The long-haired woman plopped down on the grass and inspected her broken, snapped bows. "I don't understand," Kakashi said, "why did you break your bow in half if that was the only weapon that you had?"

"To be honest, I haven't used kunais or shruiken in a while, so I'm not exactly good with them. But I'm a master archer, so this bow will suit me well in battles." Kikyo answered. "But why did you break it in half? Now it can't be repaired." He chided. "I've mastered other bows, but I'm not really comfortable with them as I am with this one." The tawny-eyed woman replied, fingering the split strings. "I broke it into two so it can be used like two kunais. I can use it either way to my liking. However, I can't fix this bow and my next bow I must not snap in half as a defense mechanism." She sighed, picking up the two pieces of wood. "There's probably a weapon shop in town that you can purchase another bow." Kakashi chimed in.

"No," Kikyo objected gently. "I can make my own ammunition, I just have to buy more arrows and I'll be good to go. But thank you for suggesting that." She finished, standing up. "You all now remember the meaning and use of teamwork, I congratulate you, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi." Kikyo smiled and started to walk away. "Be safe now!" She shouted over her shoulder. "Bye Kikyo-san!" Sakura hollered. "Byeee!" The sunshine blonde bellowed, waving his arm. "Hn." Sasuke grunted, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well Team 7, how about we all go get some dinner?" The silver-haired jounin questioned, earning shouts of joy from Naruto.

* * *

**WHY HELLO!**

**This is the last chapter of Sakura's Revelation, thus ending the story and journey.**

**Wow I have not updated for a while.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter/story and I'll see you next time!**

**Next: Sakura's Determination!**

_**P.S. Check out my other story, 'Rina Haruno'!**_


End file.
